I'm Falling For You
by Man of Faith
Summary: This is a prequel to my "A Day That Came Too Soon" story. This tale of two lovers starting their journey together and the progess they make not only with one another, but with the ones they love as well.
1. London's Confession

**AN: Ok, so some of you have been wondering how Zack and London got together in the first place. Well, here's the beginning of the tale. The story is set a couple of weeks after Marriage 101 and will also take on certain elements of Model Behavior, after that, I will probably be deviating away from the actual SLOD storyline. Please enjoy and remember, I don't own SLOD or any of its characters. Also, please review. Thank you**

* * *

London/Bailey's Cabin

London's POV

It had been two weeks since we had done Ms. Tutweiller's little experiment on being married to one another. To say it was a success was an overstatement, even though each individual did learn something about how it's like to be married, even me. I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling and just thinking. Normally, one would look at me doing this and think that I was just spacing out and that's exactly what I wanted them to think. Unlike my behavior during class and around my friends in public, I wasn't as dim-witted and ditzy as everyone believes. In fact, I did have a brain and one that if focused, would be able to achieve anything I wanted. I just never felt I had to because people paid attention to me because I was a Tipton and that meant a lot of power.

Yet, lately I started to realize that the power had definitely gone to my head and that people who just kissed up to me, such as Porscha and Chelsea, weren't my true friends. In fact, if I was honest with myself and I was at the moment, true friends not only are nice to you because they want to, but will be truthful as well when they need to. My true friends, I really didn't have many, but I considered them my best friends in the world. Maddie was definitely my first true friend, Zack and Cody came at the same time, and even though I wouldn't admit it to the world, my roommate Bailey was definitely one. Speaking of which, I need to be nicer to her from now on. She deserved it, just like Maddie and the twins deserved it as well for sticking with all me through all my spoiled phases. In any case, back to what I was really thinking before being distracted by the thoughts of my friends.

I always thought that marriage was something you just throw around and do because it was fun and you get a party every time you get married. I mean, daddy had been married over 14 times and he's still looking for the next new one. However, being "married" to Zack those two weeks made me realized that marriage was meant to last, not to be thrown around like my old clothes. Granted Zack and I treated that assignment more as a business deal than an actual assignment, it wasn't like I didn't have fun with him, even before he changed to a clown. Even though he just used my money and liked being a trophy husband, I know deep down he loved spending time with me as much as I did with him. Neither one of us was geniuses like Cody and Bailey, but we both are ok with our level of intelligence, or in my case, my self-inflicted level of intelligence. I'm not as smart as those two nerds, but I can definitely be better than what I show in class. It's weird; my mind right now is not filled with thoughts of gold, diamond, or even money. It was all focused on one person, Zack. WAIT A MINUTE!! Am I crushing after Zack? I can't! He's my good friend; I can't be falling for him! O M G, now I'm beginning to understand how Cody felt about not telling Bailey his feelings.

As my mind kept going into a state of panic, Bailey just had to walk into our cabin at that point in time. Talk about lousy timing farm girl.

"Hey London, are you trying to take a nap?" Bailey asked as she sees me lying on my bed.

"I wish I could, but no, just thinking." I sighed in response.

"What are you thinking about? Diamonds?" Bailey asked with a hint of teasing.

"No! Something really serious!"

"Oh ok, then it must be where to store the clothes you bought yesterday when we were in Paris. You know Moseby and Tutweiller forbid you from ever using the lifeboats again after what happened last time and no, I will not throw out my clothes to give you space"

"BAILEY! I'm being serious here!" I exclaimed, giving her a serious look. I can't blame her for teasing me; I never did give her a reason to take me seriously.

"Okay, I'm sorry. So tell me what's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"Well, remember Tut's little experiment for Social Studies class?"

"How can I forget? When Cody and I get married, he's doing his own laundry"

I chuckled at that remark, "Well, you wanted to date the twin that's OCD"

"True, but I rather have my feller able to clean himself instead of needing a woman to be a maid for him"

"You know I was only dreaming when he did that. Plus, it wasn't just Zack, Marcus and Woody were part of it, too."

"That is true, but we are moving away from the point. What's wrong London? You have this look on your face that says you really want to say something."

I sighed, "Well, would you believe it if I tell you that I'm falling for a certain blonde headed twin that you used to room with?"

"ZACK?! You're falling for Zack?? London, is your head on straight?"

"No, it's twisted and making my neck into a knot." I replied to her sarcastically. "Of course it's on straight. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be spending my afternoon in our cabin thinking of what to do."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I never felt this way about a guy before. Not even Luca or any of the other guys I've dated."

"Not even Lance?"

"Who told you that??"

"Cody may have mentioned it once or twice. He left you for a mermaid?"

"No, just a model dressed as one. In any case, I really don't know. I mean, how does he feel? You know Zack doesn't exactly have boyfriend material written all over him."

"That and plus he never entertain the idea of being a one-woman man."

"He would if it was Maddie though."

"True. Maybe I can talk to Cody about it and see if he has any suggestions for you. That is, if you want Cody to know."

"I don't know, Cody hasn't exactly been the nicest guy lately. Why haven't you broken up with him yet??"

"Again London, when are you going to stop asking that question? I love Cody and he loves me, you know that."

"I know and I'm sorry if I keep suggesting that, but you have to admit he has been a jerk lately. I was surprised you put up with him for that long without going to Ms. Tutweiller and asked for a divorce."

Bailey sighed and gave London a look of sadness, "Trust me, I was at my wits end. He realized his mistake, but a part of me feels that there's something else that is going on here."

"Cody used to be the sweetest guy ever. He wasn't a jerk like he is now. Bailey, I only ever suggest you break up with him because of what he's become. You know, you should really talk to him about everything and I do mean talk. You deserve so much better and he really needs to understand what he's doing."

"Thanks for the support London. You know, this is probably the longest we ever talked seriously."

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. I realized how much you guys mean to me and I shouldn't be pushing you all away by being stuck up and mean. Plus, I think it's time for the world to meet the new London Tipton."

"The smarter, more honest with herself London Tipton?"

London gasped, "How did you know?"

"London, I always knew you had the smarts to be someone. You just needed focus like I was trying to teach you with all those placeboes. I mean, you got your first C+ and a B+ on the final. You can always do it, you just need to believe in yourself and stop trying to grab other people's attention."

"I always thought you guys wouldn't care about me unless I was doing something extreme or silly. Yet, after I thought about everything, I realized I already got your attention or else you wouldn't have been able to deal with my ditzy self."

"Well, now that we got that part taken care of, I'm going to help you with your Zack situation."

"How are you going to do that? Cody more than likely won't be able to help you."

"You never know until you try."

I sighed, "What did I just get myself into?" as we both walked out of the room to the Sky Deck.


	2. Models and Jealousy

**AN: Parentheses are Bailey's thoughts for the first conversation. This is my version of Model Behavior. It mostly follows the episode, but there are some minor differences and added/deleted scenes. Again, I don't own SLOD or any of its characters.** **

* * *

**

**Sky Deck**

**Bailey's POV**

It had been three weeks since London and I had our serious conversation in our cabin and things have quieted down some since then. London still doesn't know what to do about her feelings for Zack and I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Cody about it. Speaking of which, our relationship has settled down a bit lately and he's been reverting back to his old self. We were currently doing our English homework on the Sky Deck when I had asked him to give me another word for perfect. Cody thought a moment and said my name, making me smile and giggle at the sweet thought. Now this was the Cody that I knew and loved. Suddenly, Zack approached us from behind.

"Hey Cody, do you remember those smoking hot twins we dated back in middle school?" Zack asked with a huge smile on his face. (Uh-oh, this can't be good for London)

"I don't remember any twins…" Cody said hesitantly while looking between Zack and me. (Why does he seem so worried and why do I have a feeling my day just got longer?)

"Sure you do. Jessica and Janice, remember? Tall, blonde, beautiful." Zack replied. (Typical of Zack to only remember the physical aspects of a woman)

"You must have been thinking of someone else then." Cody said in a voice of denial as he got up from his chair and gave Zack a glare. (What is wrong with him? It sounds like he's scared of even admitting he dated one of the twins)

"No I'm not. You even wrote her a poem, remember? _My little British crumpet, don't take my heart and break it_" Zack recited the poem.

"Awww…that's sounds so sweet." I said as I got up. (It's not as good as the ones he wrote about me, but it's nice to know that Cody had treated his ex well, but then again, that should be expected)

"Well, we never actually dated. They were more like homely friends of ours. You know, bad teeth, blotchy skin, one of them even had a hump. She looked like someone who should be ringing a bell at Norte Dame" Cody said quickly in his explanation. (Yes Cody, like I'm going to believe that description. If that is true, then Zack's vision as a pre-teen must have been impaired)

"She sure rang your bell," Zack scoffed as he left.

"CODY!!" two British female voices called out as they ran up to Cody from behind and each twin hugged one side of his shoulder. (WOW! Zack wasn't kidding when he said, tall, blonde, and beautiful. They look like models. My boyfriend dated one of them? Wait, why does he suddenly look so nervous?)

After they let go of Cody after a few seconds, I had to inject the "hump" comment to hopefully get him to realize how ridiculous his description was. "Good thing that hump cleared up"

Cody laughed nervously and introduced the twins, "Janice, Jessica, this is my girlfriend Bailey. Bailey, these were the twins that Zack talked about earlier"

"You're Cody's girlfriend? WOW! You look beautiful." Jessica said shaking my hand.

"Really, really beautiful" Janice added as she took over for her twin. Jessica gave her twin a major glare at her comment. (I take it she doesn't like the fact that Janice repeated her compliment)

"So are the both of you. So what are you two doing on board?"

"We're part of the modeling agency that's going to be doing the shoot onboard." Jessica answered

"This is just so exciting!! Oh Jess, we need to go, we still have to get dressed and have make up do their thing." Janice said.

With that comment, the twins left to go change and I sat down on one of the deck chairs.

"Baby, do you want something to drink?" Cody asked me

"Sure, can you please get me some pineapple juice, sweetie?" I said smiling thinking of how thoughtful Cody was. As he walked towards the Easy Squeezy, I couldn't help, but notice a change in his behavior, I wonder what's going on.

**London/Bailey's room**

**London's POV**

There are models on my daddy's ship?! Why didn't Moseby say anything to me about it? Oh yeah, that's right, he's been too excited about seeing his old friends since we are in Florida. This is not good, especially with Zack on board. He's probably going to be ogling those women the whole time they are here. I sighed; no one is supposed to draw attention from my Zack except me! Wait? What am I saying? I'm not even dating the guy and I'm already jealous. No wonder Bailey wanted to kill Reina, Addison, and the rest of the girls in Home Ec. At least Cody was oblivious, Zack won't be.

Now that I think about it, I guess it was never a good idea to bring Moose on board during that fake Mulch Festival that we had for Bailey. Note to self, apologize to Cody for that incident next time I see him and then get him to say thank you for the idea as well. I mean, if Moose didn't come on board, Bailey wouldn't have been reminded as to how badly she was treated by Moose and opened the door for Cody to step in. Yup, a sorry and a thank you were in order between the two of us. In any case, I better go and insert myself in between those models. Now where's my certificate from Barack and Congress? I found my "beautiful" certificate and ran straight out of my room and up to the Sky Deck.

_Later that day_

**London/Bailey's Cabin**

**No One's POV**

London was getting ready for the party that Zack and Marcus were illegally throwing on the Sky Deck. Ok, it wasn't really illegal, but Moseby would definitely not approve of it. The modeling director, Cindy, wouldn't either if she found out that her models were the reason the party was going on. As London finishes the final application of her make up, Bailey stormed into the room and slammed the door shut causing London to jump.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT ARROGANT, SELF-DELUDED, FUCKING IDIOT!!" Bailey screamed as she got into the room and slammed her fist into her pillow.

London turned around and gave Bailey a sympathetic look, "I take it you are talking about Cody. By the way, I thought you don't swear. Remember what your momma said."

Bailey gave London a harsh glare, "My momma would forgive me for swearing if she knew how STUPID my boyfriend was acting right now!"

"What did he do now?"

"He thinks I'm jealous of Jessica!"

"You're jealous again? Bailey, I thought you two talked about this after what happened last time."

"We did! I don't care what he thinks, I'm seriously not jealous this time"

"Really?! Because Jessica is beautiful and a model you know."

"Yes and as you so gently put it, I have badger claws, but I'm not jealous this time. In fact, Jessica and I have been hitting it off pretty well. We are going to hang out together at the party."

"Ok, you are definitely not jealous this time, but why are you going to hang out with Jessica? Isn't Cody going to the party?"

"No! My clueless boyfriend decided to "spare" Jessica by not being there so that she would not be reminded of what once was."

"Oh lord, he is delusional. Bailey, you seriously need to have a talk with that boy because something has really crawled up his ass and turned him into a major jackass."

"Trust me, if he decides to show up at that party and does something stupid, I will not only talk to him, but I won't leave his room until he gives me a truthful and honest answer."

"Good for you. At least your problem will be solved. Mines are just beginning."

Bailey looked at London with sympathy, "Does Zack have any clue how he's hurting you by looking at those models and making the types of comments that he has been doing?"

"Not one bit. You know what's worse; I think Janice has the hots for him again."

"You noticed that too, huh? I'm curious as to why Zack is oblivious to it"

"He's probably too distracted by the fact that there are so many beautiful girls on board that he's blinded to the obvious ones."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I need to get rid of these girls somehow. I wonder if I can get them all into the lifeboats and release them into the ocean. Maybe the waves will take them far away from the docks and then rescue them later on when they have to leave."

"London! That's an evil idea. I never thought that you would be this evil."

"Oh come on, alls fair in love and war. Plus, Moseby can't lecture me this time about getting rid of someone because I'm not hurting anyone's feelings and there won't be any major physical harm done to them."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Who did you get rid of last time?"

"Oh don't worry your brainy little head about it. It was no one important. In any case, let's get going. I need to get rid of these girls and you should spend some time with your lover's ex. I'm really surprised that you aren't jealous."

"Why should I be? We love each other and Jessica sees that. Plus, she did mention that she's found someone new," said Bailey as she and London walk out of their cabin and up to the party.

* * *

**AN: The party scene will be basically the same as the epsiode, so I'm going to skip that part. Chapter 3 will be talking about the day after. If you want to see the Cody/Bailey confrontation, please read my one-shot "Why Do You Want Me To Be Jealous?" for that scene. I'll be tying that into chapter 3.**


	3. Apologies & Talks

_The Next Day_

**Cody/Woody's Cabin**

As the warm light of the sun shined through the porthole of his cabin, Cody started to stir awake from his peaceful slumber. He felt his arm holding a body close to him as his eyes open to the sight of Bailey sleeping in his arms. He smiled at the peaceful look on her face and realized he hadn't really seen her like this in the past couple of months. Had he really change that much? Did he really let his insecurities get the better of him and turned him away from the man that he once was? Well that was about to change. After the confrontation they had last night, Cody saw his relationship with Bailey in a whole new light. He realized that he never had to be afraid of losing her in the first place because as Bailey had proclaimed, she was his and he wouldn't be able to get rid of her that easily. As Cody was still deep in his thoughts, he suddenly felt Bailey stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled and lifted her head up to plant a soft kiss on Cody's lips and said, "Good morning"

"Morning to you, too. You know, a guy can get used to waking up next to his girlfriend like this."

"A girl can get used to it too, but we both know that this can only happen on weekends."

"Very true, we don't want to overstep the extended boundaries that Moseby and Tutweiller allowed for us." Cody said with a smirk.

"Yes, the last thing we need to do is lose their trust in us."

"Very true. I wonder how the punishment for Zack and the others went last night."

"Knowing those three, they probably took more time than needed to get the job done. Speaking of your brother, sweetie, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What did Zack do this time?"

"HEY! Now be nice. He's your twin and you know you love him."

"I do, but even you have to admit, his reputation precedes him."

"Ok I will admit that. Anyways, I need to talk to you about some thing that happened about three weeks ago. So, London and I were having a serious conversation in our cabin…" Bailey began.

"London? Serious conversation? Are you joking with me?" Cody interrupted.

"Ok first of all, London is actually a pretty smart girl when you get to know the real her and before you say anything else, you should realize that part of the reason I came to talk to you last night was due to London's prompting. She's really noticed a change in you for a while now." Bailey said defending her roommate.

"London told you to talk to me? She gave you good advice on relationships?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Yes, like I said she is smart and I think you and her need to have a heart to heart talk with one another. She really thinks you've been nothing, but a jerk to her lately and seeing how you treated me and Jessica, I'm not too surprised anymore."

Cody sighed, "I guess I've been a jerk to everyone lately. In any case, if you think it'll help for me to talk to London about things, I'll make sure to talk to her later today after I say sorry to Jessica before she leaves. Anyways, sorry that I interrupted you, go on."

Bailey smiled at Cody's gesture, she can see that she was slowly getting the old Cody back now that he realizes that there was no need for his insecurities in the first place. "Anyways, as I was saying, we were talking a few weeks ago and she brought up an interesting topic. Did you know that London actually has a huge crush on someone on this ship?"

"It's Zack isn't it?" Cody asked knowingly.

"HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT??" Bailey exclaimed.

"Bailey, just because I've been a jerk lately doesn't mean I don't have eyes. I've seen the way London has been interacting with Zack lately since the whole Tutweiller experiment. There's just a certain spark in her eyes that she usually reserves for material things. London is still one of my oldest friends and I can still tell what she's thinking. So was that why she tried to get all the models into the lifeboats last night?"

"You really are the smart twin aren't you? London's been pretty jealous yesterday and hurt as well with all the comments that Zack made to the models. Of course, him staring and practically drooling on them didn't help either. That's why London first tired to just be a model, but that never got Zack's attention. So, she was hoping to get rid of the competition until they leave today."

"That is pretty evil of London. I wonder if she…" Cody was soon interrupted by Moseby's voice over the PA system.

"May I have your attention please, can Ms. Cindy Canon please come to the front desk immediately? We have found the rest of your models that disappeared during the night. Again, can Ms. Cindy Canon please come to the front desk immediately? Thank you."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other and both had the same thought, London didn't just pull it off, did she? After another second of being stunned, the two quickly got out of bed and ran to the front desk to see what was going on.

**Front Desk**

The front desk area of the S.S. Tipton were full of different aspect of people from the models with their bags, medical personnel to give each model who was stuck out at sea a through check up, and Moseby, Cindy, London, Jessica, Janice, Zack, Woody, and Marcus just taking in the scene. Cody and Bailey ran into the area and took in the scene. They quickly walked over to Moseby to see what was going on.

"Mr. Moseby, what happened here?" Bailey asked while giving London a quick look.

"Well, apparently someone had put all the models' bags into two of the lifeboats. When the models went to look for them, they all went into the lifeboats to make sure all of their stuff was in there. Next thing they know, someone had lifted the safety glass (installed after the Lost At Sea incident) and released the two lifeboats. Luckily, the blankets were still in the boats and we were docked in Florida so it was easy to find them."

"If we were docked on the pier, why didn't Marcus, Zack, and Woody see anything when they were fishing the floaters out of the sea?" Cody asked.

"That's because I helped them out by hiring professional divers to fish them out. Zack, Marcus, and Woody shouldn't be punished for throwing a party where none of the passengers complained and I had already given them my approval." London reasoned.

"Even though that may be true London, I must remind you that although your father owns the ship, I am the ship's manager. I would appreciate it from now on if you do not take matters into your own hands." Moseby told London. He then turned to Cindy, "Ms. Canon, when your models are given a full bill of health, I will make transportation arrangements for them to be sent to the Tipton in Miami where they will stay and recuperate for a couple of days free of charge."

"I appreciate it Mr. Moseby and thank you for your speedy response for the crisis. I need to go check up on my girls now." Cindy said as she walks over to the other models.

Cody and Bailey walked over to Janice and Jessica, but not before giving London a look that said they needed to speak to her later. London got the message and just nodded, knowing that her secret was definitely out.

"Jessica, can I talk to you for a second please?" Cody said as he and Bailey walked up to the twins.

"Sure Cody. Are you going to insist that I'm still getting over you?" Jessica said sarcastically.

"No, in fact I'm here to apologize. Bailey and I had a long talk last night and I realized how badly I was treating the both of you. I really want to say that I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk and that I hope you would forgive me for my actions."

"Well, seeing as how you and Bailey have made up and you are sincerely apologizing to me, I believe I can forgive you for this one little screw up. You were still acting like a twit though."

"An annoying twit at that." Janice commented, which earned her another glare from Jessica.

"In any case, we better get going, it looks like our colleagues are ok and Cindy seems eager to get off the boat." Jessica told them.

"Sure, but one thing I don't understand is why you two weren't stranded like the rest of the group." Bailey questioned the twins.

"Oh, well for some reason, our stuff weren't taken, so I didn't need to go searching for them." Jessica replied.

"I on the other hand, was on a date with Woodlander. I honestly did not know how I let London convinced me to go on a date with him, but I did. Remind me never to take dating advices from that girl ever again." Janice said while shuddering at the memories of the date with Woody.

With that, the twins said good-bye to the couple and Cody and Bailey gave each other a knowing look. They then look at London who was doing her best to avoid eye contact with the two. Bailey walked over and grabbed London by the arm, "You sister, are coming with me and I will NOT take no for an answer." Bailey then pulled a silent London back to their cabin with Cody following them. The rest of the gang just looked at the scene between the two roommates with wonder, never before seeing Bailey so aggressive and London so passive.

**London/Bailey's Cabin**

Once the trio got to the cabin, Cody closed the door and locked it. For the second time in as many days, he knew that whatever was going to be said in the cabin, there could be no surprised interruptions. London went and sat obediently at her chair with the look of a child knowing that she was about to be scolded by her mother. Bailey on the other hand, gave her friend a sympathetic look, understanding why she pulled such a crazy stunt. She decided that it was best to start out gently because she knew that deep down, London was already feeling guilty enough for what she did, which would rarely happen if this was the old London.

"London, I understand why you pulled that stunt, but did you really have to do it that way?"

Silence was all she got from the former spoiled heiress. Her only answer to Bailey's question was small tears threatening to come out from the sides of her eyes.

"London…please talk to us. Cody and I are always here for you."

When there was still no answer coming from London, Cody decided to try his luck instead.

"London, please, you need to just let everything out. I know you don't believe it, but I'm here for you as much as Bailey is. I'm sorry for treating you so poorly lately. I let my insecurities about my relationship with Bailey changed who I really am and in the process, I became as much as a jerk to my closest friends as I have been with Bailey. In fact, I'm pretty sure that minus how I've treated Zack, I haven't exactly been the best person to my friends. I also want to say thank you as well London. This is probably the second time you've saved my relationship with Bailey. You've always been a good friend and if you didn't realize it before, you've always got my attention. Please stop being the girl who feels that she needs to be stupid and ditzy to grab my attention and just be the true you." Cody said to London as he kneeled down to look at her in the eyes.

London was crying as Cody said his little speech and had now stopped to answer Cody, "I was always your friend?" London questioned while sniffing a bit.

"Yes, we've known each other for over 6 years now and been through a lot together. I believe that constitutes us as friends."

London laughed for the first time and hugged Cody, "Thank you. You don't know how special you, Zack, and Maddie had been in my life since I've met you guys at the Tipton. Portia and Chelsea were my friends, but they were so fake compared to you three. I now fully realize that I can be always be my true self around you three. Well, actually I should say you four"

"Four? Do you mean Moseby?"

"No, Moseby always knew how I really am so he doesn't really count," London answered as she looked up to Bailey, "I meant four because you're included to that list as well now."

Bailey started to tear up. This was probably the first time London ever acknowledged the closeness that they really had to anyone besides her. To hear London actually saying that Bailey was a part of her inner circle of friends made Bailey as happy as the day she was finally with Cody. Bailey went towards the duo and hugged both of them. As she did, she added to London, "You know, it should be more than just us four. Woody, Marcus, Tutweiller, and even Addison would accept your true self as well."

London nodded as the three of them released from their hug and looked at Cody, "I accept your apology and I hope you do go back to the sweet guy that I've known since I've first met you. Bailey really deserves that Cody, not the one that you became. I also want to apologize for bringing Moose over during that Mulch Festival. I know now that it probably wasn't the best idea I've had and I should have considered how one of my best friends felt about it. Also, I have an inkling that it's also that incident you were indicating when you said that I saved your relationship twice."

"Cody just gave London a nod to show that she was correct in her assessment. Now that he had made up with his long time friend, he felt that it was time to get to the main subject of their conversation. "So, my brother huh?" Cody asked with a smirk.

"UGH! Wipe that smirk off your face. What do you want to know?"

"How about we start from the beginning and I'll see how I can help you with your problem? You really should have came to me about this, I am after all, an expert when it comes to Zack."

"Yes, well, now that you aren't the jerk that you became anymore, I think you can help me with it." London said with a smirk.

The trio laughed at that comment and spent the rest of the morning discussing London's latest stunt involving the models and her feelings towards the question mark that is Zack Martin.

**AN: How will Cody help London? What does Zack feel about all of this? Will Woodlander make another appearance? Stay tune and find out. **


	4. Brotherly Advice & Self Realization

**AN: Now comes the confrontation between Cody and Zack. Will Zack listen to his brother? Or will it all fall on deaf's ear? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. **

**Zack/Marcus' Cabin**

**Zack's POV**

Why in the world am I stuck here? It's a beautiful day outside, we're docked in Los Angeles, and we're only here for one day. Yet, here I am, stuck in my cabin while my friends are out exploring the city and scoping out all the gorgeous babes that Southern California has to offer. Well, Marcus and Woody will be, my love-struck twin brother on the other hand will only be staring at one girl. Why did Queen Tut decide to bombard us with this much homework on the weekend that we are here in Los Angeles? I guess I could have finished it like everyone else did yesterday, (even London finished hers!) but I was having too much fun chatting with all the women that were going back home to L.A. I suppose I already did my fair share of scoping out the babes.

In any case, I've been grounded because both Moseby and Tutweiller decided that I couldn't be trusted to finish my homework tonight after getting back from sight-seeing. I could just escape and go out on my own, but the look that Cody gave me before they left indicated that he would be back earlier than the others and that he wanted to talk. You wonder how I got that message from my brother with just one look. Well, to be honest, he texted me right afterwards letting me know what his look meant. I looked at my cell phone and realized that Cody was due back any minute now and my homework assignment was almost completed. As I finished off the last problem, there was a knock on my door.

"It's unlocked!" I shouted as I put away the finished assignment into my backpack. The door opened and my twin walked in and closed the door and locked it. I wonder why he did that. Did this talk really need to be this private? Knowing Cody, he probably has some small problem with Bailey that he needed to just talk it out.

"Hey Zack, you finished your homework?" he inquired with a smirk on his face.

"Yes little brother, I've been anything, but bad." I remarked sarcastically. I really wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Ok good. That means that we can have all day to talk about things if that's what is needed."

My eyes grew big as I looked at him, "How big of problem did you create with Bailey?"

"What do you mean with Bailey? Oh, you thought I needed to talk to you about something going on between me and her. Nope, sorry to disappoint you, but things have been going very well in the past two weeks since we had that out."

"Ok, so if it's not about you and Bailey and I know you don't have any troubles with your academics, what in the world did you want to talk to me about?" I asked having no idea where my brother was going with this.

"I want to talk about you."

"Me? I know you care a lot broseph, but nothing's wrong with me."

"Okay, I guess I have to be a little more straightforward with this," he pauses and thinks for a moment, "Zack, have you noticed any one treating you different lately?"

What kind of a question is that? There are times when I really don't understand my brother, but I will entertain his question for now. "Sure, all the ladies that actually respond to my flirting makes their treatment special" I said with a grin.

As I said this, I noticed the demeanor in my twin's face did a complete 180. He went from expecting a certain answer to giving me a look of pure hatred. Okay, not pure hatred, but as close as it can be coming from a loved one.

"Uhm, Cody? Can you not look at me like that? I feel as if I just did or said something wrong in front of mom." I said nervously.

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like an immature idiot, I wouldn't be treating you like mom would." Cody spat at me.

"WHOA! Codester, what's with all the anger? I was only joking about that comment like I always do. Why are you getting so upset with an answer you would come to expect from me?"

"I'm upset because I would think my twin brother, the one who is a self pro-claim ladies man, would not be oblivious to what is really in front of him. DAMNIT! I had really hoped that Bailey and London were mistaken when they said you were oblivious to Janice's flirting." Cody said with a look of frustration

I gave Cody a weird look, "Wait, London and Bailey BOTH knew that Janice liked me before I did? WOW! I must have been blind then."

"And you're even blinder now if you don't realize that someone has been treating you extra special for the past two months!" Cody exclaimed while staring me down. I fell onto my bed as I was backing away from the look of extreme anger coming from my usually docile twin.

"Okay Cody, you can stop giving me that look now. You know, instead of asking me questions, why don't you just TELL me who it is." I said to him. The look I received for that comment was one that I never saw before. It was a mixture of sadness, anger, and if I'm correct, a bit of mischief as well.

"You know something; I don't think you deserve her. In fact, I don't even think you really deserve to know if you are that blind that you can't even see it. I promised that I would help her, but seeing as how clueless you seem to be, I think I rather have you suffer with the unknown." Cody said as he was turning around to leave.

I just sat on my bed in shock of how my brother was acting. He's never one to enjoy other people's sufferings, but it seem as if this time, he was willing to do it if only to teach me some huge lesson. Leave it up to Cody to do something evil and still end up serving the greater good.

I was about to think about things before Cody turned around as he was about to leave. He looked at me and said, "I guess I won't let you suffer too much, so I'll leave you with this. If you don't open up your eyes soon and see what's going on around you, you may end up hurting an old friend. Good luck Zack, I pray you don't disappoint me." With those final words, Cody left me to my thoughts.

An old friend, who was Cody talking about? I don't have many friends who are girls. I began to think about the girls that I considered as friends. Bailey was automatically crossed off the list because you had to be blinder than Helen Keller to not see the sickening love that radiates between her and my brother. Max, no, I haven't even heard from her in a long while. Maddie, we still keep in touch with each other at least once a week through emails, but she hasn't treated me any different lately. Janice, I can cross off the list because up until a few weeks ago, I haven't heard anything from her and Cody said this person has been treating me extra special for two months. The same can be said about Jessica, so she's gone as well. Addison, I shuddered at the thought of her name. I have nothing against her, but I don't know how Woody can handle such a hyperactive person, plus, she's just not my type. The only girl that's left is, OMG!!

My eyes flew open as I narrowed it down to only one girl that fit the vague descriptions that my brother had left me. It just couldn't be!! Yet, it fits. She's an old friend, probably the oldest one besides Maddie, she's been with us the past two months, in fact, I don't recall a time when she wasn't with us since we moved into the Tipton, and now thinking back, she has been treating me slightly different ever since we got "married".

_**Flashback**_

_It was a week after the Tutweiller experiment and Zack was currently working at his job at the Easy Squeezy. Cody had just finished his shift and was currently at the tables with Bailey doing their homework. Zack wanted his shift to end soon, since there weren't that many passengers on the Sky Deck today due to an afternoon magic show that was supposed to be better than The Amazing Armando. As Zack stood there being bored, London suddenly walked up to him. _

"_Hey Zack, are you ok? You seem bored." _

"_I am bored. There is almost no one on the Sky Deck and I'm still stuck here for another hour."_

"_Why don't you just take the rest of the hour off?" London inquired with a look._

"_I can't because Mr. Moseby wouldn't allow it. Plus, I would lose the pay I get for the hour. Cody and I are already struggling as it is."_

"_Well, it was your fault for using up your student cash card. Not like Cody didn't warn you about that."_

"_Yes, I know London. I don't need to be reminded of the past." I said with a hint of exasperation. _

"_Well, come and hang out with me. I'll take care of Moseby for you. As for your pay, I'll cover it for you" London said as she pulled out $500.00 and gave it to me._

_I was stunned to say the least and London took my surprised look for something else. "What's wrong? This isn't enough to cover for the hour?"_

"_The hour, London, this is enough to cover my pay for the next two weeks!" I exclaimed._

_She gave me a look of disgust, "Really? My daddy is really not paying you and Cody enough. In any case, come on. Let's go shopping; you definitely need some more new clothes."_

"_You didn't buy me enough a week ago when we were 'married'?" I said with my eyes raised._

"_That was only for a week. I want to make sure you look good for an entire month. Plus, at the rate you do laundry, you'd probably run out of the good looking clothes before the next cycle." _

"_Well, when you're right, you are right. Let's go" I said as I hopped over the counter and walked with London to the shopping area of the ship. _

_**Flashback ended**_

I actually had fun shopping with London that day and she showed a different side of herself. She wasn't the ditzy, self-absorbed, air headed heiress she always seems to display. The London Tipton that day was caring, smart, and was able to carry a good conversation without being too conceited. To say I was surprised didn't describe how I felt that day. Now thinking back, she did also help me out with Moseby's punishment a few weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

_After Janice left, Woody, Marcus, and I were ready to dive into the freezing, shark infested ocean to fish out the floaters that we had recently dumped in order to keep the party we threw a secret. Of course, Mr. Moseby knew us well enough to know what we did. I looked over the railing, ready to be the first to dive in when I noticed something strange. _

"_Hey guys!" I exclaimed, "Am I just blind or do you see what I see?"_

"_What?" both Marcus and Woody asked while coming over to see what got me surprised._

"_Hey…where did all the floaters go?" Woody asked_

"_I don't know. Even in this light, we should be able to see their shadows. Someone took them." I said._

"_Probably the sharks bit into them thinking they were people. Well in any case, our job is taken care of." Marcus said while wiping his hands. _

"_Actually, my professional divers were the ones that took them," we heard a familiar voice._

_The three of us turned around, "LONDON?" we exclaimed._

"_Yup, I'm the one that told you guys you can have the party. Since daddy owns the ship, I have authority over Moseby and I say you three shouldn't be punished for this." London said with a smile._

"_Well, in that case, I'm going to go change for my date. Janice is expecting Woodlander, not Woody." Woody said walking back towards his cabin._

"_Woody wait, I brought your clothes for you. I wouldn't go into your cabin if I were you. Cody and Bailey are having a heart to heart right now and I wouldn't disturb them." London had explained while handing Woody his clothes. _

"_Okay…I'll go change in Zack and Marcus' room then." Woody said as he went off._

"_I'm going to go see if that brunette I was dancing with earlier wants to hang out since that modeling director is letting them stay past curfew." Marcus said leaving as well._

_Now it's just me and London on the Sky Deck. I gave her a smile of appreciation for what she did and I realized that I should owe her something for this. It's very rare that London Tipton would ever do you a favor out of the goodness of her heart. I offered my hand to London and asked, "Would the beautiful lady care to join me for dinner?"_

_As I waited for my answer, I swear I could see a tint of blush on her cheeks. That's odd, London usually only blushes for guys that she likes. It's probably nothing. _

"_Sure, I love to. Are you buying?" London asked while taking my hand_

"_Of course," I said, "I would never let the lady pay."_

_London giggled a little bit and that was odd as well. Thinking nothing of either action, we walked together to the dining area for dinner._

_**Flashback ended**_

That night was great. London and I talked all throughout dinner and our conversations were light and meaningful. I have to say that I got to know London even more that night and the more I saw this side of her, the more I liked it. As soon as those thoughts came into my mind, I suddenly felt my eyes being opened for the very first time. I started going through every thing London had done for the past two months with me and realized in all that time, she was subtly hinting at her affections for me. I groaned, Cody was right; I have been completely blind to the whole thing. Now I know why Janice wasn't impressed by how dense I was when she was on board and I probably ended up hurting London the past couple of months.

If I were to be honest with myself, I enjoyed London's company a lot the past two months. I haven't felt this comfortable with anyone since Maddie. Even then, Maddie never entertained the idea of us being together, London has. I don't know why, but I suddenly feel as if I just want to be with London right now. Oh no, is this how Cody feels with Bailey? Am I going to become as sickening in love as those two nerds? I started to panic at the thoughts that were swirling around my head. I needed to talk to Cody, FAST! With that, I sprinted out of my cabin, across the hall, opened Cody's door, slammed it shut, and not noticing that both Bailey and Cody were on his bed making out, I yelled, "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH LONDON TIPTON!"

* * *

**AN: Now that Zack confesses, what is he going to do? Will Cody and Bailey help? What's next for cupid's new target? Find out next.**


	5. How Did I Fall In Love With You?

**AN: Alright guys, here's the part you've been waiting for. This is first part of Zack's confession. I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

**Sky Deck**

**London's POV**

Where in the world is he? I bet that twin of his screwed me over. I knew I shouldn't have asked for help from someone who took six months fumbling around with a girl whom he confused and pissed off a few times during that time period. Speaking of that farm girl roommate of mines, I bet she's been no help either. She probably ended up distracting Cody from thinking of ways to talk to his brother and made Cody unprepared to face Zack. As a result, Cody probably just made things worse. How would I know? Well because I know that Cody was going to talk to Zack while we were in LA and that was almost a week ago. Ever since then, I haven't seen Zack at all, not even in class. Cody has been making excuses for him to all of his teachers, saying that Zack's been sick with a nasty virus and that Cody will bring him his homework. Hearing that Zack was sick a nasty flu made my heart sank and I went to his cabin after class was over to see if Nurse London would be of any help. Yet, when I got to his cabin, I was surprised to find out that only Marcus was there and that he hadn't seen Zack since we left port in LA.

That was a Monday and now it's Friday afternoon and I have not seen Zack at all. In fact, even Cody and Bailey's presence have been scarce the past few days. Zack of course got excused from working due to the nasty flu story (Moseby didn't even bother to check on him because he actually trusted Cody's word) and Cody was only around during his shifts. Yet, during his shifts, he's been trying to avoid me every time I tried asking him what's going on. It was to the point where I had to grab him by the shoulders and make him look at me before he said, "It's not my place to tell you. Zack will show himself when the time is right," and walked away from me.

I groaned at the memory of what Cody said. He was speaking cryptically and I have no idea what he means. Cody must know something and I would be willing to bet my inheritance that my sneaky roommate has something to hide as well. Besides her shifts at One of A Kind, where she was avoiding me even more than Cody has, she's been sneaking back into our cabin a couple of hours after curfew every night. I even caught her mumbling a few times before she sleeps things like "London better appreciate this" and "If Zack screws up, I'll kill him for reasons beyond what happened Sunday". Now that was very weird. It got weirder during the week when both she and Cody have been exhausted in class and even fallen asleep a few times. I know those two are up to something. I even asked some of the staff members, but all they did was just smiled at me and said that I'll find out soon enough. What is everyone hiding from me? All the thoughts were giving me a huge headache so I decided to go back to my cabin and just take a nap.

**London/Bailey's Cabin**

As I entered our cabin, I was surprised to see Bailey sitting at her desk finishing up the little bit of homework we had this week. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh good, you're back. I was about to go look for you after I was finished with this last problem."

"Why are you looking for me now? You've been avoiding me the past few days," I sneered.

Bailey sighed, "I had a very good reason and you'll find out tonight. Now, I have somewhere I need to be. Just make sure you dress up nicely tonight and be on the Sky Deck by 7 pm."

"Wait, why do I need to be on the Sky Deck at 7? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"London, I've been your roommate for over a year and a half now. I think Zack, Cody, and I have probably been confusing you for the past week and that's causing a major headache on your part. Just do as I say and be there at 7. All your confusion will be gone by then." Bailey said with a smile. She then hugged me and gave me a small kiss on my forehead like an older sister would do to her little sister. She smiled and left.

I was confused still, but something about what she said made me excited as well. I have a feeling that Zack won't be AWOL from me for long. I look at the clock and realized it was 5 already, so I quickly ran into the bathroom to shower and make myself look pretty for tonight. I had decided to let my hair stay straight down while wearing a strapless black dress that hugged my frame nicely, while wearing 3 in heels to show off my legs. I was basically dressed in a way that was classy, yet would probably give most boys wet dreams. As I smirk at that thought, I realized it was 7:10 already, so I quickly got out the door and walked up to the Sky Deck.

**Sky Deck**

**London's POV**

As I got up to the Sky Deck, it was strangely deserted. Usually, the students would be hanging out around here on a Friday night seeing as we don't have school tomorrow and curfew wasn't until midnight. Yet, no one was here. There wasn't even anyone working the Easy Squeezy tonight. The Sky Deck was decorated beautifully with icicles white Christmas lights, candle lights on each table, and one table in particular had a very nice tablecloth on it with two sets of plates and silverware. In the middle were three candles that were just being lit by a girl in a nice white dress and her hair up in a bun with curls. Wait a minute, I know that dress. That was the dress that I bought for Bailey when we stopped in Paris a couple of months ago. As if on cue, the girl turned around and I was face to face with my roommate. She smiled and walked over to me.

"Well, it's about time you got here. I was thinking you weren't going to show," she said smiling.

"Bailey, what's going on here? Where is everybody?" I asked

"Well, the students are up in the Fiesta Deck having a party thrown by the staff members. It's a dance thrown in celebration of not having Mr. Moseby on deck. Apparently, they did this before when we got lost at sea."

"What about the passengers?"

"They are either up at the Lido Deck, Fiesta Deck, or in their cabins. They've been told that the Sky Deck was off limits tonight."

"I see, and Moseby?"

Bailey smirked at that, "Well that took some convincing. Apparently, you and Zack's little matchmaking scheme from last year finally worked. After dancing around each other longer than Cody and I did, Moseby and Tutweiller finally decided to give it another try at dating. Cody and I got them tickets to a Mariners/Red Sox game. We're just lucky that we are docked in Seattle for the weekend and were able to secure tickets. Also, it was a good thing that both of them are Red Sox fans. So, anymore questions?"

"Yes, was this what you and Cody have been doing with your little disappearing acts this past week?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you exactly what we were doing except that Cody was trying to perfect a recipe that Zack had asked him to do for tonight. You'll just have to wait and see what it is. Now, may I escort you to your table?" Bailey asked with her hand stretched out.

I nodded and took her hand as she escorted me to the table with the three candles in the middle. As I sat down, I looked up at her and said, "Thank you for helping him."

"It's what friends do. I'm more than willing to help. I'm glad you appreciate this."

"I do, but I'm curious, what did Zack do on Sunday exactly?"

Bailey looked nervous as she said, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I heard you mumbling when you came in a couple of nights ago after curfew saying that if he screws this up, you'll have a reason to kill him beyond what happened on Sunday."

Bailey gave me a nervous smile and said, "I can only tell you that Zack accidentally barged in on me and Cody while we were making out in his cabin while I was on top and gave us a big shock. A big enough shock to make my clumsy boyfriend throw me off of him and have me land on the floor."

While hearing Bailey's description I started laughing hard. Zack would do something like that by accident and Cody and Bailey would have that kind of luck with Zack around. I stopped laughing when I received a glare from Bailey.

"Sorry," I apologized, "the image was just too funny to pass up. I bet Zack had his mouth open in shock at what he interrupted."

"Yes he was," Bailey responded, "at least one of the reasons." I heard her muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, we were greeted by a noise from Bailey's purse. She reached in, took her cell phone out and read a text. After reading it, she responded quickly and looked at me and said, "Ok, I need to go help Cody now. Just relax and everything will start really soon."

Bailey quickly left before I could ask anything else and now I'm left here with my thoughts. I was very surprised at what they did for me. I must remember to book them a mini-vacation when we hit our next port, which happens to be Japan. They deserve to have a full day by themselves with absolutely no fear of any interruptions. I started thinking of what I could book reserve for them when suddenly; I heard music over the speakers. As the music started to play, I recognize the song quickly and wonder what was going on.

_Remember when, whenever we needed each other_

_The best of friends, like sister and brother._

_We understand, we'd never be alone._

As I heard the beginning of the song, I looked near the hot tub and saw Zack coming out dressed in a white tux, his hair nicely done, holding a mike in one hand, and a red rose in the other.

_Those days are gone, now I want you so much_

_The night is long and I need your touch_

_Don't know what to say_

_Never meant to feel this way_

_Don't want to be alone tonight…_

_What can I do, to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

Zack started to walk closer to the table as he finished the chorus; he stopped in as he almost got to me and waited for the second verse to start.

_I hear your voice, and I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that I resemble_

_I cannot pretend that we can still be friends_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_What can I do, to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

As he finished, he now walked quickly to the table and offer me the rose. As I took it and with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face, he bends down on one knee and finished the song while looking into my eyes.

_Who will want to say this life_

_That it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know_

_I don't wanna live this life_

_I don't wanna say goodbye_

_With you I wanna spend, the rest of my life_

_What can I do, to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do, to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_Everything's changed, remember you_

As he finished the second to last line, he smiles at me and wipes my tears away. As he stood up, I jumped off my seat right then and there and hugged him tightly. He hugs me back and whispered in my ear, "How did I fall in love with you?"

* * *

**Song: How Did I Fall In Love With You? by the Backstreet Boys**

**AN: Next chapter is the dinner and Zack's verbal confession to London. Will the heiress accept his love? Will anyone stop them? Find out next. **


	6. Can't Help Falling In Love

**AN: Ok. Here's the second part of Zack and London's date. I would like to thank Wyntirsno and Woundedhearts with helping me pick the song that would be used for the dance. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review because I love them and also, I do not own the song, the characters, or anything that is copyrighted. **

**

* * *

Sky Deck**

As the two pulled apart from one another, savoring the last bit of touch they had, Zack and London just looked at each other for a long while. Both teens could not take their eyes off of each other, nor did they really want to either. As Cody and Bailey entered from the kitchen with the couple's dinner for the night, the sight that greeted them caused both to smile. It seems as if all the late nights the past week had really paid off. As they approached the couple, Bailey sadly had to get them out of their stupor by clearing her throat. Zack and London both shook out of their daze and Zack walked up to London's chair and pulled it out for her to be seated. After she sat, he went and sat across the table from her.

"Good evening you two. I see you're both enjoying each other's company," Cody said with a teasing glint in his eye.

"It was until farm girl here interrupted us," London remarked giving Bailey a smirk.

Normally, Bailey would have taken offense to such a comment, but she knew that London was only teasing. The past two months had done wonders to the friendship and now, she took the country names as a term of endearment.

"Anyways, London, are you ready for the meal that Zack asked Cody to prepare for you?"

London squealed a bit, "Zack, I can't believe that you thought all of this up. This was very sweet of you."

Zack blushed a little bit, "Well, I can't take all the credit…Cody and Bailey did help out a lot."

_**Flashback**_

"_I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH LONDON TIPTON!" Zack shouted. As if barging in on them wasn't enough, Zack's proclamation literally pushed one of them off the bed. Sadly enough, it was Bailey thanks to Cody's shocked reflex, which made him push her off of him and onto the floor. She groaned a little bit from the fall. The groan startled Cody out of his shock and got off the bed to pull his girlfriend off the floor. The both of them then glared at Zack, who gave them a sheepish grin. _

"_Sorry, I didn't' realize the two of you were busy."_

"_Yeah, thanks a lot!" Bailey exclaimed as she rubbed her head, "Now I'm probably going to have a headache for days."_

"_Hey! If you two wanted privacy, you could have locked the door."_

"_We did! How were you able to barge in anyways?" Cody wondered_

"_Oh, I guess I picked up on some "locksmith" skills while I've been serving detention and it just became second nature." Zack replied with a grin._

"_Remind me to get a combination safe to store all of our valuables should he ever become a burglar," Cody said as he looked at Bailey. He then turn to his brother, "What do you mean by you think you are in love with London?" _

"_I mean that I suddenly realized that I'm falling for a girl that I have no business falling for and that is scaring the crap out of me!"_

"_Zack, I'm not saying that I doubt you, but Cody did only talk to you about an hour ago. Are you sure you came to this conclusion in that limited amount of time? I mean, saying that you love someone is very serious," Bailey explained to Zack._

"_I understand that Bailey, I really do. Yet, after I realized who it was," Zack said and then looked at Cody, "By the way bro, that was way too easy of a clue once I thought about it. In any case, after thinking through what London has been doing for me the past 2 months, I begin to realize how much I enjoyed being with the true London Tipton."_

"_Zack, I really want you to be sure about this. Bailey and I will help you in any way we can, but we want to make sure you're for real about this. I know both of us want to make sure you and London don't get hurt in this whole process."_

"_I appreciate the concern from the two of you, but I'm being serious. The London Tipton that I saw these past two months is smart, caring, and actually funny. I now just wish there was something I can do to show her that I feel the same way," Zack said looking down._

_Both Cody and Bailey can tell that Zack was being sincere because throughout his description of London, he never once mentioned anything physical. Zack was truly seeing the inner attributes of their friend. Cody went over and clasp his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Well, let's think of some way for you to do so."_

_**End Flashback**_

"So you three were conspiring behind my back this entire week?" London asked with a glare

"It was for a good cause. Please London; don't be mad at us, especially Zack. He really just wanted to do something to surprise you and show you how he really felt," Cody explained, trying to get his brother out of hot water.

London started to giggle at Cody's defense for his brother. It was really sweet of Cody to back up his brother like that. This was the Cody Martin she knew when they were at the Tipton and this was the guy that she wanted for her roommate. "I was just joking around Cody. I understand all of your intentions. I'm happy that Zack cared enough to go ask for help instead of being prideful and doing everything himself."

"In any case, Zack decided that for your first dinner date, he would take something from both of your worlds and combine it into a fabulous meal. So, Cody has decided to make you a 5-course meal. For the first course, soup, we have rich, cream corn soup with bits of sliced chicken and saltines on the side should you want to use them," Bailey said as she set two bowls of steamy cream corn soup in front of the two.

"What about the two of you? I know you guys are volunteering to serve and all, but you two must been hungry, too." London said with concern.

"Don't worry about us. That's why Bailey had to leave early. We ate an early dinner while the crew decorated the Sky Deck with Zack's supervision. You two enjoy your dinner and we'll be bringing out the rest as time permits." Cody explained as he and Bailey left the couple to themselves.

As dinner went on, London was truly impressed with Zack's idea of a dinner for a first date. Not only was the cream corn soup delicious, the rest of the meal was just as scrumptious. For appetizer, Cody had made chicken wings tossed in a sweet and spicy glaze that completely made London's taste buds tingle. For a salad, Cody had made a California Salad with mixed greens, sliced apples and pears, red seedless grapes, and candied walnuts with a light balsamic dressing. For the entrée, Cody had made rack of lamb with sautéed spinach, baked potato, and light, fluffy dinner rolls to complete the entrée. Finally, for dessert, they had Cody's version of a pazookie; Chocolate chip cookie, topped with vanilla ice cream and drizzled with chocolate fudge that the couple shared. As they finished the last of the dessert, London looked at Cody and gave him a grateful smile.

"The whole meal was perfect Cody, but I don't understand something. How were you able to convince Moseby to let you use the kitchen and the supplies needed to practice and make this meal?" London asked.

"Actually that part was easy. Along with the tickets that we bought for them, I also prepared a picnic dinner for Moseby and Tutweiller to enjoy before the game. Mr. Moseby was so thankful that he said I could use the kitchen to make Bailey meals any time I wanted. I just decided to twist the rules a little bit," Cody said with a smirk.

"Thanks for that bro. See, we are related after all," Zack commented on Cody's willingness to break the rules.

"Bailey, looks like you got a bad boy for a boyfriend, think you can handle him?" London asked her blushing roommate.

"If he continues to break the rules for reasons such as these, I don't mind having a bad boy for a boyfriend at all," Bailey answered giving Cody a kiss.

"Well, now that dinner is done, I believe it's time for some entertainment," Cody said, clapping his hands, which produced a piano and a mike on stage. Bailey and Cody went up to the stage and she sat down on the piano bench while Cody picked up the mike. As Bailey began the opening chords, Zack stood up and offered his hand to London.

"Care to dance my dear?"

London smiled at Zack, "I would love to," she said as she took his hand and let him lead her to the center of the Sky Deck.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help, falling in love with you_

"I didn't know that Cody can sing so well, nor that Bailey can play the piano," London said as she slow danced in Zack's arms.

"Oh trust me, I was just as surprised when they were practicing," Zack said as he recalled the first night of practice.

_**Flashback**_

_Zack, Cody, and Bailey were in one of the sound rooms on the S.S Tipton usually reserved for anyone who needed a quiet place to make music. Zack had agreed with his brother that ending the night with a dance was a great idea. The only problem, what song was he going to use for him and London to dance with. _

"_We could use Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx," Bailey suggested._

"_That would work, but I need something that shows going from friendship to love though," Zack replied. _

"_I guess Now and Forever doesn't work either then," Cody said dejectedly. _

"_That's more of a wedding song, but thanks for trying bro," Zack said while giving his brother a appreciative smile._

"_Truly, Madly, Deeply?" Cody asked_

"_If this was Maddie, then yes. I didn't realize I loved London until now," Zack said. _

_Bailey kept thinking while playing a couple of chords. This was getting frustrating since there were so many love songs, but none that really fit between Zack and London. They had already picked out the song he will sing as his opening, but nothing for their dance. Suddenly, Bailey got an epiphany. "THE KING!!" she shouted._

"_Huh?" both Cody and Zack wondered as they look at her._

"_Elvis Presley. Zack, what about the song Can't Help Falling In Love?" Bailey suggested. _

"_Bailey, that is a great suggestion," Cody said as Bailey started to play the song while Cody started to sing._

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help, falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay _

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help, falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Zack stood there amazed; he couldn't believe his brother's voice and Bailey's piano skills. "I think we got ourselves a song," Zack said with a appreciative grin. _

_**Flashback ends**_

"So that's what Bailey has been doing until the late of night," London said with a note of understanding on her roommate's late night activities.

"Well, when she wasn't helping Cody in the kitchen, doing homework, or making out with my brother during their rest periods," Zack said with a grin.

"If I remember correctly, she wasn't even back in the cabin last night, I take it they broke the rules and stayed in each others arms," London inquired with a smile.

"Kind of. They were so tired from everything that they slept on the coach in the sound room. I didn't had the heart to wake them up, so I just put a blanket over them and let them rest."

"That was very sweet of you. By the way, before you interrupted, I was thinking of surprising them with a mini-vacation in Japan. Remind me to book everything for them tomorrow."

"I definitely will. They deserve it for what they've done for us this week," Zack said as the song slowly faded to an end.

The two look into each other's eyes, completely lost in the magic that had swirled around the Sky Deck in one of the most romantic nights in either of their young lives.

Cody and Bailey stood off on the side with Cody's arm around Bailey's waist, smiling at the budding love that was evident between the new young couple. As the couple continued to gaze upon the passion between Zack and London, they realized that the couple was about to seal their commitment with one another.

Zack and London finally got out of their daze as Zack pulled London closer to him; ready to give her a sweet and passionate kiss. London tilted her head, waiting to receive Zack's lips. Their lips were centimeters apart when suddenly they heard familiar voice shouting, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Zack, London, Cody, and Bailey were startled out of the moment and looked up to see the stern, disappointing glare of Marion Moseby, along with a sympathetic looking Emma Tutweiller right besides him.

* * *

**Song: Can't Helping Falling In Love by Elvis Presley**

**AN: Well, it looks like Moseby had to go and spoil the fun. Will he allow the Hooligan to date his charge? Or is this a huge bump in the road for London and Zack? **


	7. The Blindness of Prejudice

**AN: Ok guys, here's another chapter for you all. This one is a major tear jerker, so be prepared to have some tissues at the end of it. Please review as you read the story, I really would appreciate it. Again, I do not own anything that is copyrighted. **

**Sky Deck**

Marion Moseby was furious as he stomped towards the four teens followed gently by Emma Tutweiller. The look on his face was a mixture of shock, disappointment, anger, and if one looked closely, hatred while she tried to put on a serene look to help her students, hopefully try to calm any worries before the storm. It wasn't working. All four teens were frozen in place by his face, all fearing for what the usually annoyed, but still caring manager of the S.S. Tipton would do once he got to them. None of the four have seen him like this before, even Zack with his history of pranks that irritated Moseby like none other. London was terrified. She had never seen her surrogate father so angry and she had no idea what was going on in his mind. She decided that out of all of them, she was the only one that could speak without worrying about any dire consequences.

"Moseby…" London said before she was cut off by Moseby's hand in front of her face as he stopped in front of the four teens.

"London! I don't want to hear it from you," he said with his eyes focused on Zack.

"Now Mr. Martin," Moseby began, which terrified Zack even more. Never in his life had Moseby ever called him Mr. Martin and it felt like Moseby was a leopard waiting to pounce on his terrified prey. "Please explain to me the scene that both Ms. Tutweiller and I have both just witnessed as we entered the Sky Deck."

Zack was too scared to even say anything. The usually smart-aleck and cocky teen was at a loss for words at Moseby's behavior and could only reply with, "Umm….."

"What Zack means to say is that…" Cody tried to intervene, even though he feared for his life.

"Cody…," Moseby said sternly as he turned to give him a warning glare, "Let your brother explain himself. For once, you can't help him talk his way out of it. You and Ms. Pickett would not want to lose the special privileges that Ms. Tutweiller and I had approved for the two of you and put further restrictions on your interactions with one another, would you?" Moseby threatened and then turn his eyes back on Zack.

As Moseby made the threat to Cody, both Bailey and Tutweiller were stunned at his declaration. Was the possibility of London and Zack kissing and cementing a relationship that much of a nightmare for the S.S. Tipton manager that he would threaten to restrict a relationship that had his full approval of in Cody and Bailey?

"Mr. Moseby, that's not fair…" Bailey injected before Tutweiller put a hand on Bailey's shoulder to silence her before she infuriated him even further.

"Marion, perhaps you should calm down. This may be a lot for you to take in and you should think about things before making any regrettable decisions," Emma said as she walked over to her boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder to placate his anger.

Although Marion was still seething, the gentle touch from Emma did help him calm down a bit as he look at the four teens. Sensing that Marion was calming down, Emma looked at the scared, confused, and stunned faces of the four students whom she had a special place in her heart for and gently advised, "It's getting late. Perhaps it would be best if the four of you turn in for the night."

The four teens took heed of the advice, all giving her a look of gratitude before heading towards the student cabins. Cody and Bailey stopped when she called out to them. They turned and look at her as Tutweiller said, "It would be wise if you two don't take advantage of the 'no interference' policy this weekend."

Both nodded, understanding what she meant as the two turned back around and walked somberly towards Bailey's cabin, with Cody's arm around Bailey's waist as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Emma could only look upon the four with sympathy as she turns her gaze back to her boyfriend. Marion's face had changed. Instead of the scowl and fiery eyes that he had used on the teens, Marion now had a look of sadness on his face with a lost look in his eyes as tears were threatening to spill out of them. Emma was heartbroken at the image she saw before her and could only hug Marion as he began to let it all out.

_The Next Day_

**London/Bailey's Cabin**

As Bailey's chicken clock alarm began clucking, it stopped within two seconds of it sounding. Not by Bailey's hand shutting off the alarm, but by one of London's diamonds as she hurled it with deadly accuracy at the chicken clock. The clock fell off of Bailey's nightstand and onto the floor right next to Porker's bed, startling the pig out of his slumber and squealing, causing everyone else in the cabin to wake up.

London groaned from her plan failing and irritably said to Porkers, "Stop squealing other white meat or else I'm not going to regret having you for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner."

"LONDON! Stop threatening Porkers. I was going to turn off the alarm before you threw a diamond at it. Plus, you don't see me threatening to eat Ivana do you?" Bailey said as she slowly sat up. She was as irritable as London sounded after last night's encounter with Mr. Moseby. It didn't help that she wasn't waking up in her boyfriend's arms like she was accustomed to doing so on a Saturday morning, but she refrain from mentioning that to London.

"Do farm people actually eat dogs?" London wondered curiously.

"Not in the U.S. from what I know. In certain countries in Asia, dogs are actually considered a prime source of food." Bailey said with a look of disgust. After understanding what Bailey had said, Ivana whimpered and leaped onto London's bed to run into the comforting arms of her master.

"Aww…Ivana, don't be frightened. Auntie Bailey would never eat you," London said hugging Ivana. She then looked down at Porkers and apologized, "Sorry Porkers. Auntie London is just in a bad mood this morning. I would never eat my favorite little piggy."

Before Porkers could respond, the bell rang, signaling an announcement was going to come on. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, would the following students please see me and Ms. Tutweiller in my office immediately; Zack and Cody Martin, Bailey Pickett, and London Tipton. That is all."

London and Bailey looked at each other with a confused look after Mr. Moseby's announcement. Yet, just before they could say anything, someone was knocking on their door. Bailey slipped on her duck slippers and walked over to open the door, revealing the Martin twins already dressed and waiting.

"That was pretty fast of you guys. Moseby just made the announcement," London said seeing who it was.

"We were already on our way here to see if you girls wanted to get breakfast before the announcement came on. Looks like we have to first make a detour to Moseby's office," Zack explained.

"Okay, wait outside the hallway while London and I change before we head over to Moseby's office. Wait, why aren't Woody and Marcus with you two?" Bailey asked.

"Well, Woody didn't come back to the cabin last night. I have a sneaking suspicion that he's in Addison's cabin, but I'm not going to knock and open up that can of worms. As for Marcus, he's still passed out from the party last night with the passengers and crew." Cody clarified.

"Alright, we'll be right out," Bailey said as she gave Cody a quick kiss on the lips before closing the door. Ten minutes later, both girls came out of their cabin and walked with the boys to Moseby's office, uncertain what lies within.

**Moseby's Office**

When the four teens arrived at the door of his office, Zack decided to get things over with and knocked on the door. "Come in" came the reply of Marion Moseby from the other side. Zack opened the door and the four went inside Moseby's office and Zack closed the door behind them. Moseby was sitting in his chair with Ms. Tutweiller sitting on the seat next to them. He motioned the teens to sit in the four chairs directly in front of him, with Zack and London in the middle and Cody and Bailey sitting on the sides. Moseby looked at them and was contemplating on how to start. Tutweiller eventually sensing the hesitation nudged Moseby along. He finally shook out of his train of thought and began to speak.

"Now, before I begin, I feel that I must apologize to each of you for my behavior last night. It was discourteous, inappropriate, and unintentionally intimidating. Cody and Bailey, I must apologize for the threat that I laid upon the two of you. Please be assured that Ms. Tutweiller and I have always given full support to your relationship and we will continue to do so in the future. I am sorry that I caused any distressed in what I said last night to the two of you," Moseby finished while looking at Cody and Bailey, whose faces were lighten up by the revelation.

Moseby then turned towards Zack, "Zackary, I must apologize for intimidating you last night. I know full well what the scene between you and London was last night, but I had wanted to hear you voice it out because my mind would not register what my eyes were seeing. Please try and remember that even with everything you put me through since you were 12 years old, I have an emotionally vested interest in not only London, but both you and your brother, as well as Ms. Pickett."

Finally, Moseby turned to the one he considered not only his charge, but surrogate daughter as well. "Young lady, I must apologize to you as well. I should not have been so abrupt last night in cutting you off. You were just trying to speak up for your friends and I never gave any of you a chance to explain. Yet, like I said, there doesn't need to be an explanation for I realize what is going on," Moseby explained.

The four breathed a sign of relief. It seemed as if last night had just come to such a shock for Moseby that he reacted in the wrong way. At least now Moseby will give his approval and blessing to Zack and London's new relationship. Yet, as they all looked up at Ms. Tutweiller, expecting a smile to come from their romantically inclined instructor, they were only met with a sad and sympathetic look. Before they could process anything, Mr. Moseby began to speak once again.

"However, because I do realize what is going on, I must say that after a very long debate with Ms. Tutweiller, I cannot and will not give you two my blessing and approval to date one another."

There it was. Moseby's declaration was the reason why Tutweiller had given all of them a sad look and would not share in their short-lived happiness. It was obvious that she had tried to appeal to Moseby to reconsider his decision, but had failed. As the foursome felt defeated from that statement, London and Zack knew that they were not going to take it lying down.

"Well, I'm going to call daddy and have him change your mind. Unless you want to start that job as a goat herder, I would kindly suggest you change your mind before I call him," London threatened with a heavy heart as she pulled out her cell phone. She's done the threatening spoiled brat act before, but she always hated to do it to Moseby of all people. He was the one she always looked up to as a real daddy, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"London," Ms Tutweiller began sadly, "I wouldn't bother calling your father. I had already pulled that bluff with Marion. He called your father and he approved of Marion's decision. Unfortunately Zack, your reputation as a womanizer, hooligan, and lack of potential in becoming a valuable member of society didn't connect well to Mr. Tipton's idea of a boyfriend for his daughter," she finished a heartbreaking look on her face.

Unlike Wilfred and Marion, Emma had seen the atypical interaction between Zack and London the past couple of months as clearly as Cody had. Although she didn't have the experience that Cody did with the two individuals, they were still her students whom she saw and interact with every day. There was a change in London, one that was for the better and she had suspected that London's affection for Zack had triggered that change. It never struck Emma that London was as dumb as Marion had made her out to be because she had seen the potential that was hidden beneath the exterior of the spoiled heiress. The only reason she never reached that potential was because her father never recognize her for anything she had achieved. While it was great to earn praises from Marion, London wanted nothing more than to feel actual pride and acceptance from her usually absent father.

As for Zack, Emma felt that like London, he acted out for the attention and approval that he could not get thanks to his smarter twin Cody. It was true that while Zack got the athleticism and charms of the family, the rewards were fleeting at best and could never measure up to the proud looks his parents probably bestowed upon Cody for his academic achievements.

In the end, you had two kids vying for the attention they both craved from their families; London in wanting her father to see that she was more important than any business deal he struck or companies he owned. As for Zack, he wanted his family to feel proud of his achievements in things other than sports or finding the right woman. Yet, he was never going to measure up to his brother and instead of using his brother as a measuring stick; he had used it as an anchor to weigh himself down.

Emma had tried to convince both Wilfred and Marion on both points, but the two hard-headed men would not listen to her theory, convinced that Zack was absolutely no good for London. As Emma's mind drifted back to the present matter at hand, she had just realized that Zack had left and London was bawling into Bailey's shoulder as she and Cody tried to comfort their distressed friend. She turned her eyes to her boyfriend for an explanation. Marion obliged his girlfriend's wishes.

"After your explanation about Mr. Tipton's decision, London looked more defeated than the time she and Todd St. Mark weren't allowed to date," Marion had said with sadness in his voice that matched the look on his face, "After a couple moments of silence, London declared that she was going to date Zack no matter what her father or I decide. It was her life and she was old enough to make the decision on her own and that she loved him." Emma could see that Marion was struggling to continue. She put a hand on his shoulder to encourage him to continue.

"That was when Zack jumped in. He told London that her father and I were correct in our concerns about him and that he wasn't exactly one to argue about the mistakes in his past. He told her that he loved her too, but that until Mr. Tipton and I approve, he cannot go behind our backs and date her. London tried to plead with Zack to change his mind, but Zack was steadfast about it. He said that he didn't want their relationship to come between the relationship that London already had with me and Mr. Tipton. Before Zack left the room, he said that he would await the day we both changed our minds and that until then, the only thing he can do is to show us how important London's love and happiness meant to him" Marion finished as he started to break down.

Emma held him tight in her embrace, rubbing his back to calm him down. As she did this, she looked into his eyes and whispered, "Now do you see what I was talking about last night?"

"Emma, what have I done?" Marion asked as he took his eyes off of his girlfriend's and look towards the door that Zack had just left through moments earlier, then to the sobbing figure in the arms of her friends. "What have I done?" he repeated.

* * *

**Moseby has realized his mistake, but will that convince him of everything? What about Mr. Tipton? How are they going to get over that hurdle?**


	8. Realizations and Plans

**AN: Moseby will have his change of heart here, but what about Tipton? What will happen there? Please review for they make me smile and work a lot faster on the story.**

**Please note: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

Moseby's Office**

**Moseby's POV**

I can't believe my eyes! She must have been easier on them or made some changes to these marks because this can't be right! Yet, I know that Emma had enough integrity to never doctor up false grades in order to make any student look better, even if that student currently has her sympathy. It had been three weeks since the incident in my office and Emma and her fellow colleagues made it a point to send me Zack and London progressive grades every week. I don't really know what I was expecting from either one of them, but to say that what I received that first Monday was a shock was a great understatement. Along with their current grades, she also made it a point, as well as all of their other teachers, to point out what the grade was before the week started. When I first started to receive these progress reports, Zack's grades had nothing better than a D plus while London's had risen to a B average. Three weeks later, Zack's grades had nothing lower than a B minus while London kept her average steady at a B. It looks as if Zack is making good on his promise, but sadly, there really isn't anything I can do about their situation. Before I could think any further, my office door open and Emma walked in while closing the door and locking it.

"Morning Marion, I see you got our latest reports," Emma said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes, I did. You will forgive me if I don't seem to believe these reports in the first place," I had replied.

"Well, I don't know about the others, but you should know me well enough to know that I would never alter my standards for anyone, well besides you of course," Emma said.

"Yes, let's not start with the whole height issue again. In any case, I do know you well enough and I am happy that Zack is doing well in school and that London has seem to maintain her average, but you know it's not up to me," I said defensively.

"Well, you could at least let them know that you had a change of heart."

"What good would that do? Granted I do have a change of heart because I know Zack well enough that his declaration was out of the norm for him, but you know that ultimately the decision is Mr. Tipton's. I just don't see how three weeks of hard work and good behavior will wipe away memories of the past 5 years."

"I know, have you tried to breach the subject with him again?" Emma asked wearily.

"No, he would not hear of it. The last time I threw in a little praise about Zack, he flat out asked me if I liked my current position in Tipton Industries. I'm pretty sure you know where he was going with that," I replied sadly.

"Yes, but in any case, you need to go talk to the kids. London hasn't done anything except doing her homework, attending classes, and eating her meals. In fact, I'm pretty sure that if Bailey and Cody didn't prompt her to do so, she would be in bed all day still crying. Zack now is working like a maniac trying to prove his worth. Did you know that he even started mixing new smoothies to see if he can please more guests?"

"Yes, I am aware of all of that. I believe you're right Emma. I think I should go talk to the kids." I said as I stood up and gave Emma a hug. After doing so, we both left my office to go in search of the four teens.

**London/Bailey's Room**

**No One's POV**

Ms. Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby decided to try and check the cabins first. They first went to London and Bailey's cabin and knocked on the door. As Cody opened the door, the two adults smiled at their luck for all four of the teens were in the room studying. Zack, seeing who was at the door, attempted to move away from his place on top of London's bed with London right next to him. Mr. Moseby held up his hand, signaling Zack to not even bother moving from his current spot.

"Cody, close the door please and make sure that it's locked," Moseby gently ordered.

As Cody closed the door and lock it, Bailey asked the question that was on all of their minds, "Mr. Moseby, what are you and Ms. Tutweiller doing here?"

"We, actually I should say I, came to talk to the four of you," Moseby began.

"Well you can just save it because I don't care what comes out of your mouth!" London interrupted rudely.

"LONDON TIPTON!" Ms. Tutweiller shouted, "You will NOT speak to him that way. He is probably the closest thing you got to a loving father and you will treat him with the respect that he deserves for raising you for most of your life. Now you will give him the respect he has earned and you will listen to him! Am I making myself clear young lady?"

"Yes ma'am," London replied meekly.

"First of all," Mr. Moseby began as he turned to Cody and Bailey who were sitting on Bailey's bed, "I want to thank you two. The both of you have been such wonderful friends to London and been helping her through the past three weeks. Even with everything that has happened in the past between the two of you and London, you still remain her closest friends and as her guardian, I cannot thank you enough for your friendship. I know London has appreciated it as much as I have, especially with Madeline's missing presence in London's life since coming on the S.S. Tipton. Also, for helping the two of them realize their feelings for one another and getting a glimpse of their lives together, you have my sincere gratitude."

Mr. Moseby then looks at the Zack and London, whose faces were stunned at Moseby's latest announcement. Did that mean that Moseby actually had a change of heart?

"Zackary, I believe I owe you an apology. I should have realized how much you cared about London and would have changed your ways if you found the right person. I believe your actions the past three weeks have more than proven your worth to me."

"Thank you Mr. Moseby, but it can't be just because I started to improve my grades though," Zack said with curiosity.

"No, it wasn't, but they were the final piece of it. The day you left my office declaring your love for London, not wanting to date her because of her father and my disapproval, telling me before you left that you will do all you can to prove how much London's love and happiness meant to you, and lastly, following through with that promise. That my dear boy, is how you have proven your worth to me," Moseby finished with tears on his cheeks.

Zack stood up from the bed and walked over to Moseby. He then grabbed Moseby into a tight hug and said, "Thank you for believing me."

"Thank you for making me believe," Moseby replied, hugging Zack back.

"Does that mean that Zack and I have your blessing to date?" London asked with a smile.

"Yes, it does. However, you both realize that I am the easier of the two hurdles you need to jump over. London, your father will not be as easily convinced, you know that."

London sighed, "I know. Daddy just doesn't understand that when it comes to love, money doesn't matter."

"I've tried to talk to your father about things, but I always end up being threatened by him with the potential of losing my job,"

"Well, I guess there is only one thing to do," London said with a sad look.

"Run off to Vegas, elope, and have Cody and Bailey be our witnesses," Zack said with a playful smile. The entire room laughed at this image. It was the first genuine laughter that came out of anybody's mouth for the past three weeks.

"As crazy as that sounds, no, we shouldn't do that. I was about to say that the only thing left to do is for me to have a one on one talk with daddy, without anyone else being there," London said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea London? Your father may try to make sure that you won't be coming back onto the ship," Mr. Moseby warned.

"It's the only thing I can do. Don't wory about me, I have daddy wounded around my fingers. There's no way he will deny me coming back here at the very least." London said with a smile.

Zack went up to London, "You sure about this? I don't want you to put yourself into any unnecessary arguments with your dad."

"I'm sure. Sooner or later, daddy and I were going to have this confrontation anyways. Better to take care of this now then to ignore it."

Zack hugged her as Cody and Bailey joined in the hug. Moseby and Tutweiller just stood off to the side, both smiling at this image of a group hug. The four friends had been through so much in the almost two years together at sea. From being in a new environment, to learning about the different cultures of the world, to being stranded on a deserted island and having to fend for themselves, to go through the typical drama any teenager faces while still trying to find themselves in this world, and lastly, making new relationships grow while maturing old ones in order to form a bond that not many people in this world can say they share. Even though they were just in the roles of a guardian and an educator, these four were different to the two adults. Indeed, in some strange way, they were a family and one that will do its best to always hold onto one another and continue to strengthen what they have with one another. As the four teens pull away, London took out her cell phone and called Frank, the helicopter pilot.

"Frank, I need the chopper ready as soon as possible. No, I'm not running away this time. I need you to fly me to daddy's location immediately. I need to have an urgent conference with him. Have the chopper fueled and ready in 10 minutes. Thanks"

"London, good luck. You'll be needing it," Moseby said, as he was the first to hug her goodbye.

"Thank you Moseby," London said as she hugged him back. She then hands him a piece of paper and whispered, "There are some instructions here and I trust you can handle them. Please make sure everything is prepared before the ship docks in Japan."

Moseby took one look at the instructions and nodded. Tutweiller was next and she hugged London while wishing her luck. London hugged her back.

"I'm sorry that I'll have to skip class the next few days."

"Don't worry. I'll let your other teachers know what is going on. You got the support of the whole faculty behind you and Zack."

London smiled at that fact. It was really nice to know her teachers actually believe in her. As she was lost in that thought, Zack, Cody, and Bailey were in front of her. Each gave her a hug, with Zack being the longest.

"I'll be back really soon. Cody, Bailey, take care of Zack for me ok? I don't need to come back to find him not eating and doing worse in class."

"Or God forbid, find another woman?" Cody said with a teasing smirk.

"If he does that, I'll make sure only one Martin boy is able to father a child," London threatened, causing the three other teens cringe.

"Well, I like to keep the ability to have kids later on in life, thank you very much. Plus, I would never cheat on you, you know that right?" Zack said as he put his arms around London's shoulders.

"Yes, I know," London replies. She then turns to Bailey; "I trust these boys wouldn't give you too much trouble before I come back, eh sis?"

"Sis?" Bailey questioned with her eyes popped out.

"Sure, we all know that you and Cody are eventually going to tie the knot. If things with daddy work out and Zack and I get married later on, we're legally going to be in laws. I might as well start getting used to seeing you as my sister-in-law."

With that, Bailey had no choice, but to shove Zack playfully away from London and hugged her tightly.

"Of course, we don't need to wait until the weddings. I've seen you as my sister for the past few months already." Bailey said while tearing up.

"And I have as well. Take care of the boys until I get back," London said as she gently pushed Bailey back and looking at her. As the tender moment went on, London's phone rang.

"He has lousy timing," London said as she picked up the phone. "Hello Frank…everything is ready? Ok, I'll be right up." London hangs up the phone, picked up her emergency bag that she always prepared just in case she needed to make a quick exit. As she started to walk out of the cabin, she turned back and look at the faces of the 5 people she realized had made a huge impact in her life and said her final goodbye before her show down with her father.

"I may not have ever said this before, but including Maddie, all of you I consider as my family. Thank you for everything that you've had done. I will see you all when I am finished with daddy. Love you all"

With that last statement, London Tipton walked away from the family she grew to love in the past 2 years to confront the blood family that was never there for her.

* * *

**Next will be the showdown between the two Tiptons. Who will win?**


	9. The Tipton War

**AN:Alright guys, it's Old vs. Young, Father vs Daughter, who will win?? It's time for the Tipton War! Hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own a damn thing on in this story**

* * *

**Seoul, South Korea**

**London's POV**

As the car was driving through the downtown of Seoul to the Tipton Headquarters in South Korea, I kept thinking about what to say to daddy when I see him. I was lucky that he was in South Korea on business and actually had some time for me. I had called ahead while I was in the chopper going over the Pacific, letting daddy know that I needed to see him right away in a private conference. With the speediness of daddy's response to my request, I believe he knows the reason for such a visit and I can only hope that I get his approval in the end. Looking back, things were much more simple back then, when Tipton Industries was nothing more than just a small hotel chain in Boston

_**Flashback**_

_You see a three-year old London Tipton sitting on a small chair with a table and a tea set in front of her. Surrounding the table were little stuffed animals, each with their own cup of tea. It was the perfect picture of a little girl playing tea time with her dolls. That was the sight that greeted a smiling, but tired Wilfred Tipton and a young Marion Moseby, who was just a year away from graduating from college. Wilfred had met Marion while guest speaking at a leadership conference at Boston College when a then freshman Marion eagerly went up and introduced himself to Wilfred. Wilfred had liked Marion's attitude and integrity, leading him to offer Marion an internship under his tutelage for all four years of his studies at Boston College. Marion had worked hard the past three years and Wilfred appreciated it, for it gave him more time to spend with his newborn daughter and wife, Melissa. As the young Tipton looked up and saw her father, she abandoned her dolls and ran up to him. _

"_Daddy! You're home!" _

_Wilfred picked up the wound up little ball of energy and turn her toward Marion._

"_Now London, where are your manners?"_

"_I'm sorry daddy. Hi Uncle Marion"_

"_Good evening, Miss Tipton."_

_  
"Uncle Marion, I told you before. Call me London. I don't like Miss Tipton."_

"_I'm sorry London."_

"_You forgiven," London said as she turned towards her father, "Daddy is Uncle Marion here for dinner?"_

"_Yes he is, so you behave tonight, ok?" Wilfred said as he kissed her cheeks._

"_Daddy! I'm always a good girl" London said with a toothy smile._

_Both adults laugh as they walk towards the dining room, where Melissa Tipton had just finished setting up dinner. _

_**Flashback ends**_

Those were the days. I missed the simple times. Thinking back, I couldn't fully pinpoint when my family just fell apart, but I can remember what started the whole process. It was when daddy started to expand his business. Mom always liked to travel, so where daddy went, she did too. That left me being taken care of by my nannies and Moseby. I still remember the day mom and dad left.

_**Flashback**_

_Wilfred and Melissa Tipton were in London's room, saying goodnight and goodbye to their daughter. London was sad to say the least. It wasn't that her daddy never went on business trips before, but he usually would come home in a few days. Now, he was leaving for a month and mommy was going with him. She looked up at her parents and started to tear up. _

"_Mommy, why do you have to go with daddy?"_

"_Because sweetie, daddy is going to be gone for a month and he'll miss mommy too much. I have to go with him."_

"_Why can't I go?"_

"_Because you need to be a good girl and start school. You want to grow up and be smart like me right?" Wilfred answered his annoyed daughter._

_London nodded. She always dream of being successful like her daddy and marrying someone as handsome and great, just like her mommy was beautiful and nice. _

"_Who will look after me?"_

"_Uncle Marion will and we hired nannies to make sure Uncle Marion does a good job," Melissa replied. _

_London made a face, "Uncle Marion? He's no fun. He always tries to get me to read and doesn't let me have fun,"_

"_Now London, Uncle Marion is now in charged while we are away, so don't give him too much trouble ok?" Melissa said while giving her daughter a stern look. _

"_Yes mommy. I will be good." London replied while dropping her head down on her pillow. Her parents kissed her goodnight and left the room. _

_**Flashback ended**_

That was the last time I recall ever seeing mommy and daddy together, smiling, and us being a real family. A couple of weeks after that, mommy decided that she was too bored being a housewife and decided to go wild. The end result was a hot, steamy affair with one of daddy's guards and a messy divorce afterwards. Mommy took the divorce settlement and decided to go cruising around the world, never really stopping to see what was right in front of her. Daddy couldn't take the pain of losing the first woman he ever loved, drowning himself in work. It wasn't until he realized he needed companionship that lead to quickie marriages. Of course, quickie marriages lead to quickie divorces as well. As for me, Moseby and my nannies took care of me. All I really wanted was daddy to notice me, remember who I was. Yes, I was still his daughter, but he sure as hell never treated me like it since that day. Well, it looks like I'll have my chance now to show him who I am now. As I finished that thought, the car stopped in front of Tipton Industries HQ. I got out of the car and headed straight for the elevators, riding it to the top floor where daddy's office was.

**Wilfred Tipton's Office**

Daddy was now sitting right in front of me. His guards were outside the door, I guess to make sure I don't storm out. Daddy's face was unreadable, which was exactly how I always remember it ever since he and mommy split up. I decided to let him make the first move before I do anything. Besides, calling this meeting was my move, now the ball was in his court.

"So London, you obvious have a reason to call this meeting. I take it this has something to do with that Martin boy," daddy said with a slight sneer. Well, he showed his disdained towards Zack, at least now I know where to begin.

"This does pertain to him daddy, but it also has to do with our relationship as well. First of all, why don't you want Zack and I to date? He's not the same trouble maker as he once was," I said to him with sincerity.

"That boy has been anything, but a good influence. In fact, he is such a troublemaker that he has even managed to pull his own brother into his schemes and Cody is suppose to be the good one," daddy exclaims.

"Cody doesn't do that because he's influenced by Zack. He does it because he wants to spend time with his twin and you should know that Cody at times is just as bad as Zack is at pranks. He just understand self-control a lot better that's all,' London said in Zack's defense.

"Either way, I don't want you to get hurt. I know how Zack is like. He's just a womanizer. He's never held a steady relationship and he picks one girl to the other like you do with your clothes.."

"He's changed that part of himself. Zack has finally found someone he wants to be with. The reason why he kept chasing girls left and right was because he figured he would never get with one long term anyways. I'm not surprised after all the times Maddie denied him."

"That was his fault as well. He should have realized a girl like Madeline would never go out with him. He should have just faced the rejection and start to seek his affection elsewhere."

"He has and it's me! Why are we even arguing this part of the issue so much? You want to call Zack a womanizer, what about yourself?"

"How dare you…" daddy rose up from his seat.

"Daddy, you've been married 13 times since mommy left. You keep marrying one after the other, dumping them before they could hurt you. You want to find love daddy? Start by trying to open up your heart again." I said while rising also, staring at him face to face.

"Why? I did that once and look at where that got me. Zack is just like your mother, he'll hurt you before you know it."

"Whether or not he will hurt me is my choice and I choose to date him. I love him daddy, don't you even remember what that is anymore? Is your heart so cold because of what mommy did to you?"

"Leave the circumstances between your mother and I out of this. We are talking about how you and Zack would never work out."

"No! I will not leave what happened between you two out of this because that clearly is what is affecting your judgment on the issue. Daddy, do you even know what happened that day in Moseby's office?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't care what that…" daddy began before I interrupted him

"He decided that until both you and Moseby approves, he wouldn't date me. I was ready to leave everything behind, the lifestyle, the clothes, and the inheritance, everything to be with him. He told me he wouldn't want me to do that. He didn't want me to strain my relationship with either you or Moseby by dating him. Zack was going to prove to you that he loves me and he has. Zack's been doing better at school, he's been working harder at his job, and even Moseby can see the change in him. Why can't you see it daddy? Why?"

"Because I already lost you once and I didn't want to lose you again," daddy said as he started to tear up. That was a first, I never seen him so emotional before. "You don't think I know what I've done the past 10 plus years. How I drowned myself in my empire to get away from the pain of your mother leaving us. The way that I missed seeing you grow up because I was always too busy. I thought that once you dated Zack, I would lose you forever because my little girl found another man that she loves more than me."

"I bet that was Moseby's reaction as well. Daddy, Zack can never replace you two. He's only going to be occupying my ever-growing heart. You need to understand that the more you forbid me to see him, the more you are going to push me away," I told him as I went over to hug him. This was the first time in a long while since my father and I hugged and it felt good. "I will always be your little girl."

"You really love this boy don't you?"

"Of course. I'm even willing to give up my inheritance for him."

"If you do that, he won't mind?"

"Daddy! He's not a gold digger. Zack, as much as he tries to act differently, has too much pride to ever accept money just given to him. He will always try to do well in order to make himself feel like he did something right. Yes, Zack can be a little lazy at times, but he's changed that about himself a great deal. Daddy, please give him a chance."

Daddy sighed as he thought about things. It took only a minute before he said, "There's only a few things that I ask for."

"What's that daddy?" I said with a smile, seeing a glimmer of hope.

"First off, if he ever dares to hurt you, his existence on this planet will be wiped out. Also, I want to meet him when you graduate and get back to Boston. Lastly, he better keep his promise of proving to me what he's worthy of you."

"So does that mean I have your approval?"

"Yes, as much as I am reluctant to do so, I will approve of you two dating. Just please make sure he does not become a sneeze artist." Daddy said with a cringe.

"Hey, it's not Zack's fault. I just bought the painting from him for 20 bucks so that I can get a passing grade on my art homework. It was that old kook, Mrs. McCracken, who actually thought it was art."

"Either way, just make sure he doesn't revisit that occupation. So, what are you going to do now? The ship has probably docked in Japan already."

"It has. I already have something planned. Moseby is getting everything ready for me along with a small gift for two of my friends."

"Cody and Bailey? Don't worry, I made sure that Moseby took care of those things on the list."

"I'm not surprised you found out, but how did you know the details?"

"Moseby's actions are not a mystery to me. I know exactly what he's been doing, even for your little show. So, even before coming to see me you already knew the outcome?"

"I figured a man such as yourself would listen to logic at the very least. If that was true, there's no way you wouldn't agree with me." I said with a smirk.

"Cunning, instinctive, and resourceful, you truly are my daughter," daddy said proudly.

"Thanks daddy. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get going and get ready for tonight." I said as I gave him a hug and a kiss.

"You're welcome baby girl. Make sure that new boyfriend of yours don't disappoint me," daddy said as he hugs me back.

I laughed at that thought. This is going to be one interesting relationship. I nodded to daddy as I walked out of the office and back to the car. It was time for me to meet my newly minted boyfriend and show him what he really means to me. I opened my cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello sis, everything went well. Make sure he's there tonight, thanks. I'll see you soon."

**Wilfred's POV**

As I watched the car taking my daughter to the heliport to reunite her with her friends and newfound love, I dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, proceed as instructed. Please make sure that Mr. Martin gets there tonight. She's already on her way." I closed my phone and smiled. Zack Martin had better appreciate what was coming to him because if he doesn't, he will regret it for the rest of his natural and after life.

* * *

**AN: Who was Wilfred talking to? What does London have planned for Zack, Cody, and Bailey? **


	10. Could It Be

**AN: Hi guys, please enjoy this chapter, I'm sure a lot of you will love it. Also, please review, they give me motivation to continue on. I would also like to thank Wyntirsno, DC World, Snapplelinz, fanatic-esined, and Ladystrength for their consistent following and review of this story. Thanks guys. Also, thanks to Woundedhearts who allowed me to use her as an OC, Jackie Valentine, who will appear in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here pertaining to the song or Suite Life. My only ownership is the character Jackie Valentine**

**

* * *

Sky Deck**

It's had been a couple of days since London left to go meet with her father. The mood around the Sky Deck was festive as the ship had just docked in Tokyo, Japan. The ship was going to stay in Japan for a week, traveling up and down the country, docking at the many ports the island country had to offer. Along with that, it was also Golden Week in Japan, a week of celebration that kicks off with Showa No Hi (Showa Day), which celebrated the birthday of Emperor Hirohito, who reigned before, during, and after World War II. The week ended on a holiday celebrating children, which appropriately was called Kodomo No Hi (Children's Day). Due to the festivities, it was also Spring Break for the students on the ship, which meant no classes and absolutely no homework. Of course, the downside to it was that when school started again, AP tests were around the corner and a little after that, finals. Zack Martin, however, didn't worry about that because he wasn't taking any AP tests and he had spent the last few days studying. He was now waiting on deck for his friends to come out. While waiting, Mr. Moseby walked over to him.

"Zack, I need to talk to you."

"I didn't do anything! I was studying in my room the past few days!" Zack started to panic.

"Why do you always assume that you are in trouble whenever I wanted to talk to you?" Moseby asked

"Sorry Mr. Moseby, it's a force of habit."

"Oh believe me I know. Although it's gotten calmer since you decided to turn over a new leaf, I must admit that I miss some of the excitement." Moseby said with disbelieve.

"You know…I could always be a little bit of a prankster…" Zack started, but was interrupted.

"I said I missed it, not that I want it to come back!" Moseby exclaimed.

"I'm just joking. I won't prank anymore as long as you promise never to send me to see Mr. Blanket ever again."

"I can't guarantee that if you do have some sort of mental illness, but I will do my best to not send you to him. By the way, I never knew you had a fear of bananas."

"I don't," Zack said as he looked around for signs of Ms. Tutweiller, "Can you keep a secret Mr. Moseby?"

"It depends on what the secret is, but I believe I can."

"Okay, well the reason why that paragraph was there in the first place was thanks to Cody and my laziness. I sort of forgot to do my essay on a historical European Royal Figure for history, so I took one of Cody's old essays that he archived and made it as my own. The problem was that Cody, being the sneaky punk that he is, always sneaks in an obscured paragraph before he archives his essays. Well, take a wild guess what that obscured paragraph was." Zack finished explaining.

Zack was expecting to be yelled at by Moseby, but was shocked to find the ship's manager doubled over in laughter. After calming himself down, Moseby replies, "So, you're telling me that you stole an essay off of your own twin and you never thought to double check everything before you printed it out. I would think you of all people would know how Cody thinks and operates."

"I was desperate! I forgot how his mind works at the moment."

"Yet, you were able to think up the password to get into his computer."

"It was so easy that I'm sure you know it already. So, you going to go tell your girlfriend and have my grade lowered?"

"No, no, no, that was last year, not this year. Plus, you having to see Blanket was probably punishment enough."

"No kidding, I rather get the F then see him again."

"And you would have too if some other teacher had looked at your essay," Ms. Tutweiller commented out of nowhere as she walked up to the two.

"Ms. Tutweiller!" Zack exclaimed with shock, "Where did you come from?"

"Well I was looking for Mr. Moseby when I overheard the two of you talking. Honestly, Zack, did you really think you were going to get away with it?"

"Well, like Moseby said, I think Mr. Blanket was punishment enough," Zack answered nervously.

Ms. Tutweiller gave a smirk, "Oh I know. Why do you think I recommended you to him? I knew you didn't do that essay the moment I read it. Yet, instead of just giving you another F, I decided on a more evil punishment. I trust you learned your lesson on trying to steal from your brother."

"Oh believe me, he has," Cody said as he, Bailey, Marcus, Woody, and Addison walked up to the trio, "In fact, I have to say thanks to Zack, I decided that my previous password was way too simple"

"PSH! And you lectured me about my password," Woody quipped.

"Well it should still be easy to figure out. So what's the password now Cody? Is it Cody Kitten or Bailey Bunny? Or better yet, Hay Bales?" Zack asked while laughing.

Cody and Bailey blushed at the mention of their pet names for one another. Before Cody could retort and draw the twins into another one of their banters, Mr. Moseby stepped in and stopped it before it got started.

"Okay, okay, you two stop it! Now, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, Addison wants to go look at all the new flavors of candy that…" Woody began before being interrupted by almost everyone around.

"NO!"

Woody pouts along with Addison and whined, "Whyyy nooot?!"

"Because the last thing we need for our spring break is a hyper active Addison," Zack replied.

"I'm not as bad as before though," Addison said with a little plead.

"Well, I guess we can tomorrow since it's night time already, so I don't think we'll be able to find any kind of candy place," Bailey said

"Alright, thank you Bailey," Addison said with gratitude.

"Well, I was planning on just waiting on deck for London to get back. I don't really feel like going around Tokyo without her," Zack said sadly.

"Oh come on! You're about as bad as your brother. Let's go and check out the capital of Japan. Plus, I always found Asian women to be very cute and adorable," Marcus said smiling.

"You SO need to get a girlfriend" Cody remarked.

"If I may, I do have a suggestion for all of you," Mr. Moseby spoke up.

"What's that Mr. Moseby?" Bailey said with an odd amount of curiousity

"There are some clubs down in the district of Roppongi. It's a part of Tokyo that has a lot of American style restaurants, bars, and clubs. Of course, Ms. Tutweiller and I will be escorting you there since it's not exactly the safest place in Tokyo, but I figured you kids probably want to have fun on your first night here."

"That sounds great actually, but aren't you suppose to be at least 18 to get into these clubs? We're only 17 Mr. Moseby." Cody reasoned.

"Oh that's actually not going to be a problem. The club I'm taking you all to allow adults to bring in underage children into the club as long as they are over 16. However, you are only there to dance and have fun, NOT to drink." Moseby warns sternly.

"Yes Mr. Moseby," they all chorused.

"Well, either way, I'm not going. Look, you guys go have fun, but I feel like staying on board tonight," Zack says and left before anyone else can change his mind.

Bailey looked at Cody sadly, "Well, that was a bust. He left before we could even convince him to come out. Now what do we do?"

"Don't worry about a thing Bailey. We'll go first. I have a feeling Zack will be there tonight," Moseby said as he ushered the kids along to the streets of Tokyo.

**Zack/Marcus' Cabin**

**Zack's POV**

As I stepped into my cabin and shut the door, I went over to my bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't that I didn't want to hang out with my friends; it just felt different without London there. Also, they expect me to go to a dance club without my girlfriend there? Are they trying to make sure London follows through with her promise? I mean, I want kids too you know! Plus, it's not like a guy doesn't enjoy sex, not that I know of since I'm as much of a virgin as Cody is. Of course, I would never admit that opening to him. In any case, I'm not about to even GIVE London the opportunity to take away little Zack. As I was about to fall asleep, there was a loud knock on my door. I went to open it when I was suddenly blindfolded and carried away from my cabin. I did not get a good look at the people who kidnapped me, but I was panicking for sure. Who are these guys? What do they want from me? All these questions came to a stop as I was suddenly put into a car and taken away. As to where, I have no idea.

**Sakura Club (Roppongi)**

**No one's POV**

The place was jumping as the kids were dancing the night away. As promised, Moseby was able to get the group into the dance club with no problems. They had decided to stay in the rooms with the dance floors because next to the bars, there were a lot of people drinking and smoking. Unlike clubs in the United States, Japan didn't have strict smoking laws so they were allowed to smoke indoor in the clubs without any retribution.

As the night carried on, Cody and Bailey decided to get off the dance floor to rest a bit before rejoining the others. As they sat down, they look at their friends and smiled. Moseby and Tutweiller were definitely having fun dancing and they fit right in with the crowd, surprisingly enough. Woody and Addison dancing really closely and in a very sexual way as well. Although Cody and Bailey never liked to express themselves that way publicly, they will admit that what Woody and Addison were doing had definitely started to give them ideas. Marcus on the other hand, the two definitely had to laugh about. Apparently, Japanese women love foreign men, especially ones from America. Marcus was dancing with so many women, he was smiling like he had just died and gone to heaven. As the two continue to observe, Cody felt that he heard his name being called. He turned towards the direction of the voice and saw that it was Bob, his long time friend from Boston, holding hands with a girl who definitely was NOT Barbara. She had dark brown hair, not the complete black of the night that Barbara has. Her eyes seem to be brown, but Cody couldn't really tell in this lighting. She was about 5'2, medium build, and the most obvious difference between her and Barbara was that she was Caucasian, while Barbara had been Asian. Before Cody could think any further, Bob was right in front of him and Bailey with his female friend.

"Cody!" Bob exclaimed while giving him a hug, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here cause it's Spring Break for Seven Seas High and Moseby felt that we should do something fun," Cody said as he hugged him back.

"Moseby suggested this?" Bob said astonished.

"Yes, oh yeah Bob, I believe you met Bailey from before," Cody said as Bailey shook his hands.

"Oh yeah, you're the girl Cody pretended was his girlfriend to make Barbara jealous," Bob said in realization.

"Well, we're not pretending anymore. Cody and I have been together for over a year already."

"Congratulations you two. Oh yes, before I forget, this is my girlfriend, Jackie Valentine." Bob said as he introduced the girl next to him to the couple.

"Jackie Valentine? What happened to…" Cody started before being elbowed by Bailey in the ribs.

"I'm so sorry about that. Hi Jackie, I'm Bailey, the girlfriend of the ignorant boy who loves to put his foot in his mouth," Bailey said as she shook Jackie's hand.

Jackie laughed, "Oh don't worry about it. I know all about Barbara. You're just lucky that you aren't the girlfriend of the current ex anymore."

"So how did you two meet?" Cody asked.

"Well, Jackie here moved from California with her family to Boston after the summer when you guys went back to the S.S. Tipton. She and another girl named Angela Wyntirsno, who moved from Texas, were the new girls in town. Max had decided to befriend them since they seemed lost after the first day. As time went on, we all became really good friends. However, my relationship with Barbara was deteriorating. I mean Barbara is a nice girl and all, but she can be very dominating when she wants to be. I just couldn't handle it anymore and when I tried to talk to her about it, she was so stubborn she wouldn't listen or try to work on the relationship. I really had no choice, but to break it off. A month or so later, Jackie and I started realizing that we wanted to be more than friends and we started to date. Now, we're are about 5 months strong." Bob told the couple of their story.

"Wow, I knew Barbara had a stubborn streak, but I would have thought that she would try to work things out," Cody said with disbelief.

"She even tried to come between Bob and I in the beginning. She's finally over everything and we are all good friends again, but that first couple of weeks was sheer horror. Bailey, you were lucky to not be in her sights when you and Cody started dating." Jackie said.

"Well, that explains why you two are together, but why are you here in Japan?" Bailey asked.

"Well it's spring break for Bob and he decided to come over to Japan to visit me. I'm currently in a special semester program to study here in Japan. It's similar to an Education Abroad Program they have for college students, but catered more for high school students. In any case, we missed each other and he decided to fly out here instead of me flying home for Spring Break. Also, the program put together this little trip to the club" Jackie explained.

"Well that explains everything," Cody said.

"Yeah, by the way, where is Zack?" Bob asked.

"Zack is…" before Cody can explain his brother's absence, the music died down as the room got dark. Then, a spotlight came on as it shown a figure on stage. He had sandy blonde hair, dressed in a black button up shirt and black pants, with a rose in his hands.

"On stage!" Bailey exclaimed. As Zack was standing around nervously, wondering what to do next, a song suddenly came on that he recognized. As Zack, Cody, and Bailey began to have a feeling of déjà vu, a familiar voice could be heard singing the lyrics.

_I know that we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_

Out onto the stage came London Tipton dressed in a black skirt, white dress shirt with the top button opened, and a tie hanging loosely around her neck. She wore a pair of high heels short enough to dance in and was walking towards Zack as she continues to sing.

_Could it be? You & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that _

_It's you (and it's me) and it's you_

As London continued to sing, Zack couldn't take his eyes off of her. It had been only a few days since he last saw London, but she couldn't' have looked any more beautiful to him than she did now. As the song continue, Cody and Bailey, along with the rest of their friends, started dancing to the song, letting the lyrics speak the words for their hearts

_It's kinda funny you were always here_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here_

_And every time I needed you you've been there for me though_

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be? You & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that _

_It's you and it's you_

Before the bridge and into the last chorus, Zack was handed a mic as London nodded to him. He knew what she wanted, so he took the mic and walked up to London. He gave her the rose as the bridge started up with both of them singing.

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes _

_And it's real and it's true_

_It's just me and you _

_Could it be that it's you_

_Could it be? You & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that _

_It's you and it's you_

As they sang the last of the lyrics, they look out at the audience and saw their family dancing with their loved ones. As soon as the song ended, Moseby and Tutweiller were engaged in a long, sweet kiss. Cody and Bailey were kissing with a little bit more passion. As for Woody and Addison, they shared a short and sweet kiss. Taking the cue from the rest of them, Zack and London slowly closed the gap between their faces and their lips finally met with a sweet and deep kiss, finally cementing what was already known a few weeks ago on that distant Friday night.

* * *

**Song: Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano**

**So, they are finally together. What's going to happen next? We'll find out**


	11. Friendly Chats, Threats, & Surprises

**AN: Hey guys, this is just a filler type of chapter, but still filled with goodness. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**I own nothing except for Jackie Valentine and Hiro Matsumoto**

**

* * *

Sakura Club (Roppongi)**

It was a couple of hours after London's appearance and the group had settled down in a private room that London had booked for them. Bob and Jackie didn't join them since they had to leave with the rest of their group. Zack and Cody said goodbye to Bob and mentioned that they needed to catch up when they got back to Boston for the summer. As of right now, the group was going to rest in the room for a little bit before staying at the Tipton Hotel in Tokyo for the night since no one wanted to cram into a limo for a hour to get back to the S.S. Tipton. As the group was chatting away about the night, you see the newly minted couple leaning back on the couch with their heads touching one another.

"So Zack, how did you get here anyways?" Cody asked his brother with curiosity.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Zack said as he glared at Moseby, "You could have said something before I left the Sky Deck you know."

"Well, I certainly didn't want to do it that way, but you left so quickly that plan B was the only option," Moseby said in defense.

"What exactly was plan B anyways?" Ms. Tutweiller asked nervously.

"You mean no one else knew?" Zack asked.

"No, Mr. Tipton was very adamant that no one else interferes should it come down to it. He was ready to use that idea as his original plan, but I convinced him to try and let me talk you into coming with us first. Not my fault that you didn't even give me the chance to convince you," Moseby said.

"Okay, before we get into this any further," Bailey said interrupting Zack from making any comment, "Would one of you two MIND telling us what happened?"

"I think I can take a wild guess just by the conversation those two are having," London spoke up, "Let me guess, daddy sent his men to "persuade" you to come to the club."

"If your dad's definition of persuasion is blindfolding me, kidnapping me, and then make sure I look good for his little girl, then yes, I was "persuaded"," Zack sarcastically replied.

Everyone minus Moseby, Cody and London were shocked by Zack's revelation. Marcus was the first to speak, "WOW! I think I'm glad that London never reciprocated my feelings for her."

"London, if that's your dad's way of doing things, remind me to always bow down to your every whim," Woody remarked which caused Addison to slap his shoulder.

"Owww! What was that for?" Woody whined.

"Think about what you just said in front of your girlfriend for a moment and then tell me if you didn't deserve that," Addison snapped.

All the other women in the room stood up, started walking towards Woody and glaring at him, making him very uneasy. If looks could kill, Woody would have suffered death four times over. He gulped at the three advancing women along with his girlfriend right next to him.

"Guys…help me!!" Woody exclaimed as they converged on him.

"I don't think so Woody, I've learned a long time ago to never get in front of an angry Bailey," Cody said with a bit of sympathy.

"I'm not about to piss off my girlfriend, who I just got with officially tonight, by standing in her way when she's angry. Plus, unlike Bailey and Queen Tut, London can make sure you not only disappear, but no one will ever remember you," Zack said with a hint of fear.

"Good luck with that Woody," quipped Moseby's favorite line.

"I'm not about to get in front of four angry females. What was that old saying guys? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" Marcus asked the other guys.

The guys turned away as Woody screamed when the four women encircled him and started to torture the poor, big-mouthed fool. When the girls stepped away from Woody, the guys saw Woody's "punishment" and could only laugh. The girls decided that Woody should get a make over for his punishment. They had put blush on his cheeks, foundation around his face, and eyeliner along with redoing his eyelids. Lastly, they decided to put bows on his curly hair and lipstick on his lips.

"Now, you are going to wear that for the rest of the night until you go to bed, understand?" London said.

"Oh come on! You girls can't expect me to…" Woody began before Addison and London interrupted

"Do you really want to defy a girl who can make sure you are never heard from ever again?" London asked.

"Do you really want to ensure that you aren't getting any for the rest of the semester?" Addison asked at the same time as London.

As the two girls finished, the group turned and looked at Addison with astonishment. Addison looked back at the shock faces and wondered, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You mean besides announcing to not only our friends, but our teacher as well as the ship's manager that we are having sex? No, I can't think of anything you said that was inappropriate," Woody remarked sarcastically.

Moseby was the first to react, "YOU TWO ARE DOING WHAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Well, it's not like we are the only ones who breaks the rules, Cody and Bailey are allowed to sleep together on the weekends," Addison rebutted.

"Yes, but they have been together longer and are two very responsible teenagers. That's why we agreed on giving them that privilege during the weekends," Tutweiller explained and then look at the other couple, "You two ARE still virgins right?"

"Yes, we both felt that it wasn't really time yet to take that next step," Bailey said.

"Not that neither of us weren't tempted," Cody said under his breath.

"In any case, you two should not be doing this…" Moseby started before London interrupted him.

"Okay, as fun as it is to dive into Woody and Addison's sex lives as well as any one else's in this room, I think the two of them should be allowed the same privileges," London injected.

"WHAT?!" both Moseby and Tutweiller exclaimed.

London sighed, "Even if you punished them and forbid them from doing so, they will still find ways to have sex with one another. You might as well just extend that privilege to them and teach them how to be responsible with it. I'm sure Addison and Woody have been using a condom at least, right?" London finished while looking at the two.

"Yes, I actually wouldn't even let him come near me without one. I may want to have a lot of kids, but not while I'm still in high school," Addison answered.

"As much as I hate to say it, London is right on this point. We will grant you two that privilege as well, but abuse it in any way and both Moseby and I reserve the right to take it away from you," Tutweiller told the two. Woody and Addison just nodded in agreement.

Moseby looks at London, "I suppose you want the same thing with Zack?" he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind waking up on the weekends with my boyfriend holding me, but don't worry about the sex thing though, I don't think we'll ever be ready until we get married," London replied.

"Wait a minute, until we get married? I never agreed to…" Zack began before London shot him an icy glare.

"Would you like to keep little Zack? I can guarantee you that if you even come near me with it before we get married, I'll make good on my threats and then daddy will hate you more for not giving him a Tipton heir." London threatened.

"Yes dear," Zack said meekly as he comprehended London's threat. Everyone in the room laughed at Zack's meek response, for they haven't seen this kind of reaction from the usually self-assured twin since the Becky incident. Mr. Moseby then looked at his watch and realized how late it was and had suggested that they move to the hotel and get some rest.

**Tipton Hotel (Tokyo)**

As the group walked into the Tipton Hotel in Tokyo, Zack and Cody were amazed that despite the cultural differences, the lobby was very similar to the one in Boston, just with some Japanese influences. As they walked to the front desk for London to check them in, a short Japanese man wearing very similar clothing to what Moseby usually wore when he was the hotel manager came around the desk to greet them.

"Konbanwa Tipton-san, Moseby-san, how are the two of you this evening? I trust our little city of Tokyo has treated you well," said the manager.

"Konbanwa Matsumoto-san, Tokyo has treated us well indeed," Moseby greeted back.

"Konbanwa Matsumoto-san. Everyone, this is Hiro Matsumoto, the manager of the Tokyo Tipton. Matsumoto-san, these are my friends," London said introducing everyone besides Zack.

"Dozo yoroshiku mina-san," Matsumoto said as he bowed, which everyone did in return. He then turned and looked at Zack, "Who is this fine gentleman, Tipton-san?"

"This Matsumoto-san," London said as she went over and put an arm around Zack, "is my kareshi, Zack Martin"

Matsumoto nodded his head and said, "So this is the future Tipton-sama?"

"Actually, it'll be Martin-sama. I will be taking his last name when we get married," London corrected.

"Either way, it's nice to meet you Martin-san," Matsumoto said as he bowed. Zack bowed back and gave him a smile of appreciation.

"Matsumoto-san, do you have the rooms prepared?" London asked.

"Yes Tipton-san, I have done everything exactly as you requested," Matsumoto said as he handed her 5 set of keys.

"Thank you Matsumoto-san. Okay everyone, here are the keys to your rooms," London said as everyone gathered around her.

"Moseby and Tutweiller, you two will have one of the suites in the same floor as me. Woody and Addison, you two will be on the 15th floor with Marcus, who will have a room by himself. Zack, you are rooming with me because I feel like having a blonde headed teddy bear to sleep with tonight," London finished that last statement with a smirk, "Lastly, Cody and Bailey, you two will be in a special suite that I have prepared for you."

As London passed out all the keys to the group, she looked at Cody and Bailey and said, "As for the two of you, I guess this is goodbye for a while" London said as she looked at Moseby and nodded to him. Moseby took that as the signal to begin his explanation.

"You'll find everything you need in there. We will see you two in a week when break ends. I hope you two enjoy yourselves. Consider this as a gift of gratitude from London, Mr. Tipton, and I for everything you've done for London," Moseby said as he handed a confused Cody a manila envelope

As Cody opened the envelope, he pulled out plane tickets, his and Bailey's passports, travelers checks, and an itinerary with a list of locations all throughout Japan all set for them. Cody and Bailey were shocked by the contents in the envelope and just stared at London.

"What? You two acted like you've never seen travel plans for a vacation before," London said casually.

"It's not that," Bailey started, "It's just that I think we're both shocked to receive this. London, this is way too much, we can't accept this big of a gift."

"I agree with Bailey. It's not that we aren't grateful, but I don't think either one of us want it to seem like we did anything for you because we were expecting anything back," Cody continued for Bailey.

"Oh you two love birds sound exactly like Maddie when she received her gift. I know you both didn't become friends with me because I'm rich, you like me for who I really am and I really appreciate it. Plus, as much privacy as Moseby and Tutweiller give you two, you are still on a ship where anyone can barge in on you two by accident. Case in point, Zack a few weeks ago after Cody talked to him," London stated.

"Still, we never…" Bailey began again before London held up her hand to make her stop.

"No more arguments. You two are going to take this little mini-vacation and you are going to enjoy it. Think of it as a time away from everything. No studying, no work, no worries, and especially, no Zack and Woody," London said, earning a glare from her boyfriend.

"You know I resent that remark," Zack said amusingly.

"Me too, but Cody deserves a break from my active stomach," Woody remarked.

Cody looks at Addison with a hint of disgust, "I'm surprised you aren't bother by that at night,"

"You'd be surprised what I'm willing to go through with him sometimes. The good news, however, is that I finally was able to force this big lug into a doctor's office. He sent results of Woody's lab test to a well known gastrologist, who should find a cure for his random farts," Addison replied with a hint of excitement.

"In any case," Bailey injected, "What about clothes? We didn't exactly pack for this kind of trip,"

"Don't worry about that. Both Zack and Addison already helped pack all the clothes you'll need on this trip," Tutweiller explained.

As both Zack and Addison gave both Cody and Bailey their respective luggage, they both whispered something into Cody and Bailey's ears.

"There's some, "cover", in the bag you keep your emergency meds in that should last you for the whole week. Have fun little bro," Zack whispered to Cody, making him blush slightly.

"I also packed a few extra sets of clothing that I bought on the ship's intimate store, just a little something for you to 'jump start the engine'" Addison whispered to Bailey, causing her to stare at Addison in shock. She pulled Addison aside and whispered loudly, "You did not!"

"Oh yes I did, per the orders of the heiress," Addison said with a grin. That caused Bailey to glare at London, who was currently walking towards the two.

"I take it from the way you are looking at me that Addison told you about your new pajamas," London said with a smirk.

"Of course! London, Addison, what kind of person do you two take me for?" Bailey asked in exasperation.

"A woman who happens to be seventeen, in love, and is going to marry her high school sweetheart when the time is ready," London replied nonchalantly.

"Not to mention the fact that all of us on deck can feel the obvious sexual tension you two are displaying with one another. I thought I was going to see the two of you do it right on the Sky Deck after that shouting match during the Couple's Challenge," Addison added.

"They would have if there were no one else around," London remarked smugly.

"You two are WAY too much. So is this vacation just an excuse for me to screw my boyfriend?" Bailey asked in disbelief.

"Well, if you two want to, sure. In all honesty, that decision is still up to you and Cody. We are just providing the means to make that decision easier," London replied

"Oh and the suite for you guys throughout the week is actually the best part," Addison laughingly added.

"Don't go and spoil that for them," London admonished Addison a little bit before laughing along with her, "Then again, the honeymoon suite does set the mood."

Bailey thought for a moment, took a look at the reservations that were made for tonight and the rest of the week. She saw that all the rooms for her and Cody were honeymoon suites. With that, she took her luggage walked away from her two friends and grabbed Cody's hand as she dragged him and his luggage towards the elevators.

"Bailey! What are you doing?" Cody protested as he was being dragged away.

"Goodbye everyone, we'll see you in a week. London, Zack, Addison, you three will pay when we get back," Bailey said as they got to the elevator.

"Don't you mean you will thank us when you get back?" Addison asked teasingly.

"Bailey, I would try on the one Addison wrapped in a red bow, I personally picked that one out," London advised.

"Hey Cody, make sure you aren't Speedy Gonzalez tonight," Woody added his input.

"Oh Bailey, don't be too rough with my baby brother, he's "fragile" you know. Cody, I do not expect you to barge into my room when you come back and giving me the gory details," Zack finished the teasing.

All the group could see were two very shocked faces when the elevator door closed. As the four friends laughed at the expressions on Cody and Bailey's faces, Moseby couldn't take the secret anymore and questioned the three laughing hyenas.

"What exactly was that all about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" London replied cryptically before she, Addison, Woody, and Zack went towards the elevators to their rooms.

* * *

**Japanese Translations**

**Konbanwa: Good evening (usually used as a greeting any time after sundown)**

**-San: Mr., Ms., Mrs.**

**-Sama: Same as "San", but for people who are on a higher level of prestige.**

**Dozo yorushiku mina-san: Nice to meet you everyone. **

**Kareshi: Boyfriend.**


	12. Conversations, Thoughts, & Fun

**AN: This is going to be a little longer as it's a chapter that's going to take a look at each of the five rooms. There are some suggestive materials in this chapter, so you have been forewarned. Hope you all will love it. Also, review please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter except the OC Hiro Matsumoto****

* * *

Moseby/Tutweiller's Suite**

As the two adults settled down for the night, they were doing their nightly rituals while contemplating everything that had happened during the day. Tutweiller could be seen in the bathroom washing the make up off her face and brushing her teeth. She always tried to be as hygienic as possible, possibly even beating Bailey out as one who lives for fresh breath. Moseby on the other hand, had already brushed his teeth and was already dressed and under the covers, looking over the status report on the S.S. Tipton and making sure that everything was prepared for their trek around Japan. As Tutweiller finished her nightly routine, she got into bed on the other side and snuggled up next to Moseby. He understood what she wanted, so he put away the report and laid down with her.

"Do you have any idea what those four were talking about in the lobby earlier tonight?" Tutweiller asked.

"I have absolutely no clue, but the look on Cody and Bailey's faces tells me that I really don't want to know," Moseby answered.

"That is true, but do you think we should be worried though?"

"No, no, no, it wasn't a disgusted look of shock. In fact, didn't you notice a hint of pink on their faces?"

"So they were embarrassed. What would really embarrass a couple of teenagers in love?"

"I could only think of one thing knowing our group of kids, but they've assured us that they weren't ready yet."

"Cody and Bailey probably aren't, but it doesn't mean that they wouldn't be influenced by outside sources," Tutweiller pointed out.

"Outside sources that would probably include a former hooligan, a heiress that actually has a devious mind, a guy who worships the ground said former hooligan walks on, and a possible sex crazed teenager…" Moseby began saying.

"Wait, when London had you do all the reservations for Cody and Bailey, what kind of rooms did you get them?"

"I don't know. London only asked that I confirm all the reservations she made. In fact, none of the hotels I called to confirm told me exactly what I was confirming. Only that the names were registered under Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett with all expenses paid by London Tipton," Moseby answered.

"You don't think that London…" Tutweiller began.

Before either one can say a word, Moseby was already on the telephone with Hiro Matsumoto.

"Matsumomo-san, may I ask what room did London request for Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett?" Moseby asked nervously, knowing that he probably won't like the answer.

"Of course Moseby-san. They are staying in the honeymoon suite, but I must warn you…" before Hiro could finish, Moseby already said his thanks and hanged up the phone.

"London booked them into the honeymoon suite!" Moseby exclaimed.

"WHAT? That could only mean one thing…" Tutweiller said nervously.

Without another word, the two adults quickly put on their jackets and shoes, got their room key, and ran straight towards Cody and Bailey's suite.

**Outside of Cody/Bailey's Suite**

As the two adults got towards the door of the suite, they were met with two big men in suits and sunglasses. Moseby automatically recognized them as Wilfred Tipton's former guards.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moseby, but we are under strict orders that the residents of this suite are not to be disturbed until they leave for their vacation tomorrow," said one of the guards named James.

"Who gave you that order?" Moseby asked.

"Both Mr. Tipton and Miss London have given us that directive," said the other guard, Hanz.

"But we are their guardians; we are responsible for them," Tutweiller pointed out.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot go against that order. Miss London has insisted on that order and she made sure that Mr. Tipton backed her up on this one," James said with sympathy.

Knowing that with the orders coming from both London and Wilfred, Mr. Moseby had no other choice, but to give up. "Come on Emma, there's nothing else we can do here."

"Marion! We can't just let the two of them be persuaded into taking that next step," Emma replied.

"As much as I agree with you, we both also agree that Cody and Bailey are quite possibly two of the most responsible students we know. If they insist on taking that next step, we should leave them be."

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? The Marion I know would have done everything he can to storm into that room," Emma said with questioning eyes.

"Yes, well London and Zack helped made me see things in a new light. Plus, those two were going to do this sooner or later before they got married."

"Even if that was true, what if they end up getting an early surprise before they're ready?" Emma asked, as they were both in their own suite once again.

"I'm sure they are taking all the precautions in the world, but IF the unexpected does happen, we can only be there for them and support them," Marion answered, while going behind Emma to hug her around her waist.

"I can only hope that they are careful," Emma said hopefully.

**Woody/Addison's room**

"I can't believe that you girls did this to me," Woody said as he continued to get the make up off his face while pulling out all the ribbons on his curly dark hair.

"Well it serves you right for putting your foot in your mouth. I still can't believe you said that out loud," Addison said as she came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around her body.

"At least I didn't announce to the rest of them that we were already having sex. Did you see Moseby and Tutweiller's faces? I thought we were going to need ear plugs to survive that oncoming lecture," Woody replied as he started to brush his teeth.

"That is true, luckily London saved our asses," Addison said while drying herself off and put on a nightgown, "Plus, we owe her double for helping us get the same privileges as the old married couple."

"Old married couple or not, those two are in love and Zack and London seem to be heading towards that direction as well," Woody said as he finished brushing his teeth.

"You're right, all that's left is to get Marcus a girlfriend. So, if Cody and Bailey are the old married couple and Zack and London are kind of like the young married couple on their honeymoon stage, what does that make us?"

"We're the young, teenage couple that can't get enough of one another," Woody said as he grabbed Addison by her waist and pull her in for a long kiss.

As they finished off the kiss, Addison lean into Woody's ear and said, "You know, I didn't put on any panties when I just got dressed."

Woody gave her a big grin and said, "So does this mean that I'm forgiven for my little slip up earlier tonight?"

"That depends on how well you perform tonight, Woodlander," Addison said in a seductive tone.

Before Woody could respond to that comment, Addison used her 83 pounds of pure power to drag the rather large teenage boy out of the bathroom and onto the bed, with her on top. To say the two hardly got any sleep tonight was quite an understatement.

**Marcus' Room**

**Marcus POV**

Well, we're in the city of Tokyo and here I am, all by my lonesome self. You think after being a pop sensation and having all those phony people hanging around you all the time, I would welcome some peace and solitude. Sadly, I just feel so alone. I mean, I do have my friends who have been great during my time on the ship; even Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller have been very supportive. Now, I just feel as if I have no one. Yes, my friends are all still with me, but I'm the only single person left. Even Zack and Woody have girlfriends now and both of them have enough faults to make Cody seem like a great catch. Yet, is it only because everyone else around me has significant others that makes me want a girlfriend? Or is it because I'm trying to fill something else that's empty in my heart?

As I got up from the bed and walk over to the window to look at the city of Tokyo, I began to feel as if I needed something else in this world. I don't ever regret attending Seven Seas High. In fact, the past few months has probably been the only time I have ever been able to just be myself, not Little Lil or whatever the record label wanted me to be. Yet, I miss making songs and doing records. That had always been my passion and why I even agreed on becoming Little Lil in the first place. Mom and dad never forced me into that life like so many other parents, I chose that life for my love of music. Seven Seas High has been great, but it provides me neither the materials nor equipment needed to record and produce music. As I stare out to the night, I realized what decision I had to make and it was a hard one. I walked over to the hotel phone and dial a four digit number, waiting for the other person to answer. When the person on the other line finally picked up, I said, "Hi Mr. Moseby, I'm sorry for bothering you and Ms. Tutweiller this late at night, but may I please come up and speak to the both of you?"

**Zack/London's Suite**

Zack was currently in the shower washing up from the day which included a kidnapping, two hours of dancing in a night club, and lastly, spending the evening with the most beautiful woman in the world. He was truly in love with the woman that was in the bedroom right now getting ready for bed. As he turned off the water and dried himself off, he put on a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt and walked out into the bedroom. On the bed, London was currently looking up some stuff on her laptop while dressed in pajamas that Zack could only guess to be silk. London looks up from her laptop and smiled.

"How did the shower feel?" London asked.

"Great. The massage setting on it is excellent. How come our suite doesn't have that?"

"That's because this is my own personal suite in Tokyo. I have a personal suite in every Tipton Hotel. Boston is just the biggest one since the Tipton originated from there and daddy had wanted it to be my home."

"No wonder. Do you think you can ask someone to install one of those in our suite back in Boston?"

"I think I can manage that. Oh yeah, I got you a special pair of pajamas. They're in the closet."

"Okay," Zack replied as he went to the closet. As he walked in, London was waiting for the reaction that was sure to come from her boyfriend. She wasn't disappointed as she heard a loud scream and Zack ran back holding his new pair of pajamas in shock.

"What is this?" Zack asked holding up a pair of teddy bear pajamas. The pajamas didn't have teddy bear prints on them. Instead, it made the wearer look like an actual teddy bear. The shirt and pants were brown and had some actual fur on them, making the wearer feel really soft. The feet and hands were to be covered with gloves and slippers that were exact replicas of paws. Lastly, to complete the illusion, the wearer had a hood to cover the top of their head and on top of the hood were small ears. If London hadn't said that it was pajamas, Zack would have thought this was a Halloween costume.

"Well, I said I wanted my blonde teddy bear…" London started.

"I thought you meant you wanted to snuggle with me in your bed tonight," Zack interrupted.

"I still do, just that you would feel softer wearing that," London finished.

"So you want me to wear this to sleep tonight?"

"Not just tonight, more like your regular pajamas when you sleep with me," London requested with her puppy eyes.

"London…" Zack tried to protest, but his resolve was melting from the gaze his girlfriend was giving him, "As long as no one, and I mean no one, ever knows about this!"

"Deal! Now go and put them on, I want to sleep," London demanded.

"You really are demanding, aren't you?" Zack remarked as he started to change.

"Yet, you still love me," London said.

"That I do," Zack responded as he finished putting on his pajamas.

London turned off her laptop and put it away. She then tapped to the other side of the bed, beckoning Zack to it. Zack didn't disappoint her as he head towards the bed and got under the cover. London turned off the lights and snuggled up next to Zack.

"This feels really nice. I can't believe this is our first night together," London said.

"I know what you mean. A few weeks ago, who would have thought we would be here right now. How did you convince your dad anyways?"

"I just brought up how his own past was clouding his judgment. I never did tell you what happened between daddy and mommy huh?"

"I don't even know much about your mom. The only time I even heard about her was on your sweet sixteen."

"Oh yeah, that was really fun," London remarked sarcastically.

Zack laughed at that remark. "How do you think my baby brother is doing right now?"

"Do you REALLY want that image in your head? I thought you asked him NOT to give you the gory details," London said.

"I know, but I wonder if they actually went along with it," Zack said

"Oh believe me, they will. I made sure the honeymoon suite was set up very romantically," London said with a smirk.

Zack smiled, "At least those two will go to a new level tonight."

"I'm really happy for them," London smiled.

"Me too baby, me too. So what's the story on your mom?"

London began to tell Zack the whole story. Her happy family in the past, her mother's transgressions, her father's hurt from the betrayal of the first former Mrs. Tipton, and finally, how everything affected her and her family. By the end of the story, London was crying as Zack was holding her firmly towards him. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear while trying to calm down the wailing heiress. As London began to calm down, Zack planted a soft kiss on her forehead as the events of the past few days finally took a drain on her and she began to fall asleep. As she slept, Zack smiled, kissed London gently on her cheek and said, "I love you, London." He then allowed sleep to overtake him as well. The heiress briefly awoken by Zack's movements began to snuggle deeper as she held her blonde teddy bear to sleep. This was just the first step of many in this journey of young love.

**Cody/Bailey's Suite**

Cody was currently testing the water in the giant bathtub, making sure that it was the right temperature for him and Bailey. When they first got into the suite, surprised wasn't a word they would have used to describe their reaction. In fact, he didn't even know if shocked would have covered it. The room was decorated with candlelight and had rose pedals on the bed. The silk sheets were a dark red with big matching heart pillows on each side. In the ice bucket was an unopened bottle of sparkling apple cider with a card that had just one phrase, "Enjoy tonight and each other." He didn't need to be a genius to figure out who had set the whole thing up. Bailey had suggested they relax first with a bath before anything else and Cody had agreed. As the bathtub started to fill up, he turned the water off and called Bailey from the tub, letting her know that the bath was ready.

Bailey walked in wearing nothing, but a two-piece swimsuit, at least, that's what it looked like. The top was small, but curvy enough to support her small c-cup breasts. Bailey smiled at Cody's face because he could not stop staring at her body. It wasn't like she never wore a two-piece before, but London had made the right choice because this certain two piece made sure to emphasis all her womanly features. She finally had to snap her drooling boyfriend out of his daze.

"So are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to take a bath?"

"Umm…wow…umm….yeah…." Cody started to stutter.

Bailey laughed at his reaction and realized she needed to take charge tonight. Without another word, she walked over to Cody and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"What if we skipped the bath tonight and just get the party started," Bailey suggestively whispered into Cody's ears.

That was all the prompting Cody needed. He quickly pulled Bailey in and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. As they continued, Bailey jumped on Cody and wrapped her legs around his waist. Normally, the old Cody wouldn't have been able to support her doing this, but he had been working out lately and it was definitely paying off tonight. He carried her towards the bed without breaking the kiss. As both of them fell onto the bed, the kiss was broken and Cody stared into the eyes of the woman he had fell in love with almost two years ago. He smiled nervously, which Bailey returned as well.

"Are we ready for this?" he asked.

Bailey used one of her hands to cup his face, "Yes, we're ready. I love you Cody."

"I love you too, Bailey," Cody said as he lowered his face to kiss his lover. As the night went on, the couple made love for the first time, each being each other's first. It was a special night that completely sealed the relationship between Cody and Bailey. At the end of the night, Bailey was snuggled deep into Cody's chest as Cody held her protectively. The two had smiles of content, as they had now reached a new level in their journey together.

* * *

**The next chapter will be about Zack and London's week while they are in Japan. I may throw in a couple of scenes about Cody and Bailey, but next chapter is mainly focused on Zack/London**


	13. Memories

**AN: As promised, this is mostly a Zack/London Chapter. enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Sky Deck**

**London's POV**

It was the last day of our Spring Break and also the day that we'll be meeting with Cody and Bailey in Okinawa, the southern island of Japan. The entire week had been extremely special, as Zack had made it a point to do something for me at every stop that we made in Japan. As I was daydreaming about the memories that we shared throughout the week, Uncle Marion just had to call out my name at that moment.

"London, I need to speak with you," Uncle Marion said, his face devoid of emotion.

"Sure Uncle Marion, what's going on?" I asked. I had decided to begin calling him Uncle Marion again because I realized that I owe him a lot more respect than to just call him by his last name.

"Well, I just had a talk with Ms. Tutweiller and your other teachers and they all agreed that with the current rise of your grades, you will be able to graduate this year," Uncle Marion said with a smile.

"You mean I will finally be graduating from high school?" I asked with a shocked look.

"Yes, and not only that, but you'll be the first graduate from Seven Seas High."

"I thought Kirby had that honor."

"Yes he does, but you'll be the first that has actually attended the school."

"That's great, but I haven't even looked at any college yet and it's too late to apply for any of them."

"You could always ask your father to help you," Uncle Marion suggested.

"No! I'm going to refrain from using daddy's power and money this time around. I want to be able to get into a school due to my own achievements, not riding daddy's coattails."

Uncle Marion was beaming with pride when I had made that statement. It seemed like my declaration was something he was waiting for. "London, you don't know how wonderful it is for me to hear you say that."

"Well, I have matured a lot in the past few months. You can attribute some of that to my boyfriend," I said.

"Did I hear someone just talk about me?" Zack asked out of no where as he walked up to us and wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"AHEM! What have I said about public displays of affections on deck?" Uncle Marion said sternly.

"That only applies during days when school is in session and since its still spring break, I believe I am not breaking any rules," Zack said with a smirk.

Uncle Marion sighed, "I still can't believe out of everything you choose to read, you read that rule book I gave you when you were a hall monitor."

"Well, I had to do something. Do you know how boring that job can be?"

"Of course I do. That's why I actually agreed with Emma to let you have the job. I figured if you were to be punished, why not try something different and bore you to death. In any case, I need to get back to managing the ship, you two carry on," Uncle Marion said as he started to walk away.

I laughed at the exchange between the two former foes. It was really nice to see two of the men I love actually being friends with one another. It certainly wasn't something I had expected a few months ago. I decided that a peck on the cheek wasn't enough so I turn to face Zack, grab his shirt to pull him in and planted a long one on his lips. When I finished, he just smiled like an idiot and said, "Why hello rich thang!"

I slapped him on the shoulder lightly and said, "You know I'm still getting used to that pet name. At least you don't call me sweet thang."

"Do you mind if I still call Maddie that?" Zack asked me with a hint of fear, probably afraid that I was going to chew him out right then and there. Truth of the matter was that I didn't mind at all, Maddie was my best friend and she always took the pet name as a term of endearment.

"As long as you don't get any bright ideas of running off into the sunset with my best friend unless you know what's good for you and a certain 'head' of yours," I threaten with an evil smile.

"Okay, why is that part of my body always getting threatened by you?" Zack asked in bewilderment.

"Because that seems to be the one part of the body all men care not to lose," I answered.

"All except Cody," Zack teased.

"Ugh! You two are impossible some times. Also, I wouldn't dare try to do anything to that part of his body unless I want Bailey to kill me," I stated.

"Ok…stop talking. The last image I need is that of my baby brother having sex with his girlfriend, not that I can't picture Bailey naked," he finished with a seedy look.

I decided that this was an opportune time to teach my boyfriend a lesson in respecting women, so I took my purse and whacked him over the head and gave him the angriest pout he'd ever received from me.

"OUCH! What was that for?" he exclaimed while rubbing his head.

"That was for what you just said about picturing Bailey naked. You're just lucky she and Cody didn't hear that comment or else you'd be getting more than just a whack on the head by me," I sternly warned him.

His face fell when he realized what he said out loud and saw my angry expression. His demeanor quickly changed and knowing him, he just realized how deep of a hole he had dug himself in. He quickly grabbed a hold of my waist and held me in his arms as I pretended to struggle in his grasp. I wasn't about to let him off THAT easily.

"London, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't think before I put my foot in my mouth. Please forgive me?" he said while giving me a pathetic pout. I would have continued to pretend if it weren't for the fact that his pout just got more and more pathetic that I had to laugh. As I laughed, he smiled with triumph knowing that he won me over. Yet, I gave him a look that said he still owe me one.

"Alright, you're forgiven, but don't think this won't come back to haunt you. You can start showing your forgiveness by taking me out to dinner," I said.

"That's perfectly fine with me because I know just the place," Zack told me as he started to lead me to the restaurant deck.

**Sea View Restaurant**

**Third Person POV**

As Zack and London sat down at their own private table in the VIP section, they both looked at the scenery out the window. The sun was currently setting on the island of Okinawa, being only a few miles away from the S.S. Tipton. They were going to be docking in about half an hour and that was when Cody and Bailey were going to be coming back on board. As the sun continues to set, Zack couldn't help but smile. London noticed the smile on his face and asked what he was thinking about.

"I was just remembering all the memories we had in Japan. Seeing the island reminded me of the hike that we went on."

London smiled at the memory as she began to recall their hike around Itsukushima, an island northwest of Hiroshima. The island was popularly known as Miyajima, The Shrine Island, and London could only laugh at the memories.

_**Flashback**_

_London and Zack were currently hiking up the mountain trail of Miyajima. Zack was enthusiastic about possibly seeing some wildlife in their natural habitat. London on the other hand, was feeling dead tired from just doing half of the hike. It wasn't that she didn't like nature as she had pretended before when she visited her Khun Yai (grandmother), but she hadn't been keeping herself in shape lately. As she continued to hike to keep up with Zack, she called out to him and let him know that she needed some rest before they continued on. Zack obliged his girlfriend, knowing that she wasn't used to this much hiking. As they sat on some rocks to rest up, London groan as her aching feet got some relief. _

"_Remind me to start dragging Bailey to the ship's gym every day when school starts again. I just realized I haven't done any workouts in weeks."_

"_Don't you usually do yoga?" Zack asked as he gave her some water. _

_London drank some and said, "Yes, but yoga only tones my body and make my muscles fit. I still need to do some cardio every once in a while."_

"_I'm surprised you haven't complained at all about the hike in general," Zack teased, which forced London to give him a light shove._

"_You do realize your girlfriend isn't so affront to nature and exercising as she lets on right," London said with a hint of annoyance. _

"_Really? She sure could have fooled me from her actions in the past," Zack continued. _

_She glared at his teasing, "Okay, so if we go by past actions, should I expect you to some how piss nature off and get chased by wildlife?" _

"_I think you got the wrong twin here," Zack said_

"_Oh no sweetie, I'm sure I got the right twin. I seem to recall someone overreacting and killing an endangered species when we were in Galapagos Island."_

"_Hey! That was a bug!" Zack said in defense._

"_It was an endangered species and even Cody wasn't afraid of it. What does that tell you?" _

"_That I have a fear of bugs," Zack stated with dismay._

"_You do huh? I'll remember that from now," London smiled evilly. _

"_Okay, in any case, let's get going, we want to be back before sundown to see the sun setting on the shrine that's out in the sea and take a picture of it," Zack said._

"_Alright, let's get going," London said as she got up. As they continued their hike, they came across a sign in Japanese. It seemed important, but Zack had never taken Japanese before so he didn't know how to translate it. As he began to get a little hungry, he took a banana out of his backpack and started to eat it. _

"_Zack, don't eat that!" London said before it was too late. Suddenly, a monkey out of no where attacked Zack and began to grabbed for the banana. Normally, Zack wouldn't give up food without a fight, but he soon learned that this monkey wasn't about to give up. He quickly handed over the banana to the monkey, who then scurried off into the forest. Zack luckily wasn't hurt badly as the monkey didn't put up much of a fight and didn't cause any major injuries. London could only laugh as her boyfriend got up from the ground. _

"_If you had waited for a couple of minutes, I could have translated the Japanese for you. It basically said that you shouldn't be eating any food on this trail and to not feed the wildlife here," London said as she continues to laugh._

"_Oh sure babe, continue to laugh at my misfortune and since when did you learn to read Japanese?" Zack asked. _

"_I've been learning secretly since we started Seven Seas High. I started to learn the major Asian languages such as Chinese, Korean, and Japanese. The Asian Market is expanding and if I am going to take over Tipton Industries, I better start learning the language of possibly our most profitable markets next to the U.S." London stated as if it was nothing. _

_Zack smiled at London's explanation, "So my rich thang has a brain to go along with her beauty. I think I just fell for you even more." _

"_Oh stop your sweet talk baby, we need to get going," London said as she dragged Zack up the trails. _

_**Flashback ended**_

"You really could have warned me earlier," Zack said as he recall that day.

"It wasn't my fault you got out the banana before I finished reading."

"I was hungry; you know I'm a growing man."

"Yeah, grow any more and I'll be dating a white version of Kirby Morris," London teased.

"At least I don't eat two foot longs as a lunch," Zack said smiling.

"That is a surprising fact, yet explained a lot. In any case, one thing that still baffles me were the women on that hike," London said.

"Yeah I remember. Who in the world goes hiking up and down a mountain trail in high heel boots?" Zack wondered.

"I do have to give them major props for doing so. I don't think even I could have pulled that off."

As dinner continued, London and Zack continued to reminisce the rest of their time together in Japan. They had gone and look at the many temples in Kyoto's mountain region. Along with that, they had actually visited the Hiroshima Memorial Peace Museum and walked around the Peace Park, which had been the epicenter of where the nuclear bomb had been dropped on Hiroshima. The park was now a peaceful memorial, but the residents of Hiroshima also left certain memories of the destruction and devastation from the bombing. London and Zack were amazed by how what was once an area fill with death and decay had now grown back into a beautiful city park. Besides visiting museums and hiking, the two also enjoyed some fun at the beach with the rest of the group. It had been a great spring break and as they finished their meal, all they could remember were the times in which they had spent together. After Zack had paid for the meal, he was treating after all; the two went back to the Sky Deck to enjoy their last evening together before school started up again. As the two were sitting on one of the deck chairs, with London on Zack's lap, both couldn't help but smile at the closeness they felt and the love that was in the air.

It wasn't long before they heard their names being called. As the two turned their heads towards the stairs, they saw Cody and Bailey walking down hand in hand towards them. London squealed excitedly as she saw her friends again and went to hug the couple. Zack followed and gave both a hug before grinning like a maniac.

"So, how was the vacation?" Zack asked innocently.

"I thought you didn't want the gory details," Cody said

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know whether or not my baby brother was a man for the week."

Cody started to blush as Bailey jumped in, "Oh he was a man alright, and much, much more."

London began to cover her ears, "Okay, I don't need any images for when I sleep tonight."

Bailey went over to her room mate and pull London's arms away from her ears, "Well too bad, we're going back to our cabin and I'm going to give you EVERY GORY DETAIL! Think of it as my way of saying "thank you" for what happened in Tokyo." With that, Bailey gave Cody a quick kiss, said goodnight to the twins and dragged a protesting London back to their cabin.

Zack patted Cody in the back, "Well broseph, it looks like you got yourself a keeper in Bailey. I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Zack. I take it you and London had a great time this week."

"The best bro, the best. So, did you use up all the supplies that I gave you?"

"Yeah, we kind of used up every last one of them."

"WOW! That was a lot I packed for you. You two must have been going at it like rabbits."

"Yeah, luckily we had protection in every occasion."

"Thank goodness for that, last thing you would want is an early present right?"

"Yeah, but don't jinx me because you never know."

With that thought, the twins went in search of their other friends to hang out before the last leg of the school year started.

* * *

**Did Zack just jinx Cody? Also, it looks like London is graduating, how will that affect the relationship? Find out soon. **


	14. Surprises, Surprises, Jinx?

**AN: Ok guys, this part will have some very nice Zack/London moments along with a little surprise in the end. Any one care to guess before reading? **

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing in this chapter. **

* * *

Ms. Tutweiller's Classroom

Ms. Tutweiller was currently trying to finish off her lesson on how the western part of the United States continued to develop during The Great Depression, which drove a lot of farmers from the Midwest states to states such as California to find work. As she was continuing with the lesson, Zack tried his best to stay awake. There was no doubt that he was doing a lot better in school, but there were still some subjects he had trouble relating, history being one of them. As Zack continued to fight the sands of dreams, London couldn't help, but giggle at her boyfriend's antics. She knew how history affected him and she was tempted in doing something to wake him up. It had been almost a month since their spring break and finals were coming up in two weeks. London still hadn't told anyone about Moseby's news of her being able to graduate this year and she wasn't willing to share. She really didn't know why she didn't want to share the good news and before she could think any further, the bell ring signaling the end of class. As she started to get up from her desk and walk towards Zack, Ms. Tutweiller asked Zack to stay after class for a bit. Knowing that a bit in Tutweiller's vocabulary could mean a while, she went over and told Zack that she'll be in her room studying and gave him a quick peck on the lips and left the class. Zack on the other hand, headed towards Ms. Tutweiller, wondering what she needed to talk to him about.

Emma Tutweiller looked up from her notes and thought about how she was going to talk to Zack about things. She contemplated on telling him straight out, but decided that she needed to be a little tactful about the sensitive subject.

"Zack, is everything going alright with you and London?"

"Huh? I'm sorry Ms. T, but what kind of question is that? Things have been going fine between me and her," Zack said astonished.

"Well it's just, I don't know how to talk to you about this, but I'm a little concerned about London."

"Why's that? She's been doing better in class hasn't she? Is there something I need to know?" Zack asked with a little panic.

"She was," Ms. Tutweiller began, "but ever since Mr. Moseby gave her the news that she was going to be able to graduate this year, her grades started to slip."

"She's going to be able to graduate?" Zack's eyes were wide with shock.

"London hasn't told you? I would have thought you would be the first to know," Ms. Tutweiller said in confusion.

"No, she hasn't said anything at all. Also, what do you mean her grades have slipped? How badly?"

"Zack, if she doesn't pass all her finals with at least a B, she won't be able to graduate," Ms. Tutweiller said with a hint of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Ms. T, I got to go," Zack said as he stomped out of the room. His face was full of confusion and with a hint of anger. Why did London hide this from him? This should be great news, but it seems like she hid it from everyone and now she's screwing around with her grades? Why? All these questions just served to confuse Zack even more and he decided that the best way to end his confusion was to go to the source. Zack walked towards London's cabin and knocked on the door. Bailey was the one who answered and let Zack in. Zack walked in and turn around to look at Bailey before he said anything to London.

"Bailey, can London and I have some privacy please? I need to talk to her," Zack said.

"Gee Zack, if you wanted to make out with London, you didn't have to say you need to talk to her," Bailey said teasingly.

Zack gave her a stern look that made Bailey's smile disappear as he said to her, "I really need to talk to London and I'm really sorry to do this, but get out now!"

Both Bailey and London jumped at Zack's last comment, but Bailey took the hint. She went and grabbed her books and backpack and gave Zack a nasty look before leaving the cabin to go to Cody's. Zack turned to see London's stunned face. It didn't take long before London snapped out of it and gave Zack a annoyed look.

"What was that all about? Since when are you mean to Bailey?"

"Oh gee, I don't know London," Zack started out sarcastically, "maybe there's something you would like to tell me. Something that I possibly don't know."

"Okay, what bug crawled up your ass?" London asked, fearing what Zack could be alluding to.

"The only bug that crawled up my ass is you hiding the fact that you could have graduated this year and now you're trying to ensure that you won't."

"How in the world did you know that I'm even doing that," London said defensively.

"Well besides the fact that you're being defensive about it, Tutweiller told me everything. Care to enlighten me babe?"

"I just didn't think it would be such a big deal," London said unconvincingly.

"Not a big deal?" Zack was shocked, "London, you've been trying for years to graduate high school. It must be a big deal for you."

"Well it just not that big of deal with me. So what if I fail? At least we'll be able to spend your senior year together."

"Is that all you're thinking about? What about your sense of accomplishment? Shouldn't you think about that?" Zack was starting to become extremely frustrated by London's lack of urgency.

"MY SENSE OF ACCOMPLISHMENT DISAPPEARED THE DAY MY MOTHER DECIDED THAT FUCKING A NEW PIECE OF MEAT AND BECOMING A WORLD TRAVELING SLUT MEANT MORE TO HER THAN RAISING A LOVING FAMILY. IT VANISHED WHEN MY FATHER DECIDED THAT HE RATHER TAKE CARE OF HIS PRECIOUS BUSINESS THAN TO BE THERE TO WATCH HIS ONLY DAUGHTER GROW UP. WHO THE HELL CARES IF I GRADUATE FROM HIGH SCHOOL? THE TWO PEOPLE WHO BROUGHT ME INTO THIS WORLD DON'T GIVE A SHIT, SO WHO ELSE WOULD?" London exclaimed as she got closer and closer to Zack's face.

"I care," Zack, whispered, "I would and so would a lot of people. Cody, Bailey, Woody, Addison, Marcus, Kirby, your grandmother, Tutweiller, Moseby, all of us would care."

London just hanged her head on that statement and didn't know what else to say. There was nothing else to say so she did the only thing left, she started to cry. Zack walked over and hugged her as she started to cry on his shoulders. She was sobbing as she said, "I'm…just…so afraid….of what's out there."

Zack said nothing as he just kept holding London, letting her express all her fears and concerns, knowing that she had probably been holding it in for a long time.

"I just don't know what else to do. What am I going to do after I graduate? It's too late to apply for any colleges and no Tipton will ever go to a community college. I can't work for Tipton Industries at a high position because no one will take me seriously, thinking that nepotism is alive and well since I haven't earned such a ranking. What can I do Zack? Tell me!" London was crying harder now as she began to realize how bleak her future seemed.

"London, I don't know either, but you can't just give up hope. You should have come and talk to us about this, or at least me. You know that we're all here to help you. At the very least, you could have talked to Moseby about this. He would have done his best to guide you." Zack advised wisely.

"I just didn't want to bother Uncle Marion. He's done more than enough for me and I didn't want to burden him with another one of my problems."

Before Zack could say anything, the door to the cabin opened and Moseby, Tutweiller, Cody, and Bailey walked in with Moseby walking towards London to hug his surrogate daughter. Zack stepped aside to allow Moseby to embrace London.

"Young lady, why didn't you come to me sooner about this?" Moseby asked warmly as he continued to hug her.

"I just didn't know how you could have helped me. Also, I wanted to feel as if I could achieve something by myself."

"London, I admire you greatly for that, but purposely sabotaging your grades in order to avoid everything isn't the answer." Ms. Tutweiller advised as she walked over to the heiress and gently brushes her head.

"You can't do everything by yourself London and it's ok to ask for help when you need it. It shows that you are mature enough to know what you can and can't handle," Cody said as he gave his long time friend a smile.

"We're always here for you sis, let us help you," Bailey said as she stood next to Cody, giving London the same assuring smile.

"You see London, these are the people who care about you graduating and if your grandmother were here she'd be hugging you right now on the opposite side of Moseby. You don't have to feel alone in this," Zack said as he held London's hand.

London broke off the embrace she had with Moseby and looked at her family surrounding her. She smiled and tried to stop crying as she began, "Thank you everyone, I really appreciate it. If all of you don't mind, I would love to have some help in this. Speaking of which, how did you know when to come in?"

"Well, Zack stormed out of the classroom after my little talk with him and I realized that I had to get Marion before anything got out of control," Tutweiller began.

"Then, when Bailey came to my cabin and told me of Zack's attitude to her little teasing, I knew something was off with him so I quickly ran towards your cabin with Bailey following me, knowing something was up," Cody continued.

"The four of us got back here in time to hear your screaming rant about your family and to say that Cody and I were shocked to learn that you were able to graduate this year was nothing compared to what we heard about your parents," Bailey offered.

"After that, I couldn't help it anymore when you confessed to Zack that you didn't want to be a burden to me. London, you never were a burden, even during your more, special phases," Moseby said.

London had to laugh about that one, "Special phases? Is that what they call being a spoiled, arrogant, whiny little princess these days Uncle Marion?"

"Well at least now you aren't that anymore, London. Now, why don't we all stay here and discuss what you can do for your future, okay?" Moseby said as Bailey closed the cabin door and the 6 of them sat down at various spots in the cabin to discuss London's future.

**Sky Deck**

The atmosphere was a buzz two weeks later on a Friday night. All of the students in Seven Seas High were partying on the Sky Deck in celebration of the end of the school year and the graduation of their first student tomorrow morning. Zack had volunteer to DJ for the party, but London refused to have her boyfriend work on a night when he should be celebrating his hard work for the, well not semester or year, more like the past couple of months.

As for the discussion that happened in her cabin two weeks earlier, it was decided after giving some extensive thoughts that London would graduate this year and stay on the S.S. Tipton for another year as Bailey and the twins graduate. During that time period, London will be learning some life lessons from Tutweiller and the other students on how to live as a regular person in the world. Along with that, London will also be working as the ship's new Assistant Manager under Moseby, learning how to manage a ship and how to interact with subordinates in a more civilized manner. It wasn't very hard for Mr. Tipton to agree to the idea because he was able to see that London had actually cared about her future and was making plans on how to become successful. Along with all of this, London planned on having Cody and Bailey tutor her a bit so that she wouldn't be too far behind when she applied and hopefully go to college next year. Everything seemed to be going well now and as London was dancing with Zack on the dance floor, she couldn't help but smile at what she truly had. It wasn't money or anything that could be bought, it was love, friendship, and acceptance, things she never truly had as a child.

As the night went on, London and the rest of the gang were getting tired, so they decided to go back to London and Bailey's cabin to hang out a bit before going to sleep.

**London/Bailey's Cabin**

London was currently lying on her bed with Zack next to her. She looked over at Bailey's bed and saw the same thing with Cody and Bailey. Woody and Addison had taken Bailey's desk chair, with Addison sitting on Woody's lap and Marcus made himself comfortable on the beanbag chair.

"Hey Marcus, where have you been the past month or so? I haven't seen you around at all, not even in our cabin," Zack said

"I've been around. Maybe you would have noticed if you didn't spend every weekend at your girlfriend's cabin," Marcus retort with a teasing smile.

"No, Zack's right. You haven't really been around much. I mean, you've been falling asleep more often than I have in class these past few weeks," Woody commented.

"Come to think of it Marcus, every time I see you on the Sky Deck, you always been busy writing or doing homework," Addison added.

"That is true. Come to think of it, you seem to be studying a lot more lately, even more than Cody and I ever do," Bailey realized.

The only person not to say anything was Cody, for he knew exactly what Marcus was doing. He didn't mean to spy on his friend, but one day while he was picking up towels, he caught exactly what Marcus was doing. However, he knew that it wasn't his place to tell everyone. Marcus needed to do that himself. Bailey, who was giving him a funny look, soon nudged him out of his daydreams.

"You were quiet there for a few moments. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing honey," Cody said as he looked around, realizing that everyone except Zack and London had left, "Everyone else left?"

"Yeah, you were spacing out for a good half an hour there bro, are you ok?" Zack asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I guess the long nights of studying has finally got to me. So, where am I sleeping tonight?"

Zack got out of London's bed and pulled his twin off the bed, "WE are sleeping in your cabin tonight. Thanks to your daydreaming, I had to debate alone against the idea of a girl's night in their cabin between our girlfriends. Because of that, you're taking Woody's bed tonight."

"HEY! Like we could have won the argument anyways," Cody protested as they went out of the cabin.

London and Bailey laughed at the antics between their boyfriends. Although Bailey haven't had the opportunity to see Cody and Zack at their finest during their time at the Tipton like London did, she heard enough stories from her roommate to get a glimpse of the twins antics. The two stayed up the majority of the night talking and just laughing at stories of the past, all of them not surprisingly about Zack and Cody. As night slowly grew into day, the two ladies realized that they needed to rest more than anything and bid one another good night. As the morning came, London woke up to sounds coming from the bathroom. As she got up and walked over to the door, she opened it to sight of Bailey kneeling before the porcelain god and offering it her stomach contents. Along with the heaving, Bailey was also crying as well.

"Bailey? What's wrong? Are you ok?" London asked with concern.

Bailey turned her head towards London and just kept crying. She looked up to her friend and roommate and said, "London, I'm not feeling well at all and…I'm late…"

London could only kneel down towards her friend and hug her closely as Bailey continues to cry.

* * *

**Who guessed this was going to happen? Is it actually true? Did Zack really jinx Cody? We'll find out.**


	15. Graduations, Boston, Test

**AN: Now we will see what Cody says about Bailey's possible pregnancy. Also, for all of you who were wondering what exactly is going to happen to Marcus, this chapter will answer a few questions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, again.**

**

* * *

London/Bailey's Cabin**

After Bailey had let out all of her fears and frustrations in the bathroom at possibly being pregnant, she and London were now sitting on their respective beds wondering what to do next. London had nothing, but sympathy for Bailey and felt a bit of guilt as well. If she, Zack, and Addison hadn't pushed Bailey and Cody to take that next step, they wouldn't be in this position right now. London could only look at Bailey with a mixture of sympathy and guilt as the farm girl from Kansas had her chin on her knees, looking down at her feet, deep in thought. Feeling London's eyes on her, she looked at her best friend and saw the look given to her. Feeling confused, Bailey had to wonder what the look was for.

"Why do you look so guilty? I'm the one that screwed up here." Bailey asked.

"Not without my help though. Zack, Addison, and I pushed you two into having sex before you were ready. Now look at where that got all of us. I'm not even going to ask about protection because I know you are smart enough to not allow Cody anywhere near you without one," London answered.

"We always did use protection, but you do know that they are only 99.9% effective," Bailey said quietly.

London scoffed at the sheer luck that befell upon her two best friends, "With that kind of luck, you and Cody ought to try the lottery. Then, you won't have to worry about the future as much."

Bailey had to laugh a bit at that part, "Knowing our luck, we would be one number short of hitting it big. In any case, I don't even know how to approach Cody with this. How is he going to feel? Oh lord, what are my parents going to say? They're meeting us in Boston two days from now! Also, what about Carey? I haven't even met her yet and I'm going to be coming through her door announcing that her seventeen year old son impregnated the girlfriend she just met," Bailey started to panic.

London walked over to Bailey and held her by the shoulders to calm her down, "Bailey! Listen to me ok? First, you need to calm down," which Bailey did under London's authoritative command, "Now; you are just going to tell Cody the truth because he deserves to know. He's the father and he has the right to know. Also, he loves you, he's going to be by your side the whole way through so don't worry about him. As for your parents and Carey, we'll all cross that bridge when it comes. The first thing we need to do is confirm your pregnancy. How late are you?"

"About 4 days. I'm usually on time, even during periods of stress. That's why this is so frightening for me," Bailey answered.

"Ok, well without an actual test, we cannot confirm anything. So, when we arrive at Boston, I'm going to take you straight to see my OB/GYN. I'm sure Cody would want to come along as well. We'll make an excuse to the others that we had to stop by somewhere first before going to the Tipton and that the rest should go ahead first. We will get you tested and I will ask that the test be expedited so that we will know the results within a day. When the test results come back, then you, Cody, Zack, and I will decide together how to handle the parental situation, ok sis?" London said to Bailey with a comforting tone.

Bailey nodded, "Do you mind if Zack comes with us?"

London chuckled at the question, "Sis, I don't think you can possibly keep him away. Plus, knowing Cody, he'll probably insist that his twin be there."

Bailey chuckled as well at the thought. Although the twins were definitely different in their personalities and looks, there was one thing that they both shared deeply and that was the love they had for one another. Sure, Zack and Cody argue and fight more often than normal siblings, but their love and their bond were also a lot stronger than most normal siblings as well. As Bailey and London continued their conversation on how to talk to Cody about things, they were unaware of the fact that their cabin door was left slightly opened as the figure that was standing by their door had rushed off elsewhere.

Zack/Marcus' Cabin

Cody and Zack were currently in Zack's cabin packing up to return to Boston for the summer. Cody, of course, had already packed everything already and had put his stuff in the ship's storage area, ready to be picked up when they docked in LA, where they will take a red eye back to Boston. Zack had surprisingly packed most of his stuff yesterday afternoon before the party and was now in the process of finishing up some last minute things. As they continued to finish up the last of it, they were suddenly greeted with a frantic Woody running into Zack's cabin, looking completely bewildered.

"YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD!" Woody exclaimed.

"What's that Woodchuck? The ship is going to serve an all you can eat buffet during the reception before we leave for Boston," Zack said.

"Or did you find a bunch of restaurants on the internet that you want to try when we are in Boston and you just can't wait for us to get there already," Cody added.

Woody was a little frustrated, but knew that the twins needed to hear the news. "NO! This is really important! So, I was going to London and Bailey's cabin to ask if I could get Addison's sweater that she accidentally left in their room. Well, before I could knock on the door, I heard Bailey crying, so I was about to walk in to see what was going on. I barely opened the door when they started talking and I heard the most startling news! Bailey's…"

"WOODY! STOP NOW!" London said as she and Bailey walked into Zack's cabin. "Thank goodness we caught you in time before your big mouth made things worse. Now get out so that Bailey can talk to Cody about something."

"Can I at least tell Addison about…?" Woody began while looking towards Bailey.

"Yes, but just make sure no one else knows," Bailey answered.

Woody walked out of the room while giving Bailey a thumb up for luck. He closed the door, knowing that the last thing the couple needed was for the entire ship, let alone just their class, finding out the big news. As Woody walked away going to find Addison to tell her about the news, Bailey and London were now standing in front of their boyfriends' gazes, wondering how to start.

"So, can one of you two ladies fill us in on what's going on?" Zack asked for both him and his brother, both confused to their girlfriends' behaviors.

London was the first to act, grabbing Bailey and pulling her towards Cody until they were face to face and then drag Zack away from Cody and made sure they were ducked behind the foosball table.

"London, what in the world?" Zack started to protest.

"Shh! Trust me, this is probably the safest place to be when the shit hits the fan," London answered.

"HUH?" Zack started, but stopped when he heard Bailey talking.

"Cody…I don't really know how to begin to say this. Just please, tell me one thing before I start, you love me no matter what right?" Bailey said while trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

"Bails, why are you asking that question? Of course I love you no matter what happens. Baby, tell me, what's wrong? Why are you trying not to cry?" Cody asked feeling really worried.

"Because…because I…that is to say…" Bailey was struggling with her words.

"OH JUST TELL HIM ALREADY YOU COUNTRY CHICKEN!" London exclaimed as she shot her head up from behind the foosball table and then went back down, awaiting the eventual shockwave.

"I MIGHT BE PREGNANT!" Bailey said loudly in one breath, annoyed at both the prompting London gave and her own reluctance to tell Cody. As she looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, all she could see was shock. His face might not have shown it, but after being friends for almost 2 years and lovers for a year, you tend to be able to read exactly what your boyfriend was thinking at that moment. There was no anger though, no denial, just pure shock. That shock seemed to have struck Zack as well as he was frozen in place behind the table, unable to comprehend the possible life-altering event that his brother had probably just gotten himself into, and with his help no less. Besides shock, he was feeling as guilty as his girlfriend had when she first heard the news. As much as he joked with his brother on the possibilities, Zack never thought that he would actually jinx him. Furthermore, he did go along with London's idea to make sure those two had sex during their time in Japan so he was definitely feeling responsible for this. As he shook out of his shock stage, he turned to look at London, whose face was etched in the same worry as he was feeling himself. Both of them having one question in their minds, how were Cody and Bailey going to get through this?

Cody finally shook out of his stupor as he realized Bailey was looking at him, expecting some kind of response besides the initial shock. All Cody could say was, "Are you sure?"

"I'm not completely. I mean, I'm about 4 days late and I did throw up this morning for the first time. I wasn't really thinking about my period being late since that can happen, but the throwing up made me realize it could be something else," Bailey answered.

"Bailey, how did this happen? I mean, we were so careful," Cody asked.

"Yes, well you know the warning about condoms right?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, they are only 99.9% effective," Cody said sarcastically, not believing his dumb luck in being part of the statistical anomaly.

"A 0.01% of a condom not working? With that luck, we should make a pit stop in Vegas and gamble with that kind of dumb luck," Zack chimed in as he and London got out from behind the table, feeling that it was safe.

"London suggested the lottery," Bailey added to Zack's tease.

"Knowing our luck right now, we will just miss hitting the big one in either case," Cody said.

"Ok, you two either think too much alike or it's just too freaky because Bailey said practically the same thing," London said.

"Yes, and your point being? You and Zack both suggested we gamble with our luck," Bailey quipped to London.

"In any case, Cody, are you going to be ok?" Zack asked with concern for his baby brother.

"I'll let you all know when I completely digest this possible life-changing news," Cody said as he sat on Marcus' bed.

As Cody started to rationally think about things, he realized that the most honorable thing to do was to marry Bailey right away, but even that didn't sound rational. He knew first off that they needed to confirm the possible pregnancy and then take their logical steps from there. Normally, a situation like this would have made his old self freaked out quickly, but Cody had learned that life always threw you unexpected curveballs. It's what you do with those curveballs that will truly tell what type of person you really were. In this case, he knew that no matter what, he was going to be there for Bailey and that come hell or high water, he was not going to abandon her. He turned to look at the other three and said, "Well, we need to confirm the pregnancy first, I guess."

"Already gotten that taken care of. The four of us will be going to my OB/GYN so that our girl here can get her blood work done to confirm if there is a baby in the oven," London stated.

"Codes, are you alright? You aren't freaking out at all, which is actually a good thing, but you are kind of scaring us here," Zack commented.

"Trust me, I would love to freak out right now if it weren't so counter productive. I'm scared and confused as to what we are going to do about this if it is true. One thing I do know however, is that I will do whatever I can for this kid if Bailey is pregnant," Cody said as he locked eyes with Bailey, "I won't let you go through this alone."

Bailey started to let the floodgates open as she ran towards Cody and hugged him, holding onto him as if he was a life preserver on this sea of uncertainty that she was suddenly tossed in. Zack and London looked at the couple with sadness in their eyes, but determination in their minds. Whatever happens, they will stick with them through and through because the four of them are a family, and that is what families do.

**Sky Deck**

It was now London's graduation ceremony and Ms. Tutweiller was currently on stage saying a few words about London's achievements lately and what she was going to do after she came back from a long break in Boston. As she continued to speak, Addison was whispering to Bailey throughout the ceremony.

"I heard from Woody, I'm so sorry," Addison said.

"Not you, too. I've already gotten apologies from London and Zack this morning and I'll say to you what I said to them, it's not your fault. You may have prompted it, but Cody and I made the final decision in the end," Bailey said to her friend.

"Yeah, but if we hadn't…" Addison began.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. You and London were right, Cody and I were getting so sexually frustrated that it was about to burst at any time anyways. I always hoped my first time would be my wedding night, but with Cody, I know that eventually I will marry him so in a sense, I did do it on my wedding night, just that it was before the wedding," Bailey reasoned.

"Are you for sure you are…?" Addison asked while making the sign of pregnancy.

"I don't know for sure. We'll find out in a few days," Bailey answered.

Before the conversation could go further, Tutweiller had ended her speech and had asked that the graduating class of 2010 to step forward. She called London's name and handed her the diploma and gave the young heiress a hug. The hug signified Ms. Tutweiller's pride in London graduating and moving onto a brighter future. As she let go of the hug, Ms. Tutweiller went on to announce the special guest of honor.

"Ladies and gentleman, before we break for the reception and then have the students start leaving for summer break, I would like to announce that for the class of 2010, Seven Seas High will be having not one graduate, but two. It is my honor and pleasure to introduce the other graduate of the class of 2010, Marcus Little."

As Marcus came out in his graduation gown, the only two not shocked by the announcement were London and Cody. London was because both Tutweiller and Moseby had told her right before the ceremony and Cody because he had seen what Marcus was studying on deck. During that night in Tokyo, Marcus had talked to Moseby and Tutweiller about graduating the coming spring in order to free himself from going to school his senior year and start on his music career. The only way that Marcus could graduate with his amount of credits was to do what Kirby did; take the high school equivalency exam, which was what Cody saw him studying. As Marcus finished receiving his diploma, he met the rest of his friends later on in the reception area. All the girls went over to hug Marcus to congratulate him while the guys gave him pats on the back and fist pumps. Zack was the first to speak to his soon to be former roommate.

"So that's what you've been doing this whole time."

"Yeah, I was so busy cramming for that test. No wonder Kirby ran out the class screaming that first time."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Bailey asked.

"Because I didn't know if I was going to be able to pass. Most people get at least 2 months to study for this thing and I was doing it in half the time. If I didn't pass, I didn't want all the commotion to be for nothing," Marcus answered.

"Well," London said as she put an arm around Marcus' shoulders, "when we all get back to Boston, we're going to celebrate your success with a party on the Tipton rooftop that first weekend." Marcus, Addison, and Woody were going to stay for a month in Boston to hang out with London and the twins before going back to their respective homes. As for Bailey, it was decided that she would stay in Boston for the majority of the summer break, only going back to Kettlecorn with Cody for a week to meet the rest of her family.

"Oh sweet! POOL PARTY!" Zack exclaimed.

"SO what are you going to do now Marcus?" Addison asked.

"I'm going to jumpstart my music career again. Little Lil might be over, but that doesn't mean that Marcus Little is going down with it," Marcus said confidently.

"Well, if you need any help, let me know," London offered.

"Thanks London," Marcus said and then looked towards Cody, "and thank you for not saying anything."

Everyone turned their heads at the younger twin, "You knew?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, I saw what he was doing one day on the Sky Deck while working my shift. I didn't tell anyone because it wasn't my place to tell and Marcus seemed as if he wasn't ready for any one to know yet."

"Well, in any case, let's get this party started. We can rest on the plane ride home," Woody suggested as he led Addison onto the dance floor.

The rest of the gang partied until late before hopping into two separate limos that were going to take them to LAX. From there, they took London's private plane to Boston. It was about 8 in the morning when the gang, including Moseby and Tutweiller, had arrived in Boston. As the luggage were being put into the two limos, London told Moseby and Tutweiller that she, Bailey, Cody, and Zack needed to be somewhere first before heading to the Tipton. As the two limos went their separate ways, Bailey started to get nervous. She had no idea how she was going to handle seeing the doctor, but she knew that with Cody by her side, she could face anything. Soon, the limo arrived at a private practice in the heart of downtown Boston.

The four friends walk into the private practice, which was a small office that had no more than 3 rooms with a decent size waiting area and one nurse behind the counter. It looked very prestige and clean, definitely the type of doctor that a Tipton would go to see. As London checked Bailey in, the other three were sitting on the chairs, just looking awe at how a simple doctor's office could be decorated in such grandeur. It wasn't long before Bailey was called in. Cody was the only one that went with her, with Zack and London staying behind.

As the two got into one of the examination rooms, a middle aged Asian lady named Dr. Wong greeted them.

"So you must be Bailey Pickett, London's roommate on the S.S. Tipton," Dr. Wong stated as Bailey sat on the examination bed.

"Yes. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Bailey said politely.

"Nonsense sweetheart. It's my pleasure to treat any close friends of London. I've always had a special place in my heart for that girl. Now, is this the possible father?" Dr. Wong asked looking at Cody.

"Yes, I'm the boyfriend. If there's a baby in there, I definitely helped," Cody said with a hint of pride.

"Well then, let's see if you two really are victims of sheer dumb luck or it's just a false alarm," Dr. Wong said.

As she examined Bailey and asked her questions about her health and family history, everything seemed to be normal. Her vital signs were at the right levels and she was of healthy weight for a girl her age and height. Dr. Wong then took blood for the blood test to determine for sure whether or not Bailey was pregnant. As she finished drawing the blood, Dr. Wong looked at Cody and Bailey and couldn't help, but feel sympathy. It was quite obvious to her that Cody was different from most teenage boys his age and that he was full devoted to Bailey, but if the tests came back positive, then it was going to be a long road ahead for the couple.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. London asked that I expedite the blood to be tested immediately so that you can have an answer before your parents arrive in Boston. I will have the results for you tomorrow. I'm praying for the best for the both of you."

"Thanks Dr. Wong," Bailey said, "By the way, how do you know London so well?"

"Yeah, it seems from the way you talk about her that you knew her since she was baby," Cody added.

"Well my dears, I was the first person she saw when she first opened her eyes," Dr. Wong said mysteriously.

Bailey gasped, "You were her mother's OB/GYN and the doctor who delivered her."

"That is correct. The Tipton Family has always entrusted me with their health. London was always the sweetest little girl and although she has gone astray a few times, I'm glad to see she has friends like you two to lead her back to the right path," Dr. Wong stated.

"You can thank my twin for that as well. He's her boyfriend," Cody remarked.

"Ah yes, young Zack Martin. I've heard quite a few tales about him from Wilfred himself. It seems like London was able to tame him," Dr. Wong said teasingly.

"They tamed each other," remarked Bailey as they walked out of the room and into the waiting room where Zack and London were waiting. As the four said goodbye to Dr. Wong, they walked outside to the car, chatting amongst themselves. Unbeknown to them, as the four were getting into the car, there were cameras clicking as the paparazzi were hidden amongst the busy streets of Boston, getting a clear shot of London Tipton leaving a well known OB/GYN office. The paparazzi were quickly sending the photos to every tabloid and newspaper in Boston, quickly getting this hot new topic out into the streets. Soon, every newspaper delivered a special edition. The headline:

**TIPTON HEIRESS IS PREGNANT?  
**

**

* * *

Now the entire city of Boston knows and soon the world. What misunderstandings will this cause? Will Bailey and Cody's secret come out?  
**


	16. Misunderstandings & The Answer

**AN: Now it's time to find out who exactly will be there to meet the four at the Boston Tipton and their reactions. Also, is Bailey really pregnant? We'll find out**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters Ms. Lee and Dr. Wong.**

**

* * *

Seoul, South Korea**

A middle aged man was sitting in his chair in his spacious office on the top floor of the building, looking over projections made by his employees on how well they expect the company to do this fiscal year versus the actual numbers so far. It seem to be a banner year for the company as 1st quarter profits had exceeded expectations and 2nd quarter numbers seem to be on the same path. The cruise line business was making a profit as well, even with its unusually high expenses for repairs thanks to a certain set of twins on board. As the man continued to read the reports, his assistant had knocked on his door, waiting to be acknowledged. The man looked up and beckons the young woman to his desk.

"Yes Ms. Lee?" Wilfred asked. Wilfred had made it a point to hire local help in every Tipton headquarters to be his personal assistants because he wanted them to not only understand the business locally, but the culture as well.

"You asked for the latest news of your daughter, sir. Well, this just arrived from Boston," Ms. Lee said tentatively, awaiting the anticipated outrage that was about to erupt from her temperamental boss.

He took the latest paper that she had held out and read the front page headlines. His eyes widen with shock at the article and had felt the need to blink a few times in order to make sure he was reading the article correctly. In the end, there was no mistake about it, but perhaps the writer had made a mistake. Wilfred was livid. He had allowed that Martin boy to date his daughter, but never in his wildest nightmares had he imagine that the boy would be so bold as to touch her in that way so quickly. As he laid the paper down, he looked intently at his assistant and tried to maintain control of his emotions as he spoke.

"Ms. Lee, please contact my pilot and have him get the jet ready. I'm going home," Mr. Tipton said with no emotion as he walked out of the office.

Ms. Lee could only nod. She had heard of Miss London's new boyfriend and with the latest shocker, she could only pray that the boy's life would be spared when Mr. Tipton got a hold of him.

**Boston Tipton**

As the four friends arrived at the Boston Tipton, there was a feeling as if they were home at last. Bailey had the same feeling, even if she didn't spend her childhood in the building like the other three did. As the new bellboy brought their luggage to their rooms, Bailey was staying in London's suite and the boys were staying in another one right next to London's. The twins didn't have the heart to kick Carey out of their old room and back onto the couch after getting used to sleeping on an actual bed for a year, so London decided to get the twins their own suite for the summer. Of course, what Carey and twins didn't know was that London was secretly working with her lawyers on re-working Carey's contract in order to provide her with a new home. As they walk into the lobby, they were greeted by a frantic Esteban pacing around the lobby with Francesca trying to calm her husband down. In his hands was a newspaper in which was gripped tightly. With the need to know what was going on, London called out to the newly promoted manager of the Boston Tipton. Esteban turned around to the voice and ran straight towards the four with Francesca right behind him.

"OH DIOS MIO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Esteban shouted as he trained his eyes on Zack.

Zack was very nervous because he never saw Esteban so frantic and angry before. He could barely speak when he answered, "What do you mean Esteban? We just barely arrived in Boston."

"OH THIS IS A DISASTER!" Esteban said as he shoved the newspaper into Zack's hands. Zack opened up the crumbled paper to the front page and could only gasp as he saw the headlines. The other three peered over his shoulders and were shocked as well as they saw the headlines that have been seen by probably every pair of eyes in the world. London was the first to speak out.

"How dare they write this trash and pass it off as news?!"

London's burst of anger shook both Esteban and Francesca out of their state of panic and look at London, unsure of what they just heard.

"Miss London, are you saying that what the paper wrote isn't true?" Francesca asked for both her sake and her husband's.

"That's right Francesca, I'm not pregnant. Oh I am so going to get my lawyers and sue every newspaper that dare print this story," London said as she started to dial for her lawyer.

"Well then you will probably have to sue every single paper in the world," Esteban stated, which made London hang up her phone.

"Are you telling us every single paper in the world ran with this story with no other hard evidence than a picture of London walking out of an OB/GYN office?" Bailey asked with shock.

"Has Moseby seen this yet?" Zack asked in fear.

"Uhm…Zack, I think the better question should be have both Mom and Mr. Tipton seen this yet," Cody pointed out to his brother.

"Gee, thanks Cody! I wasn't even thinking of THAT nightmare yet," Zack retorted as he slapped him with the paper.

"I cannot say about Mr. Tipton, but both Mr. Moseby and your mother are waiting for the four of you in your old suite. I've been instructed to usher you four up there as soon as you are back by any means necessary," Esteban stated with a hint of sadness.

"Think we would make it if we ran for it?" Zack whispered to Cody.

"Oh sure and leave not only a pissed off mother and a vengeful Moseby behind, but our two seething girlfriends as well," Cody said back as the four started to walk obediently towards the elevator.

"Right now, I rather face a pissed off Bailey and London than any one of mom, Moseby, or Mr. Tipton," Zack said back with fear as they entered the elevator. Cody could only nod in agreement as the elevator took them up to their eventual doom.

**Suite 2230**

As Cody opened the door for the group, they were greeted with a scene they wouldn't dare wish on anyone they know, not even Agnes for the twins. Sitting on the couch was Carey, with her eyes trained straight on the door, waiting for her boys' arrival. Standing behind her were both Moseby and Tutweiller, both wearing faces of pure discontent. Moseby looked angry while Tutweiller was shaking her head in disappointment. In the corner were Marcus, Woody, and Addison; each giving the four looks of support. As Cody looked closer, Addison and Woody both gave him lips zipped signal, telling him that Bailey's secret was still safe. The one person in the room that surprised the twins was that Kurt was also in the room, sitting next to Carey with the same somber look as his ex-wife.

"Hi mom, dad," Zack started, trying to be the bravest of the four.

"Oh don't you 'hi mom' me young man. When were you going to tell me that you and London had started dating?" Carey asked.

"I was going to surprise you when I got back," Zack answered.

"Oh I'm surprised alright! Imagine your father and mine surprise when Mr. Moseby comes barging into our suite screaming about how our 'little hooligan' got his precious London PREGNANT!" Carey screamed with her eyes trained right at Zack's head, thinking of ways to tear it off his shoulders.

"Carey…" London started before being stopped by the angry mother.

"Don't you 'Carey' me young lady! I've known you ever since I came to this hotel and I've done my best to help Mr. Moseby raise you to become a better person. Zack isn't the only person to blame around here because it takes two the tango. Why didn't the two of you at least use protection?" Carey continued to rant, only to be held back a bit by Kurt, who shot the four very sympathetic looks.

"Mom…you don't understand…" Cody began, but that didn't help placate the rampaging mother.

"Oh I do understand Cody. As for you, why didn't you at least watch out for your brother a little more? I would have thought you would have realized what kind of person Zack could be. Why didn't you try and stop him?" Carey continued.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" London screamed, as she just couldn't take Carey being so irrational anymore. She loved and respected Carey, but Carey needed to calm down before Bailey bolt out of the room. As London looked at Bailey, she could see pure fear and apprehension in her eyes. If Carey was this worked up about London being pregnant, what would she do if she found out the truth? London quickly walked over to Bailey and held her arm, making sure she wouldn't make a break for it.

"YOU'RE NOT??" exclaimed all four adults. You could see all of them breathing a sigh of relief, knowing that they had just dodged a major bullet. Yet, their relief was short lived as Bailey began to speak.

"However, I might be," Bailey said very quietly, but loud enough for all four of them to hear. The shock of it all was too much for Carey, as she fainted into the arms of a shocked Kurt Martin. Both Moseby and Tutweiller were a little shocked, but not as much since they knew the two were having sex. They just had hoped to avoid this consequence.

"Great, I get yelled at when she thought my girlfriend was pregnant and all you got is her fainting. Your dumb luck must still be here Cody," Zack remarked.

Carey quickly woke up from the shock and look at Cody astonished, "Cody…I can't believe you would do something like this. I half expected Zack, but not you Cody. How in the world did this happen? Did Bailey pressure you into this?" Carey started firing questions at Cody.

"MOM! STOP! If you want to blame anyone for this, don't blame Cody and don't you dare blame Bailey. You want someone to blame, blame me!" Zack said as he stood in between Carey and Cody.

"Carey, calm down and let the kids explain. I know you're mad and especially confused, all four of us are. It seem as if the kids all knew what had happened," Kurt said calmly, trying to placate his ex-wife. He too was a little shocked by his younger son's situation, but cooler heads needed to prevail. As Kurt led Carey back to the couch, Emma went over to London to help her soothe Bailey's fears. Knowing that Bailey as in good hands, London walked over to Zack's side, ready to be held accountable for her actions as well.

"Carey, if you want someone to blame, Zack and I are your targets. While we were in Japan for Spring Break, I set up a mini vacation for them and part of the purpose of that trip was so that those two would be able to take the next step in their lives. Carey, I know you are just going to meet Bailey today, but she and Cody are right for one another. In fact, I don't think I can think of anyone better for Cody," London stated, coming to her surrogate sister's defense.

"Mom, London and I were the ones who pushed them into it. We provided the mood, the condoms, everything. They had no clue what was going on until the very last minute," Zack explained.

Carey look up at the two and then at Cody, "You still could have resisted," she said, knowing that such a suggestion would be impossible if London and Zack were so hell bent on it happening.

"With Zack and London in command? Good luck with that," Moseby chipped in.

"Cody, you two did use protection right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course we did dad. We used one every time we made love. I was just unlucky enough to be part of that .01%," Cody answered.

"That depends on the test results Cody," London added.

"Test results?" Carey asked.

"I'm late for my period, but I never really threw up until yesterday morning. We went to London's doctor for a check up and to draw blood for a blood test. That's where the paparazzi got the pictures," Bailey said as she walk up next to Cody and laid her head on his shoulder.

"When will we know the results?" Kurt asked.

"Tomorrow. I asked Dr. Wong to get the results before Bailey's parents get here in two days. That way, if it is positive, Cody and Bailey can have a day to think about how to approach things," London explains.

Carey finally stood up and went over towards Cody and Bailey. She first gave Cody a hug and let go. She then turned towards her younger son's lover and promptly enveloped her in tight hug. Bailey began to tear up as she felt the acceptance from her boyfriend's mother. All of her fears and frustrations melt away as she realized that they had Carey's support. Carey let go and looked at Bailey.

"You must be woman Cody always talk about in his emails. His description really doesn't do you justice. Welcome to Boston Bailey."

"Thank you Ms. Martin."

"Call me Carey, London does as well and she's now Zack's girlfriend," Carey stated with a smile. Bailey nodded and smiled. Carey then looked at her older son and his new love.

"I owe you two an apology. I was just so shock over the possibility of London being pregnant that I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry for everything I said in the heat of the moment," Carey said sincerely.

"Mom, it's ok. I understand. I'm just glad you aren't blaming Cody or Bailey for this," Zack responded.

"Carey, as long as you are rational now, we're fine," London said.

"Now," Kurt said as he stood up and walk towards the group along with Moseby and the rest of the students, "I believe we should go get some lunch and get to know one another better."

Everyone nodded as Carey also added; "Also, I want to go tomorrow with you guys when you get the results. I want you two to know you have me and your father as support."

"Also, don't forget us as well," Tutweiller chimed in.

"You don't even need to ask about us," Marcus added.

Cody and Bailey nodded. They look at Zack and London besides them, smiling. The four of them now know that at the very least, they will always have the support of family and friends.

**The Next Day**

**Dr. Wong's Office**

Dr. Wong's personal office was packed with family and friends as they were in and right outside her office, awaiting the news that will possibly change not only the couple's lives, but all of theirs as well. Bailey sat in the middle with London and Carey by her sides and Cody standing behind her. Last night had been a fun night. Carey had wanted to get to know Bailey and Addison better, so they had a girls only slumber party in London's suite. It had been a great night of gossip, doing their hair, and comedic stories of all the men in their lives. Now, it was the most nerve wrecking moment as Dr. Wong came in with Bailey's file.

"My oh my, it looks like we have quite an audience today," Dr. Wong said.

"Well Dr. Wong, we wanted to show Bailey the support she'll get from us," Carey answered with a smile at Bailey.

Dr. Wong nodded, "Well Cody, Bailey, I have your results. Now, whatever happens, I can see that you two will be well taken care of. I would hope that London will be one of those that will support you whole heartedly."

"Of course I will," London said with a smile.

As Dr. Wong open the file, she took a look at the results for a moment, never showing any emotions as she made her final analysis. She then looked up and said, "Well, this is quite a shock. Bailey, I would like to say congratulations."

Bailey started to cry as Cody held her from behind. They were going to parents as the both thought about the news.

"Except, that will be a bit pre-mature. Bailey, you aren't pregnant," Dr. Wong finished.

You could feel the tension just leave the room as every person breathed a sigh of relief. Cody and Bailey were happy that they dodged such a big bullet and knew that they had to be even more careful from now on. As Zack and London hugged on the happy news, they were soon separated by a shout.

"UNHAND MY DAUGHTER YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!"

* * *

**Ok, so now it's London and Zack's turn to explain. Then, Bailey's parents will come. Oh the drama has just begun. **


	17. Fathers, Daughters, & Boyfriends

**AN: Okay guys, this is where the fun really begins. I hope you all have fun with this chapter. As a warning, there are some talks here about Christianity, I hope I won't offend anyone with my views (btw: my belief is Christian)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character Dr. Leslie Wong**

**

* * *

Dr. Wong's Office**

**Wilfred Tipton's POV**

As I stood right outside of the entrance from the waiting room, my breathing was erratic, my mind full of fury, and my eyes stayed focus on the object of my discontent, Zackary Martin. The teenage rebel that I had allowed my daughter to date only a month before was now shaking in fear as he locked eyes with me. The rest of the people there just froze in stunned silence as my daughter could only shake her head and began to talk animatedly with Moseby.

"Why didn't you call him to tell him the truth?" my daughter had asked Moseby while throwing up her hands in disgust.

"I've tried! His assistant in South Korea said that Mr. Tipton would not answer his cell phone at all. There was no method of getting a hold of him," Moseby said in defense.

I on the other hand, had enough of their chatter as I charged like a bull straight towards Zack and grabbed him by the collar to raise him above the ground. I made sure his eyes were staring straight at mines, allowing him to see the anger and hurt that I felt from being betrayed.

"HOW DARE YOU? I LEFT MY ONLY DAUGHTER IN YOUR CARE AND THIS IS THE GRATITUDE I GET FOR IT? YOU'VE ONLY BEEN WITH HER FOR A MONTH AND IN LESS TIME THAN THAT YOU DECIDED YOU COULD HAVE YOUR WAY WITH HER?"

"Daddy! That is enough!" London protested as she tried to get me to release the boy. Her protests fell on deaf ears as I was only focused on crushing this little ant for what he did to my little girl. As time slowly passed on, I soon realized that not only was London trying to free Zack from my grasp, his twin, his father, and even Moseby were helping out. I kept hold of my grasp, never letting the boy go until I heard a commanding voice.

"WILFRED TIPTON! YOU WILL CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW AND LET THAT BOY GO! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MAKE A BIG SCENE IN MY OFFICE" shouted my dear friend, Dr. Leslie Wong. Leslie and I go way back, to when we were both in college together. I had studied business while she went into medicine. We never dated, but I always valued her opinion. We treated each other like siblings, but lately the relationship was straining because of my stubbornness. Leslie had for years been telling me how much London needed me, but I never heeded her advice. Just by the look on her face as I stared at her, I knew the years of discontent with my behavior was about to be let out. I slowly let Zack down and Leslie nodded in approval before pointing at the new vacant chair in front of her. Feeling like a boy about to be scolded, I hesitantly walked and sat in the seat.

"Now, before I start, I would like to ask all of you to vacate my office and wait in the waiting room for us to finish. This is a private Tipton Family matter that I believe both London and Wilfred would like to keep a secret for now," Leslie commanded softly, always respectful of my need for privacy.

"Can Uncle Marion, Ms Tutweiller, Zack, Cody, and Bailey stay with us? They already have an idea about my past," London had asked.

"I suppose, but everyone else, please leave," Leslie said as everyone minus the aforementioned group of people along with London and I went out to the waiting room. As the door was closed, everyone took a seat, but I could tell that they were just an audience, watching the drama unfold between Leslie and me.

"Now, before we start on anything else, I believe there's something you should know Wilfred. I know what you have read both in the tabloids and media, but I can assure you that London is not pregnant nor has she started on any sexual activities," Leslie started.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but even that was short lived. Leslie's eyes were staring a hole into my eyes, letting me know that I was not even close to being off the hook.

"As for your overreaction and behavior just a while ago, I can honestly say that you have absolutely no right to feel as if Zack betrayed your trust. In fact, up until you had that confrontation with London a month or so ago, when was the last time you actually acted like a father?" Leslie questioned as I bow my head, wondering the same exact thing.

"I've told you ever since Melissa left that the one thing you needed to concentrate on more than anything else was your daughter, your own flesh and blood. Yet, your own stubbornness to never let go of the hurt that Melissa caused you forced a wedge between you and London. Your business became more important than her and as your business continued to grow, your daughter's development continued to decline."

"Moseby was there! She got the love and attention she needed from him. I needed to make sure that I created a good living for her. Letting her know that her father would always be able to provide for her and that she didn't need to worry," I started to protest.

"Marion was never the answer!" Leslie exclaimed as she stood up and looked down at me, "Neither were her maids, her tutors, or any of her so called "friends" from the society pages. Don't get me wrong Marion, you've done an admirable job raising London and I'm sure both Emma and Carey Martin have been a big help as well. Wilfred, look at your daughter and ask her what she wanted the most as a child."

I looked at London, the only thing left in my life that I could always call my own. She was the only tangible existence in my life that could never be taken away from me unless I gave her away. I slowly asked, "Baby girl, what did you want the most as a child?"

London was tearing up as she said, "A family. A loving and caring family like we had before mommy decided she didn't want us anymore."

As I saw my daughter crying, I wanted to reach out and hug her, but before I could do anything, Zack Martin beat me to it as he pulled London into his embrace and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"A family, Wilfred," Leslie began again, "not diamonds, rubies, pearls, cash, luxuries, or the best lifestyle. London would have traded half the fortune that you've made in the past 15 years if it meant having you spend more time with her, being there for her, cheering her on, and being proud of any achievements that she had reached."

I started to tear up, which was a rarity. The perception was that Wilfred Tipton, one of the most feared businessmen in the world, never showed his emotions. Yet, as I felt the hurt emitting from London, I began to open up my heart once more and felt the onslaught of emotions as the raw pain from Melissa's departure finally reached my heart. I continued to cry as I stood up and gently force Zack to let go of London as I took over his place, hugging her tightly in my arms, afraid of letting her go. London started to calm herself and looked up at me with a sad smile.

"I always felt that I never needed to achieve anything because it didn't seem to matter to you. You never seem to be proud of anything I did, so I stopped trying. That's why I never did well in school because you weren't there to see what a smart girl I was. Uncle Marion tried, but he could never replace the pride that I wanted from you. Ever since I was young, I wanted to study business and become a smart business man like you, but you were too selfish hiding your own pain that I had no choice, but to act up. It seemed like that was the only way I could get your attention."

"London, I'm so sorry for my actions, for my stubbornness. I've already missed out the past 15 years of your life, but please baby, give your daddy one more chance to prove to you that you always have his attention," I apologized and begged my daughter.

"That's all I ever wanted daddy, that's all I ever wanted," London repeated as she snuggled deep in my embrace. As I continued to hold her, I looked around and there didn't seem to be a dry eye in the room. I looked at the occupants in the room and I could only muster up one thing to say to all of them.

"Thank you, all of you," I began, "for taking care of London, for loving her, and for being her friends and confidants. I am forever indebted to all of you and Zackary," I said looking at my daughter's boyfriend, "please forgive me for my actions earlier and I hope you continue to treat London exactly as someone as precious as her should be treated."

Zack nodded to me and said, "You don't have to worry Mr. Tipton. As long as I'm alive, London will never be harmed."

I appreciated the gesture as I gave him a small smile. I then turned to Leslie and asked, "So if London isn't pregnant, then who is?" As I asked that question, everyone started to laugh as if I made a hilarious joke. London started to chuckle in my arms and said to me, "Oh daddy, that's a story all by itself."

**The Next Day**

**Boston Tipton (Lobby)**

Bailey Pickett was currently pacing around the center table of the lobby, going back and forth next to the table with the vase. She was nervous, no check that, she was beyond nervous. It was true that she and Cody had dodged a major bullet yesterday when they found out that she was in fact, not pregnant, and mother nature had decided to end its cruel joke by bringing her monthly gift along with the announcement. Now if only God could grant her the power to go back in time and stop all those paparazzi from taking the picture of London and running the story, she wouldn't have anything to be nervous about.

She wasn't as deeply religious as her slightly old-fashioned parents, but she did believe in God and His ever-loving grace. It was just that she had came to the realization a few years ago that God wasn't the all powerful being that goes around sending people to hell for their sins. Martin Luther in her opinion was right, that only through faith could one earn grace. Also, she had felt that one should read the Bible and research in order to gain knowledge of what God truly said, not always just something that came from the pulpit. It wasn't that she didn't have respect for her elders, but she felt that there was such an intolerance being preached in churches today that Christians had lost sight of the reason for Christ's crucifixion, which was salvation for all. Also, she always felt that Christ said it best when he said the second greatest commandant next to loving God was loving your neighbor as yourself. Therefore, she never understood how the church could be so condemning towards other sinners, such as homosexuals for example, when God view all sin as equal and they are called to love, not hate.

She knew if she kept her beliefs, lived the life of a compassionate and giving person, and did her best to show God's love and mercy through the way she treated people, then she was living the life of a true Christian. Her parents however, were pretty conservative and pretty fundamental in their faith, so she could already guess what the news of London's "pregnancy" was going to do to her parents. It'll just get worse when they find out that Zack, Cody's twin, is London's boyfriend. If that won't send them flying, then news of her and Cody already having sex before marriage will definitely cause the hotel's roof to be blown off. Everyone understood her need to get out into the world as her reason for leaving Kettlecorn, but the other reason was because she couldn't see herself living in such a close-minded town for the rest of her life. Before she could think any further, Cody stopped her as he put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was there.

"You should stop pacing around so much. You're wearing out the carpet and Esteban is looking very nervous with you walking around near that vase."

"Sorry, I was just thinking on how my parents are going to take the news. I mean, thank God we're not pregnant, but they definitely won't be happy about the sex part."

"Are you sure that they saw the article?"

Bailey nodded, "When momma called, she said she and daddy had something to talk to us about. Her tone of voice was not exactly sweet like it usually is."

"Well, we're about to find out because your parents are coming through the door right now," Cody said as Bailey turned around saw the faces of her parents coming into the lobby.

"Bailey Ann Pickett, come here and give your momma a big hug," Mrs. Pickett said as she spread her arms out, to which Bailey gladly ran into. However, as she was running, she accidentally hit the table, which sent the vase up into the air. Knowing that the vase had already survived so many accidents caused by him and his brother, Cody felt it ironic as he leaped into the air and caught vase before it fell. As he landed, he was helped up by Esteban and put the vase back to its rightful place. Bailey couldn't help, but smile at the athletic display by Cody, but she knew it wasn't time for her to gawk at her boyfriend. She left her mother's embrace and went over to take Cody's hand and lead him to her parents.

"Momma, daddy, I like you to finally meet Cody Martin, my boyfriend and love. Cody, these are my parents, Jeffrey and Sarah Pickett," Bailey introduced as Cody shook both of their hands.

"It's an honor to meeting the both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Pickett," Cody said politely.

"Oh don't be so polite Cody, Jeff and Sarah will be just fine," Sarah said as Jeff nodded.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Pickett, my name is Esteban Ramirez, the manager of the Boston Tipton. I would like to welcome you to our lovely hotel and give you the keys to your suite, which will be just down the hall from where your daughter will be staying. Also, let me get someone to take your bags for you," Esteban said as he signaled the bellboy to grab the luggage.

"Why thank you Esteban, I see the Tipton does give excellent service," Jeff said.

"We aim to please sir. Please enjoy your stay," Esteban said as he went back to his desk.

"How about we go up to Cody's old suite and you can meet his mom, dad and twin brother, Zack?" Bailey suggested

"That will be excellent Bailey, we've been meaning to talk to the Martins," Sarah said as the four of them went inside the elevator to go up to the 22nd floor.

**Suite 2230**

The four of them walk into the suite, finding Zack and London on the couch watching television while Kurt and Carey sat at the coffee table conversing and drinking tea. As Cody announced their arrival, Zack turned off the television as the four in the room stood up to greet the Picketts and introduce themselves.

"London, my wife and I would like to thank you for your generosity and hospitality towards us as we are visiting Boston," Jeff said as he shook London's hand.

"It was my pleasure Jeff. Throughout these two years out at sea, Bailey and I have gotten closer and we've become like sisters. So any family of Bailey's is a family of mines," London said with a heart-warming smile.

"You really have made some really great friends Bailey and from everything we've heard about you Cody, it looks as if you are a great man for our Bailey," Sarah complimented.

Cody and Bailey smiled at that. Cody leaned into Bailey's ear and whispered, "See, it's not that bad. I bet they didn't even read about it."

Just as Cody said that, Sarah took the newspaper out of her purse and showed them the article from two days ago and asked, "Still, would someone care to explain about this little news?"

Bailey didn't know what to do except to keep a smile up while she elbowed Cody in the guts, letting him know to stop jinxing their lives. London came to the rescue as she explained to the Picketts that the article was false and that the paparazzi just decided to take a picture of her leaving her OB/GYN office and made a mountain out of a molehill, which calmed the Picketts down.

"Well, that's what happens with big city papers at times. They don't do all the research get the full story. Always wanting to be the first to report the story," Jeff commented.

"Yes, especially these guys. They definitely didn't get the right story," Carey agreed.

"London, if you don't mind me asking, why were you at the OB/GYN office?" Sarah asked with curiosity. This made all four of the teenagers blanch at the question and none of them knew how to answer Sarah's question. Knowing that she needed to be held accountable for her actions, Bailey began to speak before Cody took her hand and gave her a look saying that he'll tell them.

"That's because London was escorting us to her OB/GYN. We went to find out if Bailey had gotten pregnant," Cody said as he looked at both of Bailey's parents in the eyes.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" both of them shouted.

"I'm not pregnant. We got the results yesterday and it turns out that all I had was a bad stomach ache from something I ate on the ship that caused my period to come late, along with my one bout of morning sickness," Bailey explained.

"So you're not pregnant, but you still fornicated before being betroth to this man," Jeff stated clearly.

"Yes daddy, I did," Bailey replied sadly with her lips pursed.

"Bailey Ann Pickett! I thought we raised you better than that! I knew we should have never allowed you to attend that sea school. Your father and I went against what we thought was right and gave you the opportunity to explore the world as you desired. Yet, all you did was go around and sleep with the first boy you had your eyes on. I bet this boy pressured you into it," Sarah said she started to fume.

"MOMMA! I did not sleep with Cody right after we got together. We've been dating over a year already before we even did anything sexual. I love him and he loves me! Also, he didn't seduce me, I seduced him!" Bailey stated, which shocked her parents even more.

"Why you no good little tramp!" Jeff fumed as he stormed over towards Bailey ready to slap her. Before he even got to her, Cody stepped in between the two, to the shock of his family, London, and Bailey.

"Get out of my way boy! She deserves to be punished for what she did!" Jeff exclaimed as he tried to move Cody away from his path to Bailey, but Cody stood his ground.

"NO! If you want to "punish" anyone, then hit me! I was wrong in even taking Bailey to bed before she was married, especially when I never asked for your permission in the first place to date her. I take full responsibility for my actions and will gladly receive any punishment you want to dish out, but as long as I live and breathe, I will not allow you or any one else to ever hurt Bailey. I love her too much to see her get hurt," Cody stated as he kept his stance between them.

Sarah walked over to her husband, rubbing his arm to soothe his anger, "Jeff, lets calm down and talk about this rationally. I'm sure Bailey has a reason for all of this."

As the two sat down at the table, Cody and Bailey sat right across from them with his parents, brother, and London standing behind them for support. Bailey sighed as she began her explanation.

"Momma, daddy, please understand that I never meant to disrespect or hurt either of you, but I love Cody. He's been nothing, but a gentleman to me ever since I started at Seven Seas High. He never forced me into anything that I didn't want to do myself and the only thing that he did wrong was thinking that he had to do some grand gesture for me to like him. I was already fond of him very early on, but didn't know if he felt the same way about me. Then, when the Mulch Festival happened, well you know the rest."

"Bailey, you know we taught you to wait until marriage before you did any of this kind of stuff. If you were back in Kettlecorn, this would never have happened," Jeff said sternly.

"Daddy, you know that Kettlecorn was never enough for me. I was always a rebellious little girl and as pappy always said, my eyes were set on the world. I would never have been happy as a farmer's wife. I respect your way of life, but that was not what I wanted. I wanted to see the world, to explore, to experience life and be more than just some country girl in Kansas."

"I know that Bailey, that was why your momma and I decided to let you attend the sea school. I just had hoped you would have taken to heart our lesson about sex before marriage," Jeff said.

"Also, I know that Kurt and Carey have probably taught their boys the same thing, right Carey?" Sarah said.

"Yes, I always taught my little men to respect women and not to expect or think of having sex before marriage. However, I know how teenagers can be, so I've also taught them that if they do get into a situation like Cody and Bailey did, that they must always take responsibility for their actions and never abandon them," Carey stated.

"Although that's not exactly how we taught our daughters, I'm still glad to see that you've instilled respect and accountability in your sons," Jeff commented with approval.

"If I may say something Jeff," London started before getting the nod from him, "you should also know that Cody has been completely responsible ever since he heard the news. He never freaked out or denied that the child was his. In fact, Cody's been a rock for Bailey since this whole thing happened and he continues to be that even today."

"I know that London. Any man who is willing to stand up to a girl's father and take responsibility for his actions while making sure his girl doesn't get hurt is a man worthy of my Bailey. Son," Jeff said while looking at Cody, "although you don't need it, you have my complete support for dating my daughter. Just make sure you treat her right, you hear?"

"Yes sir, I promise I won't let you down," Cody said as he stuck out his hand.

"Make sure you don't or else you'll have at least 7 clucking hens at you," Jeff said as he shook it.

"Jeffery Pickett! Don't you dare talk about your daughters and myself that way," Sarah said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes dear," Jeff acknowledge to the laughter of everyone else.

As the group continued to talk and got to know one another better, Carey realized something that she never questioned before until now.

"You know, something has always bugged me about your name Bailey."

"What's that Carey?" Bailey said nervously, wondering if the method to her entering Seven Seas High would be revealed.

"Well, the name Bailey Pickett sounded familiar the moment Cody mentioned you in his first e-mail and I never understood why."

"Carey, I'm sure it's nothing. It's not like she was some how Zack's roommate," Kurt commented, not noticing the pale look that had washed over the teens faces.

"That's exactly who she was!" Carey exclaimed, "Your name was on the list as Zack's roommate."

All four adults looked at the four teens, each of their faces betraying that they had something to tell.

"Okay, so who wants to tell this story?" Sarah asked, already amused at all the antics that her daughter's boyfriend and his twin had gotten into throughout their years. It seem as if her daughter wasn't going to be too far behind from them.

"Well you see, the story goes as such…" Bailey began as she told the story of that first day aboard the S.S. Tipton. As the night went on, the 8 of them enjoyed food, stories and the company of one another. If any one was on the outside looking in, the interactions would be that of a typical family.

* * *

**It looks like the boys are out of the woods with the dads, or are they?**


	18. A Father's Private Session

**AN: Okay, I promise that after this chapter, the twins are out of the woods with their girlfriend's dads. Well, that is until they ask permission to marry them that is. LOL! In any case, please enjoy and please be forewarned, there is a bit of suggestive imagery at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

**

* * *

Suite 2530**

It had been two weeks since Bailey's parents had arrived and things had gotten better since the initial meeting. Although her parents still weren't thrilled that her daughter had started having sex, they had to admit that at least she was doing so with the man that she loved and the person was at least a respectable young man. As for the couple, they both decided to ease off the night time activities while her parents were in Boston, but that didn't stop them from sleeping in the same bed together. In fact, truth be told, Zack and Bailey should have just switched suites because Zack was always sleeping in London's suite and Bailey in the twins. Yet, to keep up the pretenses and give the adults some sense of illusion, neither one of them officially moved into their lover's suite.

Since Bailey's parents were due to leave in a couple of days, London had the brilliant idea of treating all the women to a day of shopping and spa. So all the women, London, Carey, Emma, Sarah, Bailey, Addison, and Maddie were out and weren't expected to come back until later that night. Moseby was currently in his suite looking over the logistics for Seven Seas High and the S.S. Tipton for the next year. Marcus had decided to work with Kurt on getting the style he wanted for his new career. He wanted to stick with hip hop, but wouldn't mind trying other genres of music to see what would be best suited for him. Woody had taken advantage of the buffet at the Tipton that he was there every meal, to the dismay of both Moseby and Esteban.

As for the twins, they were currently lounging around their suite while playing Modern Warfare 2 on the Xbox 360 that they had bought a week earlier along with the game. The moment they had bought the game system, London and Bailey weren't pleased and had London's lawyers draw up a contract for the twins to sign. The contract stated that the twins were only allowed to play with the system for a certain number of hours per week and could never exceed a certain number of hours per day. Also, the girls were allowed to borrow the system whenever they so choose since both of them also like video games as well, but not to the extent of the twins. Lastly, violations of these limits were subject to severe punishment, at least severe to the twins.

For Cody, he would be banished to Zack's room for a period of a week during the summer and would lose an interference-free weekend with Bailey per violation. Along with that, Bailey would receive a back rub and a "sex-free" card redeemable for whenever she wanted Cody to suffer. For Zack, the first part of his punishment was the same as Cody's. Along with that, Zack would be forced to have one picture taken in his "special" pjs by London per violation and kept for future blackmail. If he ever goes excessive on his violations or pissed London off enough, she has the right to post them not only on the internet, but on the hotel's and ship's websites as well. Lastly, for the both of them, if they cannot control their gaming, the system was to stay in Boston when the school year started. The twins had separate contracts so they didn't know the other's punishments. In order to ensure the twins sign the contract, London and Bailey refused to sleep in the same bed as their boyfriends until they signed. Needless to say, before the first night was over, the twins willingly signed away their freedoms with their video games.

With the girls out for the day, the twins were catching up not only on the game time, but their bonding time as well. With the craziness of the past few weeks, they never really had much time for one another. Now that things were settling down, it was a good time as any to catch up and nothing was better than playing video games with your twin.

"Cody, get that sniper on the left side! You have better aim then I do," Zack commanded as the twins were very into the game.

"I got him! Get into the van, we need to get past this level," Cody shouted as the two characters in the game got into the van, allowing them to move onto the next round.

"Alright! The Martin twins strike again!" Zack exclaimed as the twins did a high five and their signature hand shake. It had been years since they did it and it just felt right bringing it back. Before they could continue onto the next level, a knock was heard on their door.

"Zack, can you get that? I need a bathroom break anyways," Cody said as he got up to go.

"Sure buddy, I got it," Zack said as he opened the door and was greeted by the faces of Jeff Pickett and Wilfred Tipton.

"Hi Jeff, Mr. Tipton, what brings you two at the twin's suite?" Zack asked feeling nervous as he let the two fathers inside.

"There's something each of us like to talk to you and Cody about. Where is your brother anyways?" Jeff wondered

Just as the question was asked, Cody stepped out of the bathroom and shouted, "Hey Zack, who was at the…Oh! Hi Jeff, Mr. Tipton, what brings you two around here?"

"Well, I was talking to my lawyers about some legal matters today and discovered something interesting that London had done with Bailey's assistance. This little piece of news I figure Jeff would find quite interesting as well. Either one of you two boys care to guess what it is?" Wilfred asked as he looked from one twin to the other.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about," Zack replied nervously as Cody just kept quiet, knowing silence was definitely golden right now.

Oh, so I guess these aren't your signatures on these contracts that London had her lawyers draw up then," Jeff said as he produced two different contracts, with signatures on both.

"YOU HAD TO SIGN ONE TOO?" the twins asked one another, shocked that they were on the same boat.

"I take it neither one of you knew that the other had a contract with their significant other?" Wilfred asked amused.

"I thought London was the only one that had me sign something like that. Bailey had you sign one as well?" Zack said as he looked at Cody.

"Yeah, she was very adamant about it. Although I'm not surprised about London," Cody said with some thought.

"Boys, we like to speak to you one on one about things. So Zack, if you don't mind coming with me to my office suite here, I believe we have some matters to discuss," Wilfred said as he walked towards the door.

"Yes sir," Zack said as he walked with Wilfred out the door and closing it, leaving Jeff with a very shaken Cody Martin.

"Now son, why are you shaking like a rattlesnake's tail? You look more nervous than a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs," Jeff commented on Cody's nervous behavior.

"I take it you read the contract fully then," Cody sighed as he went to get some water for Jeff and himself. He put the two glasses down on the table and sat in one of the chairs.

"Yes, every word of it. Now Cody, I do approve of you being Bailey's boyfriend. In fact, don't ever let any of Bailey's sisters know about this, but I like you the best out of all the boys my daughters have either dated or are now married to," Jeff said as he sat down and took a sip of the water.

"Thank you for that compliment Jeff. I do sense there is a "but" coming somewhere soon though," Cody remarked.

"You are quite the smart feller aren't ya? But, there are just things in this contract that I would like some clarifications on and questions I like you to answer me truthfully. Now, this is only between you and me. Sarah has no idea about this and Bailey doesn't know that I know. This is just a rational and civil discussion between two gentlemen who hopefully can see eye to eye about things."

"Alright, that sounds fair. I take it your first question would be what do we mean by an 'interference-free weekend'"?

"Actually that wasn't my first question, but since you brought it up first, care to explain about that?"

"Well, you've heard about how Zack used up all of our student cash cards and the only way we could eat on board was to take up jobs. Well, with Bailey working as well to supplement her allowance and the both of us taking honors and AP classes, we rarely if ever have time with one another except when we're studying. So Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller were sympathetic to our situation and allowed us to stay up past curfew during the weekends. Along with that, we were allowed to sleep together during that time as well," Cody explained.

"So you two have been fornicating since Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller allowed this?" Jeff asked trying to keep his anger down.

"NO! Bailey and I didn't lie to any of you when we said we didn't start until Spring Break. We just slept in the same bed together during the weekends. The closest we ever got was just snuggling while we sleep. I would never asked Bailey to do anything if she felt we weren't ready for it."

"So you two just slept, with your clothes on, snuggling with one another during that time? If that is the truth, then I'm amazed by your willpower Cody. I don't think if that happened between Sarah and I when we were your age that I would be able to control myself."

"Trust me Jeff, the temptation was always there. In fact, both of us almost acted on it a few times before we stopped ourselves, knowing that we weren't ready yet."

"Well Cody Martin, if I didn't have respect for you before, I certainly do now. I don't know any feller who would have that much self-control in that situation. Now, my first question from before was this, has Bailey even been sleeping where she's suppose to the past two weeks?"

"I'm pretty sure both you and Sarah, along with mom and dad, have your suspicions already. The answer is no, Bailey hasn't been sleeping in London's suite ever since we got to Boston. She and Zack have basically switched suites. We just never officially move those two to keep pretenses up," Cody said.

Jeff sighed, "Well, it looks like I'm paying for dinner tonight for Sarah and your folks. You two just couldn't have waited until after we left to do this."

"Owe Sarah, mom, and dad dinner? Why?" Cody asked confused.

"They were placing bets on what you kids would do about the sleeping arrangements. Your mother said that knowing Zack, he would easily convince Bailey to switch rooms with him so that he can sleep with London by the first night. Your father said the same thing, except that it'll be Bailey doing the convincing. Sarah made the notion that both kids would want the same thing and it was probably already done by your first night back home. I was the only one that felt that you two would keep it quiet until after we leave. All three took that bet and now I'm going to end up with the loss and the bill."

"Sorry Jeff," Cody said, but Jeff waved it off and gave Cody a bit of a smile.

"Don't fret about it. Your parents have been nothing, but gracious people since we've came to Boston. This is one bet that I don't mind losing at all. However, I would like to know something else that I never got the chance to ask you about since we were always in the company of others."

"Yes?"

"Do you plan on making my daughter a honest woman?"

Without any hesitation at all, Cody answered, "The future is always uncertain and I realized in my two years traveling out at sea that one cannot make plans and expect them to always come true."

Jeff felt a bit of anger at Cody's words, but he had learned in the past two weeks that when Cody spoke in such a way, he was always trying to make a point, so he didn't interrupt.

"I don't know if Bailey and I would be going to the same college, we plan to, but who knows, and as for our future occupations, those will always seem to change depending on if we ever find our true passions in life. However, I can assure you this Jeff, as one gentleman to the other, I have no other intentions for Bailey except to make her an honest woman. I love her and I don't know if time will ever dim that," Cody finished and saw a big smile on Jeff's face.

"That's all a father can ask for from his daughter's love. Treat her right and do all of us parents a big favor, try not to have something in the oven until AFTER marriage."

Cody laughed a little bit at the comment, "Believe me, that's not something we want either. We're going to be more careful from now on. This scare was enough of a panic attack for the both of us."

"Good. You know, maybe with the last two days I'm here, I should try and tempt you to go over your allotted time on the Xbox. The more of those cards Bailey gets, the less worried I'll be," Jeff said with a teasing smile.

"We've already stopped for the time being while you and Sarah are here," Cody said.

"Well at least that'll give me some peace of mind for the next two days. In any case, like I said, just treat her right and you won't have any problems from Sarah or me. Treat her wrong and there will be a trophy case in my den with your name on it," Jeff threatened.

"Then I suggest you reserve that for one of your other daughters' boyfriends or husbands because I don't plan on being a decoration in your den any time in the near or distant future."

"Well said boy, definitely well said. How about you and I go grab some lunch? I would love to get to know you better without Bailey around." Jeff said as they started to head out.

"You mean you want to start grilling me with questions you dare not ask in front of Bailey without having her be mad at you." Cody said as he gave his girlfriend's father a grin.

"Same difference," Jeff said as they laughed while heading towards the elevator.

**Wilfred Tipton's Office**

As Zack and Wilfred walk into his office, Wilfred had directed Zack to one of the chairs in front of his desk while he sat in his chair. Zack wasn't exactly nervous because he knew he had nothing to hide. However, that didn't mean this one on one session didn't feel like he was entering into a major trap.

"Now Zack, I believe this is probably the second time my daughter has enticed you into signing a contract that wasn't mutually beneficial. I know the last time she bribed you with money, but how did she get you to go along with it this time?" Wilfred asked while looking Zack straight in the eyes.

Zack knew he wasn't about to get out of this one with a lie, but he decided to give it a shot anyways, "Same as last time, with money."

"You sure that is your final answer? Would you care to try it again? I must warn you Zack; I do have people in this hotel that are assigned to keep an eye on things. People that you wont recognize or consider that are my eyes and ears."

Zack gulped, knowing that Wilfred was giving him another opportunity to tell the truth before he was really in trouble. He quickly grabbed that second chance and said, "Alright, truth is, London refused to let me sleep in the same bed as her until I agreed to sign that contract."

Wilfred gave a small smile, "I figured as much. So you've been sleeping in the same bed as my daughter for a while now, huh?"

"Yes sir, but we haven't done anything if that's what you're thinking. London practically threaten to ensure that I won't be able to kids if I tried anything before marriage."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Would like the honest answer or the one that will get me off the hook?"

"Zachary…" Wilfred said in a warning voice.

"Okay, sorry. Truth is, it is frustrating because a guy has needs, it's not like I'm built to be a robot here. Yet, I love London enough to respect her wishes and if she really doesn't want it, then I'm not going to force her into it. If London truly wants to wait until marriage, I'll wait with her."

"Well, let's say she seduces you into it, would you take full advantage of the situation?"

"Well sir, if she forces me…"

"Again, Zachary…" Wilfred said, being a little annoyed at Zack's playful nature.

"Alright, if she tries to seduce me, I can't say I won't be tempted. Yet, I will definitely make sure she's making the right choice before we start anything."

"Fair enough, I know how London gets if she doesn't get something she really wants."

"No offense Mr. Tipton, but can we move on from this please? I'm not exactly comfortable sharing my sex life with my girlfriend's father."

"It's no picnic for me either to even talk about this with you. Yet, moving on, I don't need to know about the "special" pjs because London had asked me about those. I take it that you've been sleeping with London since you got back to Boston."

"Yes sir," Zack replied, not even attempting to lie to his girlfriend's father.

"Glad to hear an answer without a joke this time around. In any case, I'm not too opposed to it as long as you treat her with respect. Zack, I know I haven't acted like it the past 15 years, but I do love and care about London. I've taken a big gamble in my eyes letting you date her, but so far, I see nothing that makes me regret that decision."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"There is another matter I would like to discuss with you. Now, I understand that both you and your brother have been working on the ship for the past two years as a towel boy and a busboy. Well, I hate to say it Zack, but you and Cody are fired from those jobs."

"What?? We need those jobs to eat and have some form of an allowance." Zack started to protest.

"You didn't let me finish. I am assigning you two to new jobs on the ship. You will be working with London and help her coordinate entertainment on the ship."

"I thought Connie was the entertainment person."

"She is, but Moseby is usually in charge of booking bands, shows, and other entertainment. That'll be your job from now on."

"Oh! That sounds great Mr. Tipton. Thanks. What about my brother?"

"If Cody would like to, he can continue to teach the home ec class and start working as a sous chef in one of the restaurants on deck."

"That sounds great. Although, I don't think Bailey would be too happy about the home ec part unless Cody is less oblivious to girls flirting with him."

"Yes, I've heard about that. Caused quite the commotion in the classroom from what I read. I'm sure your brother has more than learned his lesson."

"If he doesn't, I'm making him take a sign to class that says, 'I'm taken, so unless you want to deal with my girlfriend, don't even try it.'"

Wilfred couldn't help but laugh at that joke. However, he knew how much Zack loved making fun of Cody, so he felt he should help defend Cody on that part. "Maybe we should make you wear that sign instead."

Zack contemplated for a moment and said, "That is true. Bailey doesn't have the power to make people disappear."

"It does come in handy when you need it. I hope that you would never cause London enough pain to force me to use that power on you."

"That I can assure you sir will never happen."

"I sure hope not. I hate to do that to someone that I now have a good amount of respect for. In any case, would you care to join me for lunch? I would love to get to know more about the boy that has my daughter so smitten."

"In other words, you want to interrogate me until you know everything about me."

"Same difference."

**Later that Night**

**Cody/Zack's Suite (Ok it's really Cody/Bailey's Suite)**

Bailey was currently brushing her hair and getting ready for bed when Cody came behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. Bailey smiled and asked, "So what did you boys do today while we went shopping and stuff. Do I need to make a check on your playing hours?"

"We did play for a little bit, but were interrupted by Jeff and Mr. Tipton," Cody said as he continued to plant little kisses on Bailey, trailing down to the neck.

"Daddy? What did he want?" Bailey asked as she tried to enjoy her boyfriend's little seduction.

"Oh let's just say that you and I aren't the only ones who has read that contract you made me sign. Turns out that London's lawyers aren't exactly able to keep a secret. Mr. Tipton found out and read both contracts and told your dad. You never told me that Zack had to sign one, too."

"You never asked. I take it daddy found out about me sleeping in here. Was he mad?"

"Only about losing a bet with mom, dad, and Sarah. Apparently our parents made a wager as to who was going to convince whom to switch rooms. Your mom guessed correctly that both you and Zack wanted it so it was going to be a mutual agreement. Your dad thought we wouldn't do this until AFTER they went back to Kettlecorn."

"You're joking!" Bailey exclaimed as Cody was now at her bare shoulders since she was wearing a teddy for bed.

"Nope. Apparently we aren't as innocent in the eyes of our parents as we thought," Cody answered.

"Speaking of innocent, may I ask why you are trying to seduce me Mr. Martin? I believe we agreed to ease off our night time activities while my parents were still in Boston," Bailey wondered as she began to shudder from Cody's continued seduction.

"Ease off doesn't mean stop and I've been good the past two weeks already. A guy can only stare at a beauty such as you for so long without wanting to feed his needs," Cody said in a huskier voice.

"You went a year without this," Bailey started to explain.

"Yes, but that was before we did anything. Now it's different so no arguments," Cody said as he picked Bailey up and took her to bed, with absolutely no protest from Bailey.

**London's Suite**

Zack was currently lying in bed in his "special" pjs while London was getting ready for bed. He was glad that Mr. Tipton and himself were seeing more eye to eye about things. It seemed as if the more he got to know Zack, the stronger their relationship became. Before Zack could continue thinking about it, he heard a cough coming from the door to the bathroom. As Zack turned, he was shocked to see London at the entrance, sporting a seductive smile with a see through nightie on that allowed Zack to see her body and the lack of any clothing. London seductively got onto the bed and leaned into Zack and began to kiss him on the cheeks and slowly working her way down to his neck.

"London, what are you doing?" Zack asked as he tried to enjoy himself.

"Well, I was talking with Addison, Maddie, and Bailey and it seems as if I'm the only one of the four that is still a virgin. Well I decided to rectify that little difference," London answered.

"London, it's not that I'm not glad you want to do this, but are you sure about this? I don't want you to do anything for the wrong reason."

"Oh I'm sure about this. I know that I love you Zack."

"I love you too London. I thought you wanted to wait until we got married though."

"That was the idea, but then I only wanted that because I wanted to make sure that I would do it with the person I want to spend my life with."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well London. You sure about this and that we aren't moving too fast."

"I would believe that if we just started to date after only knowing one another for only a year, but I've known you for over 5 years. I think I know you well enough now for us to take that next step, don't you think?" London asked as she started to slowly take off her nightie.

"I believe so. By the way, you do know your dad got a hold of the contracts you and Bailey made us sign right?" Zack said as London started to take off the hoodie of Zack's pjs.

"He was bound to find out sooner or later. Those contracts will be amended anyways. We kind of got scolded by Maddie for being so mean," London said as she started to nip on Zack's ear, much to the delight of the young man.

"So the punishments won't be so severe?" Zack asked with renewed hope.

"No, but that shouldn't give you the right to extend your playing time either. Now can we stop talking about business and get down to pleasure? I want both of us to enjoy ourselves tonight," London demanded as she took off Zack's shirt.

"Whatever you want Rich Thang, whatever you want." Zack said with a smile as they began their first night together.

* * *

**Looks like Zack and London are now having some fun. Next chapter will be the introductions of a few OCs along with some old SL characters.**


	19. Party At The Top

**AN: It's party time! Here's the party for Marcus that was talked about earlier. Please enjoy and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except my three OCs: Angela Wyntirsno, Jackie Valentine, and Greg Tigerclaw.**

**

* * *

Tipton Rooftop**

It was a warm summer's night in Boston and there was only one place that had the hottest party in town, at the Rooftop of the Boston Tipton. It was a good thing that the Tipton was situated in Boston's commercial area, or else the party would have to be shut down early because it was so loud that one can barely hear an airplane flying across the skies. It had been another two weeks since Bailey's parents had left Boston and soon, Addison, Woody, and Marcus would be leaving as well. So in honor of saying good bye to the trio, along with celebrating Marcus' graduation and an early birthday bash for the twins' 17th birthday, London decided to throw quite possibly the biggest party Boston has ever witnessed. Besides all the twins' friends and family in Boston and Marcus' family from Atlanta, London also flew in all their classmates from the SS Tipton and the various celebrities that they've met throughout the years. As a courtesy to the guests that were staying at the Tipton, London had agreed with both Esteban and Moseby that the music at the least will end at midnight and people will start filing out at 1 am the latest.

We currently see the entire group sitting at the main table that was reserved especially for the guests of honor. Cody was sitting in one chair with Bailey sitting in his lap. Maddie had decided to sit next to Cody with Zack sitting to the right of her with London in his lap, allowing the five of them to talk with each other in comfort. To the left of Zack was Woody with Addison on his lap, and to the left of him was Marcus. The 8 of them were just talking about their adventures both at the hotel and ship, with Maddie getting to know Woody, Addison, and Marcus more and vice versa.

"And then, Ms. Tutweiller practically put the whole ship on lockdown while they were in search of the missing 'croc'," Marcus laughed retelling the story for Maddie's sake.

"Yeah, thanks to Mr. I Need to be perfect here," London added pointing to Cody, "We had to rip the leather off one of my purses. By the way, you still owe me $999.00 for that lie."

"I was wondering when you would bring that up," Bailey said amused.

"Wait, you owe London money? Bro, how did this happen?" Zack asked with interest.

"Well, London lost $100.00 because her father decided to cut back her allowance. When Bailey and I asked her to lie for me, she decided she wanted a thousand instead. I just took a dollar bill and drew three zeros on it and London accepted it," Cody explained.

"That's because I knew you didn't have that kind of money on you. I was pretending to be satisfied so that you would think I was still a ditz," London countered.

"Oh boy that was quite a story. Seriously though Cody, when are you going to stop with your perfect streak?" Maddie asked

"He already did when he gave up trying to lie to Tutweiller a second time. We were all shocked that he took the F," Marcus said as he threw a balled up napkin at Cody, "That's for making us go through all that for nothing."

Zack reached over and slapped Cody on the arm, "That's for Marcus destroying all my stuff because of your stupid lie."

"I'm surprised that you weren't in on this Zack. This half-baked lie of Cody's almost sounds like it came from you," Maddie commented, which earned her a playful glare from both Zack and London.

"Gee, thanks for being so confident in my abilities Maddie. In any case, I was serving my own form of punishment in the guise of counseling with Mr. Blanket. He felt that Moseby and I needed to get to know each other better and walk a mile in each other's shoes. Unfortunately, that also meant handcuffing us together and eating the stupid key," Zack explained.

"HEY! He got me over my fear of ping pong balls," Addison said in defense of Blanket.

"Yeah and ruined our first kiss at the same time," Woody quipped.

"Was that in Better Life or real life?" Cody added with a smirk, which cause him to be glared at by the couple.

"It was in real life of course. Thank goodness there's no such thing as "k" in real life or else I would have been killed by Woody a long time ago," Addison said while slapping his shoulder for the incident.

"HEY! It's very difficult to memorize the hotkeys," Woody whined.

Maddie had to laugh at that and patted Addison's hand, "Don't worry, as bad as that was from Woody, it's not half as bad as some of the things these two have done," Maddie finished while pointing at the twins.

"HEY!" the twins protested while their girlfriends laughed, which just caused the twins to glare at them as well.

"Do I need to bring up the Gurdy incident?" Bailey asked Cody.

"And do I need to bring up the Zaria incident?" London asked Zack the same time.

Bailey gave London a disgusted look, "Must you even mention it? I still have nightmares at times of that spirit."

"Sorry sis, I forgot how much of a nightmare it was for you," London sympathized.

"It was only a nightmare for Bailey? I was the one that was held hostage by a giant spider! That bug was NOT itsy bitsy," Marcus said, reminding everyone about the spider incident.

"I see you guys are enjoying the night," Emma said as she, Marion, Kurt, and Carey appeared out of no where.

"Hi," Bailey said to the four adults, "When did you four get here?"

"Oh, we were just standing behind you guys listening in on the conversation. I have to say I got more insight on what my boys were doing while studying abroad," Carey said as she looked at Zack and Cody.

"Oh come now Carey, like any of those stories surprise you considering what we witnessed at the Tipton," Marion quipped.

"Yet, you think they would have grown out of it by now," Kurt said, earning a glare from Carey.

"Yes, because you became more mature as you aged, they do have half of your genes. I just thought the bill for the anchor was the worst that Zack could do, but I think Cody topped it with the crocodile story," Carey said glaring at Cody.

"Carey, to be fair, London was the one that added that part of the lie. As for you Cody, I kind of figured you were lying once London mentioned the crocodile eating Ivana. I decided to go with it to see if you were going to confess, but I guess not. You're just lucky that you have friends who were willing to go that great of a length to help you," Emma stated.

"Now that I think about it, London filled me on how that day started. Do I even WANT to know what you two were doing the night before?" Zack asked looking at the couple, which caused both of them to blush.

"Zack," Carey warned, "Stop picking on your little brother." Then she hit Cody on the shoulder, "And you mister, control yourself at times with your girlfriend."

Bailey laughed at that comment and started to blush as she told the truth, "To be honest with you Carey, it wasn't really Cody's fault that night." This shocked the adults, but surprisingly not the kids.

"WOW! YOU GO BAILEY!" Addison cheered while the other gave her an approving smile.

"It's always the good, shy, quiet ones isn't it?" Marion said to Emma.

"Apparently so with these two, which makes it less shocking I suppose," Emma responded.

Before anyone else could say anything, the group heard someone shout from a distance, "Hey guys! There you all are." The gang looked up from their seats and saw Bob walking towards them with Jackie next to him. Walking next to Jackie was a girl none of them recognize. Next to the mystery girl was a guy they didn't recognize either. Both of them were talking to Maxine Stone (or just Max), the twins' best friends while growing up at the Tipton. Along with them were Barbara and to the twins surprise, Agnes. As Bailey, London, and Addison got off their respective boyfriend's lap so that they can all stand and greet the new arrivals, both Zack and Cody were having a bad feeling about Agnes and to a lesser extent for Cody, Barbara.

"Bob!" Zack cried as he hugged his red headed friend, "Seeing you in Japan for only a couple of hours sure wasn't enough."

"Uhm…Should I be jealous of this little bromance?" Jackie asked with a smirk.

"Yes Zack, do I need to give you two a room for tonight and kick you out of my bed permanently?" London said with a playful glare. London's statement didn't really come to any shock to the adults. After the talks the twins had with both Jeff and Wilfred, the four teens decided that since the parents already knew about the arrangements, there was no need to put up any pretenses. So, by the following day, Bailey was officially staying with Cody while Zack had claimed London's suite as part of his own.

Zack turned around and smiled at London, "Aww Rich Thang, you don't have to worry about a thing. You know I love you more."

"You sure never greeted me like that before," London said with a playful pout, which caused Zack to just give her a big hug and kiss on the cheek, melting away any resolve she had.

"Oh yeah guys, before I forget, this is my friend that I told you about that transferred from Texas, Angela Wyntirsno. Also, the guy over here is another transfer student that came while I went abroad to Japan. His name is Greg Tigerclaw."

The two new members that the gang was now meeting were two totally opposite people in terms of build. Angela stood 5'2, with a medium build and long brown hair and brown eyes. If some people didn't know any better, they would have thought that Angela and Jackie were twins. Greg on the other hand was 6'6, with a lean built, short brown hair and blue eyes. He tower over most of the other people in the group, with Woody being the only one who was slightly comparable to him in height. As the gang introduced themselves to Greg and Angela, they found that both seem to be very nice people. As the two groups co-mingled with one another, Maddie took this opportunity to drag Zack away from the group to talk to him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Sweet Thang?"

"Okay first of all, are you allowed to call me that?" Maddie asked in confusion.

"Yeah, London said you took it as a term of endearment and to be honest, it was my intention for it to be as such."

"Alright, in any case, I just wanted to make sure you and London are doing alright. She is my best friend and I want to make sure the former playboy is actually being serious about a relationship."

"You wound me with your words Madeline," Zack said in mock horror before being serious, "Yeah I understand how you feel. I am being serious with London about a relationship. In fact, I don't think I've felt this way about a girl since you."

"I'm glad to hear it. So, you're finally over me huh?"

"Afraid so. I guess I realized that we could never be more than friends," Zack said.

"Actually we are more than friends."

"We are?"

"Yes, you're like the little brother I wish Liam was. You're always going to be there for me right Zack?"

"Of course, you're always going to be my Sweet Thang, no matter what happens," Zack said as he gave Maddie a big hug. As the two pulled apart, Maddie looked at him and said, "So how did you enjoy that night a couple of weeks ago?"

"I don't kiss and tell Maddie," Zack said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh, I'll believe that when Moseby finally stops yelling at you two, now spill."

"Alright, you caught me," Zack defended himself. He then proceeded to tell Maddie how everything went.

Back with the group, Cody, Bailey and London were talking with Bob, Jackie, Angela, and Barbara. The conversation seemed light and everything was pretty smooth until Bailey kissed Cody on the cheek for something sweet that he said, which elicited a response out of Barbara.

"Wow Bailey, do you give Cody a kiss for every little thing he says or is he just too delicious for you to not taste?" Barbara said with a slight sneer. London and Angela glared at her for the comment while Jackie and Bob had a face that said "oh no, here we go again."

"Maybe you should stop her before one of the girls kills her," Jackie whispered to Bob.

"I think you mean before Cody kills her. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry before," Bob told Jackie as he walked over to Barbara's side to try and get her to stop before she said anything else. It was too late though; Barbara was already onto her next rant.

"Or maybe this is all pretend again to get me to be jealous? What? You actually went along with his little scheme this time? Or is Cody so pathetic that you had to be his pity girlfriend?" Barbara shouted, this time letting most of the party people to hear.

Before either one of the couple can respond, Angela, Jackie, and London were up in Barbara's face.

"What is your problem? It wasn't bad enough that you did things like this when Bob and I started; you have to go and attack the girlfriend of your ex before your most current ex. What in the world did Bailey ever do to you?" Jackie asked in anger.

"That country bumpkin seduced my boyfriend," Barbara seethed as she pointed to Bailey.

"Like you didn't with Bob the night that Cody left? I still haven't fully forgiven Bob for being such a creep, but at least he knew later on what he did was wrong. If you're mad at Cody, attack him, not Bailey. She's a completely innocent bystander in all of this," Angela added.

"Before you dare say another word Barbara, I have to tell you this just so that it'll get through that smart ass thick skull of yours. Bailey loves Cody and vice versa. If you open your damn eyes for one moment, you'll see it too. I'm sorry that things didn't work out between you and Cody, but the break up was mutual in terms of blame. You should never had cheated on him with Bob and Cody should never had chased after Bailey until things were settled between the two of you," London added in Bailey's defense.

Cody gave Bailey a look and she nodded, fully understanding what her lover needed to do. He then walk over to Barbara and said to the three fuming mother hens, "Would you ladies please excuse us? I think Barbara and I need to talk some things out." With that said, Cody led Barbara to a corner of the roof to talk. The three walked back towards Bailey, London asked, "You aren't worried?"

"Why should I be? He needs to hash this out with her. I just hope she's not that stubborn," Bailey said.

"PSH! Good luck with that," both Angela and Jackie said at the same time.

"You sure you two aren't twins?" London asked while giggling.

Before either one can answer, they heard a shout near the pool, "ANGELA! JACKIE! SAVE ME!"

"Ugh! Looks like Greg need help with Agnes again. Anyone want to come with me?'

"I'll go with you Jackie. Plus, we shouldn't let Greg suffer,"

"That is true," Jackie replied as the two friends walk towards Greg's direction.

Back with Cody and Barbara, Barbara was looking very guilty as Cody was just staring at her, waiting for Barbara to explain her actions earlier. Barbara had nothing to say, so Cody decided that he should be the one to break the ice.

"Barbara, what is going on here? You were always a competitive person, but you've never been this nasty before. Talk to me, I'm still your friend."

"Am I really? I know you said the same thing when I left the ship after that weekend, but then I rarely got any emails from you about how things were going. I barely saw you that summer when you guys came back and I had to hear from both Bob and Max about you and Bailey. Is that really what a friend does Cody? I felt as if I wasn't a part of your life anymore." Barbara said as she started to tear up.

"Of course you are Barbara and I was so busy at the end of that first year that I didn't have time to e-mail anyone about how things were going. I was going to tell you about Bailey, but when I called you, you said that you already knew. That really surprised me because I had only gotten with Bailey a few days before I called. You were going to be the first one to know, but I guess Zack blabbed to both Max and Bob about it before I had a chance to say anything. As for that summer, I was busy working at the Tipton hoping to save enough money so that I wouldn't have to work as much during the following school year. Sadly, all of that was for nothing when Zack decided to pull a prank on the new manager of the Tipton, causing enough damage that it ended up eating all my savings from the summer. You are always going to be a part of my life Barbara, even if we aren't together anymore." Cody said as he hugged her.

"It's just that, I hate to lose you know and when I do, I just get so jealous and hurt by it. I was always asked to be the best by my parents, never receiving any accolades for my accomplishments. Even when I won an award, it was as if I was expected to do so. I hate to say this about you and Bob, but a part of me treated you two like possessions, things that I won. That's why I've always been a bit controlling because in the end, I didn't really love either one of you. I just love the thought of having you guys as my own. I don't hate either Bailey or Jackie; I just hated losing to them. It felt like when you and Bob got with them, it was saying something about my ability to even be a girlfriend."

"That doesn't say anything about your ability to be a girlfriend though. It only shows that unless you really love someone, things won't work out with you trying to control the situation. You have to let love come naturally."

"Like you did with Bailey," Barbara said with a smirk.

"Okay, so you still need to chase after someone, but at the same time, you should treat them as equals as well. You can't think of them as your possession because the more you hold onto someone, the easier it'll be for them to slip away. Find someone who will complete you Barb, not just someone you think will make a good boyfriend or husband."

"I understand Cody, thanks. You were always someone who can speak logic into me."

"I try my best. I do believe you owe someone an apology though."

"Actually, two people, but I'll start with Bailey," Barbara said as she walks towards Bailey with Cody right behind her. As she got to Bailey, Barbara cleared her throat to get her attention. Bailey turned around and smiled at Barbara, hoping that Cody's magic worked again.

"Bailey, I want to apologize for what I said earlier," Barbara started, "I was just too blinded by my jealousy to realize how much you and Cody really do love each other. You really do make him a better person and even I can see that. Please forgive me for what I said."

Bailey smiled, knowing her boyfriend's heart had once again touched someone in need, "There's nothing to forgive Barbara. I'm just glad that Cody was able to talk to you about things. Let's just forget about everything and start over."

"I'd like that," Barbara said as the two hugged. Before the hug was over, the three of them heard a commotion and a splash at the pool. The entire party ran towards the pool to see what was going on. In the pool was none other than Agnes, completely soaked and glaring at both Angela and Jackie menacingly.

"What happened?!" Marion asked as he took a survey of the scene before him.

"THEY PUSHED ME INTO THE POOL!" Agnes screamed, pointing at both Angela and Jackie.

"That's only because you wouldn't leave Greg alone. Then you had the nerve to try and flirt with me," Angela retorted.

"To make it worse, you made me mad by saying that you'll be getting your hands on Bob next. I'm sorry, but he's completely taken," Jackie added.

"I'm just glad you two came to my rescue when you did. Thanks girls," Greg said as he high fived both of them. As the commotion died down and everyone went back to what they were doing before the incident, Marion helped Agnes out of the water while Carey took her to get dried off. As Marion looked at Agnes and then at the three friends, Emma came up to him and said, "It's going to be quite a year next semester huh?"

"Yes, and then there's the other one that'll be joining them as well. Makes me kind of regretting my decision," Marion said with a somber look.

"At least we both know it won't be boring next year with the twins calming down," Emma said, trying to cheer her boyfriend up.

"Oh dear lord, what did I get myself into?"

* * *

**What are Moseby and Tut talking about? What else will happen during the summer? Coming up next, more Cailey and Lock goodness**


	20. Birthday Celebrations

AN: It's the twins birthday. What will London and Bailey do to celebrate the twins 17th birthday? What kind of surprise presents will the twins get? Just wait to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here except my OCs

**

* * *

Suite 2530 (Cody/Bailey Suite)**

Cody Martin was currently sleeping, barely noticing the first glimpse of the morning filtering in through the bedroom window. It was summer and the last thing Cody wanted to do was to get up at such an ungodly hour. It may seem as if he was becoming more like his twin brother, but truth of the matter was that Cody had taken Zack's attitude of trying to enjoy life and not worry so much about what could happen next. He had realized that he was more carefree when he was younger and was trying to re-capture some of that youth again. As Cody began to stir from his sleep, he suddenly realized something was wrong. He looked over to his side and realized that Bailey wasn't next to him as she usually is every morning when he wakes up. Before he could look for her though, he recalls what he had been dreaming about earlier right before he had woken up. He smiled as he remembered the dream, only to realize that he must still be dreaming because no dream felt this real. A little startled as he realized that he was feeling some pressure on his lower body, he pull up the covers only to see Bailey's face smiling back up at him.

"Good morning birthday boy, took you a while to wake up," Bailey said as she moved up to his face and kissed him.

"I was having a great dream about having a great time with a beautiful girl that I didn't want it to end," Cody said with a smirk as Bailey slapped him on the shoulder.

"So you rather spend more time with a dream than with me huh?" Bailey said, trying to sound serious.

"Well it depends," Cody smirked, which caused Bailey to slap him again on the shoulder.

"CODY MARTIN! When did you started to become more like your brother? In fact, you've been acting more like Zack lately and Zack has turned into you," Bailey said. It was true that in some aspects, the twins had basically switched personalities and habits. Cody had became less motivated about education and looked for more opportunities to just relax and goof off. Also, Cody had decided to take some athletic classes during the summer, such as boxing. Zack on the other hand, had been seen studying more and was actually enrolled in a summer school class about management and leadership, to the shock of everyone, including London.

"It's not that I've changed as much as I realized that I've been a major stick in the mud for a while now. I'm just trying to relax a bit more before school starts again. You know as well as I do that the brain needs to rest every once in a while. Plus, it's not like I still don't have my nerd moments," Cody said in defense.

"That is true," Bailey said as she laid her head on his chest, "I also have to admit the boxing classes have made you more tone than before. I'm still kind of shocked that Zack is taking classes in management and leadership."

"I'm not. After Mr. Tipton told him about his new job, Zack has been wanting to prove to the world that he deserves the job and that it wasn't just given to him because he's London's boyfriend."

"I can understand that, but that doesn't mean part of it isn't true though. Just like I know for a fact that London had talked to her father about getting you that sous chef job."

"At least I'll be more in my element. Speaking of jobs, are you sure you're ok with me teaching home ec again?"

"We've talked about this when Zack told you about the offer and I had hoped we would never have to bring it up again. I'm fine with it Cody. As long as you keep them for flirting with you this time around, I'll be fine. Although, Zack's sign idea may not be such a bad idea after all," Bailey said, giving it some thought.

"You don't trust me?" Cody smirked.

"Oh no sweetie, I trust you. I just don't trust them," Bailey responded.

"Well how about I do something to ease that doubt just a bit," Cody said as he began to flip Bailey around, only to be pushed back down onto the bed by her.

"I don't think so Mr. Martin. Today is your birthday, so just lie down, relax, and let me do the work," Bailey said as she climbed on top of him and lean forward to kiss him.

Cody could only smile.

**Suite 2500 (London/Zack's Suite)**

Zack stirred in his sleep as he began to wake up. He opened his eyes to see the dark brown eyes of his girlfriend as she was just looking at him with a smile.

"Good morning Zack," London purred.

"Morning Rich Thang. You're up early this morning," Zack said.

"Oh, I was up over an hour ago. I had to finalize some last minute stuff for your birthday today," London replied as she gave Zack a peck on the lips.

"Really? So what do you have planned?" Zack asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now, go take a shower while I get breakfast started. I'm making you a special breakfast that'll take you a while to eat. We still need to get going if we're going to do everything I have planned for you and Cody today," London said as she got out of bed.

"It's not just going to be the two of us today?" Zack asked as he got out of bed.

"It will be in the morning, but we're meeting up with Cody and Bailey for a late lunch and then we're going to celebrate your birthdays together after that. We still need to get back here at around 8 pm because Carey wants to have dinner with us," London said as she went into the kitchen. The truth was that Bailey and London were assigned to get the boys out of the hotel for the whole day while they set up a small birthday party with just Carey, Kurt, Marion, Emma, Arwin, Esteban, Francesca, Maddie, the twins, their girlfriends, and a small group of their friends in suite 2330.

London had arranged for Cody and Bailey to visit the Boston Museum of Science near the Charles River. There was a new interactive whale exhibit that was not opened yet to the public, but London was sure that the couple would enjoy being the first to experience it. As for her and Zack, she had pulled a few strings and had gotten Zack a chance to meet Tom Brady and Wes Welker, two major offensive stars of the New England Patriots. Not only was Zack going to be able to meet them, but he was also going to be able to learn some techniques on throwing a football with Tom Brady while they visit Gillette Stadium in Foxborough. Then, it'll be a quick lunch in downtown Boston with Cody and Bailey before the four of them go to Fenway Park for an afternoon ball game between the Redsox and Yankees before coming back to the surprise party.

Zack looked at his girlfriend skipped merrily into the kitchen and began to wonder what exactly she had planned for them today. Knowing London, it'll be some kind of extravagant event that was hidden so well that the twins probably won't notice until the last minute. As Zack began to take a shower, enjoying the massage setting on the showerhead, he still couldn't believe such a thing existed; he smiled at the thought of how great his life was right now. He was doing better in school, had a better job waiting for him back on the ship, had his family looking at him with pride, knowing that he was finally realizing his potential, and last but not least, having a wonderful and supportive girlfriend. Zack really felt blessed ever since London became a big part of his life. Zack never felt as if he would ever find a woman to be fully devoted towards, he knew now that the woman was in front of him the whole time. He turned off the shower and dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked into the dining room and asked, "Hey babe, what's for breakfast?"

London turned around and said, "You're looking at your breakfast honey."

Zack had a confused look until London undid her robe and took it off, wearing nothing but her birthday suit. As she climbed on top of the table and laid herself down, she looked at Zack, giving him a come hither gesture. Zack didn't need any other prompting as he walked like a zombie towards his girlfriend, preparing to enjoy his "special breakfast."

**Suite 2530**

It was an hour and a half later when Bailey had heard a knock on their door as she was sitting at the coffee table enjoying some tea. She went to open the door to find London standing outside, waiting to be let in. As she came in and Bailey closed the door, London turned around and gave Bailey a couple of tickets for the museum.

"Here are the tickets you'll be needing for the morning," London said.

"Thanks for everything London. I just know Cody will enjoy this," Bailey said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Speaking of Cody, where is he?"

"He's still in bed right now."

"He's still sleeping? I would have thought you would have waken him up by now," London said with shocked look.

"I did wake him up. He just tends to sleep after partaking in some exercises," Bailey said with a blush.

"OK TMI SIS, TMI!!" London said while covering her ears.

"Speaking of Cody, where's Zack? He still asleep as well?"

"Well…let's just say that the twins are a lot more alike then they would care to admit," London said as she began to blush.

"OK TMI TO YOU AS WELL!"

The girls laughed right after, knowing how funny the whole situation sounded. They then began to share certain parts of what had happened that morning before London left to go wake Zack up so that they can take the helicopter to Foxborough. Bailey on the other hand walked towards the bed that she shared with Cody and wondered how to wake him up. Recalling what she did during the marriage experiment, she checked to make sure there was nothing in the way that would hurt Cody. She then yanked the sheets, causing Cody to flip off the bed and land on the floor, waking him up instantly.

"What in the world?" Cody exclaimed as he got up.

"Come on baby, we need to shower before going out," Bailey said as she pulled Cody up and dragged him into the bathroom.

**Foxborough, Massachusetts**

"You brought me to the home of the New England Patriots!" Zack exclaimed with excitement as he took in the fact that he was at the 50 yard line of Gillette Stadium, home of his favorite football team. London was smiling at her boyfriend's excitement and was glad that he loved part of his birthday gift.

"Yup, but that's not all," London began as she pulled out her phone and talked into it, "Alright guys, you can come out now." As soon as London said it, out of one of the team's entrances came two men running towards Zack and London. If Zack really wanted, he could have fainted right then and there because standing in front him were none other than Tom Brady and Wes Welker of the New England Patriots.

"Hi! You must be Zack, I'm…"

"TOM BRADY! TWO TIME WINNER OF THE SUPERBOWL AND ONE OF THE BEST QUARTERBACKS IN NFL HISTORY!! OMG IT IS YOU!!" Zack exclaimed as he shook Tom's hand excitedly.

"He acts as if he's never seen a celebrity before," Wes said to London. Hearing him say that, Zack turned and faced Wes Welker and began to grab his hand and shake it as well.

"WOW! WES WELKER AS WELL!!"

London walked over towards Zack and puts a hand on his shoulder, letting him know to calm down and saved Wes from having his hand being shaken off.

"Calm down Zack, you don't want to accidentally cause an injury and have the whole city of Boston hate you for it," London warned.

That calmed Zack down. As he began to settle down, Tom explained how London had asked both him and Wes to appear for Zack's birthday and to teach him how to improve his throwing mechanics with a football. Zack was more than eager to learn and for the next hour, he took in every word that Tom said as he showed the different types of arm angles he uses. Wes on the other hand didn't want to leave London out and began to show her the different routes he would take on certain plays, which helped transform London into a capable wide receiver.

"Hey Zack!" Wes shouted towards the two, "Why don't you try those mechanics out that Tom showed you? Your girlfriend here really understands what it means to run a route."

Zack was more than happy to oblige, but he had hoped to toss one towards Wes, not his girlfriend. He respected the fact that London was learning about football, but still, it was different passing a football to your girlfriend vs. an NFL receiver. Yet, as London lined up next to him like in a line of scrimmage, Zack called out the play and dropped back, waiting for London to run the route. As she did, Zack made a perfect throw towards her as London leaped up into the air and grabbed the ball with two hands and landed perfectly on her feet, stunning a jaw dropping Zack. As London came running back to Zack, all he could do was let her leap into his arms as he held her tightly.

"Thank you for such a great birthday gift, Rich Thang," Zack said as he kissed her.

"You're welcome Zack, but it's not over yet," London replied as she kissed back passionately, letting both Tom and Wes know that their services were not needed anymore.

**Boston Museum of Science**

"I can't believe we are in the Whale Exhibit at the Museum of Science! This wasn't suppose to be opened for another couple of weeks when we go visit Kettlecorn," Cody marveled at the yet to be open exhibit, which was now hosting only two guests.

"Yeah, I know you've been wanting to see this exhibit, so I got London to have the museum open it up for us for your birthday," Bailey explained as they began to look around the different exhibits.

"Baby, thank you very much for this. This is a great birthday gift," Cody said as they began to look at some of the videos.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying this. This of course, won't be your only gift today," Bailey said with a mischievous glint.

"Why Ms Pickett, now who's being like my twin?" Cody said, smirking back at her.

Bailey could only blush at the comment as Cody saw something that interested him and pulled Bailey over to a few brochures.

"Bailey! Look at this! This says we can adopt endangered whales and keep track of their progress as they live out at sea."

"This is great! Cody! We should adopt a pair and name them."

"Hmm…what should we name our whales?" Cody wondered as he began to think.

"Well, I wouldn't mind naming mines after my lover," Bailey began as she put her arms around Cody's neck.

Cody wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I wouldn't mind either for my whale. How about Bailey Whaley?"

"Only if I can name mine Cody Blowholey."

"Deal."

**Fenway Park**

The four friends were currently sitting in their seats in right field at Fenway Park. London had wanted to get them seats behind home plate, but Bailey had mentioned that the boys once told her that the best seats were out in right field. Although they couldn't see the action at home plate as well as they would have, it was nice to enjoy the ball game with Redsox fans. Unfortunately, Zack and Cody had ended up in the same seats as they had last time with Moseby, which meant the fans around them recognized the twins.

"Hey!" the fan that had picked on Moseby the most, "Aren't you two the twins with that panty waist hotel manager that cost the Sox a game a few years ago?"

"Uhh…I have no clue what you're talking about," Cody said as he tried not to make eye contact.

"Yeah, you are the twins! You're the ones that cost that game against the Yanks a few years back," said another fan.

"It wasn't our fault!" Zack protested as he tried to defend himself and Cody.

"Sure it was! If that stupid brother of yours didn't talk about his dream of catching a baseball, that guy wouldn't have grabbed the ball and cause the Sox to lose the game," a third fan accused.

"LOOK! It happened a few years back already. Can't you people forget about it and let us enjoy the ball game?" Bailey said, now coming to her boyfriend's defense.

"Oh put a sock in it girly and stop defending your boyfriend there. In case you didn't know, until 2004, we had been cursed ever since that bum owner in 1919 decided to sell the Babe to the Yanks for cash to help finance his stupid Broadway play. If we can't forget that, we will never forget anything!" the first fan stated adamantly.

"Alright you bunch of ill-mannered idiots, I have had enough of your jeering! If it wasn't bad enough that you've been bugging my boyfriend, his twin, and one of my best friends, you felt it was justified to bad mouth one of the best man I've ever known in Marion Moseby. I'm warning all of you right now that if this doesn't stop, I will have to use my name to make sure you people do stop and let us enjoy the game and buddy, you don't want me to do that," London said as she got into the face of the leader.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots little lady. Who in the world do YOU think you are?" the fan said getting up off his seat.

"The name is London Tipton, heiress to Tipton Industries. Perhaps you know who I am?"

"That's bullshit! If you're London Tipton, why would you sit all the way here in right field?" another fan said.

"That's because we recommended it to her. We always like right field at Fenway, but now I'm beginning to feel differently about that," Cody said, finally getting into the argument.

"Well if you really are London Tipton, then prove it," said the leader.

"Gladly," London said as she picked up her phone and spoke into the receiver, "Security, I appreciate your assistance here."

Once London called security, two of her daddy's personal guards came towards them and scared the living daylights out of the fans. The fans that were heckling the group soon realized their mistake and shut up for the rest of the game. The group enjoyed themselves and were glad that London had insisted on bringing her bodyguards, just in case.

**Outside of Suite 2330**

"I can't believe it took a final at bat by Ortiz to win this game," Zack said as they got out of the elevator.

"At least it was an exciting game and he did win it with a home run," London reminded Zack about the exciting finish.

"Yes, but that was only because Papelbon decided to blow an easy 3 run save and gave up four runs in the 9th," Cody complained.

"Can't you two just be happy that the Red Sox won?" Bailey asked, feeling annoyed at the twins constant complaints about a win.

"NO!" the twins replied at the same time.

"BOYS!" both London and Bailey exclaimed with a sigh.

As Zack open the door to their old suite, he was about to announce their arrival until he noticed that the entire suite was dark. It wasn't until he opened the lights did everyone appeared and yelled surprise, much to the shock of Zack and Cody. Standing in the living room of the now decorated suite 2330 were Carey, Kurt, Marion, Emma, Arwin, Esteban, Francesca, Maddie, Barbara, Jackie, Bob, Angela, Greg, Max and Marcus. As the summer had gone on, Jackie, Angela, and Greg had became a big part of the group. Jackie and Angela were welcomed very easily into the fold by Bailey and London, loving their friendly personalities, even though Jackie had a bit of sass in her. Greg on the other hand, connected with the guys through all the guy stuff, such as sports and video games. He also shared a connection with Cody because of his love for computers and programming.

Marcus never went back to Atlanta as planned for he was currently in Boston to record and cut his new album with his new manager, Max. Max had graduated a year earlier like Marcus did and found that she had a natural eye for singing talent. The two met during the party on the rooftop and instantly hit it off with their affinity to music. Now she was Marcus Little's manager and if she had any say about it, his soon to be girlfriend. The two not only hit off professionally, but they had started to go out on a few dates as well, much to the surprise of everyone else. Now about a month into the dating process, both Max and Marcus were sure that it wouldn't be long before they became official.

The twins had a wonderful time at the party, being able to celebrate their 17th birthday with their close friends and family. As the night went on, the twins had decided to open their gifts. Max and Marcus both gave them autographed cds of some of their favorite bands. Jackie and Bob decided to just give the twins $100 gift certificate to Game Stop, allowing the twins to choose games that they would want to go along with their Xbox. Angela gave Zack a new planner for his job next year on the S.S. Tipton, knowing that he would need to keep all the scheduling of the entertainment straight. She gave Cody a cookbook of the latest culinary expertise, allowing him to implement it in his knowledge of being a chef. Greg had decided to give Zack and Cody gift cards for their cellphones, allowing them to buy more apps and ringtones. Barbara had given both Zack and Cody condoms as a gag gift, much to the surprise of the entire room.

"What? They will need it right?" Barbara said with an innocent smirk, making the twins laugh at the thought.

Barbara then brought out her real gift, which was Call of Duty 4, one of the games that the twins had also wanted to get along with Modern Warfare 2, but didn't have the money for it. Both London and Bailey groaned as they saw the gift.

"What is with you guys giving them more distractions?" London asked, much to the smile of everyone else in the room.

Maddie had given each twin a sweater that she had customized herself. On the front were the twin's initials, but on the back was the gag of the gift. For on the back, there was a phrase that said "Property of London Tipton/Bailey Pickett. Flirt at your own risk."

"Well Zack was the one that came up with the idea of putting a sign on Cody, so I figured why not do it for both of them," Maddie answered the questioning stares of the adults.

"Thanks Maddie. I'm sure I'll be able to pick up babes in this," Zack joked, before getting slapped upside the head by Maddie, Carey, Cody, and Bailey.

"OUCH! I was joking guys!" Zack exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Well I'm not laughing," London said with a pout, which was washed away instantly as Zack gave her a kiss on the cheek and a sorry.

Esteban and Francesca gave the twins a coupon for free salsa lessons with an instructor on the S.S. Tipton that also allowed their girlfriends to partake as well. Arwin gave the boys their own set of tools for their use.

"Remember what we used those tools for last time in the hotel?" Bob asked as he recalled the event. Zack and Cody both gave Bob a "shut up" glare before Bailey had asked, "What did you two use the tools for?"

"If memory serves me correctly, I do believe that Zack had made a scratch on one of the hotel walls that required some repairs. While serving their punishment, one of the twins, who I'm sure was Zack," Marion explained as he glared at Zack, "accidentally made the scratch into a hole, which happened to be peeping into the next room. Unfortunately for us, the inhabitants of the next room were the junior high girl's soccer team."

"I think I remember that incident. Daddy had to allow that team to stay for free at the Tipton thanks to these two peeping toms," London said as she glared at the twins.

"CODY! I never thought you would do something like that," Bailey said in shock.

"I was young and immature. I know better now," Cody replied as he kissed Bailey on the cheek.

"You better!" Bailey said as her resolve was starting to melt.

"PSH! Mature my butt. Why just the other day you…" Bob started before being silent by Jackie, hoping that Bob wouldn't throw the twins out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Sorry about that. Bob tends to SPEAK before he THINKS, right honey?" Jackie said with menacing glare as Bob shrank from his outspoken position.

Marion and Emma gave the twins brand new suits that were custom made for them. It looked exactly like the black suits they had wore while working for Agent Smith, only there was no bow tie. Replacing that was a couple of neckties that would look stunning with the whole outfit. London and Bailey's gift for the twins were two torn up contracts, freeing them from any legal limitations that were put on their video game time, much to the delight of the twins. Carey and Kurt were the last of the group to give the twins any gift as they came up to their boys.

"Well guys, the gift your mother and I will be giving you isn't something really tangible," Kurt began.

"In fact, I think it's probably something you've both been secretly hoping for in some time now," Carey added, building the suspense. As the twins were anticipating for anything that their parents would throw at them, this was possibly the last thing they could think of.

"Our gift to you is for us to be a real family again," Carey said as she showed off a sparkling engagement ring on her fourth finger. Kurt then showed his on his hand, much to the complete shock of the twins.

"You mean that…" the twins began to speak.

"That's right, we're getting re-married!" Carey exclaimed as the entire room erupted in cheer. Well, almost everyone because as the entire room was busy congratulating both Carey and Kurt, their two boys could only stand like statues with the mouth open, ready to fall over by the shock of it all.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Who saw that coming? Next chapter will have the twins real reaction and Cody and Bailey leave for Kettlecorn.**


	21. Reactions & Confrontations

**AN: Well here are the reactions, probably not what you would have expected. Also, there's a confrontation with Moose in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Suite 2330**

Zack and Cody were still speechless as the congratulations to their parents continued to pour in from their friends. As they continue to just stand there, two different thoughts were running through their minds.

Zack was ecstatic about his parents getting back together. Even though he always loved his dad's bachelor life, the past couple of months made him realize what a loving, supportive woman could do to a man's life. Now that his dad, his idol, was going to settle down and be with his first love, it cemented Zack's resolve that he had made the right decision in being with the woman he loved.

Cody on the other hand, wasn't as happy as his family would believe. On one hand, he was overjoyed that his secret desire since his parents divorced was coming true. On the other hand however, Cody had to dig deep to find that feeling again. After years of disappointment, Cody had realized that his parents probably would never get back together. Because of that sobering thought, he had buried that desire with cynicism and doubt, which are always hard to remove from a teenager's mind. Now, he must fight through all of that to regain the joy that he always wanted to feel from his parents getting back together. Before he could think any further, he was shaken out of his thoughts as Bailey touched his shoulder, giving him a concerned look.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Cody replied with a sad smile.

"Because you look like someone just told you that you won second place in a culinary competition where as Zack is beaming with joy at your parents being back together. I would have thought you would be the happier one," Bailey said with concern.

Cody sighed, "I want to be, but a part of me doesn't know how to."

Kurt, Carey, & Zack heard what Cody said and walked over to him, wondering what was wrong with the younger twin. Zack put an arm around his little brother and said, "Hey buddy, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy that mom and dad are going to be back together."

"You all would think that, wouldn't you?" Cody snapped, which caused everyone to shift their glaze towards Cody. He got out of Zack's arm embrace and began to walk away from his family. As the parents were shocked at his reaction, Zack decided that he needed to take charge.

"HEY CODY! What's your deal?"

Cody spun around and looked at Zack in the eyes and tear up as he began to rant, "MY DEAL?? Do you really want to know Zack?? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT MY DEAL IS! AFTER SO MANY YEARS OF DISAPPOINTMENT FROM THOSE TWO, THEY FINALLY DECIDE TO GET BACK TOGETHER! WELL GUESS WHAT? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE! MOM AND DAD SURE AS HELL DIDN'T WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, HOPING AND AT TIMES PRACTICALLY BEGGING THAT THEY'LL GET BACK TOGETHER! NOW THEY FINALLY SEE THE LIGHT? WHAT IF IT'S JUST TEMPORARY AND THEY GET DIVORCED AGAIN? I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M DONE WITH THAT SHIT AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO GO THROUGH IT AGAIN!!"

"Honey, your father and I are…" Carey began before Zack raised his hand to silence his mother, letting her know that right now, no one, but him and possibly Bailey could get through to Cody.

"Cody, I know how you feel about that buddy. It's rough, but mom and dad do love one another and I'm pretty sure that they are for real about it this time."

"How would you know??"

"Because you said it yourself to Jeff a few weeks back. Nothing is for certain, but that doesn't keep us from trying. You told Jeff that everything in the future is uncertain…"

"EXACTLY! NOTHING IS FOR CERTAIN!" Cody exclaimed, cutting Zack off.

"If that's true then what about our love then Cody? What about that?" Bailey asked as she began to tear up as well. London was besides her, trying to keep Bailey calm.

"That…" Cody began.

"See Codes, you forgot about the rest of what you said to Jeff. That if there was one thing for certain, it was your love for Bailey and that it will never die. Mom and dad still love one another and if you believe in your love for Bailey, then believe in theirs," Zack reasoned as he walked closer towards his twin.

Cody sighed as he sat down on one of the love seats, letting Zack, London, Bailey, Carey, and Kurt walk towards him while everyone else hang back and watched. Carey was the first to put a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Cody, your father and I have been seeing each other for almost a year already before we decided on anything. We thought about things and realized that the only reason why things didn't work out before was because things happened too fast."

"Buddy, we would never put you and Zack in a position where we weren't sure about things. Your mother and I loved each other very much when we first got married, but then you guys came a lot sooner than either one of us planned. Your mother had to grow up very quickly, but I didn't want to. In a case where I should have become more responsible, I decided to take the easy route and give up. We never stopped loving one another and with the spark coming back, we want to try again and be the family you and Zack deserved."

"So you're blaming us for the divorce?" Cody asked with a shocked face.

"CODY! Of course they aren't blaming us! Geez buddy, I thought you were the smart twin here. Dad is just merely stating a fact. Imagine if you and Bailey were married very early with the lifestyle that mom and dad were accustomed to. Then, not even halfway through your first year, you get news that Bailey's pregnant and with twins. 9 months later, you're still trying to adjust being married while having to deal with two screaming babies. Not many people would be able to handle that well and still come out sane," Zack explained.

"Cody, think about it. As calm and collected as you were with the whole pregnancy scare with Bailey, you can't tell any of us you weren't freaked out with what the future held. Imagine if Bailey was pregnant and you guys had to support a baby while getting through high school without any of our help? Times that by two and you get possibly a good idea of what your parents went through. At least in your case, we would have been there to support you, but your parents had to handle it on their own," London added.

"I guess both of you are right, but how do I know they won't just do it again?" Cody asked meekly.

"Baby, do you believe in the love Zack and London share? In the love that we share?" Bailey asked as she looked at Cody.

"Of course I do."

"Then believe in your parent's love for one another."

"I do believe, but it's hard for me to bring it all out. There's something else you should know about those two weeks we were married in Tutweiller's class. The reason why I was acting like such a jerk was because I wanted to test our relationship to see if it would last, even when we were at our worst. I was just so afraid of us ending up like my parents that I wanted to know if you would have stayed with me through thick and thin. Now I know that the whole idea was ill advised and that you already proven you would stick with me through both the good times and bad. I'm so sorry sweetie."

Cody began to cry as Bailey held him in her arms, while Zack, London, Carey and Kurt watched. Zack was smiling while holding London in his arms, knowing that his brother really had found someone who would take care of him and understand his every need. London looked at the couple with the biggest grin on her face. If there was any doubt about the survival of Cody and Bailey's relationship, this should wipe away all of it. Kurt was glad that his youngest was going to be in good hands and knowing Bailey for the time that he had, he was thanking God that Cody had been so lucky. Carey, albeit a little jealous of another woman taking over her spot in her little man's life, was crying tears of joy for the happiness that Cody had found. As she looked over to Zack holding London closely in his arms, Carey also knew that her younger son wasn't the only lucky one.

As Cody stopped crying and looked up at the rest of the group gathered in the suite, he gave a sheepish smile as he began to apologize, "I'm so sorry for the family dramatics everyone. Well, come on, this is still a party right? Let's liven thing up again."

With that declaration, the music started back up and the party resumed. As the group began to dance a bit around the small living room, Cody took a glance over towards his parents and began to see what everyone else saw when they first announced their second engagement. That look was one that Cody was familiar with; it was nothing, but love.

**Tipton Lobby**

It was a week after the twin's 17th birthday and the four friends were now in the lobby, waiting for London's limo to arrive to take them to the airport. They were going to fly to Kettlecorn to meet the rest of Bailey's family and stay there for a week before flying back to Boston to board the S.S. Tipton for Zack, Cody, and Bailey's senior year at Seven Seas High. As they continued to wait in the lobby, Zack was dead tired from bringing down London's bags for the trip.

"Babe, I don't mean to complain here, but what in the world would possess you to bring seven bags of luggage for a one week trip to Kansas?"

"I only packed the essentials just in case the Pickett Farm doesn't have them."

"Essentials??" Zack exclaimed while Bailey chimed in.

"You do realize we aren't as a backwards of a town as you think we are."

"I'm not trying to make fun of your hometown sis. It's just that I don't think your town would sell skin care products originated from France."

"Couldn't you just use a different brand of moisturizer?" Cody injected.

"Nope. My skin breaks out because it wouldn't be used to the types of ingredients other brands use," London explained, much to the shock of the other three.

"So you're telling me that one of these bags is full of skin care products?" Zack asked in a state of shock.

"Among other things like clothes, shoes, jewelry, and presents for Bailey's family. Now stop complaining."

"I will stop when I cease to become the next Esteban," Zack retorted, as Cody laughed at that statement, which caused Zack to glare at his brother.

"Why don't you try carrying these bags then Mr. Chuckles?"

"Because I'm not London's boyfriend and lucky for me, my girlfriend packs light."

Before Zack could retort, the limo arrived as they began to load the bags into the limo. Taking pity on his brother, Cody helped Zack with the load and the two of them were able to reach the limo with no major problem. Once everyone was seated, they were driven to the airport where they would fly out of Boston and headed towards Topeka, Kansas.

**Pickett Farm**

As the group arrived in Kansas, Jeff and one of Bailey's brothers-in-law, Russ, greeted them. Russ was married to Bailey's oldest sister, Candace and had three kids. The luggage was loaded into two pick up trucks as Zack and Cody rode with Jeff, while Bailey and London rode with Russ. They were soon at the Pickett Family Farm, where three young girls excitedly ran out to greet the new arrivals along with a trailing Sarah.

"BAILEY! BAILEY! YOU'RE HOME!!" all three of them cried as they jumped their older sister.

"UGH!" Bailey groaned as she was tackled to the ground, "You three have gotten stronger than a fully grown mustang."

"No we haven't. You just got weaker, probably from all that city living that you've been doing the past two years," the oldest one of the three said.

"Yeah! Exactly what Suzy said!" the youngest said. Bailey just laughed as she pushed her younger sisters off of her while Cody helped her up as she dusted off her clothes. She turned towards the trio from Boston and introduced the three newly arrived family members.

"Zack, London, Cody, I would like you three to meet Suzy, Mary, and Lily Pickett, my three younger sisters."

The six of them greeted one another before Lily, being the youngest one, asked Cody, "Are you Bailey's husband?"

Bailey blushed at the question and Sarah was about to reprimand her before Cody smiled and answered, "Not yet, but I certainly hope to be. Especially if your daddy and Bailey agree."

Lily looks up at Bailey and smiled, "I like him."

Bailey just laughed as Jeff and Russ ushered the guests into the house to have lunch and to meet the other members of the Pickett Clan.

**Downtown Kettlecorn**

It was the afternoon and Bailey was giving her friends a tour around town with Jeff since he needed to get some supplies from the hardware store. As the four of them were waiting outside of the store, Bailey ears perked up as she heard her name being called. As she looked towards the direction of the sound, her face fell into a deep frown. The others realizing Bailey's distress, look towards where her eyes were fixated on and frowned as well. Walking towards the four of them was none other than Moose himself with what looked like a posse right behind him.

"Should we go get your dad and get out of here?" Zack asked, knowing that Moose more than likely was going to be up to no good.

"No. Whatever he wants to talk about, we'll talk. I want to be civil here," Bailey answered.

"Civil? Sis, the jerk practically told you that he loves you and then moved onto the next girl just because you wouldn't go back home with him. I don't even know why I brought him onto the ship in the first place," London said as she started to get in between Bailey and Moose like Zack had done.

"You were just doing what you felt was right at the time London. Even I don't blame you for that anymore," Cody said as he looked at Bailey, "I'm right here with you baby."

Bailey smiled and nodded to Cody as Moose arrived right in front of them, with his posse of 3 other guys right behind him.

"Well, well, well, look what crawled into town. 2 city fellers, a spoiled princess, and a country brat who thinks she's too good for our fair little town," Moose said as he looked from one person to the other.

"What do you want Moose?" Zack said as he stood his ground. Even though Moose still looked the same and didn't grow much, both Zack and Cody had and they were now at eye level with him, with Cody an inch taller than him.

"Well, we heard that little Ms. Pickett was home and wanted to extend an invite for a welcome home party," Moose replied with a sleazy glaze towards Bailey.

"I don't know what you're thinking about, but it's not going to happen while I'm around," London said as she looked Moose in the eyes.

"Whoa now! I didn't know I would be met with such hostility. I thought you liked me."

"I was blind like everyone else besides her family in this town seem to be. Yet, now I see the real Moose and I have to say, you are definitely not someone I want for my friend."

"London, Zack, thanks. I appreciate your help, but this is my fight," Bailey said as she walked in front of the two.

"NO! It's not," Cody said as he got in front of Moose and pushed Bailey back, "It's mine. If there's any one among the four of us that he has a major issue with, it's with me. Speaking of which, I do not appreciate what you called me and my friends Moose, especially Bailey."

"Oh really? Just what are you going to do about it little feller?" Moose said as he pushed Cody onto the ground. "I see you are as weak as before when I won all those competition against you."

As Cody was getting up, the rest of the town had heard the commotion and was gathering around them, waiting to see what was going to happen. Secretly, every resident in Kettlecorn, minus the Picketts and their kin, were rooting for Moose. They believed that he was a hero being wronged by a city feller who feels as if he could anything he wanted and held a sense of entitlement. At least, that's what Moose had told them.

"Go back to your fancy city life you outsiders! All you city folk are the same! Feeling as if you are entitled to anything without putting any effort into things," one of the townspeople yelled.

"Moose won all those competition and deserved the Pickett girl. You lost little feller, so why don't you just give her up?" another one yelled.

Through all the yelling, Bailey could only cry as she began to re-live the memories of last summer when she had come home to face the same kind of discrimination. If only these people would understand that Cody was nothing like the way they described him. Before she knew what to do, London, Zack, and Cody stood in front of her and began to put up a front towards the townspeople and Moose.

London used her fingers to form a circle and began to make a whistling sound, allowing everyone to cease their yelling. As the town became silent, London began.

"How dare you? How dare ANYONE of you speak as if you knew ANYTHING about Cody and Bailey? I cannot believe that this is what Middle America is coming to. I was always taught that it was here where one can find true, honest values of love, compassion, friendship, and acceptance. You, of all people, ought to be ashamed of yourselves. There was always a pride being spoken of about people in the Midwest being hardworking, honest, kind, and very tolerant people. I thought a majority of you would be like the Picketts, a great example of what hardworking and compassionate folks from the country is all about. Country folks should be able to teach folks in the city a thing or two about loving your neighbor and never judging someone based on where they comee from, but by the strength of their hearts."

The townspeople were beginning to mutter among themselves, some hanging their head in shame as they began to realize the girl from the city was right. Instead of being the tolerant, kind hearted people they were suppose to be, they had let their emotions run wild and thus, creating a mob frenzy. Noticing that he was losing the support of the townspeople, Moose quickly took the lead and began to say his peace.

"Pretty speech London, but it doesn't negate the fact that this little feller thinks that he entitled to anything he wants when he lost the competitions. I mean, even his twin is a two timing womanizer. Are we going to allow that kind of folk to date our women?"

Before the townspeople could respond, Zack began his little speech.

"Ok Moose, that is going way out of line! If you knew anything at all, then you should know that Cody and I are not the same person even if we are identical twins. Cody has been nothing, but dedicated to Bailey the moment he was with her. He's never forced Bailey to do anything she didn't want, never forced his opinion on her, and has always taken her feelings into account before making any major decision. As for entitlement, our mother was a single woman during most of our childhood trying to raise enough money to support her family while trying to raise her two boys to become valued members of society. Granted some of her lessons tended to kick in slower than others, but she always did her best to raise us. Cody and I never had some golden childhood. Mom had to scrape and save every penny just to make sure we got by. We live in a suite at the Tipton only because mom works there as a lounge singer and our suite only has one bedroom. Mom gave us that room while she sleeps every night on a pulled out sofa. The only reason we were even able to go to Seven Seas High was because of mom's employee discount and even then, we barely had enough. We were never entitled to anything and Cody has achieved every one of his goals through hard work and dedication, something that Jeff told me the people of Kettlecorn truly valued."

The townspeople again were intrigued by what the outsider had said. The story of the twins life was compelling, even sympathetic as they were beginning to see that Zack and Cody were not the stereotypical city folk. They did not feel as if the world owed them anything minus what they had given in terms of their dedication, sacrifice, and hard work. Moose sensing he would soon lose all support made one final push.

"Hard working or not, he does not deserve Bailey! I'm the one that deserves her. I'm the one…" Moose's rant was soon cut off half way by Cody's interruption.

"You're the one that what, Moose, told Bailey that you loved her only to change your mind 10 minutes later because she wouldn't come back to Kettlecorn with you," Cody began as the revelation shocked the crowd, for they had no knowledge of this information, "You were the one that was always telling her what was right for her, never letting her speak and express her opinion about any situation or decision. You were the one that in the end said that Mary Lou was waiting for you to ask her out to the movies, TEN MINUTES AFTER YOU TOLD BAILEY YOU LOVED HER! That is not love Moose! I have no clue what you believe love is, but it's not that! You want to know what love really is Moose? Love is finding out that your lover is miserable and you do everything you can to make her smile, even if it means re-creating a Mulch Festival. Love is telling her to follow her heart, even if there was slightest of chance that it wouldn't lead back to you. It means finding every possible way to get tickets to a sold out concert of a major music artist that she loves, even if it means you have to risk your life against rabid fans. It means supporting them in a beauty contest hours after you had a major fight with them, knowing that contest means more to them than some stupid little fight the two of you had. Love is also going up against an evil spirit that has your beloved possessed, doing everything you possible could to restore them back to their former selves. Love is standing up to your lover's father, accepting full blame for any wrongs that you may have caused and taking responsibilities for your actions. Love is knowing when you've made mistakes in your journey with the one you love and do anything to rectify it."

The townspeople were now ashamed while of the women were tearing up from the speeches. They had truly misjudged these city folks and from all indication, it seems as if the only weasel in this whole situation was one of their own. Before any one could react any further, there was the sound of a person clapping. Everyone turned their heads toward the entrance of the hardware store to find Jeff Pickett standing there with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Well said Cody, definitely well said," Jeff said as he walked towards the group. He then scowled towards Moose, "Moose, I've listened to the whole exchange and the only thing I've heard coming out of your mouth was that you won the competition and therefore, deserve to have Bailey. I don't know what your definition is about love and relationships, but the first rule of anything is that no person in a relationship is the other's possession. You're treating my Bailey as a prize instead of the independent, intelligent, and beautiful woman that she is. You want to know what I love this little feller so much? It's because he treats Bailey the way she deserves, as a human being and a princess. Now, I suggest you run along now and don't show your face in this town again. I believe the people here have finally seen through your lies."

Moose looked around and saw that the people of Kettlecorn had turned sour on him. He knew that there was nothing else for him to do, but to walk shamefully home, knowing that he had lost a second time to Cody Martin. As the five of them watch Moose walk shamefully home, Jeff looked at the four friends and said, "Well, looks like it's been more then an eventful afternoon. Why don't we get out of here and head on back to the farm? I bet Sarah has been cooking up a mean dinner for us all."

The four friends smiled as they walked in front Jeff towards the pickup, with Zack holding London close by her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering how proud he was of her for standing up to Moose and the townspeople the way she did. Cody on the other hand, realized how emotionally drained Bailey was by the whole ordeal, carried her bridal style back to the pickup. Jeff watched the seen before him, knowing that he had definitely made the right choice by allowing his daughter to be courted by this man. Also, he knew that Wilfred was definitely feeling the same way about his daughter's beau as well.

* * *

**Next up: All Aboard the S.S. Tipton, with a few surprise**


	22. Communications Throughout The Late Night

**AN: Sorry guys. I know I promised the S.S. Tipton in this chapter, but I realized that I needed to add this part in before they go back to the Tiptons. That will definitely be next chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own these characters except for my Ocs.**

**

* * *

Pickett Family Farm**

It was around midnight and the entire house was asleep, except for one person. Cody Martin was currently sitting on his bed, with Bailey next to him, sleeping like an angel. Cody hadn't been able to sleep at all tonight, recalling the events that transpired earlier this afternoon. He never thought he would ever have to stand up against an entire town before and he had to admit, those 10 minutes were probably the scariest in his life. Even more so than the time he and Zack stayed overnight in the haunted suite back at the Boston Tipton. Realizing that there was no way he would be able to sleep, Cody got out of the bed and walk towards the door, closing it quietly so that he wouldn't disturb Bailey. However, as the door went shut, Bailey awoke from her fake slumber, debating on whether or not she should follow Cody.

**Living Room**

Cody walked downstairs into the living room, noticing that the fireplace was being used and someone was sitting on the sofa. As he walked closer, he realized it was London sitting there, watching the logs burn.

"London? What are you doing up still?"

"I could ask you the same thing," London replied as she patted the seat next to her, "Come, sit with me. You seem like you have a lot on your mind."

Cody sighed as he sat down, "How do you know me as well as Bailey does?"

"Because I've been your friend for over 4 years and I don't know you as well as Bailey does. I just know you longer. So what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"I was just thinking about everything that went on this afternoon. If what Bailey had told us was true, then we only got a small sample of what she went through that entire summer."

"And you're beginning to wonder that if you were such a great boyfriend, why she had to suffer like that. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, when you get down to it, that's the main point."

"Cody," London started as she put a hand on top of his, "You can't be expected to protect Bailey from everything. There was no way you could have known how clueless most of the townspeople were about who Moose really was. The stand that you took today for Bailey was more than enough to prove you deserves her."

"I know, but I wish I could just take away her pain. It took all my self control not to sock Moose right there and then."

"You weren't the only one, but that would have just compounded things. You can't take away that pain easily Cody, you need to allow Bailey to deal with the betrayal of the townspeople on her own. She's the one that got hurt and she'll need to be the one to deal with the hurt feelings. All you can do is be the ear to her ranting, the shoulder to her tears, among other things."

Cody smiled at that thought, "Thanks London. You know, you aren't a bad ear to rant to either. I'm sure you could also do that for Bailey as well."

"That's true, but boyfriends are usually a lot more effective."

"Is that so? I should go talk to Zack about the stresses in your life then," Cody said with a smirk, which earned him a well deserved slap up the head. As he was rubbing his head from the slap, he and London just laughed. After a couple minutes of laughing, Cody stopped and said, "Seriously though, how are things going with you and Zack? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is going great; your brother has been nothing, but a gentleman towards me. You don't have worry about that. However, I do wish he thinks before he speaks at times. I've already had to smack him twice already for something he shouldn't have said. I understand Zack will be Zack, but he really needs to keep his mouth shut at times."

"Yeah, that was definitely something Zack had a tendency of doing when we were younger. It's not that he doesn't think, he just tends to react to the situation at times and forgets who he really should be. You know that in the end, he loves you."

"That's what I always tell myself, but at the same time, I can't help, but get a little jealous when he forgets that he has a girlfriend and starts flirting like crazy with anything in a skirt," London said with a sad smile.

"He has tone it down a lot though. You should realize that what you're complaining about is just part of Zack's personality and no matter how much you try, you can't change that. His foot in the mouth moments, which does include the occasional flirting, is just Zack. As with anything else in life, you have to accept the good with the bad. Zack isn't the most perfect guy in the world, no one is, but as long as you love him, accept his faults."

"It's funny how we have to be reminded of the simplest things at times. Thanks Cody, you're really a great friend," London said as she hugged him.

"Well, if things go the way they should, I should be considered as brother in a few years," Cody said with a teasing smile.

"And me as your sister. I guess Bailey and I aren't the only ones who became family."

"Nope and even though this is a few years off, I think it's appropriate to say it now anyways. Welcome to the family London."

London just smiled.

**Top of the Stairs**

Bailey was listening in on her boyfriend's conversation with her best friend and couldn't help, but shed a few tears. So, that's why he couldn't sleep, she thought as she kept on listening. Before Bailey could hear anything else, she suddenly felt a bit of warm breath near her ear as the person whispered, "You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." Bailey jumped, but didn't scream for fear of waking everyone up. She turned around to find Zack, smirking as if he just caught her cheating on her final.

"What are you doing out here?" Bailey whispered, glaring at her lover's twin.

"I woke up realizing London wasn't in bed and I came out to find her. Instead, I find you listening in on London and Cody's conversation. From the looks of it, you seem like you just heard something disturbing. You want to talk about it?"

"Okay, but not here. Let's go back to your room," Bailey said as they walked back to the room that Zack and London shared. As she closed the door, Bailey realized for the first time that Zack had dressed oddly for bed. In fact, if she looked at the pajamas correctly, they look like a teddy bear costume.

"Uhmm…Zack, what are you wearing?"

Zack looked down and began to blush, "Aww man! I forgot I was wearing this tonight. I had thought I left this back in Boston, but London made sure to pack it."

"You definitely look cute in it. Let me guess, London bought this for you?"

"Yes! Please don't tell Cody about this, I would never hear the end of it."

"Hmmm…" Bailey said as she pretended to think.

"BAILEY! Help a friend out here."

"Alright, I won't tell him." (Of course, I would need to talk to London about it though).

"Thank you. So, what's on your mind?" Zack said as he began to change out of his pjs, which Bailey made sure to turn around. After he was done, Bailey turned back around and began with her thoughts.

"A lot of things. I should have realized that coming home was a bad idea. I should have just asked all my family to come to Boston to visit instead of coming back here."

"What happened earlier today is still getting to you huh?"

"It's not that. I was glad you guys stood up for me the way you did and Cody, if I wasn't already deeply in love with him I would have said I just fell even harder."

"So you appreciate my brother even more now. Then what's the problem?" Zack asked confused.

"The problem is that now Cody is bothered by everything. He feels as if he was inadequate in trying to protect me from what happened last summer."

"That's Cody for ya," Zack said with a sigh, "Always needing to be the hero."

"Yes I know and that's what I love about him. He has such a sense of justice, but now he's just going overboard with it."

"Well, he tends to take things to another level at times. I mean, remember how hard he tried to prove he can beat you at a sport?"

"Remember? I had to drag his butt to the infirmary to get that sling on his arm. He was ready to try swimming with a sprained shoulder," Bailey said as she shook her head.

"See, this is what I mean. Cody tends to take things too far at times, even the good side of him. You just need to reinforce the idea in his head that he's doing a good job as a boyfriend and he doesn't need to go to such extremes."

"How though?"

"Surprisingly enough, he actually listens to me when I talk to him about stuff like this."

"Do you think you can talk to him for me? I really don't want him to worry."

"I will, but honestly though, how are you feeling about what they said today?"

"I've had a year to think about things and truth be told, I honestly don't care anymore. It still hurts because I thought they would understand me better, but in the end, my family and friends support me. That's all that matters."

"I'm glad you're not hurting as much anymore and I know Cody would love to hear that as well. Just remember, Cody isn't like most guys."

Bailey smiled at that thought, "I know. That's what makes me love him even more. How about you and London? Things going ok?"

"More or less," Zack said as he sat on the bed with a sigh.

"What's wrong? You aren't having second thoughts are you?" Bailey frowned.

"No, I know I love the girl, but I do wish she wouldn't take so much time with her looks."

"You know how London is though. She wants to make sure she looks good in public."

"I know that," Zack said with a frustrated groan, "but I do wish that she understands that she looks good even with less makeup and less fashionable clothing."

"Have you ever told her that?" Bailey asked, which silenced Zack.

"I'll take that as a no then. Zack, you need to tell London these things or else she won't get the message."

"I didn't want to offend her?" Zack offered lamely.

"I don't know what's lamer, that excuse or the idea that my boyfriend was actually clueless to girls flirting with him," Bailey said with slight amusement.

"HEY!" Zack protested.

"In any case, how about we trade? I'll talk to London about this if you talk to Cody about my problem?"

"That's fine with me. Last thing I want is having a purse chucked at my head."

"Better that then a diamond."

"HUH?" Zack responded with confusion.

"Don't ask. So you want to go get your brother and talk in our room while I drag London in here?"

"Sure, and Bails? Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for right?" Bailey said smiling.

"No, not friends," Zack began, which made Bailey frown a bit, "but siblings. I don't think I need to wait for you and Cody to walk down the aisle to say this, but welcome to the family Bails."

Bailey was beaming as they went downstairs to collect their lovers.

**Cody/Bailey's Room**

Cody and Zack were currently sitting facing one another. Zack had taken the rocking chair that resided in the room while Cody sat on the edge of the bed. Both of them were silent, not knowing what to say or do. Finally, Zack gave up on the silence and began to speak.

"You know, you don't always have to be the hero every time."

"Who says I'm always the hero?" Cody protested.

"Well, I'm not saying you are, you just try to be."

"I just want to make sure I do right by others. Is that so wrong Zack?"

"Of course not Cody. You wouldn't be you if you didn't feel that way, but you don't always need to take on the burden all by yourself. Let others help carry that load for you."

"I did and look at what happened. Bailey got ridiculed and laughed at."

"Only by people you don't trust. Cody, when I said let others help, I meant the ones who you know would help you, like London and I. Stop trying to play the hero and martyr Cody."

"It's my girlfriend that got hurt here!" Cody exclaimed.

"And our friend! We care about her just as much as you do Cody. You think you were the only one that felt like crap with every word those townspeople were saying? Every insult they hurled at you and Bailey felt like an insult to me. I love the both of you and right now, all Bailey needs is someone to listen to her and talk with her. She doesn't need protection; she just needs strength knowing that not everyone who she grew up with betrayed her. Her family is doing that now and all that's left is for you to do it as well."

Cody was a little shocked by Zack's speech, but took it to heart. "So you're saying that I don't need to feel as if I'm the only one carrying the pain for her?"

"No Cody and you shouldn't be the one feeling as if you didn't help her enough. What's in the past is already done. The thing you need to focus on is how to make her future brighter."

Cody nodded as he began to digest the words coming from his older brother, knowing that he was speaking with a lot of wisdom. As Cody looked at Zack, he stood up and went over and hugged his brother tightly.

"Thanks Zack," Cody whispered.

"You're welcome buddy. I'm always here for you," Zack answered as he patted Cody's back.

"I know, just like I am for you," Cody said as he released the hug, feeling all the strength he needed from his older brother. "Speaking of which, London isn't really happy about something with you either."

"Really? What is it?" Zack asked with curiosity.

"Well the biggest one is your constant foot in the mouth moments. She sometimes is afraid you may say or do something wrong in public."

"So she cares about her image?" Zack asked incredulously.

"Not her image, but yours. She wants to be able to show the world what a great person you really are, but it's hard when you have the foot in the mouth moments."

"Well, I mean I try, but I just can't help it some times."

"I know and I told her as such. I told London that she has to accept the bad with the good and that as long as you are in her eyes, the perfect gentleman, then that's all she really needs."

"Did she accept it?" Zack asked.

"I believe she did. Before you and Bailey came in, she had enough time to sort out everything. You just need to talk to her," Cody replied with a pat on the back.

"I will if you promise to stop feeling as if you need to protect Bailey from everything," Zack replied back. As the twins smiled at one another, they shook each others hands and said, "DEAL!"

**London/Zack's Room**

While the twins were having their conversation, the two girls were doing the same thing.

"He does understand he doesn't need to always be the hero now Bailey. Yet, you need to let him know exactly how you feel. You know how boys are, they cannot take a subtle hint even if it jumped up and slapped them in the face."

Bailey laughed at that image, reminding herself of the times she tried to tell Cody she liked him back. She thought that the subtle hint of holding him in her arms and giving him a peck on the cheek was enough that one time after Barbara had came on board. Yet, it took her to spell it out for Cody and kiss him fully on the lips before he understood. Bailey sighed and said, "Don't remind me. I thought Cody would have gotten some of the hints earlier on, but I had to fully kiss him for him to understand. I really need to talk to him huh?"

"Yes, you do. The more you stall on this, the worse it'll get. You know that Zack is just a temporary solution to the problem."

"I know. I really should talk to Cody and you need to talk to Zack. It seems as if you aren't the only one with a bit of a complaint about the relationship."

"I figure as much. I think all four of us need to work on our communication skills."

"We definitely do. Zack just feels that you spend a bit too much time trying to look good for the public."

"But I only do it so that he would want to be seen with me," London protested.

"London, the boy is in love with you, not your looks. You could be wearing a potato sack for all he cares and he still would think you are more beautiful than any beauty queen."

"Really? I guess it's true what they say about love being blind."

"It is blind because you don't care how the person is or even looks. All you know is that you love them."

"That's actually a pretty true statement. I guess I can cut down on my make up time and everything. Zack loves me for who I am, not what I look like."

Bailey smiled, "And you need to let him know that."

"Yeah I do," London said with a nod, "Thanks Bailey."

Bailey hugged London, "You're welcome sis. Now tell me, where did you get those teddy bear pjs?"

London just laughed and proceeded to tell Bailey all she needed to know.

**Pickett Family Master Bedroom**

Jeff was lying in bed, still awake from the chatter that came from Bailey and her friends. He had always been known as a light sleeper and even the slightest of noise; he would be able to pick up. It seems as if Bailey had forgotten that fact. As he listened in on the boys and the girls, he couldn't help, but smile at the advice that was given. These four would definitely be there for each other until the very end and for that, Jeff was definitely relieved. He caught the couples talking with one another about the situations and there was nothing, but agreements and peace between them. Jeff closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that things were definitely going to be all right.

* * *

**Now it's all aboard The S.S. Tipton, with a few surprises.**


	23. New Roommates & New Jobs

**AN: "Come Along with me, and let's head out to sea, to see what this world has in store for you and for me now, whichever way the wind blows, we say hey ho! lets go! OH A OH! This Boat's rocking, OH A OH, rocking the whole world round...and we're living the suite life now...OH A OH, this boat's rocking, OH A OH, rocking the whole world round, and we're living the suite now...OH A OH! LET'S GO!" It's time for senior year. What new adventures awaits our favorite characters? What new "foes"? Drama? Passion? Mishaps and misdeeds? Come along with me as we go on this journey. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Disney does. I only own my OCs.**

**

* * *

Boston Pier**

A bright and sunny late summer morning was shining vibrantly through the coast of Boston, Massachusetts as passengers and students alike were boarding the S.S. Tipton for vacation and school respectively. Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody and Addison were currently on the Sky Deck with their parents, waiting for Ms. Tutweiller to hand out their room assignments for the new school year.

"I wonder who I'm going to get paired with now that Marcus isn't my roommate anymore," Zack wondered.

"Maybe you'll be lucky again and get your own room," Woody said excitedly.

"Not likely," London added, "Daddy wanted to make sure every spot was filled this year. Also, he had Uncle Marion travel around the country two weeks earlier to visit the new students. We wouldn't want another Bailey Pickett incident like two years ago."

Everyone laughed as Bailey blushed and hanged her head, "I'm never going to live that one down, am I? It kind of makes me wish I never fell into the hot tub."

"Think of it this way Bailey, if you never did, you would have still roomed with Zack. Knowing him, he would have tried to hit on you and quite possibly succeed," Addison said, which made Bailey shudder.

"He was already hitting on me that first day in the game room! London, just a little warning right now, never let Zack teach pool to any girl, but yourself."

"Hey now! Don't be giving away my secrets," Zack said as he received a slap on the shoulder by London.

"Those secrets better only come out to teach our kids how to flirt. Even then, I don't know if I want you to give them any romantic advice."

"You wound me babe, I would never use those secrets again."

As the group continued to laugh at the banter, Emma walked up to the group and began to explain to everyone what was going to happen this year.

"Okay students, here are your room assignments for the year. Addison, you'll be rooming with a new student named Katie Silver. Zack, your new roommate is someone you're very close and familiar with…"

"I'm rooming with Cody again? WHY?" Zack exclaimed as he received glares from both Cody and his parents about voicing his displeasure.

"Actually, Cody has a different room assignment. Your roommate is a new student of ours, Bob," Emma said as she waved the group of new students over. As the gang turned around, they received a happy surprise. On the Sky Deck were none other than Greg, Jackie, Angela, and Bob. The two groups hugged and greeted one another, unable to fathom the surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" London asked.

"You didn't know? We're the new students of Seven Seas High," Angela replied smiling.

"That's wonderful! Now we're going to get to know each other better and have lots of adventures," Woody said excitedly.

"AHEM! As much as I hate to break up this group hug, I still do have some people left to assign rooms for," Emma said.

"Sorry Ms. Tutweiller," all the students chorused.

"Now as I was saying, Zack, your new room mate is Bob. Woody, Greg will be your new room mate."

"Good luck buddy," Cody said, patting Greg on the shoulder with sympathy while giving him a can of Lysol, "You'll definitely need this."

"Gee, thanks Cody," Greg said sarcastically.

"Bailey, you'll be rooming with London again along with Angela, Jackie, and lastly, Cody," Emma said, much to the shock of the parents and the students. Cody and Bailey were the most shocked, wondering what was going on in the mind of their teacher.

"Emma, could you please explain that for us? I think I must have heard you wrong," Sarah said as she was trying to get over the shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that Marion had told London already," Emma said.

"Uncle Marion hasn't been able to talk to me lately because we've both been busy. Can you shed some light on this please?" London replied.

"Okay, I'll explain then. Since London technically isn't a student anymore, we couldn't put her in one of the cabins and thus, taking a spot that can be filled by a student. Marion and I both know that London and Bailey would prefer to room together, so we had to think of something. Marion then had the brilliant idea that since the biggest suite on the ship, the Holy Mackerel Suite, has barely been used; London could use that as her cabin with Bailey. Mr. Tipton approved of the idea, but decided that the suite was too big for just the two of them. The suite has 3 rooms so London and Bailey will get one room while Jackie and Angela get the other one. The extra room that is left is actually only big enough for a single and Mr. Tipton felt that Cody should be rewarded for all of hard work and be assigned to a room all by himself. Does that make sense?"

"So in other words…" Kurt began.

"Mr. Tipton made more money out of the program…" Carey continued

"By placing 4 students into one suite…" Sarah followed.

"Where the year long tuition would more than cover the possible lost profits of not having the suite available…" Jeff continued on.

"And at the same time add an additional 5 students into Seven Seas High. Yeah, daddy has a tendency to do some thing like that," London finished for the group.

Everyone looked at London bewildered, to which London replied, "What? Business strategy wise, I would have done the same thing. This is a great way to increase profits and another 5 students won't overpopulate the program."

"Except for the fact that now you're placing a couple basically in the same suite," Sarah protested.

"Well dear, that may be true, but those two have been staying the same suite the whole summer," Jeff told his wife rationally.

"You're condoning this? You, Jeff, who thought his sweet little Bailey wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as her boyfriend? You're ok with this?" Sarah asked.

Well they were sleeping in Bailey's room while they were in Kettlecorn as well and neither one of us complained. I trust Emma and Marion's decision. They have been watching over the kids for the last two years," Jeff reasoned.

Sarah sighed, "I guess you're right. At least it's Cody in the suite and not Zack."

"HEY! Is it so hard to believe that I'm a new man?" Zack protested.

"Well sweetheart, you do still have your flirting tendencies. I'm surprised I haven't seen you bruised yet," Carey added to the jabs.

"He's not that bad Carey," London said in Zack's defense, "Plus, if you ever do see him bruised up by me, that means that he did something really bad. So, just be glad he's been a good boy," London finished while patting Zack on the head.

"What am I? A dog?" Zack asked.

"No, just a teddy bear," Bailey muttered, which earned her a glare by Zack.

"What did you say baby?" Cody asked, not hearing Bailey correctly.

"Nothing sweetie. Come on guys; let's get to our rooms. We need to unpack and SOME of us actually have work today."

"UGH! Don't remind me. I love Uncle Marion and all, but I am SO not ready to go to work yet," London said as she began to walk towards the suite after saying goodbye to the Martins and Picketts.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Zack and Cody said as they hugged their parents good bye.

"Bye you two. We'll let you know when the wedding will be," Carey said as she hugged her boys.

"Don't forget, you two are my best men for the wedding," Kurt said as he hugged them as well.

"Bye Kurt, bye Carey. It was a great summer getting to know you two," Bailey said as she hugged her boyfriend's parents.

"It was great getting to know you and your family Bailey. Take care of Cody and help him watch out for Zack for me please," Carey requested as she hugged her.

"I'll do my best."

As the rest of them exchange good byes, Zack and Bob went to their cabin, while Greg dejectedly following Woody to their cabin with Addison. Jackie, Angela, Cody, and Bailey tried to catch up to London as they went towards their suite. The 5 adults looked at the retreating form of the kids and all 5 of them gave a weary smile.

"There they go. Do you think they'll actually be good this year and not surprise us with any bills?" Kurt asked his fiancée.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Well Emma, good luck with them this year. You do realize you're asking for trouble by bringing Bob aboard for the full year right?" Carey said.

"It can't be that bad of a combination right?" Emma asked wearily.

Jeff started to laugh, "If the stories I heard from Cody are true, I recommend Marion and you start taking some stress relief classes because you both will need it."

"Oh don't scare her Jeff," Sarah admonished while looking at Emma, "You'll do just fine dear. Just have a lot of patience with them."

"And when Sarah means a lot, she means enough patience for the world," Carey said as they walked towards the exit.

Emma looked at the four parents leaving and wondered what exactly she just got herself into.

**London/Bailey's Room**

Zack and Cody were currently helping their girlfriends unpack and move their luggage so that the room would look somewhat similar to their old cabin. The one thing that London was really happy about was that the room had two walk in closets, which meant that she would have more room for her clothes. As they were finishing things up, London had asked Zack about something.

"Hey Zack, when do you start work anyways? I know I start tomorrow, but how about yourself?"

"I start tomorrow. Moseby wanted a day of rest before training us. How about you bro?"

"I have to start tonight. Since I'll be working at one of the most prestigious restaurants on the SS Tipton, they need to train me on how to work under pressure."

"Aww sweet, you'll do just fine," Bailey said as she patted him on the back.

"Oh speaking of work, while I'm gone, you'll be managing the store Bailey. Also, hire someone to help you out," London suggested.

"How about Jackie? I'm pretty sure she needs a job."

"That'll be great," London said as she pulled out two cards, "Oh yes, before I forget, here are your new student cash cards boys." London said as she gave it to the twins.

"WOW! Thanks babe! Does this mean that everything we earn from our salaries we can spend on our own stuff?" Zack asked.

"Yes, but just make sure you don't overdo it again this time and don't even think of stealing from Cody again. These cards require thumb print and ids in order to make a transaction."

"I take it you don't want me to steal from Cody," Zack said with a smirk.

"Nope, not at all," London replied as she walk into her closet to hang up the last of her clothing.

Plus, we want to make sure you don't spend so much money on food and pudding that you'll grow out of your special pjs," Bailey said as she walked into her closet.

"What PJs?" Cody curiously asked.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Zack shouted into Bailey's closet.

"I didn't! I never told Cody what they look like!" Bailey exclaimed from the inside.

Cody smirked; leave it to Bailey to find that small loophole. He smiled at Zack as he gave him an expected look.

Zack sighed, "You'll pay for this someday Bailey!"

"Uh-huh," was Bailey's only response.

"So care to share bro?" Cody asked.

"Alright, but this never leaves this room! You remember back in Tokyo how London wanted to sleep with her blonde-headed teddy bear?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're looking at him. My new pjs consist of a costume that makes me look like a giant teddy bear," Zack exasperated, waiting for Cody's reaction.

Cody tried very hard not to laugh because he can tell Zack didn't want to be ridiculed, but this was too funny of a story that you couldn't help it. Before Cody could say anything, Bailey and London appeared.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Cody because these are your new pjs with me," Bailey said as she held up a bag that was marked, "Mustang pjs". Cody, knowing what it was, couldn't help, but become speechless while Zack was laughing hard.

"I guess I won't be the only animal on this ship, eh Cody?"

"Well sweetie, what do you think?" Bailey asked as she pulled out the costume from the bag. Cody could only gulp and speak one phrase.

"I have to wear this every night?" Cody stated with a question.

"Every night you are with me, my wild mustang," Bailey said as she put her arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Well, I guess it's fine and plus, I have something to counter any blackmailing opportunities Zack may get a hold of," Cody said with a smile.

"Just be glad that I don't want anyone knowing about these pjs," Zack said.

"Well, I better get to work," Cody said as he brought down Bailey's hands.

"Yeah, me too. I need to talk to Jackie about the job," Bailey said as the two of them walked out of the room.

"You need any help in there, babe?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, come in, turn on the light and close the door," London ordered.

"Alright," Zack said as he turned on the closet light and close the door. As he looked at London's general direction, he saw her dressed as one of the Starlight Follies, which made him really hard. Before he could ask, London walked up to him and kissed him with a passion that Zack never felt before. As the two broke off the kiss, Zack wondered, "Is this why you wanted me to close the closet door?"

London just pushed Zack down and got on top of him, "Yes, I do believe we have a couple hours before dinner."

Zack just smiled as London began to do her work.

**Pearls of The Sea**

Inside the kitchen of the most elegant restaurant on the S.S. Tipton, Peter Jefferson was currently trying a new recipe to impress the head chef of Pearls of the Sea. Peter was 24, with sandy blonde hair, and the deep ocean blue eyes. He had studied in The Culinary Institute in Pasadena, California and was currently one of the sous-chefs for Chef Michael. Peter had been working on board for 2 years and felt that he was ready to be 2nd in command of the kitchen, if only Chef Michael could see it. As he tasted his latest creation, lobster bisque that no one else has ever done before, a young teenage boy stepped into the kitchen wearing the traditional kitchen uniform.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Chef Michael is?" the teen asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. May I ask why you are looking for him?" Peter inquired while studying the boy.

"Oh, I'm Cody Martin. I'm suppose to be one of the new sous-chefs," Cody said as he offered his hand to shake, which Peter took.

"Nice to meet you Cody, my name is Peter. I'm one of the sous-chefs under Chef Michael. Oh, there he is right now," Peter said as Cody turned around to see a bald, middle-aged man with a beard looking towards Cody. He went up to greet his new assistant.

"Cody, it's an honor to meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you from Chef Paolo," Michael said as he shook Cody's hand.

"You know Chef Paolo?"

"Know him? Who do you think got him the job at the Boston Tipton? He's been a colleague of mines for years. We even went to the same school in Italy."

"WOW!" Cody exclaimed with excitement, "That's awesome! Its an honor to meet you sir."

"Please, just call me Chef Michael. Now, I understand that you are also teaching the Home Ec class in Seven Seas High, which must mean you know a great deal about cooking. How about you and Peter have a little friendly competition to test your skills. Peter is one of our best sous-chefs," Michael said.

Peter was ecstatic to hear that kind of high praise from Chef Michael and he knew that this was his chance to impress Chef Michael further. Chef Michael had asked them to make their own special version of curry rice. As both Cody and Peter got to work, Chef Michael was able to observe them fully. Both sous-chefs seem to be dedicated, but Cody just seems more natural in the kitchen, where as Peter got more and more nervous as the pressure was piling on.

In the end, the two of them came up with marvelous dishes. Peter had made a play off of Thai-style Pineapple fried rice, with the curry sauce mixed with the rice instead of just curry powder. It was served inside a carved out pineapple, with curry, rice, pineapple, potatoes, and shrimp. Cody made a chicken curry rice dish that used coconut milk, but also added some hints of spices that were definitely different from what Chef Michael was used to eating. In the end, Cody's blend of spices beat out Peter, who seems dejected at the very least.

"Keep this up Cody and you will definitely have a future in the culinary arts," Chef Michael said as he patted Cody on the shoulder.

Peter was enraged when he heard this. In the two years he's worked under Chef Michael, he had never received any kind of praise like that. Now, this new guy comes along and just shows off his skills without any regards to seniority. Peter was never one to dislike or hate anyone, but he knew this, he utterly hated Cody Martin.

**One of A Kind**

"And that's about it for your job. Do you think you can handle it?" Bailey asked Jackie as she showed her everything. Jackie was very excited that she was able to land a job to get extra spending money, but felt bad at the time because Angela didn't seem like she had a job at the time. Angela then surprised both her and Bailey, letting them know that since Connie was going to take an extended sabbatical, Moseby was going to try out Angela on Connie's job to see if she would be a good replacement. So Jackie definitely didn't worry about feeling guilty over taking the job.

"I'm sure I can do this," Jackie said confidently.

"Good. I know you'll do just fine and I'm not the type to look over your shoulders either. Just be here on time and do your best and that's all I can ask from you."

"At least you are a lot better than my previous manager. I don't think I can handle someone like Wayne again."

"Wayne, Wayne, why does that name sound familiar?" Bailey pondered.

"I don't know. All I know is that I will quit immediately if you become like Wayne."

Bailey laughed, "Oh don't worry, I doubt I'm that bad."

As the two girls were laughing, Angela came into the store, soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Jackie asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" Angela responded with a loud sigh.

"How about at the beginning?" Bailey suggested as she gave Angela a towel to dry off.

"Okay, so based on Connie's scheduling, the seniors were suppose to do water aerobics today. When I suggested it, this old woman named Mrs. Pepperman told me and I quote, 'Nooo…today is Sunday. We usually walk around the deck on Sundays.' Of course, today is Saturday and I tried to point that out to Mrs. Pepperman, but she kept denying it. Finally, another lady with a purse that seems to have weights in them named Mrs. Gurglely, whacks me with the purse and used enough force to push me into the pool. The odd thing was, once I was pushed into the pool, there were no more protests from Mrs. Pepperman about the water aerobics and all the seniors went into the water to start their exercises. I really don't understand seniors."

"At least they are better than some of the customers I've gotten," Bailey said.

"True, but you don't have to see them every single day," Angela retorted.

"That is true. I hope Moseby doesn't hold this against you," Bailey replied.

"At the very least, they did get their water aerobics in," Jackie offered.

"Yeah, I guess there is that," Angela said as she hung her head.

* * *

**It looks like things are just starting this new year. What will happen next? Let's find out. More roommate interactions and jobs in the next chapter, along with a very embaraassing moment for Zack and Cody**


	24. Problems, Solutions, Beheaded Chickens?

**AN: Peter's jealousy will grow but things will be resolved. Beheaded Chickens? Just read.**

**

* * *

Pearls of the Sea**

It had been a couple of weeks since Cody started working at the restaurant and he was slowly making a name for himself within the kitchen staff. Thanks to his own extensive knowledge, along with the book that Angela had given to him for his birthday, Cody was able to fully apply it in the kitchen. Every day, he earned more and more praises from Chef Michael, which made Cody a real favorite with the head chef. As Cody was working on perfecting a dessert dish, Peter was watching him from a corner, unable to do any work while just staring at Cody with jealousy and hatred. In the two weeks that Cody had been working, Peter's own performance had dropped, mostly with the fact that he was letting his emotions get the best of him. As he tried to julienne some potatoes, Peter's lack of focus made him cut his finger, making a flesh wound.

"OW! SON OF A…!" Peter exclaims as he sucked on his injured finger.

Cody heard the commotion went over to Peter to see what he can do to help. Peter on the other hand, pulled his left hand away before Cody could take a look at the damage.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I CUT MYSELF!" Peter screamed at Cody, which bewildered the young man.

"W..What do you mean? I didn't cause this," Cody stuttering out of his shock state.

"Yes you did! It's because of you that I can't focus!" Peter exclaimed as he left the kitchen, much to the shock of Cody and the kitchen staff. After the shock wore off, the staff went back to work, where as Cody could only stand there, dumbfounded.

**Moseby's Office**

"Now London, remember that as a manager, you must take everything into consideration before you make any major decision. Not only are your customers important, but your employees as well. Treat them right and you'll succeed in the end," Marion lectured as both London and Zack were currently training with him on their jobs.

"I understand that Uncle Marion, but you know that the customers aren't always right," London stated, much to the agreement of Zack.

"I totally agree. The types of people you have to deal with scares me Mr. Moseby," Zack added.

"Well I've had a lot of practice thanks to you and your twin," Marion said with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay, before you two decide to duke it out again, how about we go over the booking of the entertainment?" London said, playing referee between two of the men in her life.

"She's right," Marion answered as he look at Zack, "Any luck with the bands that are wanting to use the S.S Tipton as their next performance venue?"

"Actually, thanks to Jordan and to some extent, Hannah Montana, a lot of the bands want to perform for us. In fact, my biggest problem right now is trying to see who we can leave out," Zack said as he gave the list of performers to Marion.

Marion took a look at the list and was surprised to see some new, but big name bands that were willing to perform, along with some famous stars for the older generation. Looking a bit bewildered at how Zack had acquired such a list, he began to ask his new assistant.

"Zack, I'm really impressed with this list. How did you get the connections?"

"London helped a lot. Turns out her network reaches a lot further than any of us could imagine," Zack said as he planted a soft on London's cheek, which caused her to smile big.

"Thanks babe, but you're the one who talked to these people. You must have done something right to sell the idea of planning on a cruise ship."

"Either way, you two seem to be getting the hang of things. Now London, I'm going to be gone next weekend when we dock in Paris. I want to take Emma out on a romantic weekend and I believe I can leave the ship in your care."

"Are you sure about that Uncle Marion? I did just start learning the ropes," London wondered, a little scared of the possible outcomes.

"You'll do just fine and if you do run into trouble, Zack will definitely be there to help you," Marion said with a look of disgust.

"You never thought you would ever say those words huh?" London said laughing.

"Yes, hell must have frozen over," Marion added with a smirk.

"HEY! I'm in the room you know," Zack said with a good nature smile.

"We know babe, that's why we said it," London said, which made all three of them laugh as they continued on with the meeting.

**Cody's Room**

Cody was currently working on his homework at his desk, but his mind was elsewhere, which would explain the blank assignment on his desk. As Bailey walked into the room with her clothes for the night, she went over towards Cody and saw a blank assignment on his desk.

"Have you been staring at this since I went to take a shower 20 minutes ago?" Bailey asked, which startled Cody out of his stupor.

"HUH? Oh, hi sweetie. I didn't realize you came in," Cody said as he put away the assignment, which wasn't really due for another two weeks.

"Are you ok? You usually don't space out while doing homework unless there is something that is really bugging you."

"It's that sous-chef named Peter that I told you about. I have no idea what I did to piss him off. I've been friendly with all the staff members and I never did anything to him."

"Maybe it's not what you did, but just your presence," Bailey offered as she massage Cody's shoulders, feeling the tension being built up.

"What do you mean by my presence?"

"Well, what do you know about Peter?"

"I know that he one of the youngest sous-chef there besides me and is a very talented in culinary arts. I have tasted some of his cooking before and he has great potential. He just needs to harness that focus," Cody said as he describes Peter.

"Maybe that is his problem. Don't you think he may be jealous?'

"Of me? Why?"

"Well, you are the new sous-chef and from what I can tell, Chef Michael has been giving you nothing, but praise since you first arrived. Put yourself in his position, you've been working for a couple of years, always trying to earn the praise of your boss. Then one day, a new kid comes in and without even working for it, gets all the praises. Wouldn't that piss you off?" Bailey asked sagely.

Cody thought about it for a couple minutes and realized that Bailey's words were ringing true. If the roles were reversed, he would have definitely not been so welcoming of the new upstart. He turns his head and looks up at his girlfriend, "Are you sure I'm smarter than you? I'm beginning to think those IQ tests aren't very accurate."

"Well, there are just times where you lack some common sense that's all. I'm just glad that you are able to see the other side. What are you going to do though?" Bailey asked as she walked over to the bed to change her clothes.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Hopefully he'll be amiable and we'll be able to clear the air. I never meant to make him jealous at all," Cody said as he began to change as well.

"I know, but you tend to bring that out of people," Bailey said smirking.

"Oh ha ha," Cody mocked as he playfully pouted.

"Awww…is my mustang not happy? Come on, give me a neigh," Bailey said as she tries to coax Cody out of his mood.

Cody began to loosen up and gave Bailey a grin as he neighed at her. Bailey just giggled at his silliness as she pulls him in for a deep kiss. As it got deeper, she landed on the bed with Cody on top. As it continued, the only thought in both of their minds was who needed sleep.

**Late Night**

It was late into the night when an alarm sounded throughout the ship, causing all the residents to wake up.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGER AND CREW, PLEASE DO NOT PANIC! ALL PASSENGER AND CREW ARE ASKED TO COME UP TO THE DECKS! AGAIN, ALL PASSENGER AND CREW PLEASE COME UP TO THE DECKS!"

As all the passengers ran up to the decks, the entire gang had met up in the Sky Deck.

"What's going on? Why did the alarm sound?" Zack asked as they all got together.

"I don't know, but this sounds like a fire alarm," Cody answered.

"Who in the world would set a fire on a cruise ship?" asked Jackie as she held her robe tightly, feeling really cold. Bob puts his arm around her, trying to keep her warm.

"I really hope this isn't someone's idea of a prank," Angela said as she glared at Zack.

"What are you looking at me for? I was asleep. Ask London," Zack said pointing towards his girlfriend.

"He's innocent. We've been working on the lineups for the next few months in my cabin before going to sleep," London coming in to defend her boyfriend.

Soon, Moseby come onto the Sky Deck and announced, "Attention everybody, the emergency has been taken care of. You are all safe to go back to your cabins. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience."

As the rest of the passengers went back to their cabins, the group went u to Moseby to see what had happen.

"Uncle Marion, what exactly happened?" London asked.

"Well, it appears as if the smoke detector in Woody and Greg's room went off, which set off the fire alarm throughout the whole ship. The only problem is, we cannot figure out where the smoke came from since there was nothing burning in the room."

"I guess that new Mexican Buffet with the new type of jalapeños peppers wasn't such a great idea after all," Woody quipped.

As the others backed away from Woody, Addison glared at her boyfriend.

"I told you not to gorge yourself tonight. Now you woke up the rest of the ship."

"Thank god it's the weekend and Zack was sleeping with London tonight. I so did not want to be in the room to experience that," Greg said as he looked up to thank his lucky stars.

"Woody, you really should be banned from the Mexican buffet," Bob said as he then look at Zack and Cody, "Umm…guys…what are you two wearing?"

Both twins eyes popped out, realizing that in the big rush, neither one of them had change out of their "special" pajamas. The entire gang started to laugh at the sleepwear while Cody and Zack were blushing in deep red.

"OMG! YOU GUYS LOOK SO ADORABLE!" Addison said as she went and pinch both of their cheeks. There was a flash as the twins looked up to see both Angela and Jackie with cameras.

"Who in the world brings out a camera this late at night?" Cody asked as the two put away their cameras.

"You never know when you need them," Jackie said as she smirked.

"Hey Jackie, mind if I get a couple of copies?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, me too. I want Angela's as well," Woody said with a smile.

"Angela, Jackie," Moseby said with a stern look, giving the twins some hope, "If you're going to make copies of the pictures, may I suggest I do them? I do have the clout to get them for free you know," Moseby finished, shooting down all hope for the twins.

"Alright, can you guys stop your laughing please? It's not like the boys wanted to wear these pajamas. We made them!" London said, which quieted the group.

"Exactly! We just wanted to bring a little more romance into the relationship. We never thought to embarrass them like this," Bailey added in the twins' defense.

Addison was the first to speak, "We're sorry guys. It's just that these pjs are just so adorable. I can't believe you got them to wear it. Where did you get them anyways?"

"I know a person, why?" London wondered.

"Because I think I want to get Woody one as well. Do they have squirrels?"

London smiled, "I think we can work something out." The two began talking while Woody started to protest at the idea of wearing a squirrel pjs.

"Well, I think Bob would look great in a big white bunny costume," Jackie said as Bob began to pale, much to the laughter of the twins.

"Thank god I'm single," Greg said as he went back to Zack's cabin to sleep.

**Pearls Of the Sea**

It was the next day that Cody saw Peter in the kitchen, with a bandage around the finger that he had cut into the day before. Before Peter could even leave the kitchen, Cody walked up to him and asked, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Why?" Peter said with a hint of anger.

"I just need to talk, please," Cody said as the two of them went to a private corner.

"What do you want to talk about?" Peter asked coldly as he folded his arms.

"Peter, listen, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you made. You have to understand, I never intended in coming here and making you look bad or become the new upstart. I wanted to come here and learn from the best, not trying to upstage anyone. You're one of the best sous-chefs around and I know you'll make a great chef one day, you just need to focus on your growth and not worry about the growth of others," Cody said as he saw that Peter was actually listening to his words.

"I want to help you if you would accept it. I know with your skills and my teaching ability, you'll probably get noticed not only by chef Michael, but by the guests as well. The better your food taste, the more compliments you get."

Peter chuckled a bit, "Versus the less focus I get, the more bandages I'll need."

Cody smiled at the joke, "You could say that. Again, I'm so sorry about what happened Peter."

"You don't need to apologize Cody. This was my fault as well. What do you say we just start over?" Peter said as he stuck out his hand, which Cody shook.

"I think that will be for the best."

The two new friends walked back to the kitchen together, talking about the different aspects of food and what kind of techniques would be best used for certain types of food. As the two young men continued to chatter, Chef Michael just stood on the side, smiling.

**Early Sunday Morning**

Jackie was attempting to go back to sleep as Bailey's chicken clock continued to go off. It was like this every weekend. Bailey always forgets to turn off her clock for the weekend and London got too used to the noise to even care. Angela was more of a deep sleeper and the noise never makes it down to Cody's room. Also, it didn't help that the clock was right next to the wall where her bed occupies on the other side. As the final cluck sounded, Jackie couldn't take it anymore.

The girl shot up into a sitting pose and grabbed a hammer the boys had used the previous night and walked towards the other room. As she neared the nightstand, there stood the stupid chicken clock in all of its glory. Before any protest could be made, Jackie raised the hammer over her head and began to smash the clock into tiny pieces.

"WAKE ME UP THE PAST TWO WEEKS WILL YA? YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK! DIE CHICKEN DIE!"

Right before Jackie could finish, she was stopped by a statement made by London, "What are you doing up this early on a Sunday to kill a chicken clock?"

Jackie stopped just in time to see the head of the chicken rolling around Bailey's bed as the rest of the clock was reduced to nothing, but a Microsoft computer chip.

"Where's Bailey?" Jackie asked as she searched around it for the young farm girl.

"Obviously not here on a Sunday and if I were you, I find a way to get the chicken either replaced or repair. I do not need a dead roommate and a roommate going to jail," London said as she went back to sleep, snuggling into Zack's chest. Jackie just continued to stand there dumbfounded.

"What did I just do?" Jackie asked as she realized the consequences of a pissed off Bailey.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Is Jackie in trouble?**


	25. London's Big Weekend

**AN: Here it is guys, as I promised. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try and work on my next chapter tomorrow. Please enjoy. Also, London's part of the chapter was inspired by an episode from another show. Anyone care to guess which show and episode it was? **

**

* * *

Home Ec Classroom**

Jackie was currently sneaking into the classroom, looking around to make sure that Bailey wasn't anywhere close, she quickly scurry over to her seat next to Angela and sat down for their first class in Home Ec. Angela gave Jackie a weird look, and began to question what she was doing.

"Why are you coming into class acting as if you don't want to be seen?"

"Because I'm trying to make sure Bailey doesn't see me!" Jackie hissed back.

"Are you still worried about the chicken clock? It's been almost a week already and she hasn't said a thing about it. Which reminds me, is that why I haven't seen you at all when we all hang out together?"

"No…" Jackie began as she thought up an excuse, "I've just been tired from working and doing homework."

"Right…says the girl who was basically making out with her boyfriend in bed for an entire evening last night. Also, don't give me the lame going to work excuse because Bailey has been asking me how you are feeling lately because supposedly you're 'sick'."

"Okay, so I am avoiding Bailey! I just can't face her right now and I don't have the money to replace the alarm clock," Jackie said exasperated.

"So you're avoiding Bailey by attending the one class that her boyfriend teaches and you don't have the money to pay her back, but you're skipping out on work. Do you fail to see your logic in ANY of this?" Angela asked with a smirk as Jackie just glared at her friend.

"When did you become so annoying?"

"I'm just stating logic. By the way, just to let you know before class start, Cody asked Bailey to TA for him for this class," Angela said as Jackie's eyes flew wide open.

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Jackie said as she began to scramble for the door, which was now blocked by Cody and Bailey.

"Going somewhere Ms. Valentine? I believe class has started already," Cody said with a smirk.

"I uhh…" Jackie began, before Bailey helped provide the words.

"You were just going to go back to your seat right Ms. Valentine?"

"Yes ma'am," Jackie said dejectedly as she walked back to her seat next to Angela.

As class went on for the hour, Jackie just sat there, trying to do her best to concentrate, but then only sound she could hear was the clucking of the stupid chicken clock. It wasn't until class was over and Bailey had walked over to her and place a hand on her shoulder did Jackie finally awoke from her daze.

"We need to talk," Bailey said, giving Jackie a smile to let her know it was nothing serious. Jackie nodded and began to fire off a rant before Bailey could get in a word edgewise.

"Bailey, I'm so sorry for what I did with your chicken clock. It's just been annoying the hell out of me for the past few weeks…" Jackie began.

"Jackie…" Bailey said, trying to get her attention.

"And it was a Sunday morning and all I wanted to do was sleep in, but that stupid clock was just clucking and clucking at 6 in the morning and I just snapped…"

"Jackie…" Bailey said a little louder, trying to break in.

"I'll pay for the damages and buy you a new one and…" Jackie stopped as Bailey grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"JACKIE! You don't need to buy me a new clock. It was my fault for not being considerate and turning the alarm off during the weekends. I just never thought that you were that light of a sleeper. In fact, to be honest, I'm surprised that clock has lasted as long as it did," Bailey said as she let go of Jackie's shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"London was threatening to get rid of that clock the first time I brought it out. Luckily, she was able to sleep through it so that it never really bothered her. Still, I wouldn't have blamed her if I had found it floating in the middle of the ocean."

Jackie laughed at that image, knowing that London probably would have done more than just chuck it out the porthole. "Are you sure you don't need me to replace it?"

"No, it's ok. I need to be considerate of others anyways. Plus, a cell phone alarm works just as well."

Cody came up to the two after he was done putting things away. He put his arms around Bailey's waist from behind and added, "Plus, if she really wants another farm type of alarm, I know where to get a cow one."

Jackie glared at Cody, "Would you like to suffer the same fate as Bailey's chicken alarm?"

Cody shrunk back and began to hid behind Bailey, "ummm…no."

"That's what I thought and get out from behind your girlfriend. I can't believe how cowardly you are some times. You know I'm not really going to hurt you. Bailey, how do you stand him sometimes?"

"Because no matter how cowardly he acts at times, he's still my wild mustang," Bailey said with a smile.

"You might as well get him a Cowardly Lion costume instead," Jackie said rolling her eyes as she left the classroom. As Jackie got outside, Angela stood there waiting with a smirk.

"Told you there was nothing to fear," Angela said as they walked together to their next class. Jackie just gave Angela a smile and playful shove.

**Moseby's Office**

London currently was hiding in Moseby's Office, trying to escape the nightmare that Marion had left her with during the weekend. _I'M GOING TO KILL THAT HANKY LOVING, BALD HEADED, SHORT STUMP OF A MAN! I MAY LOVE HIM, BUT HOW DARE HE LEAVE ME WITH THIS KIND OF WEEKEND?_

It wasn't bad enough that Marion had left her control of the ship for the weekend, but he had to put in problems that weren't a normal occurrence on the ship. First, he had accidentally booked the Sky Deck for a birthday party and an anniversary at the same time. Then, the catering staff hired to do the party wasn't satisfied with the contract and were not moving unless negotiations were restarted. Lastly, Woody and Addison got into frenzy in trying to search for some long lost treasure (how those two figured there would be old treasure buried on a modern luxury cruise ship was beyond her) and had torn the up the whole Lido Deck.

London had done her best to try and get the two parties to come to some kind of agreement with the double booking, but neither side would budge. The catering company refused to budge on their demands and practically told London it was either their way or the high way. The only thing that had gone right for London was that the ship's crewmembers were very helpful in cleaning up the Lido Deck and stopping Woody and Addison, but that was the smallest of victories. London had shown her appreciation to the crew members that did help with a day off, but even now, she was just exhausted and wanted none of the responsibilities. Yet, she still continued to work on a solution for all the problems the ship was having, she just needed 10 minutes to calm down and recharge before running into those negotiations again. As she was about to get up, the door open and the whole gang had come into the office.

"I wish I could talk guys, I really do," London began as she tried to smile, "But I need to get back out there and take care of things."

Zack walked over to London and made her sit down as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry about it babe, we got it all taken care of."

"Huh? What do you mean?" London asked as she scanned the faces of her friends.

"Well, Addison and I took care of looking over the Lido Deck today with Bob and Greg since the crew had the day off. It was the least we could do after basically tearing up the entire deck," Woody explained as he and Addison gave London an apologetic smile.

"Cody and Angela were able to negotiate with the catering staff and they agreed to do both parties at the same price still, even though there was going to be a little extra work," Bailey said, making London smile a bit.

"How did you two do that?" London wondered.

"It was easy once you realize how bias those people are. The entire staff is comprised of French workers. Once Cody and I were able to speak in their native tongue fluently, the leaders were a lot more cordial with us," Angela said, giving London a sympathetic smile knowing that the catering staff wasn't so cordial when London had tried to negotiate.

"Remind me to either never hire that company again or have Cody do all my negotiations from now on," London remarked as the entire group laughed.

"Lastly, Zack and Bailey each took one of the two parties to hammer out an agreement. Both parties decided on a settlement, but that wasn't before I had to be the one playing hard ball and kind of force them to agree," Jackie said with a smirk.

"I'm sure what you did was still legal…right?" London questioned.

"Best if you don't know. Plausible deniability," Jackie responded with a wink.

London laughed as she began to go around, hugging people and thanking him or her for their help. As she was doing so, Marion and Emma were standing at the door, both smiling at the sight. London looked up and saw the two of them, had let go of the hug she had with Greg and marched straight towards Marion.

"Uncle Marion! How could you leave me with this kind of weekend?" London exclaimed as she was now steaming.

"WOW! She's seeing more red than a bull at a rodeo," Bailey whispered to Cody, who nodded.

"What happened London?" Marion asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED? YOU BOOKED TWO EVENTS AT THE SAME LOCATION ON THE SAME DAY. YOU HIRED A CATERING COMPANY THAT WON'T NEGOTIATE WITH YOU UNLESS IT'S UNDER THEIR NATIVE TONGUE AND YOU WEREN'T HERE TO STOP WOODY AND ADDISON FROM TEARING UP THE LIDO DECK."

'They did what?" Both Emma and Marion exclaimed.

"Don't worry, the crew cleaned it up. In any case, how did I end up having the most eventful weekend ever when most of the time, things run so smoothly?"

"Well London, this week is just one of those weeks that never get it going to how you want things to be. Yet, from what I can gather, it seemed like you did a good job."

"Thanks to help of my friends," London said while looking at everyone.

Marion smiled as he heard London giving credit to her friends, "Yes, especially for their efforts. You've learned two important lessons this weekend London. A manager is only as effective as the people they have working for them. Also, if you treat others right, they'll be more inclined to help you in your time of need."

London looked around the room and smiled. She truly did have great friends and she knew that whenever she needed help, they would be there at a moment's notice. London was soon taken out of her thoughts when she heard a gasp coming from Addison.

"Ms Tutweiller! Is that an engagement ring?"

The group looked at Emma's left ring finger and on it was a diamond ring that sparkled in the light of the room. The group looked up at Emma and then at Marion, both wearing a sheepish smile.

"Surprise," both of them said weakly, not sure what to say to the group of wide eyes, open mouth teens.

* * *

**So who saw this coming? LOL**


	26. Pool, Pizza, & Surprise Kiss

**AN: Alright guys, here's the next installment. I hope you all are enjoying these chapters as much as I am writing them. A round of applause for Tiger002 who inspired the best and worst pizzas in this fic. Also, please continue to note that I own nothing in this fic except for my OCs. Thank you and please R & R**

**

* * *

Moseby's Office**

The teens were still in shock as Marion and Emma stood there, feeling very uncomfortable by the stares they were receiving from the group. Marion decided to test the waters to see if the group was still conscious or was too shocked to move.

"Kids, are you all ok?" Marion said as he tried to get them out of their stupor.

"What day is today?" Zack asked, being the first to shake out of his state.

"Umm…it's Sunday of course," Emma replied, not knowing why Zack had asked such a question.

"No, what Zack meant was, what is today's date?" Bob said, clarifying the question.

"It's October 16th, why do you ask?" Marion responded, not really liking where this was heading.

Cody quickly got out a date book and started to search for the date. When he got to the date and looked at it, he closed the book and let out a huge sigh before saying, "It's Woody's day."

"YES! I WON!" Woody shouted as he began to dance around while Zack, Greg and Bob were teasingly booing him for winning. Emma and Marion were now the shocked ones, wondering what in world was going on.

"What do you mean by it's Woody's day?" Marion asked.

"And what does he mean by he won?" Emma added.

Knowing that the two adults may blow a gasket on the whole idea of them betting on when the two were going to get engaged, London decided to take the heat for her friends.

"Well…we all knew one day soon Uncle Marion was going to ask you to marry him. We all just thought of putting a little friendly wager to see who made the correct guess."

"You couldn't wait until Christmas, could you Mr. Moseby?" Angela remarked.

"Yeah, or Valentines Day," added Jackie.

"Or our graduation," Zack finished off, with all three of them smirking at the continued shock state of their guardians.

"All you were betting as to when we were going to get engaged?" Emma asked while trying to comprehend the whole situation.

"Pretty much," Bailey mumbled, not wanting to incur the wrath of her guardians.

"What was the bet?" Marion had asked calmly, causing Emma to slap his arm and glare at Marion for being so calm about the whole situation.

"It was 20 bucks a head, so 240 dollars total," Cody said.

"There's only 10 of you here though," Emma stated.

"You forgot Maddie and Marcus. They both wanted in on this little pool," Zack answered.

"And how long has this been running?" Marion asked.

"Since you guys started dating. We all kind of figure Moseby would ask sooner or later," Addison chipped in.

"Well Woody, it looks like you are $240 richer. May I suggest you donate your winnings to help fund our wedding? Emma and I would greatly appreciate it," Marion said with a strange smile, yet one that Zack, Cody, and London all recognize, but sadly Woody didn't.

"Why? I won this money fair and square," Woody said with a defiant look, while the trio tried to silently warn Woody of the hole he just dug himself in.

"Would you like detention instead?" Marion asked as his face began to transform into an evil smile, "Or perhaps you would like to be tossed out through the sewage flap?"

Woody started to shudder as he handed Marion the $220 he had just won, "Here, consider it my wedding gift."

"Thank you Woody," Marion said as he gladly accepted the money and walked out of the office with Emma.

"What just happened here?" Woody asked.

"You buddy, just got played by Mr. Moseby. He dug the trap and you fell right in," Zack said as he patted Woody's shoulder with sympathy as the others started leaving the office as well.

**Home Ec Class**

It was a week since the engagement and everyone in class was currently sitting around, talking to one another about how odd it'll be that one of their teachers was marrying the ship's manager. Before things could get any further, Cody came walking into the class with Peter and Bailey.

"Good Morning class," Cody said with a smile.

"Good morning Sir Chef," everyone replied.

"Class, today we will be having a pizza cooking contest. The person with the best pizza will get a free pass on a future assignment of their choosing while the rest of you will be graded on your creativity and edibility. Remember class, just because something sounds good together, doesn't mean it actually taste good together. Now, just so that we can have a tiebreaker in the judging, my friend and a sous chef on this ship, Peter Jefferson will be helping Bailey and I out with the judging. You guys have about an hour, so go!"

As the students were now trying to start on their pizzas, Cody, Bailey, and Peter were walking around, supervising and giving tips to anyone that needed help. Bailey was a great help because she had gotten tips from Cody every day in the past few months on how to improve her cooking and now, she was using those advices on the students. Peter's years of experience helped out a lot as well, but he seemed to be more focused on Cody than on the students. Every time Cody looks up at him, Peter would look away, making sure that there wasn't any major eye contact. Cody didn't think much of it, but Bailey on the other hand, could tell something was up. She noticed the way Peter was looking at Cody and she had to chuckle a little bit about it, wondering how her boyfriend would feel if he knew what she was suspecting. Before things could get any further, the hour was up and now; it was time for the trio to judge the creations.

The first person they tried was Reina's pizza, which was Hawaiian style with black forest ham instead of Canadian bacon and had used a marinara sauce that was blended with some spices to add a little fire into the pizza. All three of the judges agreed that the pizza was good, but it wasn't too creative enough to win. The next pizza they tried was Addison's, which was a dessert type pizza. Addison had used sweet dough and topped it with cinnamon, spiced apples, and sprinkles of sugar on top. The judges tried one slice each before not wanting anymore. Although it tasted great, neither one of the three felt like contracting diabetes at such a young age. As they got to Greg's pizza, they were surprised that it actually looked normal. It was a thin crust pizza with pepperoni, ham, and mushrooms, with a light amount of cheese that just smelled heavenly to the judges. As they tasted the pizza, each judge had something different to say.

"I love the thin crust on this pizza. It's so light and crisp, and there's just the right amount of toppings on here that it doesn't seem as if there's too little or too much on it," Peter said with a big smile.

"I love the sauce Greg and the combination of the toppings are perfect. What kind of sauce is this?" Bailey asked as she grabbed another slice.

"It's a secret family tomato sauce that I know. It's an old family recipe," Greg responded with a smile.

"You really should think of marketing this sauce Greg, it's delicious," Cody remarked.

Greg smiled appreciatively, never thinking of his family recipe as something award winning. What Greg didn't see throughout his modesty was Reina looking in on him with immense interest. As the judges continued on, they gave good marks to every student, but no one could compare to the pizza that Greg had made. As they were getting to the last pizza for the day, the trio were now at Woody's desk and from the moment they had their eyes on the creation, their stomachs began to protest. On Woody's pizza was jalapeño peppers, anchovies, feta cheese, ham, pineapple, and a odd, oily smell to the whole pizza.

"Umm Woody, what is that smell?" Bailey asked as she tried to cover her nose.

"Anchovy juice. I added some onto the pizza," Woody said with that bright eye smile of innocence.

"You didn't use any pizza sauce?" Peter asked, backing away from the smell.

"Nope. I felt the juice was good enough."

"No offense Woody, but I don't think I even need to taste it to know if it will win or not. You'll still get D for your efforts though," Cody said as he was turning green from the smell.

"HEY! It's not that bad! I should get a better grade for my efforts," Woody protested.

"Tell you what Woody, if you can find two people who will eat a slice of this pizza without wanting to throw all back up, I'll give you a B," Cody compromised with his former roommate. Woody looked expectantly at his peers, hoping that two of them would do it.

"Woody, I love you and all, but even if London came in and offer me the entire Tipton fortune, I would not want to take a bite out of that thing," Addison said, showing her boyfriend that she loved him, but definitely not enough to risk food poisoning.

"I guess I can handle a slice," Greg sighed as he took one from Woody. The first bite was just horrible and Greg did everything he could not to choke on the horrible taste. As he finished off the slice, he quickly asked for something strong to wash the taste out of his mouth. Reina grabbed some ginger ale for him, which he gladly took and gulped down, smiling at Reina thankfully. As that was going on, Woody was still waiting for victim number 2 to appear.

"Alright, I guess if no one else is willing to try, I should go for it. You SO owe me for this Woody," Jackie said as she bravely took a slice as well. As she kept eating the pizza, she kept trying to picture it being anything else, but the anchovy juice and smell was so overpowering that Jackie felt as if she was eating a wet sock. As she finished, Angela was already there with some ginger ale and a tums for Jackie's possible stomachache. Woody looked at Cody expectantly as Sir Chef nodded and said, "You have some great friends Woody, don't ever forget that."

Woody was jumping up and down, feeling happy for himself as Bailey put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "That was a nice thing you did for Woody."

"I know, but he's a friend. The last thing I wanted to do was to fail him."

Bailey smiled and said, "And there's the Cody Martin that I know and love."

The two smiled at one another, unaware of the stares they were getting from Peter.

**London/Bailey's Room**

"So Jackie and Greg both ate a slice?" London asked as she was on her bed, lying on Zack's chest as he was lying on the pillow.

"Yeah, that was the only way Woody would get a grade higher than a D," Bailey replied as she was brushing her hair.

"You know, I ate some strange things in my life, even things that shouldn't be edible and I wouldn't have touched that pizza," Zack remarked, feeling a little disgusted at his friend's creation.

"I really think that it was a pizza only a mother could love, or in this case, Woody," Bailey commented as she began packing her clothes into a duffle bag.

"You know, since you spend every weekend in his room, why don't you just leave some of your clothes over in his drawer?" London asked as if that should have been obvious.

"I don't know how Cody would feel about my clothes being mixed with his. You know how OCD he can be."

"Bailey, London is like the queen of hogging closet space," Zack said before earning a slap on the chest by London, "and she even cleared out a little area for my clothes."

"Cody is not going to mind having some of your clothes in his drawer and if he does, then I would need to have a talk with brain boy," London commented while Zack nodded in agreement.

"I guess, but right now I'm thinking of what to say to him about Peter," Bailey said as she lifted her duffle bag onto her shoulders.

"Are you sure you saw it correctly? It could have been something else," Zack said, hoping that Bailey was seeing things.

"Oh yes because something just happened to get into Peter's eyes every time Cody look towards his direction or maybe a pizza was being cooked on Cody's face," Bailey remarked sarcastically.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me that a gay guy is checking Cody out. He is pretty cute," London said.

"Yeah and I actually feel special that my boyfriend is attractive enough to attract both genders, but I don't know how Cody will react though."

"My brother really is clueless isn't he?" Zack asked with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, he really is. I don't know how he's going to react though,"

That was when they noticed a stunned Cody Martin walking into the room, completely speechless and was walking like a zombie.

"Hi baby, you just got out of work?" Bailey asked, not realizing her boyfriend was still in a shock state.

"Sweetie?" Bailey asked, now noticing his expression.

"Cody?" London asked, seeing the look on her friend's face.

"Buddy? Are you alright?" Zack asked as he walked up to his twin.

All the three could hear as Cody began to speak, he whispered softly, "Peter kissed me."

* * *

**Okay, so who saw this coming? Next chapter will be Cody's reaction and the talk betwen the two sous chefs**


	27. Friendships & Villians

**AN: Okay guys, time for the confrontation between Peter and Cody. It'll be very heartwarming**

**

* * *

London/Bailey's Room**

As the trio tried to get Cody to talk, all Cody could do was standing there looking very shocked. It seem as if the only thing that Cody was able to do was sit down on Bailey's trunk, but he still could not utter a single word.

"What do you think we should do?" London asked, very concerned for her friend.

"Hey Bailey, why don't you kiss him? That'll probably get him to wake up, like Prince Charming did to Sleeping Beauty," Zack commented.

"Doesn't she usually do it to shut him up?" London wondered.

"Usually, but maybe a kiss from his lover will stun him back to life," Zack said, earning a glare from Bailey.

"Why does every plan of your involve kissing?" Bailey asked.

"In the case between you and my little brother, it's because it always works," Zack grinned.

"Oh alright," Bailey said as she leaned in and kissed Cody on the lips. As she was doing so, Cody began to come back to reality and put his hand behind Bailey's head and pushed her lips closer to his as he began to kiss her with more passion then either Zack or London had ever seen before. Before the two could get any further, Zack coughed, letting the two know they still had company.

Cody looked up sheepishly, "Sorry guys."

"So Cody, do you mind telling us what happened?" Zack asked, looking at his twin.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us," London challenged, eager to see how right Bailey was about the whole situation.

"Okay it started out like this…"

_Flashback_

_**Pearls of the Sea Kitchen**_

_It was late in the kitchen, as most of the staff had already gone home. It was only Cody and Peter left because Peter wanted Cody to help him perfect a certain recipe. As they were finishing up and cleaning up the kitchen, Peter turned to Cody and began some small talk. It eventually led to relationships. _

"_So you and Bailey have been going pretty strong huh?" Peter asked. _

"_Yeah, it's been over a year or so already and we just fallen deeper and deeper in love," Cody replied, not seeing the disturbed look on Peter's face at the mention of how in love Cody was with Bailey. _

"_I wish I knew how that felt. I've never really been in love before," Peter said as he looked down at his feet. _

"_Never? I'm sure there are plenty of fine, intelligent women for you to choose from. I mean, you aren't bad looking at all if I can say so myself," Cody said innocently. _

"_Thanks. It's not that I don't get my share of female admirers. It's just that…well…" Peter said as he began to fumble around. _

"_Well what? What's wrong Peter?" Cody asked, hoping to help his friend. _

"_It's just…well…oh it's better if I show you instead!" Peter exclaimed as he grabbed Cody's head with two hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss._

_**Flashback ended**_

"After he kissed me, I was in such a state of shock that I just couldn't move. It was until 10 minutes later that I realized Peter was gone. I think I locked up the kitchen and just walked my way back here. That is all I can remember," Cody finished as he looked up at the trio.

"How do you feel about it?" Bailey asked as she sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I…I mean besides the fact that I'm shocked?" Cody asked.

"Yeah bro, how do you feel about the kiss?"

"I mean, I never thought that a guy would ever kiss me. I know I'm not the most masculine guy in the world, but do I just give out gay vibes?"

"It's not about giving off any vibes or anything," London began to explain, "Peter is just one of those guys that find you attractive. I mean, you just happen to be his type you know."

"I guess, but still, I really never thought he kissed me though. I mean, am I that clueless at times to make people want to jump me?"

"Cody, I practically had to jump you in order to make you go out with me, let alone make love to me the first time. I'm sorry baby, but you are very oblivious at times."

"So I take it you already saw this coming huh?" Cody asked as he leaned into Bailey's shoulder.

"Well I had a big inkling that he was crushing after you, but I never thought the guy would have kissed you though."

"We were just talking about before you came in actually. Bailey wanted to think of how to talk to you about it," London chipped in.

"Now that you know bro, what are you going to do?" Zack asked his twin.

"The only thing to do, confront him and talk to him about it. I don't share the same feelings, but I do want him as my friend," Cody said as he began to stand up to go to the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, take your stuff as well. We'll just go straight to my room so that we won't disturb these two. Good night guys," Cody said as they walked out of the room.

"Good night Cody, good luck!" both London and Zack said as they saw the door closed.

"Think he'll do well?" London asked.

"Cody may not be the most social guy in the world, but he has a way with words. He'll do fine," Zack said as he smiled.

**Peter's Room**

Peter was thinking back to the kiss and what he had just done. He really felt as if he just jeopardized a great friendship all because he gave into his emotions. Why in the world did he have to go and kiss Cody? No one knew he liked him. In fact, no one on the ship except for Chef Michael knew he was gay. Now it looks as if he could never show his face in the kitchen ever again. Before even more depressing thoughts filled his head, there was a knock on the door. Peter went to open it and came face to face with both Cody and Bailey.

"Oh, hi guys. Do you both want to come in?" Peter said nervously as he opened up the door to let them in.

"No it's ok, I think you and Cody need to be alone to talk about this. I'll just be waiting outside," Bailey said gently as she gave Cody a kiss on the cheek.

"Bailey…" Peter began before she cut him off.

"Peter, you don't need to say anything. I understand. Just do me a favor and listen to what Cody has to say ok? Don't worry, even after what just happened, we're still friends," Bailey said as she gave Peter a smile.

"Thank you Bailey," Peter said as he closed the door, letting it just be he and Cody in the small cabin.

"So…" Peter began before being speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Peter, why don't you start from the beginning and tell me everything," Cody said, letting Peter realize that he was there to hear him out.

"Okay, well, a few years ago I realized that I wasn't really attracted to the opposite sex. In fact, I began to look at guys a totally different way. I mean, it's one thing if you think a guy is hot or looks good, it's a totally different thing when you feel as if you get nervous or butterflies when a guy talks to you. I mean, with woman it was easy, but I just never felt that passion, that sexual attraction that I do when I look at guys. That's when I realize that I was most likely homosexual. However, I grew up in the Middle America, in a small conservative town and as you can guess, I wasn't really tolerated in my hometown so I quickly moved out of there. I know people on this ship are different and I found a great confidant in Chef Michael, but I was still so afraid of coming out though."

Cody nodded as Peter finished his first part; "I understand Peter and believe me when I say that my friends and I are never going to judge you in that way. If any of them do, I will definitely stick up for you."

"I'm thankful for that and also thankful the fact that Bailey seems so accepting as well. When I heard that she was from a small town in Kansas, well, I feared the worst."

"Bailey isn't like most people from her hometown. She may be religious, but she is very tolerant of others."

"I know, I got that feeling when she didn't say anything negative to me just then. It's just, I'm attracted to you Cody and I just never knew how to tell you because I didn't want to lose your friendship in case you didn't return the feelings and I didn't want to some how inadvertently break you and Bailey up."

"Peter, I'm sorry, but I really am not attracted to guys you are," Cody began as Peter's face fell, "However, I won't give up my friendship with you just because of that either. I may not be able to be your boyfriend Peter, but I am still your friend and I want to continue that relationship. I'm sorry if I still hurt you in some way, but I'm in love with Bailey and nothing is going to change that."

"I understand," Peter said as he dropped his head, "I just hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

Cody smiled, "On the contrary, Bailey was going to talk to my clueless head about it anyways before you kissed me earlier tonight."

Peter's head shot back up, "Bailey knew?"

"Apparently I'm the only clueless one," Cody said as he laughed.

"I can tell when you didn't react to me looking at you during that class," Peter said with a laugh as he heard a knock. Peter went to open the door to see Bailey at the entrance.

"I heard some laughing and I take it things went well," Bailey said with a smile.

"Yes they did. Bailey, thank you for being so understanding," Peter said as he hugged her.

"Don't worry about it Peter," Bailey said returning the hug, "I know how it is to just fall for someone. You just can't help yourself sometimes. Then we have people like Cody here who can't take a hint to save his life."

Peter laughed at the comment, "I take it you had to do something drastic too."

"Try flirting with him for over 3 months and then needing to kiss him fully on the lips for him to understand the meaning of the word 'date'," Bailey said with a teasing smile.

"It took you that long? And he was already falling for you at the time," Peter inquired, shocked at how clueless Cody was.

"Yeah and never picked it up."

"WOW! No offense Cody, but you really are clueless."

"So I've been hearing," Cody said as they smiled at one another before chatting the night away.

**Sky Deck**

It was a couple of days before Halloween and the gang were just hanging around the Sky Deck, enjoying the sun as they were currently docked off the shores of Texas.

"So what kind of new passengers do you think we'll be getting? Possibly some hot guys?" Angela said as the gang was currently lying on the deck chairs.

"As long as there are some hot girls for me, I don't mind looking with you Angela," Greg chimed in.

"Also, you'll be needing to fight with me for any of the hot guys you see," Peter added.

"That's if they are gay Peter," Bailey joked as she laughed at her friend.

"Hey! I have the body and personality that will make most men jealous. I may even turn one of them gay," Peter retorted with a smile.

"He probably has a point. Just be careful though Peter, you don't want to accidentally hit on the wrong guy," Zack chimed in.

"And make sure you save one for me," Angela said.

"Well, I don't need any hot girls to look at because I got the hottest one right here," Cody said as he leaned over to give Bailey a kiss on the cheek, which caused Bailey to giggle while the other gagged.

"You know, even after being with London for 6 months, those two still gets to me," Zack said as he teased his brother.

"Get used to it Zack and you really shouldn't talk because I know you can be a romantic yourself as well," London said as she was sun bathing.

"In any case, I really hope there are some hot girls to look at," Woody said, causing the guys to look at him oddly and the girls to glare at him.

"Woody, why do you need to look at hot girls when you already have a girlfriend?" Bob asked, hoping that Woody would retract what he had just said because Jackie had a look on her face that Bob recognized all too well.

"Because, even though I have a girlfriend, it doesn't mean I can't have any eye candy at the same time," Woody answered to the groaning of the guys.

"You look at any kind of "candy" besides me and you'll be seeing little woodchip going through a meat grinder while it's still attached to you! GET IT?" Addison said menacingly as she stares down at her boyfriend.

"Yes dear," Woody said while stuttering.

"Idiot!" all the girls in the group chorused all together, much to the snickering of the guys, knowing that Woody just set the bar even higher for them in terms of major screw up.

"I'm gay and even I know to retract that statement," Peter said as all the guys laughed.

Before the day of relaxation continued, the twins heard three distinct voices that they hoped was just their imaginations.

"ZACKYKINS! CODYKINS! GUESS WHO'S ON BOARD!"

"Hey Nerd boy, guess who's here to ruin your life!"

"Well now, ain't this just going to be a great weekend?"

The entire group turned towards the top of the stairs to see Agnes, Theo, and Moose.

"London, can we use your private submarine to get away for a while?" Cody asked as Zack and Bailey just nodded in agreement.

* * *

**AN: Oh great, what trouble will this trio cause? **


	28. Annoyances & Final Wedding Plans

**AN: The three unwanted figures will be annoying as hell in this chapter, but they will also meet a fate they all deserve in the end. Enjoy guys!**

**

* * *

Sky Deck**

It had been two days since the trio had came onboard the ship and they wasted absolutely no time to cause trouble. From the beginning, Theo had begun to court London of all people. He had tried to appeal to London's materialistic side, showing her how much money he had and what a better provider he could be compared to Zack. London, however, surprised Theo on the fact that her materialism was just a façade and she would not be swayed by his infinite wealth. That didn't stop Theo from trying however, and thus, the entire Holy Mackerel Suite ended up being filled to the brim with assorted roses and chocolates. Everyone in the room had given up trying to get rid of the presents because every time they did, a new batch would show up to fill up the room once again.

Zack was more then fed up at Theo for trying to flirt with his girlfriend, but he had his own share of problems. Once Agnes came on board, she wasted no time to try and spend every waking moment with either Zack or Cody. She kept saying to Zack how he was just trying to bury his passion for her by being with the stuck up heiress and how now that she was on board, he didn't need to quell that fire any longer. Zack didn't know whether to hurl or to smack Agnes for saying such things, but he decided upon neither and just try to avoid her at all cost. Even London's room wasn't much of a refuge because Agnes had the uncanny ability to still be able to find him and show her face, even if they weren't in the same room. All Zack knows was that the library seemed to be only place where Agnes couldn't find him and that was where he was hiding out right now.

Cody on the other hand, had just about as much luck as his brother did with avoiding Agnes. When she wasn't looking for Zack, she would be on Cody quicker than Woody on the first burrito in the Mexican Buffet. The first time she got some time alone with Cody, she told him how he had already sown his wild oats with that country slut of his and needed to come back home to mama. This actually got Cody pretty angry and he yelled at her over the insult she made on Bailey. Yet, that didn't deter Agnes for trying to get a hold of Cody, even after she got a lecture from Peter to leave Cody alone. Still, Cody, like his twin, found refuge in the library of all places and that's where he was currently with Zack, sitting at a table finishing up some homework.

Bailey was getting the worst of it from none other than Moose. He had been bugging her the moment he came on board, trying every possible way to get her to agree to break up with Cody. Like Theo, Moose had found out which room Bailey was staying and had begun to shower her with stuffed animal dolls every day, each one with their own cute little saying that basically asked her to take him back. In fact, most of the stuffed animals reminded her of the Mulch Festival, which Bailey was sure that was Moose's intention the whole time. The one thing Moose didn't understand, besides the fact that Bailey had no intention of breaking up with Cody, was that reminding Bailey of the Mulch Festival just made her remember exactly how sweet Cody was. Right now, she was trying to concentrate on her homework as Moose continued to stare at her, causing her to be distracted by her own annoyance. She finally gave up trying to do her homework and got up, which prompted Moose to do the same. The only thing that stopped Moose from following her was Bailey turning around and giving Moose a killer glare, which stopped him in his tracks. As Bailey left, Moose turn around, smiling and thinking that Bailey was slowly breaking down and soon, she will be his again.

Katie Silver, who had been Addison's roommate for the past almost two months, had observed Moose's behavior from afar the past couple of days and she wasn't happy one bit. Although she never got to know Bailey that well, Addison did mention before how happy Cody and Bailey were and how she had hoped that her relationship with Woody would get to that level some day. Katie at first didn't believe that high school romances were that great, but in observing Cody and Bailey, she could say without a doubt that they were the exception to the rule. Because of that, there was no way she was going to allow some egotistic country yokel go and ruin something as great as what she saw in those two. She walked up to Moose and pushed his shoulders, getting his attention. Although Moose was a good 6 feet tall compared to her 5'8 and ½ frame, Katie was not about to be intimidated.

"Well…well, what's this? Seems like the little mouse here wants to tangle with the Big Moose. What's ya problem little lady?" Moose said giving Katie a demeaning smirk, which Katie wanted nothing more than to wipe it straight off his face.

"Your ego is my problem buster! Are you so blind that you can't see the girl has absolutely no interest in you?"

"Oh come on, she's just playing hard to get because of her loser boyfriend. When she sees how stupid and scrawny that feller is, she'll be coming back to me faster than flies to manure."

"LOSER BOYFRIEND? Look buddy, the only loser I can see is the one I'm fucking looking at right now! Now either you fucking back off of Bailey or I'm going to make certain that you do!"

"Oh really? And how is a little girl like you going to make me?"

Katie smiled at Moose sweetly, but you can tell it was a very dangerous, evil smile as she began, "If you don't fucking back off, I'm going to cut off that tiny piece of shit you call a manhood and stick it up where the sun don't shine! If that doesn't convince you enough, I'll also make sure to cut off your balls one by one and feed it back into that garbage can you call a mouth little by little until you get the message. GOT IT PAL?"

By this time, Katie was very up in Moose's face, showing him just how much she meant it by looking at him straight in the eyes. Moose gave Katie a nod, showing that he did understand, which Katie was glad to see. She got out of Moose's face and started to walk away before Moose called out, wondering why she cared so much. Katie turned around and looked at him before saying,

"I care because I hate to see assholes like you ruin something as great as what those two have. They are probably one of the few people left on earth who knows what love means and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it."

With that, Katie walks away, leaving a very scared and speechless Moose.

**Ship's Library**

The twins were currently sitting in a far corner, trying to finish up their homework when a frustrated Bailey and a pissed off London walk towards their desk, slamming their hand onto the table, causing their boyfriends to jump. Zack was the first to look up and speak.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you two?"

"If I have to hear one more minute about how rich Theo is, I'll throw him out the sewage flap myself!" London said as she slumped into the chair next to Zack.

"Moose will be joining him if he even TRIES to hit on me one more time!" Bailey added as she slipped into the chair next to Cody.

"I'm sorry babe. I wish I could help, but I have my own hands full with Agnes," Zack said with sympathy towards London.

"It's the same with me sweetie, I really wish I could just get him off of you," Cody added as he gave Bailey a peck on the cheek.

"It's not your fault babe, but I swear the guy can be really annoying. How are you two able to hide in here anyways? Agnes can still come inside," London asked, wondering how they had been able to use the library as their refuge.

"Not if she isn't allowed in the library Miss Tipton," said the new librarian, who overheard what London had said. The two girls looked up to see the new librarian, who was 5'6 with her blonde hair put up in a bun, had thin-framed glasses, white dress shirt, matching skirt and blazer, just completing the whole sexy librarian look. She looked at the twins and gave them a smile and a wink, as if there was some big secret between the three of them, which was not lost to London and Bailey.

"Who are you? I don't ever remember seeing you in the library before," London said, giving the librarian an evil glare for trying to flirt with Zack.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Tipton, I just started this year. My name is Ms. Ellie and I'm the new librarian here," Miss Ellie said as she shook hands with both the girls.

"I don't recall Uncle Marion mentioning that we were getting a new librarian. Then again, he probably just forgot to mention it to me," London as she began to recall whether or not Marion had said anything about a new librarian.

"Oh don't worry about it. I was hired during the summer so Mr. Moseby probably didn't have much time to mention about me. In any case, if the two of you need it, I'll make sure those two boys don't bother you when you're in here as well," Ms. Ellie said as she smiled at the two girls.

"That would be great Ms. Ellie," Bailey said as she smiled at the librarian, "but I'm curious as to how you got Agnes out of the library in the first place."

"Oh that was easy. If you know anything about that girl at all, you know how loud of a mouth she has. After a few times of telling her to keep it quiet, I had enough and promptly threw her out of the library. She tried to act good to get on my good side, but I know a liar when I see one."

"Thank you Ms. Ellie," London said before thinking about something, "but why are you willing to help us out?"

"Well besides the fact that you're my employer's daughter?" Ms. Ellie said with a twinkle of a smile, "I've been observing you four in the past month or so since I've been on the ship. I have to say that it's rare to see young people such as yourselves be so deeply in love that I would hate for anything to ruin it. If I could be of any help to stop those idiots from ruining it, I would gladly do my part."

As the group was still talking to Ms Ellie, the rest of their friends were running into the library, looking for them to tell the four their great plan of getting rid of the three unwanted guests.

"Hey guys, we got a great plan to help you out…" Woody began saying before he took a look at Ms. Ellie. The moment he did however, he was completely tongue-tied and was clueless as to what else to say. Everyone looked at Woody, with the guys cringing at his reaction towards Ms. Ellie. All the guys will admit that Ms Ellie was indeed a very sexy woman to look at, but even the twins knew not to gawk at her in front of their respective girlfriends. Unfortunately for Woody, he didn't get the memo.

"Woody?" Addison began as she waved her hand in front of her boyfriend's face, trying to snap him out of his stupor, but was unsuccessful. The longer she tried, the angrier she got.

"WOODY? WOODY FINK CAN YOU HEAR ME? WOODY FINK YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO SNAP OUT OF THIS TRANCE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL BITE OFF YOUR COCK THE NEXT TIME I GIVE YOU A BLOWJOB AND MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOU EAT IT!" Addison shouted, much to the fear of all the guys in the room that heard it.

Woody automatically snapped out of it once he processed the threat and looked around the room confused, "What just happened and why was Addison threatening me?"

Ms. Ellie just smiled, shook her head and walked away, not wanting to cause any more accidental trouble for the teenagers. Although, this was definitely a story she needed to tell James.

"In any case," Cody injected, trying to pull his former roommate out of the fire, "what was this great plan you guys had in mind?"

As Angela and Jackie began to explain the plan to the group of four, a very conniving smile could be shown on each of their faces. It was an ingenious plan and one that would definitely work on the two intended targets, but that still left a third unchecked.

"What about the last one? We don't exactly have something planned," Greg said, wondering what would befall their third target.

Zack turned towards London, "I hate to ask him, but I think it's our only option."

London sighed, "You know, as much as I used to like doing this, its really starting to lose its appeal now."

"At least this time it is for a good cause," Bailey added, giving her friend some reassurance.

"Yeah, I know," London said as she picked up the phone and dialed. As the person on the other line answered, London began, "Hello daddy? I need a favor…"

**Halloween Night**

**Sky Deck**

A young woman wearing a fairy dress, wings, and a mask was walking around the Sky Deck, looking for her target. It was the annual Halloween Costume Dance Party and she was determined to seek out her prey. If her information was correct, he would be wearing that donkey costume from the Midsummer Night's Dream play that he was in during middle school. Although it was fall, the young lady was hoping for her own Midsummer Night's Dream to come true and having her prince comes and sweep her away. She also learned that he would be looking for a girl in a fairy costume, which was why she chose to wear the fairy outfit. As she continued to scout for the donkey headed boy, she finally found her target and began to walk towards him. As she got to him, she grabbed his hand and stopped him from saying anything.

"Shhh…You don't have to say a word, I know you've been looking for me," the young lady said as the donkey headed person nodded.

"Let's dance," the girl said as she lead her partner to the dance floor and they began to slow dance to the soft melody.

"You know, I don't recall us ever doing this when we were younger," the girl said as the guy shook his head, not recalling ever slow dancing with his partner before.

"I just want you to know that I only have eyes on you. That twin doesn't mean anything to me, only you," which caused the boy to smile and nod eagerly, thinking that he was getting what he had came for.

"Now let's remove our masks and seal our love with a kiss," the girl said as she began to remove her mask, with the donkey headed boy doing the same. As the two close their eyes to lean in for a kiss, they never saw the faces of one another, nor the group of people standing across from them, awaiting for the kiss. As the two locked into a passionate kiss, the girl thought that the boy sure had grown some muscles while being on board while the guy was wondering what the ship was feeding her lately as she seemed a little more plump than he remembered. As they parted from the kiss, both were in the shock of their lives.

"MOOSE?" "AGNES?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I thought you were Cody!" Agnes shouted

"And I thought you were Bailey!" Moose countered.

As Agnes heard that declaration, she began to realize something.

"You may have thought I was Bailey, but you were secretly hoping for me weren't you?" Agnes said as she began to put on a seductive smile towards Moose.

"NO! Of course not…" Moose began to protest before Agnes put a finger to his mouth.

"Oh Moosy, don't deny the fire that is starting to burn between us. I'm sure you knew that the country slut and I have different body sizes and you felt it when you kiss me, but that never stopped you. Your brain may want her, but your heart is yearning for me," Agnes said as she began to inch closer and closer towards Moose.

"No…I mean…what about Zack and Cody?"

"Oh who cares about those two scrawny blonde idiots. If they can't appreciate my goddess like features and exceptional personality, then it's their loss. Plus, Agnes like," Agnes said as she began to pull him into a kiss, which cause Moose to pull away and started to run, with Agnes chasing after him.

The group that were looking upon the odd couple started to laugh, knowing that their plan worked to perfection.

"Well, that plan certainly worked out well. It was a good thing that Jackie and Angela knew Agnes' personality as well as we did," Zack said as he was dressed like Marc Anthony, with London as Cleopatra.

"Yeah. Who knew that a guy like Moose would be appealing towards Agnes?" Cody added as he was dressed as Romeo with Bailey as his Juliet.

"Just be glad that this worked. I miss seeing you guys outside of the library," Woody added as he was Fred Flintstone and Addison as Wilma.

"It really wasn't that hard if you think in Agnes' twisted form of logic. Do you think she'll get Moose?" Angela wondered as she was dressed as Leia Skywalker while Greg was Han Solo.

"The both of them deserve one another. Now comes the second part of our plan," Jackie said as she was dressed as Scarlet Witch with Bob being Wonder Man, seeing that Theo was walking towards them.

"So you managed to get rid of those two, but you still got me to deal with. As long as I have money, you are going to suffer having me on the board for the rest of the year," Theo said as he smirked towards Zack and Cody.

"Not exactly," London responded as Theo received a phone call. As he finished listening, he hung up the phone and looked as if his worst nightmare came true.

"What…what did you do?" Theo asked in fear.

"It was easy. Daddy was thinking of acquiring a company like your family's and it turns out that there were some financial problems that your mom didn't want to tell you about. So of course, daddy over took the company and now your mom works for him, on a pretty decent salary of course."

"But…but I'm broke though. Mother said she couldn't send me any more money for the rest of the school year. How will I eat and spend money?"

"You could always get a job," Bailey started, smirking at her boyfriend's former tormentor.

"Yeah and it just so happens that Mr. Moseby hasn't filled the towel boy position yet," Cody added.

"I'm sure he'll be willing to help you out," Zack finished, with a big smirk on his face.

"NO!" Theo screamed as he ran out of the Sky Deck.

"Well that takes care of him," Zack smiled as he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and found out it was his mother.

"Hi mom!...Yeah, Cody is here with me…You finalized the wedding?...Great! Where is it going to be?...Uh-huh….yeah….WHAT?...You're joking right?...Ok ok…yes I'll tell him….love you too mom…bye…"

"What did mom say about the wedding?" Cody asked as he looked at his brother, who was sporting a odd look.

"Well…the wedding will be less than 2 months away during Christmas break and it looks like we won't be leaving the ship," Zack said.

"Why babe?" London asked as she looked at her boyfriend in wonder.

"Because they're having the wedding here!" Zack revealed, to the shock of everyone else.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**The next chapter will jump to London's birthday and then decorating for the wedding. There will be some more OCs showing up soon.**


	29. London's Birthday & Wilfred's Surprise

**AN: It's London's 21st Birthday and all her friends will be here to celebrate, as well as her father. Yet, her father comes with a very surprisingly gift? Anyone care to guess what it is? (Note: It's not the person that will be the surprise gift). Again, I don't own anything that pertains to Suite Life except my own OCs.**

**

* * *

London/Bailey's Room**

As the morning sun shone through the porthole of the cabin, London woke up gently to the morning sun, stretching and getting ready for the day. She was smiling to herself as she went about her morning ritual because today was her 21st birthday and her first with her loving boyfriend. As she finished getting dressed, Bailey walked into the room to grab some last minute stuff before heading to work since finals were finished yesterday and break had already began. It was decided that since Kurt and Carey were going to get married on the ship, her family would be seeing her on the SS Tipton for Christmas since the Picketts were invited to the wedding. As London saw her roommate, she cheerfully greeted her.

"Hi Bailey! Do you know what today is?"

"Today's Friday, why do you ask London?" Bailey asked with a hint of confusion.

"Well…I mean…don't you know what special day is today?" London asked, wondering how Bailey could forget her birthday when they had celebrated it last year before leaving the SS Tipton for Christmas Break.

"Today…today…" Bailey began to think, wondering what was so special about today, "OH NOW I REMEMBER!"

"Yeah?" London said in anticipation.

"Cody is taking me out on a special date tonight while we are docked in Rio. Thank you for reminding me London."

"You mean you two aren't going to be on board tonight?" London asked, trying to hide her sadness.

"No, I'm sorry. Why? Did you and Zack want to do something with us tonight?"

"No…it's nothing. Have fun on your date tonight. I'm going to see if Zack is free," London said as she began to leave the cabin.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Mr. Moseby had Zack go and run some errands for him in Rio. He supposedly isn't coming back until really late tonight."

"Oh? Neither Uncle Marion nor Zack mention anything to me."

"It was very last minute. I'm sorry you didn't hear anything earlier London."

"It's ok. Listen, why don't you go and spend some extra time with Cody today and I'll run the store. I don't have anything else planned for today."

"Are you sure London?" Bailey asked with concern.

"Positive. You kids go and have fun," London said, putting on her best smile as she left the cabin.

Making sure that the coast was clear, Bailey took out her cell phone and quickly dials a familiar number. As the recipient picked up, Bailey said, "Princess will be in office all day. Operation Queen for a Day is a go."

**One of A Kind**

It had been hours since London had started this morning. The entire day seemed to drag on by, even during lunch when someone had mysteriously left a picnic lunch to enjoy. The oddest thing was that besides the fact she didn't have any customers today, random people were showing up at her store giving her food, massages, and even a mani/pedi. London definitely was curious as to who ordered all of these things for her, but something told her that a set of blonde headed twins were involved. As she kept thinking about things, she was suddenly met with a light kiss on the cheek. As she looked up, she smiled at the sight of her boyfriend in front of her.

"Why the long face baby? You aren't happy to see me?" Zack asked with a smirk.

"No babe, I'm very happy to see you. Did you just finish the errands for Uncle Marion?"

"Yeah, I just got back. Listen, I know that you were probably expecting something big today…" Zack began before London cut him off.

"And why would I be expecting anything today?" London asked, trying to see if Zack knew what he was talking about.

"You mean besides the fact that it's your 21st birthday?" Zack said with a grin.

"So you did remember. All this time I thought you forgot," London said as she started to smile.

"Of course I did. Who do you think set up the special lunch, massage, and mani/pedi for you? Also, I made sure you didn't get any customers today by telling people that the shop was closed for today due a special occasion."

"ZACK! Why didn't you tell me that? I could have done some other stuff then just be stuck in the store all day," London shouted as she started to fume over her wasted time.

"That's because I have one more surprise for you," Zack said as he produced a blindfold, "Just put this on and trust me ok?"

London smiled, "I do trust you."

She put on the blindfold and allowed Zack to lead her to their destination. From the feel of it, London knew that they were definitely going off the ship and had done her hardest to keep up with Zack while walking blindfolded. After five minutes of walking, Zack lead her into a dark room and told her to stand there and count to three out loud before taking the blindfold off. As London counted to three, she took it off and felt the lights come on as everyone yelled surprise.

London was taken aback from the surprise party as she sees that they were in a local bar that had a dance floor, a full bar, decorations hanging around the room, and her dearest friends standing in front of her. The three people there that surprised her the most were Maddie along with Marcus and Max. London squealed with delight as she went to hug her three friends, wondering what they were doing here.

"You didn't think I would miss my best friend's birthday did you? I made sure all my exams were done early so that I can come on board for your birthday and Carey's wedding," Maddie said.

"Max and I were finished recording my first album in New York when Zack called. Of course we would not miss this for the world," Marcus added as he and Max hugged London.

As London went around greeting all of her other friends, including Carey and Kurt who had came aboard last night to begin final preparations for their wedding, London stopped in front of a couple with whom she had a bone to pick with.

"So, Cody was taking you out on a date huh?" London said as she confronted her roommate and possible co-conspirator of this birthday party.

"Well, considering that we spent the night decorating for your party and now going to have fun at it, then yes, it is a date," Bailey said with a smug look that caused London to laugh.

"I really thought you guys forgot," London began before Cody shook his head and laughed a bit.

"London, how could we forget your birthday? We did after all, celebrate it last year before going home for winter break."

"That's what I thought! So you played dumb with me?"

"I had to! It was the only way to get everything finished. We were just lucky you decided to stay in the store all day," Bailey said in her defense.

"Well guys," Zack said as he cut into the conversation, "less chatting, more partying. Come on babe, I see a dance floor with our number on it."

"You got it baby," London said as she was led to the dance floor by Zack.

As the night went on, London received numerous gifts from her friends and family, but none more special then one coming through the door during the middle of the party. As a final surprise for London, Zack had gotten Wilfred to take time off his busy schedule to make an appearance at his daughter's 21st birthday party, stating that a girl only turns 21 once in her life. London squealed with happiness at the sight of her daddy being there that she didn't notice that he had also came in with another woman. Yet, this wasn't just any woman, it was Dr. Wong. As Leslie Wong greeted her lifelong patient with a hug, she smiled at how much she had grown.

"Aunt Leslie! It's so great to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too London! Your father insisted that I join him to come celebrate your birthday. Although I don't know why though."

London smiled at Dr. Wong, "Aunt Leslie, don't say that! You're a big part of my life and you're more than just my doctor. You've always been there to listen to me when I was younger and you never stopped believing in me, even when I became such a spoiled princess. You were definitely more of my mother than my real mother was to me. Thank you so much for your guidance throughout these years."

Dr. Wong was crying as London said those words, "I never knew I had such an impact on you."

"Believe me, you truly did. Now stop crying and come enjoy the party!"

As the night wore on, the people in the bar began to get exhausted and for people like Cody, a bit drunk from drinking a little too much alcohol. Much to the dismay of Bailey, it seemed as if Cody would definitely need some help getting back to the ship tonight. Luckily, Kurt, Zack, Woody, Greg, and Marcus were less drunk and were going to be able to carry the inebriated twin back to the cabin. Before the last song of the night came on, Wilfred Tipton took the stand.

"I first want to thank you all for attending London's 21st birthday. All of you are here because you are friends of hers and it warms my heart knowing that she has so many people who both care about her and will look after her."

He then turned to Carey and Kurt, "Carey, thank you for your years with the Tipton and especially in helping to raise my daughter. I could not think of a better motherly figure to help mold London into the woman she is today. Again, congratulations on the engagement and I will definitely be staying until after your wedding and reception." Carey and Kurt both raised their glasses in acknowledgement of Wilfred's praises.

"Lastly, I would let to present a special gift for my little girl," Wilfred said as he took Leslie's hands and looked at London.

"Baby, I know that I've always seem to jump from one relationship to another, never considering all the consequences of doing so, especially when it pertains to you. I know I can't hid this from you forever so I figure I might as well tell you now," Wilfred said as he eyed Leslie before continuing.

"London, do you want to be a family again?" Wilfred asked.

"Of course I do daddy. Why do you ask though?"

:"Because baby, I've been dating Leslie for over 4 months now," Wilfred said, as not much shock radiated through London's face nor the faces of those who were in Dr. Wong's office half a year earlier. They all saw the blushing romance between the two, even London.

London just smiled at her father and Dr. Wong, "I was wondering when you two would stop dancing around each other and started dating. I'm so happy for the two of you. Is this what your present was?"

"No London, in fact there's more…" Leslie began.

"Oh! So daddy already asked you to marry him and you accepted right?" London asked, actually excited at the prospect of having Leslie as a stepmother. She knew that Leslie would only enter into a marriage for love and that was already a big step up from her previous stepmothers.

" Actually there's more to it than that London…" Wilfred added, much to the shock of everyone else, for some of them could perceive exactly what Wilfred meant by wanting to be a family again.

"Oh come on, what else is there? I mean it's not like you're going to tell me you and Aunt Leslie already did the tango in the bedroom and now I'm expecting a stepsibling or something," London said while trying to laugh it off. As she realized that her father and future stepmother wasn't laughing, London began to hyperventilate a bit and before anyone could catch her, she fainted.

* * *

**:P Don't you guys just LOVE my surprises? **


	30. Reactions & Cousins

**AN: Now we'll get London's actual feelings on the subject of her dad having another kid. Also, there will be four more OCs introduced in this chapter. Have fun guys. **

**

* * *

Rio, Brazil**

**Unknown Bar**

Although it shouldn't have shocked anyone that London fainted from her father's acknowledgement that Dr. Wong was pregnant with Wilfred's child, they were still shocked when London had fainted. Bailey and Zack quickly ran over to London, with Zack lightly tapping London's cheeks while Bailey had grabbed the wad of cash and waving it above London's nose.

"This isn't working! She usually is awake by now," Zack said as they kept trying to revive London.

"Maybe you should kiss her awake like the prince with sleeping beauty," Cody said in his slightly drunken state.

"I'm trying to think of a way that won't involve my death here," Zack retorted back, still not exactly comfortable kissing London in front of her father.

"Seriously?" Bailey asked in shock, "You've been with her for over 8 months and you're still afraid of that?"

"Zack I don't care if you have to kiss her until you run out of air, just do it!" Wilfred ordered, not believing her daughter's boyfriend was afraid to kiss her in front of him.

"Alright, I'll do it, but if you don't like what you see in the end, I'm not getting killed for it," Zack said as he lowered his lips down to London's and began to kiss her softly. As the kiss grew longer, London began to wake up and use one of her arms to pull Zack in for a deeper kiss. Before they could continue any longer, Cody realized it was time for pay back and interrupted them with a slight cough, letting them know they were still in the midst of company. Both stopped and gave out a slight blush, with Zack giving his twin an evil glare for interrupting. London stood up and looked at her father once again, wondering what else she could say.

"So…Aunt Leslie's pregnant?"

"Yes London," Leslie said as she looked at her future stepdaughter, "two months in fact."

"No offense, but can someone your age get pregnant?" London asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

Wilfred was a little shocked by the question but Leslie only laughed, "I'm not that old London and even though there are some risks for women my age, I can assure you that I can still be pregnant."

"In that case," London began as she went over to hug Leslie, "welcome to the family…mom."

Both Wilfred and Leslie could only shed tears as they both embraced London in a small family hug, while the rest of the people looked on. Zack was smiling happily for his girlfriend, realizing she finally got the one thing money could never buy, a family.

**S.S. Tipton**

**Lobby**

It was only two days until the wedding and the boat was currently docked in Florida, awaiting the arrival of all the Martin family and friends before making a quick trek up to Boston at the end of the festivities. Zack, Cody, Bailey and London were currently in the lobby; greeting and meeting family members and friends that Zack and Cody had came to know over the years. It was also an opportune time to introduce to the girls to family members as they were coming through the lobby. The ladies were well accepted and that put a smile on the twin's faces. As they continued to converse with the guests, Cody suddenly felt a cold chill running down his spine.

"You felt it too?" Zack asked as he looked at his twin.

"Yeah, I haven't felt that kind of coldness since Aunt Lindsay visited last time."

"You don't think…" Zack began, showing a face of pure horror.

"I doubt it. Plus, it's been 3 years since we last saw them. I'm sure she's grown up since then."

"And if she's grown up to be the new Zack Martin?" Zack asked in fear.

"Then pray that she's only here for the wedding," Cody answered as they then heard someone calling their names.

"ZACK! CODY! LOOK AT YOU TWO! COME HERE AND GIVE YOUR AUNT LINDSAY A HUG!"

The boys turned around and saw a woman in her mid-50s with blonde, semi-white hair, about 5'5 and a very toned body. This was their Aunt Lindsay from their father's side. She had married their Uncle Chris who was their father's older brother. Unfortunately, Uncle Chris met a tragic automotive death, which left Aunt Lindsay to take care of her three kids, the twins Cole and Dylan, who were 5 years older than the twins, along with little Elise, who was a year younger. Cole and Dylan were able to handle the death of their father easier, but Elise didn't until Zack and Cody helped her deal with the pain. Because of that, Elise started to love hanging out with her older cousins and began to pick up on their habits. Fortunately, she picked up Cody's study habits, but unfortunately, she combined that with Zack's prankster attitude. All that did was to make her a very difficult girl to deal with.

"Aunt Lindsay!" the twins shouted as they went to hug their favorite aunt. Lindsay Snape Martin was a mixture of Kurt and Carey in terms of parenting. She knew when to be tough with her kids, but also understood the value of fun. She never treated any of the kids differently and made each one feel special. That was what made her the twins' favorite aunt.

"Now how are my nephews doing? Have you two been good?"

"Yes Aunt Lindsay," Zack said for the twins, which cause her to look at Zack.

"Now Zachary, don't you dare lie to me."

"Why would you think I'm lying?"

"Because you're lips are moving," Lindsay said with a teasing smile, which cause all three to laugh.

"I can't believe that father of yours is getting married. I never thought I would see the day twice and with the same woman mind you. Speaking of women, I heard you two got yourselves a couple of very nice young ladies. Are you going to introduce me to them?" Lindsay asked the boys as they both nodded, telling their aunt that they would be right back. As the twins came back, they were dragging their girlfriends over to their favorite aunt.

"Aunt Lindsay, I like you to meet London Tipton. London, this is my Aunt Lindsay," Zack said as he introduced London to his aunt.

"So you're the hotel heiress that tamed the wild one," Lindsay said with a smile.

London smiled back, "Thanks for the compliment, but I didn't tame him. He just matured."

"That sounds tame to me. I think I like you already, London."

"Thanks ma'am."

"It's Aunt Lindsay to you honey," Lindsay said as she then turn her attention towards Bailey.

"Well, when Carey mentioned you were a Southern Belle, I thought she was just exaggerating for Cody's sake. I can see now that she wasn't mistaken. I also heard you are as smart as Cody."

Bailey blushed, "I wouldn't really say that. I mean, Cody is really smart and I'm just a smart in terms of where I come from."

"Oh don't be so modest young lady. Any girl that can match wits with this nerd and either come out even or even beating him is one smart woman."

"Well one way or another, he's my nerd," Bailey answered with a smile.

"Glad to hear that. I always felt that Cody needed someone to put him in his place some times. From what I've heard from Carey, you seem to be that kind of woman."

"Thanks for the compliment," Bailey said as Lindsay smiled at her as well.

"HEY MOM! ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE AND CHAT ALL DAY OR HELP US WITH THE LUGGAGE?" A male voice shouted.

"YEAH MOM! I KNOW WE'RE GOING TO STAY ON THIS SHIP, BUT YOU COULDN'T HAVE PACK LIGHTER?" shouted another male voice.

"OH COME ON YOU TWO BIG BABIES! QUIT COMPLAINING!" shouted a female voice, which some how made the boys skin just crawl.

"Oh good, your cousins are here," Lindsay said as two older boys carrying 3 pieces of luggage each, along with a teenage girl carrying two pieces of luggage. The two boys look like older versions of the twins, with both having blonde hair, one being an older version of Zack and the other an older version of Cody. The teenage girl looked about 16, was about 5'4, skinny frame, and shiny blonde hair. She had a smile that seemed innocent, but both Cody and Zack knew better.

"London, Bailey, I would like you two to meet my children. The boys are Dylan and Cole, and the young lady is their little sister, Elise."

After exchanging greetings and pleasantries, Zack decided to take the plunge and ask the question that both he and his brother had been wondering.

"So Elise, how's everything going?"

"It's going great Zack. Even though we have to move here, I do get a fresh new crop of victims to play with," Elise said with a evil grin.

Cody sadly shook his head and looked at Dylan, "She still at it huh?"

Dylan, the one who looked a lot like Zack, answered, "Sadly, she's gotten worse. I still blame you and Zack for this transformation."

"What did you two do?" London asked, wondering why she just smelled fear in the air.

"Well, when our father passed away, Elise was very lonely because she was such a daddy's girl," Cole, who looked like Cody, began to explain, "but luckily she took refuge in bonding with her twin older cousins. The only problem with that was she picked up the strong trait from each twin. She's just as studious as Cody, but has Zack's 'playful' nature."

"Oh boy, and you guys are staying on the ship as residents?" Bailey asked, fearing for the worst.

"Yeah. Mom got a job as the new self-defense instructor on the ship. Cole is going to be working as a sous chef to continue his training in culinary arts. I just got certified to be a massage therapist. Little Elise here will be a student at Seven Seas High," Dylan explained to the four.

"I always wondered what daddy did with one of the open spots," London added, "In any case, if Elise sounds as bad as you guys make her out to be, I feel so sorry for Uncle Marion."

"Why's that?" Cole wondered.

"Well, because Zack here," London continued as she pointed to her boyfriend, "Was our residential class clown and prankster. It was only after I started dating that he stopped being a thorn on Uncle Marion's side. I wonder how he would take it to find another Martin as his arch nemesis."

As if on cue, Marion decided to walk past the lobby, spotting the older looking twins, Elise, and then Lindsay. Deciding that Lindsay must be the mother, he asked, "Pardon me ma'am, but are you part of the Martin's wedding?"

"Yes, I'm Kurt's sister-in-law, Lindsay Snape Martin. I married his brother, Chris."

"Lindsay, as in our new self-defense instructor, Lindsay?" Marion asked, feeling a bit stunned by this news.

"The very same. You must be Marion Moseby. I recognize you by the description Carey gave me."

"Well it's nice to meet you Lindsay. May I ask whose children are they?" Marion asked as he pointed towards her children.

"They're my kids," Lindsay answered, much to the dismay of Marion.

"Another set of Martin twins? Haven't I suffered enough?" Marion began to wail.

"Well, to give you some good news Mr. Moseby," Cody began, "this set of twins are more mature and don't like to prank like Zack and I used to do."

Marion breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh that is good to hear. Yet, why do I get chills when I look at the youngest one?"

"Well…that's the bad news," Zack said with sympathy, "Elise isn't exactly like her brothers. In fact, she's basically a female version of me with Cody's study habits. If you thought my pranks on bad Mr. Moseby, you have not seen anything yet."

"You mean…" Marion began as he looked between Zack and Elise, "After all the years of dealing with you…"

"That is just a warm up for the hell you'll endure for the rest of this year," Cody finished for Marion with great sympathy.

"What do you say Mr. Moseby?" Elise began as she folded her arms and gave him a wicked smile, "Are you up for the challenge?"

Marion gulped as he began to weigh his options, after thinking about it for five seconds he knew his answer, "NOOOOO!" Marion screamed as he ran out of the lobby and towards the rails before jumping and making a head first dive into the ocean. Everyone was shocked by the reaction except for Cody, Zack, and London, recognizing the reaction as something similar to what they've experience two years before.

"Well…" Zack began, "he took it a lot better than I thought."

* * *

**Poor Marion, he escapes the original Zack and ends up dealing with another Zack. **


	31. PreWedding Jitters & Reception

**AN: Hey guys. I'm so sorry to all my loyal readers. I've been having a lot of stuff going on lately with work, family, and church that I haven't had time to write as much as I wanted to. Here's the wedding of Kurt and Carey and more craziness with our latest OC. Enjoy guys!**

**

* * *

London/Bailey's Room**

She was getting married! Well, for a second time around anyways and it was to the same man, but the pre-wedding jitters were still getting to her. Carey Martin couldn't believe that her life had taken so many twists and turns just to get to this point. Marrying young, having twin boys so early in her life, the fights she had with her soon to be husband, their divorce, then the return of their love for one another, to finally getting married all over again. It was true that Kurt hadn't really mature much since their first marriage, but Carey could tell he was making a more concentrated effort and in the past few months, she saw how positive of an influence he had become to both Zack and Cody, especially Zack. Carey knew that seeing his role model getting married again gave Zack the confirmation he needed that being a one-woman man was a life better than being single and floating from one girl the next. She knew that her eldest son would never admit it, but there were definitely times Zack was jealous of what his twin had with Bailey. Now, he knew he had someone just as great in London. As Carey was staring at herself in the mirror, her bridesmaids and maid of honor came into the room.

"Carey, are you ready to get married again to that brother-in-law of mines?" said Lindsay, who was Carey's maid of honor. Throughout the years of knowing the Martin family, Lindsay was the one person Carey had a strong connection with.

"Yes I am, although I will admit that I'm oddly very nervous about it and I shouldn't be," Carey responded as London was putting on her veil.

"Carey, don't worry about it. You and Kurt have shown the past year that you want to make this work. Plus, he's giving up touring for you to stay in Boston and start his own record label," Bailey said, trying to calm her boyfriend's nervous mother.

"I know, but I wish there was a way that he could still tour every once in a while. I hate to admit it, but even I miss life on the road at times."

"Then am I glad I got the right wedding gift," London said.

"What are you talking about young lady?" Carey asked, giving London a stern look.

"Nothing," London said as she tried not to stare into the gaze of Carey, knowing that she would give up her surprise.

"By the way," Sarah wondered, helping London distract Carey, "has anyone seen the twins? I haven't seen the boys at all this morning and they are not with Kurt."

"Oh I had them do a different duty before the wedding," Lindsay said with a smirk.

"What was that?" Carey asked, knowing very well that smirk was not a good sign.

"Zack had to watch Elise for me. Knowing my little girl, she would not pass up the opportunity to do a prank in front of this mix of family and strangers. Even if it's her aunt and uncle's wedding."

"You had Zack look after Elise?" Carey asked with a great deal of shock.

"Isn't that like sending a fox to guard the henhouse?" Bailey asked, not even wanting to know what Zack and Elise could do.

"More like telling Satan to look after Hitler," Maddie corrected, causing both girls to earn a glare from London.

"GIRLS! You know Zack's not like that anymore. However," London continued looking at Lindsay," are you sure Zack can handle it?"

"That's why I asked Cody to help out," Lindsay said with a grin, knowing that such a thought was probably detrimental to Zack's success.

"Ummm…isn't that like sending a soldier into modern warfare with a sword as a weapon?" London wondered.

"More like sending Joshua with a group of instrumentalists to break down the walls of Jericho," Maddie added, this time causing Bailey to glare at the two other females.

"Didn't the walls of Jericho fall thanks to Joshua's faith in the Lord?" Sarah wondered, causing most of the girls to nod.

"True, plus its Zack and Cody," Maddie conceded, "I'm sure they would have no problems keeping one little girl in check."

"You forgot about the babysitting incident with Esteban that one time didn't you?" London reminded Maddie with a weary look, which caused Carey's nervousness to finally break out.

"This is going to be the worst wedding ever," Carey mumbled, completely scared of the well being of her boys and the peaceful completion of her wedding.

**Sky Deck**

"Zack! Have you seen Elise anywhere?" Cody asked his twin, wondering how they could have lost their little cousin.

"No! I've been trying to find her since lunch. Oh man, Aunt Lindsay is going to kill us!"

"I don't think its Aunt Lindsay we're going to have to worry about. Mr. Moseby and mom will probably kill us first. Can you imagine what Elise will do?" Cody said in a very frighten voice.

"We can't worry about that right now broseph. We just need to find her first," Zack said, as the twins did not notice a figure sneaking up behind them.

"Find who Zack?" a girl's voice said, causing the twins to leap into the air. As they turned around, they found Elise with Greg next to her.

"Elise! Where have you been?" Zack asked in his best big brotherly tone.

"Greg offered to show me around the ship after lunch. Sorry that I didn't tell you guys, but he said it would be pretty quick," Elise said sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry guys. I didn't think we would have so much to talk about," Greg said in apology.

"It's ok Greg. At least we know she's safe," Cody said as he then turned toward Elise, "You better go and get dressed. The wedding is in half an hour."

"Okay Cody," Elise answered as she looked at Greg, "Thanks again for the tour and for the suggestions. I will keep them all in mind."

"You're welcome," Greg answered as he watched Elise walk away from the trio of boys. As Greg look back at his friends, he noticed two pair of eyes glaring at him.

"What did she mean by suggestions, Greg?" Cody asked, fearing for the worst.

"Also, are you flirting with our little cousin?" Zack added, not liking the looks the two shared.

Greg could only laugh at the twins' questions, doing his very best to deflect any kind of suspicions, "Wouldn't you two like to know?"

The twins could only gawk at Greg as he walked back to his cabin.

**Fiesta Deck**

The wedding was a huge success. The entire ceremony went off without a hitch, much to Carey and the twins' relief. Even Elise was being very calm and smiling, but both Zack and Cody could feel it was just the calm before the storm. During the reception, many of Kurt and Carey's close friends and relatives said wonderful words about the couple and wished them well on this second go around. Wilfred had offered his sincerest congratulations along with a huge wedding gift. Besides paying for the wedding, Wilfred had comped the stay of all the wedding guests on the ship, along with the round trip flights for the guests as well. London, not one to be outdone by her father, gave her present much to Kurt and Carey's surprise. London had her father's lawyers rework Carey's contract to include not only a new house in Boston, but a touring contract as well. Now, Carey Martin was to be traveling to different Tipton hotels in the world for the first half of the year and spend the second half of the year in Boston. London figured this would help compromise the couple's want of touring and still be a family with Zack and Cody at the same time. Moseby and Tut gave the couple a honeymoon package for a tour of Europe with the best hotels and restaurants Europe can offer. The twins, along with Bailey, had made an album for the couple, with old pictures of Kurt and Carey with the boys to new pictures taken last summer that included London and Bailey. When asked why the pages weren't filled up, the trio simply pointed out that it was for future memories of the family.

As the couples were now dancing on the Fiesta Deck for the reception, both Zack and Cody couldn't help, but stare towards the direction of Greg and Elise dancing. This wasn't left unnoticed by their girlfriends.

"Would you stop trying to spy on your little cousin?" London asked as she smacked Zack on the chest.

"What? I just want to make sure she doesn't pull anything. You know how she's like," Zack defended himself.

"Yes I do. I heard enough stories from Dyl and Cole the past two days. Honestly, those two aren't even worried about Elise like you and Cody seem to be."

"That's because they don't know her like Cody and I do. She's going to pull something, I just know it."

"Oh come on, she hasn't done anything during the ceremony, what makes you think she'll pull something off at the reception?"

"May I remind you what Cody and I did during a stranger's wedding when we were younger?"

"What's your point? Even I tried to sneak into that wedding. Plus, it's not like your parents are famous. Now relax," London said as she leaned in to give Zack a kiss.

"Oh alright. I'll try," Zack relented, looking lovingly into his girlfriend's eyes, smiling at how beautiful she looked. Unfortunately for Bailey, Cody was the same way about Elise.

"Are you really going to be spying on your little cousin and our friend for the rest of the reception?" Bailey asked, not being able to fathom her boyfriend's strange behavior.

"Elise is just going to pull something. I know it. Plus, I don't like how close she's getting with Greg."

"She just likes him and from what I can understand, he's fond of her as well. Just leave them alone. How did you like it when Zack was bugging us and looking over our shoulders?"

"Sorry," Cody said as he gave Bailey a peck on the cheek, "I guess Zack and I can't get over our big brother mode. I know that Greg won't do anything to hurt her. I guess I'm kind of understanding your dad more and more now."

"Wait until you have daughters then," Jeff said as he had overheard what Cody had said while dancing near them with Sarah, "I had to go through that six times already and I got three more left."

With that comment, Jeff earned a slap up the head by Sarah while Bailey looked slightly embarrassed by her father's comment. As her parents danced away from the couple, Bailey added, "Are you really going to be like this if we have a daughter?"

"If it ends up with her finding the love of her life like you and your sisters have done, then yes, I will," Cody said with confidence, knowing that Bailey had no argument on that part.

"At least I know that if we have a daughter, she'll have her daddy to protect her like mines did with me," Bailey said as she smiled, looking into Cody's eyes. As the two, along with Zack and London, got lost into each other's eyes, they suddenly were interrupted by a huge commotion.

"MARION! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?" Emma shouted as she and her fiancé pulled apart from one another. Marion looked down in shock as he realized his crotch section had expanded, leaving a very well noticed bulge where his penis should be. As much as he tried to hide the obvious erection, it was too late.

"I don't understand this," Marion said in confusion, "we've danced before and this has never happened to me!"

As the Fiesta Deck was rifled with commotion, the twins and their girlfriends heard the culprit admitting their fault.

"Oops, I dropped the Viagra into the wrong glass," Elise said sheepishly to Greg as the two couples turned around.

"VIAGRA?" the four shouted, looking at the two culprits.

"Do we really want to know who it was actually for?" Bailey asked wearily.

"It was for Uncle Kurt as kind of a way of telling him to cut the reception short and well…you know," Elise explained, much to the disgust of the twins, not wanting to picture their parents "wrestling" on the bed.

"Wait, if you put the Viagra into Moseby's drink," Greg began to wonder, "then who got the other pill?"

"Uh-oh…" Elise whispered softly as the two couples were now asking Greg about what he meant by the other pill. It wasn't very long when they got the answer when Kurt Martin rushed past them and towards the bathroom, holding his stomach. Looking at his father's sudden need to go the bathroom, Cody deduced what the other pill was and looked sternly at Elise.

"Young lady," Cody said in a very serious tone, "was that laxative pill intended for Mr. Moseby?"

"Yes sir," Elise answered quietly as she looked down on the floor. Cody then took Elise by her arm and dragged her towards Lindsay, intending on making Elise explain everything to her mother. Bailey went with him, along with Greg, wanting to explain how he took part in all of this. As the four of them were talking to the adults, Zack looked over to London and gave her a "I told you so" look.

"Still think I was being paranoid?"

"No and by the looks of things, Greg and Elise have become the new Zack and Cody."

"Yes, except these two are actually more cunning than Cody and I were. Do you think you can handle being the Assistant Manager now?"

London began to shudder at Zack's question and before she could answer, they heard a shout coming from Marion.

"AND I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR?" Marion shouted, but then became quiet and more panicky as Cody began to whisper in his ear.

"AND THIS WAS JUST A SMALL SAMPLING? NO!" Marion screamed as he ran towards the nearest rail and abandon ship yet again.

"If he keeps pulling that stunt every time Elise pranks him, I better start looking for a new Assistant Manager now to take my place when I take his," London remarked.

* * *

**Poor Moseby and now Greg is joining in as well. Are we going to see sparks?**


	32. Colleges, Pranks, & Sparks

**AN: Hey guys, here's the newest installment of I'm Falling For You. I like to give a big shout out to all my loyal readers for their constant reviews and following of this story. I hope you guys will enjoy this. **

**P.S.: Waldojeffers, you'll love the ending a bit. :P

* * *

**

Sky Deck

It had been a few weeks since the wedding and things were quieting down on board. Of course, for some, like Marion, that was not meant to be. Elise had proven herself to be a formidable opponent and one that he had never encountered before, not even Zack and Cody. The thing that made matters worse was that Greg was eager to help out and even provided some new pranks to help Elise out. The worst part of it all for Marion was that he couldn't even fully reprimand the young lady because her grades were solid, if only her behavior was too. Luckily, today seemed to be an off day for Elise as Cody and Bailey were currently sitting at one of the tables, doing some last minute homework that was due tomorrow when London walked up to them.

"Hey guys," London said as she greeted her two friends, "What are you two doing?"

"We're just finishing up some homework that Tut gave us. What about you?" Bailey answered, smiling at her roommate.

"Uncle Marion asked me to meet him here. He said he had something to tell me."

"He said the same for me as well," Zack said as he had walked in on the conversation, going toward the group and put an arm around London's waist and gave her a kiss.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to you two about," Cody wondered, thinking that it couldn't have been bad news. Both his brother and London have been doing an exception job at their current positions and Zack was doing very well in school. Before Cody could wonder further, Marion and Emma walk towards the four of them.

"Ah good, all four of you are here. Both Emma and I wanted to be here to see all of your faces when I tell you the surprise," Marion said as both he and Emma had big smiles on their faces.

"Don't tell me the queen is pregnant. You two haven't even gotten married yet," Zack said jokingly, earning a slap up the head by London.

"Before you asked, that was for making a stupid joke at an inappropriate time," London said to Zack, knowing what her boyfriend was going to ask.

"Anyways," Bailey interrupted and smile towards the adults, "What did you two want to tell us? The wedding plans?"

"Oh no, we're not planning on getting married at least until you kids graduate. This is more of a happy occasion for you four," Emma said with a smile.

"Yes," Marion said as he brought out four letters, "I have in my hands letters from Yale, Boston College, and Harvard."

"I thought you gave up on Harvard after that incident with Olivia and her father," Zack wondered as he looked at his baby brother.

"Actually Zack," Marion began, "The letter is addressed to a different Martin, namely you."

"WHAT!" all four of them shouted in disbelief.

"How? Zack, you didn't tell me you applied to Harvard," Cody said to his twin, a little hurt that his older brother kept this from him.

"HEY! Don't look at me. I applied to Boston College and a few lower tier schools," Zack began and then looked towards his girlfriend, "Babe, did you have something to do with this?"

"Don't look at me," London began, "I know how much you hate having me use my influence to benefit you so I didn't interfere whatsoever for your applications. Any school you got into was going to base on your own merit."

"Maybe you didn't do it," Bailey said, "but I wouldn't put it past your father though."

"Daddy wouldn't interfere like that. Or would he?" London wondered as she took out her cell phone to call her father.

"Hello daddy, I was wondering…uh-huh…yeah…but he doesn't…yes I know…then why didn't you do that for me?...Well that's why he didn't want…Oh…you know about that also…Alright, I'll let him know. Bye daddy," London finished and looked at her friends and the adults.

"Well, looks like Bailey was right. Daddy had sent in an application in your name for you Zack and made a huge donation to Harvard as a persuasive way of getting you in. His reasoning was that if you're going to take over Tipton Industries one day or helping me run it, you needed to get into a prestigious business school to do so."

"Wait, why didn't he just do it for you then?" Zack wondered.

"Because he knew I would be the harder one of the two to be convinced in taking this kind of bribed acceptance into an Ivy League," London answered.

"Well, I don't want to go to a school that wouldn't have accepted me on my own merits though," Zack said, not exactly pleased with the idea that his possible future father-in-law took it upon himself to do something like this.

"I actually think you should take it Zack," Cody interrupted, causing his big brother to glare at him.

"Ok, before I go over there and make you cry like a whiny little girl for that comment, what possible reason do you have that can make me set aside my pride to take this kind of offer?" Zack asked, not believing his twin would think that he should be taking this kind of crooked deal.

"That's exactly why you would. You've always wanted to prove to the world that you belong in a successful field. What better way to show it then to go to Harvard and earn high marks and graduate?" Cody reasoned.

"But I got there under very shady circumstances. I don't want to go to a school where the student body will look at me as if I'm beneath them because my girlfriend's daddy got me in."

"Then quit whining about that and prove to them that you belong there!" Cody said in frustration, still not believing that his brother couldn't see the opportunity presented to him.

"What?" Zack asked in shock.

"Stop whining about how you got in. Most people would kill to be in your position, I know I would. I understand you don't want to go to a school that wouldn't have taken you for yourself, but prove them wrong. Show them that not only Zachary Martin belongs in Harvard, but that you'll kick each and every one of those brainy butts in their field of excellence," Cody said, showing his brother that he believed in him.

"Cody…" Zack began, starting to tear up a bit at the look his twin was giving him. Zack secretly always wanted Cody's belief in his future, especially with all the jokes that he's made about him being worthless to society. Yet, even with all the snide remarks and cruel jokes, Cody was now showing exactly how much he believed in Zack and that was something Zack had wanted his whole life.

"I always believed in you Zack, even when I was making those remarks. Plus, it would be a great opportunity to show up the Dean of Admissions. The question now is, do you believe in yourself?" Cody questioned.

"Zack," Marion began as he put a hand on the young man's shoulders, "As much as I deplore Mr. Tipton's method of getting you into Harvard, I believe Cody is right. You should go and show them exactly who Zachary Martin is, especially in the eyes of his friends and family."

"Honey, you can do this. I believe in you just like Cody does and daddy probably believes in you too. He normally would never waste his time and money on this unless he actually believes in the person," London said as she hugged Zack from behind.

Zack nodded and looked at Marion, "I'm guessing the other three letters are for Cody, Bailey and London, huh?"

"Yes, and we actually had the opportunity to look at them already. We wanted to make sure that when we gave you these, we knew what the reaction would be," Marion explained as he handed each of them their letters.

Cody and Bailey were the first ones to open theirs and read each line carefully. It wasn't before long they looked at one another, then back to the letters, and finally towards the rest of the group. They saw the expectant eyes of both Zack and London, waiting to hear what they believe to be good news while Marion and Emma were just beaming.

"We got into Yale," both of them started, "with full scholarships!"

The two newly minted future Yale students were jumping up and down with excitement and tears in their eyes. They couldn't believe they got into an Ivy League School and together as well. Not only that, but they were able to go without hitting their families with any possible financial hardships. It was definitely a dream come true.

"Congratulations bro," Zack said as he went to hug Cody, "So does that mean we'll be rivals next year?"

"Like we haven't been for the past 17 years of our lives already?" Cody responded back with a smirk, knowing that his twin was just having fun with him.

"Well you snobs at New Haven will just have to get used to Harvard kicking your butts in everything the next four years. I am after all, a good luck charm."

"Yeah right," Cody retorted, "All Cambridge is known for is being elitist snobs."

"Whoa boys!" Bailey said as she got in between the twins, knowing that the "pissing contest" between the two was going to get worse if she didn't stop it before it gained momentum, "Before we continue this little sizing up between you two, why don't we find out if London got accepted?"

"She's right," Zack relented before looking at London, "Why don't you open yours up babe?"

London nervously fingered the letter she had gotten from Marion. She knew it had to be good news or else they wouldn't have given it to her, especially in a public setting like the Sky Deck. Still, London was beyond nervous, not knowing how she would feel if this ended up being a rejection. As she opened the envelope and took out the letter, she began reading the contents of it. Half way through, her face grew into a huge shock as she dropped the letter onto the floor of the Sky Deck, speechless and with tears in her eyes.

"London?" Bailey asked as she moved towards her, wondering why her roommate was crying and speechless at the same time.

"Babe? Are you ok?" Zack wondered as well as he was moving towards her as well. Only Cody took it upon himself to grab the letter on the floor and began reading it. As he read it half way through, he poked his brother on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Zack, you need to read this," Cody said as he handed the letter to Zack.

Zack took the letter and began reading it, "Dear Ms. Tipton, Thank you for your application to the Boston College. We at Boston College pride ourselves in accepting the best and brightest young students from around the world. Although at first glance, your application did not seem to warrant a spot in our university, the letters of recommendations from Marion Moseby, Emma Tutweiller, Cody Martin, and Bailey Pickett, along with your personal statement, begged to differ. Since it seems as if you have people of high stature giving their recommendation, we have no other choice then to accept you into Boston College. Congratulations and we welcome you into the Boston College family."

"I got in…" London began to say as she found her voice.

"I GOT IN!" London shouted as she began to jump around the group, clapping her hands and began to say "YAY ME!" as she continued to celebrate. London finally stopped at the smiles of her guardians and her friends and gave them a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that we haven't seen you act like that in a while," Emma said as she beamed at London, proud of her former worst student.

"I guess I figured I needed to start growing up and acting more like a mature adult," London replied, not realizing that her friends loved her the way she was and didn't need to change anything.

"That may be true London," Marion began as he looked at his young charge, "but that doesn't mean you still can't act like a child at times. Each of us should always keep that little bit of innocence inside ourselves or else we would lose our very soul to the darkness of this world."

As Marion finished that part of his speech, Jackie and Angela came stomping onto the Sky Deck, both covered in spots of paint on their arms, legs, and clothes. The two girls walked directly towards the twins, glaring at them to no end.

"Speaking of darkness," Bailey said as the two girls continued to glare at Zack and Cody while the rest backed away, "I can feel a lot of dark vibes coming off of Jackie and Angela."

"Umm…what can we do for you ladies?" Zack asked, boldly saying the first words.

"You can start by throwing that cousin of yours OVERBOARD!" Jackie screamed.

"Also, while you're at it, please kindly POUND Greg for us!" Angela added, much to the dismay of the twins and Marion.

"And then there are certain people like Greg and Elise who should learn not to listen to their inner child as often," Emma whispered to Bailey and London while Marion went over to the two girls.

"How did this happen?" he asked the two.

"Well Mr. Moseby, if you would like to know, Elise brought onboard a couple of paintball guns when they first came onboard. I have absolutely no clue HOW she got them past security, but she did. To make matters worse, not only did she have a huge supply of ammunition, but Greg was able to secure lots of air tanks for them to use along with his skill of making MORE ammunition," Jackie said matter-of-factly.

"You two were the target?" Cody asked.

"Actually, that coward ex-roommate of yours was the target," Angela answered while she continue to glare at Cody, "Turns out Woody lost his extra ammunition over the railings and was out of ammo. Of course, Elise and Greg decided this was a great opportunity to unload their ammo onto Woody. The rat bastard decided to do the "armadillo" move as he called it right behind us. Needless to say, that didn't stop those two from shooting and the way we look right now is the end result!" Angela screamed.

As the two girls were explaining things, Dylan walked by and heard everything. He walked over to the girls and began to apologize for his sister's behavior to both the girls and to Marion.

"If you two would like," Dylan continued, "I would be happy to give you both a nice deep tissue massage to help get rid of all the aches and pains from the paintballs."

"Well," Jackie began, "I was actually going to ask Bob to work out the kinks for me. Angela however, "Jackie said as she pushed her friend right in front of Dylan, "would be happy to get one. Come on guys, I want to go find Bob and the rest of you guys need to go find those two idiots," Jackie said as she pushed the rest of the gang away from the two.

"Very subtle Jackie," Angela muttered under her breath which caused Dylan to laugh.

"She's very subtle isn't she?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, as subtle as a bull in a china shop," Angela quipped.

"Well either way, I don't mind that it's just you and me. So, do you want that massage?"

Angela looked up at Dylan and smiled big as she nodded, "Sure, I would love to."

As the two of them walked towards the spa, both were thanking Jackie for her unsubtle way of getting the two of them together for some alone time.

**Pearl of the Seas Kitchen**

Cody walked in for his shift in the kitchen and noticed that only Cole was there. This wasn't surprising since it was mid-afternoon and most of the sous chefs had until four-thirty for their break. As Cody began to do his preparations for the night shift, Cole went up to his cousin to talk.

"Hey Cody," Cole said as he put an arm around his cousin, "do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure cuz," Cody replied, smiling at his cousin, "What's going on?"

"Well, I was wondering about your friend Peter," Cole began as he started to get nervous, "Is he…well…that is to say…"

Cody smiled at his cousin's nervousness, knowing exactly what was going on, "Is he what?"

"You know…the same as me," Cole said finally.

"Well, you two are guys and both have blonde hair and white skin," Cody answered.

"Stop being a smart ass! You know what I mean," Cole said with frustration, knowing his cousin was having a lot of fun with his nervousness.

"If you mean whether Peter is gay or not, then all I can tell you is that the guy did kiss me once fully on the lips," Cody said with a smirk.

"Oh that's cool, WAIT! WHAT? SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME GAY? Wait, you have Bailey, so does that make you bi then? Hold on, little cousin, you need to explain something to me," Cole finally said as he tried to settle down, but was hard to with Cody's laughter.

"Okay, first of all, I'm straight as an arrow. Peter, however, is gay. He was kind of attracted to me and well, kissed me as a way of telling me. Let's just say that made me felt a little uneasy. We did talk things out and everything is cool now. As you for dear cousin, I'm sure Peter has already looked your way once or twice," Cody said with a smirk.

"Why do you think that?" Cole asked.

"I've already seen Peter taking sneak peeks at you at times during work. Trust me, I just know. Plus, you look like an older version of me and if he can be attracted to me, you are a shoe in!"

"Still, I don't know how to get his attention," Cole said sadly.

"You could always just go up to the guy and kiss him," Cody suggested, earning him a slap up the head.

"I'm not that kind of person!"

"Alright, I'll talk to Bailey about it. I'm sure we'll come up with something," Cody answered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait, Bailey knows about Peter as well and she's ok with it?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, she and Peter are very good friends. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she and the rest of her family seem pretty conservative and everything. Also, I saw her wearing a bracelet with the cross on it and I overheard her talking with Aunt Carey about going to church and stuff. I just figured that she was one of those anti-gay types," Cole said nervously, not wanting to piss off his cousin by accidentally bad-mouthing his love.

Cody only smiled, "Yeah, Bailey gets that a lot. She really does believe in her faith and I'm starting to go into the faith as well. However, she has reasoned with herself that being anti-gay and a bigot is not the way God intended us as human beings to act towards our fellow man. Thus, Bailey is a lot more tolerant and tries to love every person on Earth, no matter who they are. Bailey fully accepted Peter as the way he is and I'm sure she will with you too."

Cole smiled at his cousin, "Thanks for letting me know Cody. So, do you think you two can help me?"

"I'll definitely see what I can do," Cody said to Cole as the two of them continued to finish off their preparations.

* * *

**So who knew Cole and Peter were going to get together some how? Will Cody's plan work?**


	33. Self Defense & New Flames

**AN: Hey guys, please enjoy this new chapter. there's going to be lots of laughter and some romance as well. Enjoy guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar. I only own my OCs.  
**

**

* * *

S.S. Tipton Gym**

It was a bright, slightly chilly late January morning as the girls were stretching out on the floor, trying to get their muscles warmed up before taking the self-defense lessons they had signed up with Lindsay Snape-Martin.

"I can't believe Aunt Lindsay decided to put her class in the morning and on a Saturday too!" London complained as she continued to stretch up.

"You're just mad that you can't sleep in on a weekend with Zack as your teddy bear," laughed Angela.

"I have to agree with London though," Bailey added, "it seems weird to have a class this early in the morning on a weekend. Not that I'm not used to waking up this early, but I'm used to feeling Cody's nice, warm, body at this time of the day."

"TMI!" shouted the girls as they pelted Bailey with their towels, with Elise shuddering at the thought.

"London, Bailey, please do not talk about the sex lives of my cousins. The last thing I need are those images."

London smirked at Bailey, "I think we should start talking about that more often around Elise."

Before Elise could protest to Bailey's agreement, Jackie just laughed and turned towards Elise, "Think of it as payback for all the torture you've given to Mr. Moseby since you came on board."

"Not my fault he's such an easy target," Elise muttered as her mother and the boys came into the room.

"Good morning class. I'm glad to see that it's just going to be familiar faces in this class for the semester. I'm also happy that my daughter decided to support her mother by taking this class."

"I decided? You threatened to make sure Dylan would hit all my pressure points in my sleep if I don't join the class as punishment for my pranks," Elise contradicted, still not happy with her options.

"Yes, and you decided to do this as your punishment instead of the other option. Thus, you made the choice," Lindsay said with a smirk as everyone else laughed.

"Not like I had much of a choice," muttered Elise before Greg had went over and gave Elise a side hug to comfort her.

"Excuse me, Aunt Lindsay," London said as she raised her hand.

"Yes London?" questioned the defense instructor.

"Two questions," London began, "First, I already had training in self defense, and so would you be teaching anything more advance for those who know the basics. Secondly, why are the boys here?"

"Excellent questions London," Lindsay said as she smiled at her nephew's girlfriend, "I will be asking for patience from the more advanced students as everyone will be starting out with the basics. As we continue on in our lessons, I will begin to teach some more advanced techniques to those who wish to spend extra time after class or during free time to learn. As for the boys, they willingly volunteered to be test dummies."

Before a couple of the girls wondered why their boyfriends would be stupid enough to do that, Zack provided the answer, "The breakfast better be worth it Aunt Lindsay!"

"Oh it will be. After all, Cole and Cody will be the chefs," Aunt Lindsay answered as the boys cheered, except for Cole and Cody.

"HEY!" they both protested, "then what is our reward in this?"

"Satisfied customers like every good chef wants?" Aunt Lindsay said with a smirk, knowing that the answer would not placate her son or nephew, "and a shift off every Saturday night for the rest of the semester."

Cole and Cody both looked at one another before smiling and said, "That's a lot better."

"Alright then, which one of you boys would like to be the first volunteer?"

All of the guys were standing there, milling about, none wanting to be the first victim, especially if the one carrying out the demonstration was none other than the instructor. Finally, Marion decided to take one for his boys and volunteered himself.

"Thank you Mr. Moseby," Aunt Lindsay said as she grabbed him, "now girls, this is what you do when someone tries to come at you from the front," she instructed as she grabbed Marion by the shoulders with two hands, hook her leg around until it was behind his knees, and push him down to the ground and pinned him there.

"Oh that looks like fun Mrs. Martin," Addison said as she ran up to Woody and pulled him into the center.

"Hey, wait, Addison…" Woody began before Addison's 83 pounds of pure power did the same exact move and pinned Woody to the ground.

"Wow Woodchuck, you just got owned by a girl who is skinny enough to fit through a keyhole," Zack said while laughing.

"Well, he did after all lose to her in arm wrestling," Cody added, joining his brother in laughter before he and Zack were suddenly feeling the mat connecting with the back of their heads as their respective girlfriends pinned them down.

"You were saying baby?" London asked sweetly while giving Zack an innocent smile.

"HEY! We weren't ready," Cody protested as he and Zack got off the ground and gathered themselves.

"Are you ready now?" Bailey asked.

"Yes," the twins responded before being pinned to the ground again seconds later.

Aunt Lindsay tried to hold in her laughter as she shook her head at her nephews' antics. If this was how things are going to start, she knew that they were going to be in for a very interesting semester. As the class continued, the men continue to be thrown around by the girls, even Greg was getting pummeled by Elise. It wasn't until after class was over that Dylan thanked Greg for it. Not knowing why he was being thanked, Greg asked Dylan to clarify.

"Well she's been pissed ever since mom gave her those two choices as punishment. It seems like she's taking it all out on you."

"Great, just what I need. Another psycho girl wanting to do me bodily harm."

"Oh lighten up, Elise is usually harmless in this regards. She's just getting rid of some pent up anger. Plus, she wouldn't be using you this way unless she likes you."

"I like her as well, but damn I wish I could find a girl that shows it to me normally."

Dylan started to laugh at that notion, "Greg, one thing you have got to learn about being a part of the Martin's family. We ain't normal, not one bit."

As the two continued to talk, Elise walked over and lightly tapped Greg's shoulder, which made him turn around to look at her.

"Hey Greg, I just want to say how sorry I am about today. I know that I basically tossed you around like a ragged doll, but I really didn't mean to. How about I buy you dinner to make up for it?"

Greg smiled at Elise's apology and shook his head, "Tell you what, come out on a date with me tonight and I buy you dinner and that's how you can make it up for me."

"Sounds just as good," Elise smiled as she looped her arms around Greg's as they began to walk out of the classroom with Dylan smiling behind them.

**Pearls of the Sea**

Peter walked into the restaurant and was shocked to see that there was no one there. Granted it was still early for dinner, but he had expected at least some of the staff to be around. As he was still looking around in shock, Cole had just arrived for his shift as well. He was just as shocked as Peter to realize that no one seem to be in the restaurant at all, which made it very strange. It was after a couple minutes of shock that the two finally realize that they were both in the same room together. Peter walked up to Cole and began to ask him some questions.

"Hey Cole, you have any idea what is going on around here?"

"No clue. I know I didn't get any notice from Chef Michael about the restaurant closing tonight."

As the two of them continued to wonder, a spotlight shined upon a table near them. The two walked over, noticing that the table was for them. Realizing that some thing must be going on, the two sat down at the table and waited. They didn't have to wait for long before Bailey walked in, dressed as a waitress. She walked over to the two and set a candle holder in the middle of the table before smiling at her friend and boyfriend's cousin.

"Good evening gentleman. For tonight, the Pearls of the Sea is closed off for a special event, namely a dinner specifically catered to the two of you. I will be your host and waitress. The chef for the evening is Cody Martin and he has prepared a special menu for the two of you. Please enjoy yourselves and do get to know one another better," Bailey said as she winked at Cole.

Cole began to feel really nervous, never thinking that his cousin would have actually thought of this as a way to help him. As Bailey began to bring out the soup and appetizers for the night, both Peter and Cole ate silently, not knowing what to say to the other. It wasn't until after Bailey had brought out the salad and not so subtlety gave both Peter and Cole a warning glare before the two of them finally made some small talk.

"So Cole," Peter began as he took a sip of wine, "how are things since you've been on board?"

"It's been good, minus my little sister's obsession in making Mr. Moseby's life miserable," Cole answered, chuckling at Elise's seemingly newfound hobby.

"You should blame Zack for that. He probably transferred his genes into Elise," Peter said while laughing.

Cole joined him while trying to defend his cousin, "To be fair, all of us Martins have a playful side."

"Really now?" Peter's interest piqued as he smirked.

"Yeah, you've seen how my cousins are with their girlfriends. Let's just say the kids in my family are about the same."

"You certainly just piqued my interest."

As dinner continued, the two got more and more comfortable with one another, enjoying each other's company and getting to know one another better. As dinner ended, Peter took up the courage to ask Cole something that he's been wondering about for a long while.

"So Cole, there's something I've been wanting to know."

Cole smiled at Peter; having a very good idea as to what he wanted to ask, "Go on."

"Well, I had a pretty good time tonight and all, but I was wondering…That is to say…" Peter stuttered, getting very nervous. After the gentle, but still painful let down from Cody, Peter was very worried about getting his heart broken again. As he continued to stutter, Cole began to have real sympathy for Peter. It wasn't long before Cole couldn't stand the nervousness of Peter anymore and decided to take some action. He grabbed Peter by the shirt collar and pulled him in for a long kiss. As the two continued their first kiss, Bailey and Cody were watching from the kitchen entrance, both smiling.

"I guess we did a good job huh sweetie?" Bailey asked as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that Cole decided to take the initiative. Now, Peter knows how it feels to be surprisingly kissed."

"Oh honey, you know you loved it," Bailey teased while giggling.

"No offense to Peter because I love him and all, but I think I'm going to stick to kissing you for the rest of my life," Cody said as he pulled Bailey up for a deep kiss.

"I think I'm glad you made that choice then," Bailey said as she looked towards Peter and Cole, who were still kissing, "And I think those two need air soon."

"They'll come up when they need it. We shouldn't disturb them."

"You're right," Bailey said as she looked back at Cody, "so where were we?"

"Right here," Cody said as he leaned in to kiss Bailey once again, seeing if they could last longer than his cousin and his newfound love.

* * *

**It looks like everyone is hooked up now, how will all of these relationships work out? Find out next time!**


	34. Kissing You

**AN: Ok guys, this one is going to be a very very mushy chapter, so I hope you guys have your tissues ready. I love writing this chapter, so I hope you all love reading it. ENJOY! I own nothing familiar except my OCs**

**Note: Italic Bold = Song Lyric & Italic = Flashback**

**

* * *

Sky Deck**

Angela was sitting by herself at one of the tables, trying her best to concentrate on the homework that she had to turn in tomorrow. The only problem was that she had a very difficult time concentrating as thoughts of a certain blonde headed twin was on her mind. Even though they had gone out a few times, nothing was exclusive yet and that made Angela really worried. It wasn't that she would think of him as a player, but he was related to Zack and if the stories of Zack's past were true, she couldn't help but wonder if her own beau would be the same way. The thing that made Angela really nervous was the fact that the S.S. Tipton Valentines Day Dance was only a couple of days away and Dylan had made no mention of it whatsoever. It was very frustrating to Angela because even Cole had already asked Peter to the dance and Cole was suppose to be the shier one of the twins. Angela couldn't take the frustration anymore and screamed a primal roar as Bailey and London passed by. Hearing their friend's frustration, they sat down with Angela to see what was wrong.

"You ok Angie?" London asked as she looked at her friend with sympathy.

"NO! I can't concentrate on my homework because a certain future relative of yours doesn't seem to have the balls to ask me to a stupid dance!"

"Whoa there Angela," Bailey said as she tried to calm their friend down, "you seem angrier than a nest of hornets. Look, Dylan will ask you, I'm sure of it."

"Oh yeah?" Angela said with skepticism, "And when will that be? The dance is in two days. It's not as if he's going to falling from the sky in a tuxedo with flowers and hundreds of pieces of chocolate to ask me out or anything."

Just as Angela was ranting about it, Dylan indeed appeared from the skies in a tuxedo, a small bouquet of roses, and a small box of chocolate. He kneeled in front of Angela as she had her back turned towards him.

"Well, I don't have a hundred pieces of chocolate, but I hope a couple of truffles will suffice," Dylan said with a grin as Angela turned around and saw him kneeling there.

"Dylan…" Angela whispered as he got up and nestled the roses in her arms and looked her in the eyes, "Angela, would you be my valentines and allow me to escort you to the dance?"

Angela was lost in a trance as she was looking deeply into his eyes, unable to speak, even though her mind was screaming: YES! Seeing that her friend was being very speechless and wearing a goofy smile on her face, London walked over and said, "From the way her face looks right now, I'd take that as a yes if I were you."

"Great, I'll pick you up along with my cousins and Bob on Saturday. Until then, my fair princess," Dylan said his parting words as he took Angela's hand and kissed it before leaving for his room. It wasn't after Dylan had left did Angela shake out of her stupor and looked around, utterly confused.

"Did I just wake up from a dream?" she wondered in confusion, which caused Bailey and London to laugh.

"No, you're still in the dream right now. Come on, London and I are taking you dress shopping."

"Dress shopping? Wait, so Dylan did just fall from the sky in a tux and asked me to the dance?"

"Yup and the goofy look on your face gave all the answer he needed. Now, let's go and get you out of this peasant wear and into something more suitable for a princess."

"HEY! Don't make fun of my clothes!" Angela protested as she was being dragged towards the shopping center.

"You'll get used to her teasing," Bailey said as she shook her head at London's teasing.

"Not likely," muttered Angela as the girls went shopping.

**S.S. Tipton Ballroom**

It was Saturday and the day of the dance for all the young lovers on board. As the group filed into the ballroom, each couple were dress to kill. Yet, to Zack Martin, there was only one girl who had his full attention and that was the stunningly beautiful London Tipton. Zack couldn't recall when was the last time he had been this speechless with London, but tonight was definitely one of those nights. Besides him and London, Zack had to admit that due to all the exercise and training Cody had done, his body was filling out nicely as well as he looked over to his twin and Bailey. Zack smiled, knowing that those two lovebirds were going to enjoy this evening as much as he would. It wasn't before long when all of his friends arrived and they were sitting at a very long table, enjoying one another's company. Even though it was suppose to be a night of celebration for lovers, this group of friends also knew that the love they shared with their significant other was only comparable to the love they had for everyone in the group.

As the night wore on, the guys were dragged onto the dance floor by their girls, wanting to dance the night away. Even Cole had to pull Peter onto the floor, with Peter being a little hesitant to show everyone on board his sexual preference. The one thing Peter didn't expect was that no one seemed to care that he was dancing with a guy. To everyone on board, especially the students and staff, this was how the world was now and it wasn't up to them to judge how two people feel about one another, even if they were the same gender.

It wasn't long before Mr. Moseby went on stage and announced that the last dance was coming up, which wasn't a big surprise to anyone since it was almost midnight. The part that did surprise them however, was his other announcement.

"Now I would like London Tipton and Bailey Pickett to come on stage. Girls, the stage is all yours," Marion said as he exited the stage and walked towards Emma.

London and Bailey both left the arms of their boyfriends and walked on stage, much to the confusion of everyone. It wasn't long before London took one of the mics and explained.

"Ok, I know some of you are kind of confused as to why we're up here. Well, Bailey and I wanted to give our boyfriends something special for Valentines Day and what better present then for the two of us to sing in front of everyone on board and declaring how much we love them. I also encourage each couple here to understand this song and realize how much your significant other means to you. Lastly, Zack, I love you," London finished as she turned to her roommate to finish.

"Zack, Cody, this is a song that I'm sure you both know. It lets you two know how much you mean to us and how we feel each time we're kissed, hugged, and just being by your side. Girls and guy," Bailey said as she smiles at Peter, "remember how it feels to be in that position with your boyfriend. Finally, Cody, I love you," Bailey said as she cues the band to start.

**(London)**

_**Sparks fly, it's like electricity**_

_**I might die when I forget how to breathe**_

_**You get closer and there's no where in the world I'd rather be**_

_As he finished the second to last line, he smiles at me and wipes my tears away. As he stood up, I jumped off my seat right then and there and hugged him tightly. He hugs me back and whispered in my ear, "How did I fall in love with you?"_

_**Time stops like everything around me is frozen**_

_**And nothing matters but these,**_

_**Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen**_

_Suddenly, a monkey out of no where attacked Zack and began to grabbed for the banana. Normally, Zack wouldn't give up food without a fight, but he soon learned that this monkey wasn't about to give up. He quickly handed over the banana to the monkey, who then scurried off into the forest. Zack luckily wasn't hurt badly as the monkey didn't put up much of a fight and didn't cause any major injuries. London could only laugh as her boyfriend got up from the ground._

**(London & Bailey)**

_**Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**_

_**Falls right into place you're all that it takes**_

_**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**_

"_A date?" Cody stutters, unable to fathom that Bailey basically just asked him out._

"_Oh yeah," Bailey answered with a smirk before grabbing Cody shirt and pulling him in for their first real kiss._

_**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**_

_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**_

_**Like are you the one, should I really trust**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**_

_Taking the cue from the rest of them, Zack and London slowly closed the gap between their faces and their lips finally met with a sweet and deep kiss, finally cementing what was already known a few weeks ago on that distant Friday night._

**(Bailey)**

_**Past loves they never got really far**_

_**Walls up, make sure I've got in my heart**_

_**And I promise I wouldn't do this**_

_**Til I knew it was right for me**_

"_Moose just told me he loves me and he wants me to go back to Kettlecorn with him," Bailey said with uncertainty as she and Cody were standing next to each other during the fake Mulch Festival._

"_What are you going to do?" Cody asked, with a hint of fear of Bailey accepting Moose's love and leaving him. _

"_I don't know. You're one of my best friends Cody. I trust you, what do you think I should do?" Bailey asked, really valuing Cody's opinion._

"_I'll tell you what you should do…you should…you should…" Cody began in a commanding voice, but lost his vigor when he looked into the eyes of his secret love. He knew he could never tell her what to do; she had to make the choice on her own. _

"_I think you should follow your heart," Cody said with great pain, but great sincerity. _

_**But no guy I met before**_

_**Could make me feel so right and secure**_

_**And have you noticed I loose my focus**_

_**And the world around me disappears**_

_"Why you no good little tramp!" Jeff fumed as he stormed over towards Bailey ready to slap her. Before he even got to her, Cody stepped in between the two, to the shock of his family, London, and Bailey._

_"Get out of my way boy! She deserves to be punished for what she did!" Jeff exclaimed as he tried to move Cody away from his path to Bailey, but Cody stood his ground._

_"NO! If you want to "punish" anyone, then hit me! I was wrong in even taking Bailey to bed before she was married, especially when I never asked for your permission in the first place to date her. I take full responsibility for my actions and will gladly receive any punishment you want to dish out, but as long as I live and breathe, I will not allow you or any one else to ever hurt Bailey. I love her too much to see her get hurt," Cody stated as he kept his stance between them._

Before the chorus could be repeated, Zack and Cody were already on stage and each took their respective girlfriend by the waist and looked at them as the two continued to sing. It wasn't long before Zack and Cody joined their girls.

**(All Four)**

_**Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**_

_**Falls right into place you're all that it takes**_

_**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**_

_**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**_

_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**_

_**Like are you the one, should I really trust**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**_

_**I've never felt nothing like this**_

_**You're making me open up**_

_London began to tell Zack the whole story. Her happy family in the past, her mother's transgressions, her father's hurt from the betrayal of the first former Mrs. Tipton, and finally, how everything affected her and her family. By the end of the story, London was crying as Zack was holding her firmly towards him. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear while trying to calm down the wailing heiress. As London began to calm down, Zack planted a soft kiss on her forehead as the events of the past few days finally took a drain on her and she began to fall asleep. As she slept, Zack smiled, kissed London gently on her cheek and said, "I love you, London." He then allowed sleep to overtake him as well. The heiress briefly awoken by Zack's movements began to snuggle deeper as she held her blonde teddy bear to sleep. This was just the first step of many in this journey of young love._

_**No point in even trying to fight this**_

_**It kinda feels like it's love**_

_"Are we ready for this?" he asked._

_Bailey used one of her hands to cup his face, "Yes, we're ready. I love you Cody."_

_"I love you too, Bailey," Cody said as he lowered his face to kiss his lover. As the night went on, the couple made love for the first time, each being each other's first. It was a special night that completely sealed the relationship between Cody and Bailey. At the end of the night, Bailey was snuggled deep into Cody's chest as Cody held her protectively. The two had smiles of content, as they had now reached a new level in their journey together._

At the end of the song, both couples were locked in a deep kiss on stage as the rest of the people in ballroom were clapping and cheering, encouraging the couples to continue in showing their love. Standing in back of the crowd were the rest of their friends, each one smiling at the loving display Zack, Cody, London, and Bailey were sharing. Of course, the biggest smiles of them all came from Marion and Emma, who both had been there to witness the budding romances from the beginning.

**Zack/London**

After the dance, the two had decided to take a midnight stroll around the Sky Deck before lying on a lounge chair with London lying on top of Zack. They were both smiling, not saying a word, for the comforting silence between them was enough. London turned her head towards Zack and looked at him, loving the way he was looking at her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

"That's because you are," Zack said, answering the thought in London's mind.

"I am what?" London wondered.

"The most beautiful and precious thing in the world to me," Zack said as he kissed London the cheek.

London smiled at the thought, "You're going soft, you know that babe."

"Only with you," Zack said, then made a face at how corny he sounded. This caused London to laugh.

"I see you've been taking lessons from Cody in terms of cheesiness."

"Don't say that, I have a reputation to keep up."

"I think that went out the window tonight with the whole singing on stage with your girlfriend."

"True, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you for the gift baby, I never thought you and Bailey would pull this on us."

"Yeah, trying to hide it from you two was even harder. Luckily, Uncle Marion was able to close off the ballroom for us to practice," London said as she gave Zack a peck on the lips.

"You know, it is getting late, you want to head back?" Zack asked as he started to get up.

"You're just suggesting that so that you can have some fun when we get back," London said with a smirk as she got up as well.

"Hey! A man has needs you know," Zack protested.

"Men!" London sighed as she shook her head, "Always with the one-track mind."

Zack went towards her and picks her up to carry her, "I never hear you complain."

London smirked at him, "Just because I don't like your one-track mind at times doesn't mean I don't enjoy our times in bed."

"That's all I need to hear," Zack said as he carried London back to her cabin.

**Cody/Bailey**

The two currently were in bed in Cody's room, both smiling as they had just finished their love making about ten minutes ago and were now just enjoying being next to one another.

"You know, the present you and London gave us was great. I always knew you had a great voice, but never knew it would sound that good," Cody said as he looked at Bailey.

"Well, we did have a lot of time to practice. It was just hard keeping it from you and Zack. Thank goodness Elise was causing a lot of trouble," Bailey responded.

"Did you and London put her up to it?"

"Not even! She was more than willing to do it on her own. We just used it to our advantage."

"You've gotten sneakier ever since you and London have gotten closer. Should I be scared?"

"Only if you piss me off some how," Bailey answered sweetly, which Cody knew was serious.

"Did you see the looks Angela and Dylan were giving one another? I say we've got another couple on board," Cody said, changing the subject.

"Yeah and we didn't need to interfere this time around. Dylan will be good for her I think. Plus, I wonder what kind of costume he'll get."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, not really liking Bailey's tone of voice.

"Oh, just that all the girls have gotten their boyfriends some special pajamas thanks to London. Cole even bought one for Peter."

"You know he's not going to wear it no matter how much Cole begs right," Cody said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but some how London seems to have that covered."

Cody had to laugh, "So what has the S.S. Tipton become? Noah's Ark?"

"I would think so," Bailey said smiling as she turned her body over and hover over Cody, "Speaking of Noah's Ark, I'm up for another round."

Cody stared at her wide-eyed, "We just finished twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah and I'm ready again. What's wrong? You can't satisfy your lover?" Bailey challenged, knowing that will get Cody going.

Cody lifted himself up and turned Bailey around, pinning her back down on the bed with him now having the upper hand, "You're insatiable you know that?"

"Only with you," Bailey said as she kissed him.

"Just the way I like it," Cody replied as he deepens the kiss, igniting another round with his beloved.

**Angela/Dylan**

The two of them were currently looking out at the moonlight on the Fiesta Deck, both leaning against the rails, lost in thought. It wasn't long before Dylan got Angela's attention.

"Angela," Dylan began as he took her hands into his own, "the past few weeks spending time with you have been the best times of my life. You're almost everything I look for in a girl. You're intelligent, kind, sarcastic, witty, and have a heart of gold. I was wondering, would you like to become my girlfriend?"

Although she was exhibiting a very calm exterior, inside, Angela was jumping up and down, screaming with excitement. Yet, she wouldn't be herself if she just started to scream yes and do something wild. Instead, Angela slowly wraps her arms around Dylan's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. As the kiss lingered, Dylan deepens it and only stop when the two needed air.

"So I take it that was a yes?" Dylan asked stupidly.

"Do I need to give you another demonstration?" Angela replied with a smirk.

"I do believe my brain needs to be told again," Dylan answered as they kissed again, with a romantic moonlight night shining down upon them.

* * *

**"Kissing You" - Miranda Cosgrove**


	35. Bailey's Birthday

**AN: Sorry guys! I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to really update until now. Please enjoy this chapter and again, I don't own anything except my lovely OCs. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

Cody's Cabin**

The sunlight from the porthole shone through and began to hit Bailey in the face, stirring the farm girl slowly awake as she blinks away the last remnants of sleep. She started to stretch out on Cody's bed when she began to realize something, Cody was no where to be found on the bed. This slightly confused Bailey since she knew she had gone to sleep with being held in Cody's arms last night. Yet, here she was, awake and no boyfriend in sight. Before she could grab a change of clothes from her side of the drawer, Cody came in carrying a tray with breakfast and a thin vase with a rose.

"And where do you think you're going?" Cody asked with a smirk.

"Well, it seems as if someone was missing since I woke up this morning. I was going to go and find him."

"Is this someone devilishly handsome?"

"Yes, not to mention a great cook," Bailey walked up to Cody and put her arms around his neck as he settled the tray down and gave him a passionate good morning kiss.

As the pair separated, Bailey giggled and looked at the tray besides them, "What's the special occasion? You usually don't serve me breakfast in bed."

"You must have been really busy lately if you forgot your own birthday," Cody answered.

"It's today? Goose darnit! I've been so frazzled lately with studying for the AP exams that I can't even remember my own birthday."

"Well I didn't forget and I have a nice surprise planned out for you."

"That I can't wait," Bailey said as she let go of Cody and walked over to the bed to sit down.

"So what did you make for breakfast?"

"Just your favorite," Cody said as he put the tray in front of her, "A big piece of ham lightly grilled, scrambled eggs with a hint of cheese, turkey bacon, and wheat toast. Also, some freshly squeezed orange juice as well."

"Cody," Bailey said as she began to dig into her breakfast, "this is so good. Thank you."

"Anything for you Bails," Cody replied as he gave her a kiss on her forehead as she scooped up a piece of scrambled eggs and put the food in front of his mouth, to which Cody gladly accepted. This went on for the rest of the morning, with Bailey feeding Cody every so often while Cody made sure that Bailey had her own fill to eat.

**Sky Deck**

While Cody and Bailey were in his cabin eating breakfast, the rest of their friends were on the Sky Deck, decorating for her surprise 18th birthday party. London and Moseby were coordinating the decorations while Zack, Bob, Woody, Greg, and Dylan were helping with moving props from one place to another. Angela, Addison, Jackie, Elise, and Lindsay were setting up the tables and making the centerpieces. Cole and Peter were doing the catering and made sure that their creations were masterpieces. Along with that, they had to make sure that Woody wouldn't be stealing bites of the food while working.

"Hey babe," Zack greeted London with a kiss on the cheek, "is everything set?"

"Yup, all we need is the birthday girl and things should go off without a hitch."

"Where are the surprise guests? I thought they all arrived late last night so that Bailey wouldn't have a clue that they're here."

"They're all in the cabins resting up. They weren't supposed to reveal themselves anyways until after Bailey comes up to the Sky Deck."

"Oh," Zack replied, "I forgot about that part of the plan."

"Typical," London sighed, "I guess I should be thankful that you at least would remember our anniversary and my birthday."

"Those two dates will never leave my mind for as long as I live," Zack said as he looked into London's eyes, "Speaking of which, our first anniversary is coming up."

"Yeah, it will be. It's weird though, our anniversary is so close to theirs."

"I guess it's true what they say about spring," Zack said with a smirk.

"What's that?" London asked in confusion.

"Love is definitely in the air."

London slapped his shoulder playfully, "You really are turning into your brother, but you're right, for the Martin family, love is definitely in the air."

Before the two lovebirds could flirt with one another any longer, Zack's phone began to ring, signaling he had a text message. After reading the message, he nodded to London before telling everyone else on the deck, "Hey guys, they're coming up right now!"

With that announcement, everyone finished up the last part of their responsibilities and began to hide in various places on the Sky Deck, waiting for the guest of honor to arrive.

**Elevator**

Cody and Bailey were currently on the elevator, taking them up to the Sky Deck where they agreed to hang out for the day. Bailey looked over to Cody, only noticing that he was texting someone.

"Who are you talking to?"

"I was texting Zack. He wanted to hang out today, but I told him that I can't since it's your birthday and I'm spending every moment with you."

"Cody…" Bailey said before she realized something, "Wait a minute, Zack forgot my birthday?"

"Either that or he just did this to see if I would get myself in trouble with you."

"I have a feeling it's both. Although, Zack did remember London's birthday if you recall."

"That's because he values his life and his head knows it," Cody smirked, teasing his brother a bit.

"Which head?" Bailey asked with a big grin.

Cody looked at Bailey and just shook his head while grinning, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Only if you do so first," Bailey retorted as the elevator came to a stop.

"Are you ready for a day out on the Sky Deck?"

"Lead the way sweetie," Bailey answered as she hooks her arms around Cody's and walked out of the elevator.

As the couple walked onto the Sky Deck, Bailey knew something was definitely up. For a warm, Saturday afternoon, the Sky Deck was completely deserted minus the decorations that were put up for some sort of party. Before she could even began to read the words on some of the signs, all of her friends had popped out of their hiding places and shouted "Happy birthday Bailey!" which caught the farm girl in complete surprise. She began to cry tears of happiness at how thoughtful her friends were before turning around to see the guilty expression from her boyfriend.

"You planned all of this didn't you?" Bailey accused Cody.

"Guilty as charged," Cody answered while pulling Bailey into a tight hug before whispering in her ear, "Happy birthday baby."

"I love all of this, thank you Cody," Bailey responded before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Hey! What are we then? Chopped liver?" Elise protested at Bailey's lack of appreciation for the rest of them, which earned her a slap upside the head by Dylan for ruining the moment.

Bailey broke the kiss and smile at Elise's little outburst before she turned around and looked at the rest of her friends, "Thank you guys so much for doing this. You really make me feel like one of the luckiest girls on this ship."

"The surprises aren't done yet," London said as she walked over to Bailey.

"What else could you guys have done for me? I mean this surprise party is more than enough," Bailey wondered in amazement.

"Oh you'll see soon enough," London replied before turning towards Zack, "Babe, can you call our special guests out please?"

"Guests?" Bailey exclaimed, having no clue who it could be.

"Got it babe," Zack said before shouting towards one of the Sky Deck entrances, "Alright guys, come out and greet the birthday girl."

Coming out from behind the staircase was a group of familiar faces, but Bailey was shock at just the first two faces that were coming out. She immediately ran towards the two and hugged them both tightly with tears in her eyes.

"MOMMA! DADDY!" Bailey exclaimed in happiness in seeing her parents, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, thanks to Cody and London, the whole family is here to celebrate your birthday," Jeff answered his daughter, which cause Bailey to look behind her parents and see her grammy, pappy, sisters, brother-in-laws, nieces, and nephews all on board. Along with her family were Carey and Kurt, both standing beside Zack smiling.

"I can't believe y'all here," Bailey said in shock.

"Happy birthday Bailey," they all shouted, as various family members began to line up to hug their kin. While Bailey was trying to catch up with everyone, her grammy and pappy walked up to Cody.

"So this is the youngin that has my little piggly wiggly all smitten," her grammy said while taking stock of Cody.

"Bailey had said you were a bit scrawny of a feller, but I think that girl needs to get her eyes checked," her pappy remark with a smile, obviously impressed with Cody's physique.

"Well a year ago I believe you would agree with her. However, I've been trying to improve my physical stature recently since I realize that there's more to life then just having a powerful brain."

"Well, from what I hear, that noodle of yours isn't the only thing that's strong," Grammy said with a smile, "I can tell just from stories Bailey has told me that you only have eyes for my granddaughter."

"She's the only jewel in my eyes, ma'am."

"Now Cody," Pappy began, "you don't need to get all formal with us. Heck, Jeff and Sarah already consider you as part of the family and my wife and I feel the same way too. You've been such a great feller for our granddaughter that we feel it be right for you to call us grammy and pappy as well."

"Really? Thank you very much," Cody said with great appreciation.

"Just do us a favor," Grammy said with a twinkle in her eyes, "don't start having any new piggly wiggly until AFTER you graduate from Yale."

Cody blushed as he understood the implications of what Grammy meant, "Should I be afraid of having a shotgun pointed at me right now? Also, why does everyone seem to know about my private life with Bailey?"

Pappy chuckled at Cody's indignation and fear, "Son, if Jeff hasn't pulled a shotgun on you yet, you don't have to worry about me. We Picketts may come from a small town, but we're probably the most open minded of anyone in Kettlecorn. Granted we had hoped Bailey would continue on the tradition of being a virgin bride, but then that little one was never one for tradition. Also, if you want to be a part of this family, you must start to realize that there is no such thing as secrets with us."

"I guess that is the drawbacks of having a big family," Cody said as Bailey came over to him and looked at her grammy and pappy.

"Are you two scaring my boyfriend?" Bailey teasingly asked.

"Of course not," Grammy began, "we wouldn't dare scare away a feller that actually is able to rein your wildness in."

"GRAMMY!" Bailey protested in embarrassment as she blushed and buried her head into Cody's shoulder. Her grandparents laughed at her protest and went to join the rest of the party.

"Grandmothers can be so embarrassing huh?" Cody whispered into Bailey's ear as she began to look up.

"Tell me about it. So when do I get to meet your grammy?"

"Well, if you're talking about my paternal grandmother, she and grandpa passed away years ago. As for my maternal one, she's still alive and well in Seattle. You didn't see her at the wedding because she fell ill and couldn't make it."

"I was wondering why she wasn't at the wedding. Will she be there for graduation?"

"Yes, grandma said she couldn't wait to see her twin grandbabies up on stage, graduating from high school. Especially Zack."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"And she can't wait to meet both you and London," Zack said as he and London walked over to the couple.

"Come on guys, the party is just getting started and Cody's hogging the girl of the hour. Everyone's waiting to see what you got for your birthday Bailey," London said as she grabbed Bailey's hand and dragged her towards the party, with Zack and Cody following behind.

As Bailey got to the table, there a large birthday cake waiting for her with the numbers 1 and 8 on there, symbolizing her new age and status.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish," Carey said as she put her hands on Bailey's shoulders. Bailey nodded as she thought for a moment of what she could wish more. She had basically everything she could ever wanted, what else was there. As she finally decided on her wish, she blew out all of her candles, with each flame extinguish, Bailey can only hope and pray her wish comes true.

As the presents were given out, Bailey was happy with each gift that she received and made sure to let each person know it as well. Finally it was down to London, Zack, and Cody's gift for Bailey.

"Alright farm girl, this is my gift for you, but it all honesty, it's really for both you and Cody," London said as she gave Bailey a small box. Bailey opened the box and saw a set of keys inside along with a map and a picture of an apartment.

"Is this what I think it is?" Bailey wondered.

"Yup, those are the keys to your new home with Cody in New Haven. The apartment is already furnished and anything else that you and Cody need for the apartment just let me know," London began before being tackled by a tearful Bailey.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

London patted her roommate on the back, letting her know she felt the appreciation from her. As Bailey began to calm down, Zack stood behind London with a smile towards Bailey.

"Well my gift isn't as great as London's, but I'm sure you'll have some use for it," Zack said as he handed a small gift to Bailey. She opened the gift to find a gift card to Bed, Bath and Beyond.

"It's a $500 gift card," Zack began, which caused Cody to spit out the soda he had started to drink, "Once London told me what she got you for your birthday, I figure I help you guys out with some parts of the decorations and stuff."

"Zack, $500, you usually don't spend so much…" Bailey began before Cody interrupted her and hugged Zack tightly.

"Thank you Zack."

"You're welcome Broseph, but I think Bailey was about to say something," Zack said as he teasingly look at Bailey, who blushed.

"I was going to say thank you," Bailey responded, hugging Zack and giving him a kiss on the cheek to say thank you.

"So it looks like everyone gave you a present," Sarah said, happy that her daughter had such great friends.

"Not yet," Jeff contradicted, "Cody hasn't even given his gift yet."

All eyes turned towards Cody, who had a big smile on his face and turned towards Bailey. He then pulled out a small case and put it onto Bailey's hand. She opened the jewelry case and saw a ring in the middle.

"Cody…are you…" Bailey began to say, not knowing if what she saw was real.

"If I was, I would be on my knee right now," Cody responded while taking the ring from the case and putting it onto Bailey's left ring finger, "this is a promise ring, that when the time is right, I will be replacing it with an engagement ring."

"You don't even need to wait for the engagement ring to be on my finger for me to say it Cody," Bailey said with tears in her eyes.

"Say what?" Cody asked with a smile.

"The answer will always be 'yes,'" Bailey answered while pulling Cody in for a long kiss, ignoring all the cat calls and whistles they were getting from family and friends. As they broke apart, Zack was next to Cody while putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, like I said you to last summer in Kettlecorn Bails."

"What's that Zack?"

"Welcome to the family, sis."

"Thanks, bro," Bailey said as she embraced Zack tightly while everyone looked on. While everyone was admiring the bonding between Zack and Bailey, Carey and Kurt both looked at Jeff and Sarah with a smile, which the Picketts returned.

"Looks like we'll be family after all," Jeff said.

"Like there was any doubts," Carey responded, smiling at how her elder son had welcomed his future sister-in-law into the family.

"They make a great couple, don't they?" Sarah wondered.

"Yes, they do and with loved ones like Zack and London supporting them, they are unstoppable," Kurt commented.

"Well said Kurt," Jeff nodded as he looked at the four friends, "Definitely well said."

* * *

**Up next: Two anniversaries and major future decisions.**


	36. Anniversaries & Decisions

**AN: To my fellow readers: I'm so sorry for this LONG LONG delay. I just haven't had the time to update as much as I used to. Especially now I'm more swamped with work and losing my muse. I'll try to update more often. Also, since I haven't updated in a while, here's a LONG chapter for you all to enjoy. Have fun**

* * *

**London/Bailey's Room**

It had been about a month since Bailey's birthday and now it was the last Spring Break for all the seniors on board. Along with that came the one year anniversary for London and Zack, this would soon be followed by the two year anniversary of Cody and Bailey. As London woke up from her deep slumber, she sat up and stretched out her body before looking over at the other bed, seeing that the occupant of said bed still asleep. London had to smile at that sight, knowing that it was a rarity to see Bailey still asleep when she woke up. Taking this rare opportunity to prank her roommate, London quietly slipped into the bathroom and brought out a bowl of warm water and placed it on Bailey's nightstand. She then put Bailey's fingers into the bowl and left it there. It was about ten minutes later when Bailey awoke suddenly, feeling some wetness leaking out from her bottom. She quickly realized that someone had pulled the old hand in a bowl of warm water prank and glared at her roommate, who was looking at her very innocently.

"LONDON!"

"What? I didn't do anything," London said, trying to feign innocence.

"Yeah, like I would believe that. I can't believe you pulled such a childish prank!" Bailey screamed again, now storming into the bathroom to clean herself off.

"It's not my fault you overslept!" London yelled into the bathroom.

"That's because I don't have class since it's Spring Break!" Bailey yelled back as she toss her soiled panties and pajama bottoms into her clothes hamper while cleaning herself up before putting on new ones.

"Well, you needed to wake up soon anyways to open up the store."

Bailey walked out of the bathroom and glared at her roommate, "You know, this is the kind of prank Zack would have pulled, especially on Cody."

London shrugged, "Well, since today happens to be our one year anniversary, I figured why not do a prank in his honor?"

"So instead of giving him a great big present, you decide to honor Zack with a prank?

"This is part of his gift," London said as she held up a camcorder, "I had the whole thing recorded."

"LONDON!" Bailey screamed as she began to chase after the heiress, "you come back here with that camera!"

Bailey chased London out of the room and into the living room of the suite, which started to create a ruckus as Cody, Jackie, and Angela all came out of their rooms, wondering what in the world was going on. Bailey stopped chasing London when she realized that everyone was staring at them and knew that her embarrassment was not going to end right there and then. To make matters worse, Zack just so happen to come in at that exact moment.

Sensing the slight tension and confusion in the living room, Zack was the first to wonder what was going on.

"Um…do I want to know why I came in seeing Bailey chasing after London?"

The other three shrugged in confusion, "We were wondering that ourselves," Angela responded. The four of them looked at London and Bailey, all wondering what was going on. Before either girl could respond, Zack saw a camcorder in London's hands and walked over to grab it.

"ZACK! NO!" Bailey shouted, but it was too late as the former prankster began viewing the content of the video. As he finished up the video, he tried his hardest not to laugh, but that didn't stop him from having a huge grin on his face. He looked up at London and just shook his head.

"Is this some sort of gag gift for our anniversary?"

"More like doing it in your honor. Plus, I thought gifts were supposed to be funny as well," London responded with a smirk.

"I never thought you had it in you babe, but this is such a perfect gift," Zack said as he hugged London and planted one right in front of their friends.

"So I get no sympathy from my future brother-in-law?" Bailey asked while Cody was next to her, comforting her.

"You're fault for oversleeping," Zack answered with a grin, which made Bailey feel like wiping it off of his face. Cody had to hold Bailey back before she does some unnecessary harm to Zack.

"CODY! LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO WIPE THAT DAMN GRIN OFF OF HIS FACE!"

Cody didn't obliged, instead, he looked at his twin with a stern expression, "Either give her some sympathy for what London did or I'm letting her go and you deal with the consequences."

"Alright," Zack relented as he went over to Bailey and looked at the seething farm girl in the eyes, "I'm sorry for what London did, but you have to admit, it is kind of funny."

Bailey calmed down and started pouting at Zack, "Of course you would find it amusing. Just be glad I'm not in a vengeful mood because it's your anniversary."

"Okay, what exactly did London do to Bailey?" Jackie asked, since, she, Angela, and Cody were still out of the loop.

Bailey sighed, "Might as well show it to them. This is going to get out sooner or later."

London walked over to Bailey, "I'm really sorry sis. I just thought Zack would like this kind of gift."

"Yeah yeah," Bailey responded dismissively as she playfully shoved her roommate, "Just find somebody else as your victim next time. I thought with your change in attitude I would be free of stuff like this."

"You know I do it out of love," London said pathetically as Jackie and Angela were laughing hard at the video that was shown to them now by Zack. Cody, to his credit, was doing his best to suppress his amusement for fear of incurring Bailey's wrath.

"Yeah, love for your boyfriend," Bailey retorted as she looked at Cody, "Oh go ahead and laugh. It's not like I haven't laughed at some of your misfortunes before."

With that cue, Cody began to burst out with laughter, completely unable to contain his own amusement, even though part of him did feel bad for his girlfriend. As the trio continues to laugh at the video, Bailey shook her head and looked at London.

"With you guys as friends, who in the world needs enemies?"

**Lido Deck**

"Zack, what are we doing here and why is it all deserted?" London asked as she looked around the Lido Deck and realizing that absolutely no one was there.

"That's because I asked Moseby to clear the deck for us. After you my dear," Zack explained as he led London to a picnic blanket with a basket on top. Zack was gesturing London to sit down. As she did, Zack pulled out of the basket a couple of chicken sandwiches with a side salad for each of them, a bucket of fresh fruits, and a big jar of iced tea.

"The food looks delicious Zack. I have to remember to thank Cody for making the food."

"HEY! Who says he made it?" Zack asked with indignation.

"Well, I mean who else besides him? Unless Peter or Cole helped out," London said with a guess.

"Umm…aren't you forgetting someone?" Zack asked, giving London a glare, which London picked up and grin inwardly.

"No," she said with fake naivety, "I can't really think of any one else that could cook like this. Maybe you actually got Chef Michael to cook instead."

"LONDON!" Zack shouted, really glaring at his girlfriend now, not really believing that she would think this way.

London smirked at Zack's pissed off look and shook her head and pulled him in for a kiss. As the two finished, London let go and looked at Zack in the eyes, "Thank you for making lunch baby."

"You just love to get me riled up huh?" Zack asked with a huff.

"Of course, you're just so cute when you throw a hissy fit," London replied while pinching his cheeks.

"Can you please stop pinching my cheeks as if you're Aunt Lindsay?" Zack asked as he pulled away from London's fingers.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I think if I can become half the woman Aunt Lindsay is, I call my life a success," London smiled as she began to dig into her sandwich.

Zack laughed at that comment as he sat down and begin eating his own sandwich, "You so would feel that way."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the two sitting side by side, enjoying the sunset underneath the ocean as the two lovers lounged on the blanket, just talking and enjoying each other's company. As the sun came to its final descent into the horizon, Zack leaned over and pulled London in for a long and deep kiss. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and looked at one another in the eyes.

"Happy Anniversary London," Zack said with a smile.

"Happy Anniversary Zack."

**Zack/Bob's Room**

It was a few days after Zack's first anniversary with London and the elder twin was still grinning ear to ear about how successful things came to fruition. The funniest thing was, Zack was grinning while he was fully asleep, and letting everyone just how happy he truly was. As Zack continued to sleep, Cody quietly sneaks into his bedroom and smile at the fact that his brother was such a deep sleeper, which was great because he needed Zack to be completely unaware of what he had planned. Cody walked over to Zack's bed, making sure to avoid all the stuff that was on the floor around his bed, and brought out a can of whipped cream, a small camcorder and a feather. Even though Zack wasn't the one who pulled the prank on Bailey, Cody was sure that his little hay-bale would love this as a gag gift.

Cody proceeded to start filming as he sprayed some whipped cream onto Zack's open palm and proceeded to use the feather to tickle his nose. Zack, albeit asleep, felt the tickling sensation on his nose and began to use the palm with the whipped cream to wipe the annoying tickling feeling off his nose. While doing so, he smeared the whipped cream all over his face. Cody was ready to run for it when he realized that Zack was still asleep. Feeling bold, Cody used the feather again, tickling Zack's nose, which caused the elder twin to repeat the same motion. It wasn't until the third time that Cody did this prank did Zack finally woke up. His eyes popped out as he saw Cody above him, with a feather and a camcorder before he realized what was on his face. He screamed, which gave Cody the cue to high tail it out of there before Zack could begin to run.

"OH YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Zack yelled as he started to chase after his twin. Zack chased Cody all around the Sky Deck in his shorts and undershirt before they got all the way to the suite. Once inside, Cody quickly ran into his room, shut the door and locked it, knowing that the last thing he wanted to face right now was a just woken up, pissed off Zack. As Zack pounded the door and demanded that Cody open it, the four girls who also occupy the suite came down to the living room to see what was going on.

"Do you have this sudden feeling of déjà vu?" Jackie asked as she looked at Angela.

"Yeah, this looks very similar to what happened with Bailey and London, except now it's their boyfriends. Craziness must be a trait with those two couples," Angela responded with a smirk, which was instantly wiped off when she caught the death glares from Zack, London, and Bailey.

"Umm…honey?" London questioned as she looked at the whipped cream on Zack's face, "why is your face covered with whipped cream?"

Bailey used one of her fingers and scooped up some of the whipped cream from Zack's face and tasted it, "This is pretty sweet. I take it Cody decided to pull a prank on you."

"Yeah, all because of you!" Zack shouted as he glared at Bailey.

"Don't blame me. I wasn't the one that started this little prank war," Bailey defended herself while glancing at London.

London sighed, "Ok fine. Maybe I shouldn't have pulled that prank on you first. I guess Cody thought by pulling the prank on Zack, he gets the revenge on me."

"I just can't believe I was a victim of a prank that I didn't even start," Zack commented.

"Now you know how we feel!" all four girls shouted at Zack, which caused him to jump.

Hearing the yelling that seem to be directed towards his brother, Cody cautiously unlocked his door and peaked outside.

"Is it safe to come out now?" he asked in a slight whisper, causing all the girls to shake their heads in slight disbelief.

"Bailey, remind me WHY you are still with Cody?" Jackie asked as she shook her head.

"Because he makes me happy. Plus, you try being in front of a pissed of Zack Martin and tell me if you wouldn't want to hide," Bailey responded, defending Cody's actions.

"Also Cody has had his moments," London continued, "I still remember when he broke Kurt Warner's leg when he tackled him on deck."

"That was you?" Angela said before going over to Cody and punching him in the arm, "Thanks a lot! Because of you, I lost in the playoffs because Kurt was injured for the rest of the season!"

"At least you didn't have to dress up like a sea anemone," Zack piped in.

"Or wear Kirby's dirty old football equipment," Cody added while rubbing his arm.

"Okay," Bailey started while looking around, "remind me to never leave you guys alone on this ship ever again. What in the world was I doing off the ship that week anyways?"

"If I recall," London answered, "you were taking Porkers on a nature retreat. You said that he was getting way too domesticated."

"Oh yeah, that's right. At least I don't have to worry about that this year since Porkers is on the farm until we move into New Haven," Bailey said as Angela started going back up to her room.

"Anyways, I need to go take a shower and meet up with Dylan. I got some exciting news for him!"

"What's that?" Zack asked, seeing his friend acting very excited.

"I got into the University of Texas! GO LONGHORNS!" Angela shouted with excitement.

"Congratulations!" Jackie shouted as she ran up to her and hugged her, "I knew you could do it. Too bad Bob and I are going to be so far away at UCLA."

"It's ok. Plus, we'll make sure to see each other a lot during the summer and always keep in touch through the Internet."

"Definitely! Now go and get ready to go see your man!" Jackie said as she pushed Angela into their room and closed the door. She then somberly walked down towards the rest of the group with a grim look on her face.

"Do you think Dylan is going to take this well?" Jackie asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. I know both of them signed two-year contracts that are unbreakable. I already had daddy and our lawyers look into it. Even if Dylan wanted to leave, he's legally bound to that contract no matter what. Trust me, I already looked over that contract. Sadly, daddy wants loyalty so there's absolutely no escape clause in there."

"It also doesn't help that if Dylan gets fired, he wouldn't be able to get another job anyways," Zack added.

"London," Cody began, "do you mind if I take a look at those contracts? Maybe there is a loophole in there somewhere. Even those contracts you and Bailey made us sign had a loophole."

"I'll have daddy's lawyers PDF you a copy," London responded.

"I'll help you look over everything sweetie," Bailey added, knowing that she would do anything for her family.

"Thanks honey," Cody responded while giving Bailey a kiss, "but for now, what do you say we go celebrate our anniversary with a day at the spa?"

"Then dinner at the Neptune Room?" Bailey asked.

"Then dancing and well," Cody looked around and seeing his brother, London, and Jackie still in the room, "Use your imagination."

"TMI!" all three shouted while pelting Cody with pillows from the sofa, while laughing.

**Peter's Cabin**

Peter was currently on the computer, doing his application for the French Culinary Institute when Cole came into the room and began to wonder what his boyfriend was doing.

"Hey baby," Cole greeted as he wrapped his arms around Peter's neck, "what are you looking up online?"

"I was actually doing my application for the French Culinary Institute. I'm hoping to be accepted in next year."

"Really now? So, when were you going to inform me about that?"

"Well…I…that is to say…" Peter began to stammer, not knowing how to answer his boyfriend's question. Truth by told, Peter didn't know how great his chances were at getting accepted. Therefore, he never told anyone his plans, except for Chef Michael because he needed his recommendation.

Cole just smirked at Peter's reaction before kissing him and began to confess, "I already know. Chef Michael talked to me a couple of weeks ago about things. He said that you wouldn't tell me because you probably had no confidence in your abilities to get in."

"So you knew already? You jerk," Peter said as he playfully shoved Cole on the chest.

Cole just laughed as he continued, "Yes, I did know and that is why I'm also applying to the French Culinary Institute as well. I know if we both help one another and push one another, we can both be accepted."

"You would want to spend that part of your life with me?" Peter asked in surprised.

"Of course I would. I know we just started going out Pete, but I feel as if I want to spend my life with you," Cole said as he held Peter closer.

Peter smiled, "I guess this is what it feels like to be in love."

"I know that I'm close to feeling it. Now, there's just one issue between us."

"What's that?"

"The pajamas. You are so going to wear them!"

"Not on your life pal! No matter how much I love you, those pajamas are never coming on me," Peter protested.

"Oh yeah?" Cole asked defiantly, "We'll just see about that."

With that final comment, Cole tackles Peter onto the bed, and the two had a blissful afternoon together.

**Sky Deck**

While Cole and Peter were having some blissful times together, two people on the Sky Deck were currently at each other's throats, much to the dismay of some of their friends who were watching.

"I thought you would be happy that I got in!"

"I am, but what about us? I'm stuck here for another year!"

"I understand, but it's not like we can't have a long distance relationship. Plus, you'll be free from this ship after another year and who knows, you may end up in the same area as me."

"Like I really want to be living in a state like that."

"HEY! That's my home state you're bad mouthing."

"SO? Why couldn't you get into another college?"

"Because this was the college I wanted! Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Again, I am happy you got into the college you wanted, but I so wished you could have done better!"

"Oh so you are ashamed of me?"

"Of course not! Nevermind, this is getting us nowhere!"

"Finally something we can agree on! So, are you going to support me accepting the offer that I was given?"

"I'm happy for you, but I don't know if I can accept it."

"I thought you would be more supportive then that."

"So now I'm not supportive huh? Well then, maybe we should just break up and you can go and find yourself A MORE SUPPORTIVE PARTNER!"

"Is that what you want?"

"That seems to be what you want!"

"FINE THEN!"

"ALRIGHT! GOOD FOR YOU!"

As the two glared at one another for two more minutes, the two ex-lovers stomped away in opposite sides of the Sky Deck, leaving Zack, London, Bob, and Jackie shaking their heads.

"If that's the way those two reacted, I'm scared for my roomie," Jackie commented as she saw Elise and Greg storm away from one another.

"I'm sure both Angela and Dylan will be fine. Plus, they are more mature than those two," Bob said while comforting Jackie.

"I hope you're right Bob," Zack said as he surveyed the aftermath of the fight, "I really hope you're right. "

**Dylan's Cabin**

Dylan was currently listening to some music while enjoying his favorite hobby, making art when there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened it to find Angela standing outside. He smiled and pulled her in while closing the door with his foot and gave his girlfriend a big kiss on the lips.

"WOW! Maybe I should disappear more often. I haven't seen you in only 12 hours," Angela said in a big smile.

"That was 12 hours too long. So, what has gotten you all excited?"

"What do you mean?" Angela asked while trying to hide her smirk.

"Don't give me that. I can tell you have some great news. Is it about your acceptance letters?"

"Maybe," Angela said with a teasing smile.

"Goodness woman! Tell me!" Dylan shouted, being a bit impatient with Angela's teasing.

"I GOT ACCEPTED TO TEXAS!" Angela shouted while hugging Dylan.

"That's great baby! You get to be going to school in your home state!"

"EXACTLY! I can't believe I got in!"

"Of course you did! You're one smart girl and you're mine as well," Dylan said as he held her by her waist.

"Speaking about that," Angela said as her smile faltered, "are we going to be okay?"

"What do you mean Ange?"

"Well, I mean I know you still need to stay here for another year and that means we'll be having a long distance relationship. We just got together. Do you think our relationship can survive this?"

"I honestly don't know baby," Dylan answered as he kissed Angela's forehead, "but I do know that my mom has always taught us that life is too short for worries. We'll take this one day at a time and see how everything goes."

"I'm scared Dyl," Angela answered honestly as she buried her face into his chest.

"I am as well," Dylan answered, "but I do know that no matter what, I won't let our relationship end without a fight."

"Neither will I. Thank you for making me feel better about this."

Dylan smiled, "What are boyfriends for?"

"Some times for this," Angela answered as she pulls Dylan in for a kiss, causing him to lose balance and land on the bed with Angela on top of him. They stayed in this position for the next two hours.

* * *

**Will Dylan actually get out of his contract? Are Elise and Greg done? **


	37. Blink

**AN: Alright guys, here's the aftermath of the fight between Elise and Greg. This chapter will be focused on them with the twins stepping in to help. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

Teach me to number my days_

_And count every moment_

_Before it slips away_

_Taking all the colors _

_Before they fade to grey_

_I don't want to miss_

_Even just a second, more of this_

Elise was currently sitting on her bed, tears completely cried out as she listened to the beginning of one of her favorite songs. It was funny how the song was trying to tell her something, but her stubbornness refused to acknowledge the message. It had been a couple of days since her fight with Greg on the Sky Deck and they haven't talked to each other since. Ms. Tutweiller had graciously allowed Elise to take a couple of days off from school since she and Mr. Moseby had also seen the fight when it occurred. Of course, Elise knows that Ms. Tutweiller's sympathy would only extend for a short period of time, which meant that she would need to get her butt back to school soon.

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I tried to hold on tight_

_But there's no stopping time_

_What is it that I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

What in the world happened? They had been so happy the past few months and things were starting to look better with each passing day. Greg was sitting on his desk, staring at a blank e-mail page, thinking of how to write and say sorry to Elise. He knew that it would be better served if he said in person, but his own pride made him take this cowardly way out. He knew that the fight was all because of that damn acceptance letter. He had gotten into Ohio State, one of the better schools in the nation. Living in Ohio, he had always dreamed of being a Buckeye, but now that dream didn't seem as important as being with Elise. Greg partially understood why Elise was upset, but it wasn't like she would never see him again. Was she so insecure about her own worth that she thinks that he would cheat on her the moment he walked on campus? All he knew was that in an instant, a blink of an eye, his world was turned upside down.

_When it's all said and done_

_No one remembers_

_How far we have run_

_The only thing that matters_

_Is how we have loved_

_I don't want to miss_

_Even just a second, more of this…_

As the music continues to play, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She was tempted to yell at whoever it was to go away, but before she could, Cody walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Why didn't you wait until I answered you? I could have been indecent you know," Elise said with a sneer.

Cody laughed a bit, trying not to irritate his little cousin too much, "This coming from a girl who hated wearing clothes when she was younger. I still remember the times when Zack and I had to babysit you and we end up trying to find all pajamas you hidden away just so that you didn't have to wear anything to sleep."

"I was kid back then!" Elise shouted with a huff.

"And you're being a kid now," Cody replied with a sage voice.

Elise sighed, "So mom decided to bring in the big guns huh? Not like you are the first to come and try to talk to me about this. Your wife and sister-in-law were the first ones here, followed by my two favorite dolts, and now you. Should I be expecting Zack in here some time soon?"

"No, Zack is taking care of your other half right now," Cody said as he sat down on the bed next to Elise, "We both decided to take charge of this situation since no one else wants to touch the subject anymore with a ten foot pole."

"So if I am able to deter you two, that means I'm allowed to go back to my pool of misery? Yippee!" Elise said sarcastically.

Cody glared at his little cousin before speaking, "Ok Elise, cut the crap and the attitude. You're not talking to your mom, the twins, or any of your friends this time. You're talking to me, Cody, one of your favorite cousins and one of the very few people you open yourself up to. So, why don't we just cut all the crap and you tell me exactly what is going on in that head of yours."

"I'm afraid," Elise mumbled, "I'm afraid of Greg leaving me."

"Why would you think that?" Cody asked as he pulled Elise into his arms.

"He's going to have so many opportunities at OSU. I mean, there's going to be mature, well developed, college women there, all for him to look at and choose. Why would he want to be stuck with a teenage kid like me?"

"Because he cares and loves you," Cody answered, which made Elise scoffed loudly.

"Yeah, love, how nice when you're a teen. He won't be thinking of love when some girl with a nice ass is grinding on him on the dance floor."

Cody looks down at Elise, "You're really insecure about this huh?"

Elise nodded, "Greg is the first real boyfriend I've had. I care about him a lot and it hurts so much right now being away from him. Yet, I don't know what I'll do if he decides to cheat or just straight out break up with me while he's at Ohio State."

"Then he's got me and Zack to answer to, not to mention Bailey and London as well," Cody said as he stroke's Elise's hair, "you know we would never let anyone get away with hurting you, even if it is one of our close friends."

Elise laughed a bit from that comment and nodded, "Thanks for listening to me rant Cody."

"I'm always here for you kid. Now, go and talk to Greg. He's been holed up in his room like you've been these past couple of days. Go and patch things up."

"Alright," Elise said as she jumped off of Cody's embrace and began to refresh herself. Before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower, she turn to look at Cody again and asked him something, "You sounded like you've had personal experience in this before, but I recall you and Bailey always having a good relationship."

"Because there was a time when we were lost at sea where we broke up for a bit," Cody said, "If it wasn't for Zack's help, my relationship with Bailey would have ceased to exist today. Life comes at you so fast some times Elise that you can blink for one moment and everything is gone. I almost let that happen to me, but don't let it happen to you."

Elise nodded in full understanding as Cody got up and walked to the door to give Elise some privacy, but before he left, he heard Elise softly said, "Thank you Cody."

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I tried to hold on tight_

_But there's no stopping time_

_What is it that I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

Greg continued to stare at the computer screen as the blank e-mail was still there, mocking him, letting him know that he was more than just a coward to even thinking of writing the e-mail. He was worse, a coward would have written it already, but a wimp like him still has it completely blank. Before he could hit the first keystroke, Zack barged into his room and locked the door. Greg looked up and saw a very serious looking Zack, which unnerved Greg since Cody was usually the serious twin. Greg knew he was in major trouble and prepared himself for the worst.

"If you're here to beat me up for making Elise cry, go right ahead. It's not like I don't deserve it," Greg sighed.

"Great," Zack mumbled, "here I thought I got the easier of the two tasks. Now I wish I could switch with Cody."

"You're not here to beat me up?" Greg asked, wondering what was going on inside his friend's head.

"No, I'm here to talk some sense into you. Both you and Elise really need it right now."

"Funny, I thought that Cody would be the type to do this," Greg said in a joking manner.

"Keep up the jokes and I will beat you up for annoyance," Zack threatened before taking a seat in front of Greg, "Now would you mind telling me why my cousin is locking herself up in her room and crying her eyes out? I thought you two were doing well together."

"I did too," Greg replied as he began to replay the fight in his mind, "but when I got my acceptance letter, things went sour from there. She was happy at first, but a couple of minutes later, her entire demeanor changed and she wouldn't support me going to OSU."

"What did you say before her entire mood changed?" Zack asked.

"I was just saying how great of an opportunity this was for me and how great it was meeting and getting to know new people. Once I said that, she started doing a complete 180."

Zack shook his head, knowing exactly where Greg went wrong, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're more dense then Cody."

"HEY!" Greg shouted with indignation, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I cannot believe you don't know what you did wrong," Zack began as he walked up to Greg, "I mean, imagine if you were in Elise's shoes for a moment. She just gets finish telling you that you two will be having a long distance relationship in a few months and she wants you to support her in going to the school of her dreams. You reluctantly do it because you want her to be happy, but then she goes and talk so excitedly about opportunities and especially meeting new people. How would you feel about that?"

Greg thought about Zack's rant for a moment before his eyes bugged out, "I wouldn't be happy about hearing all of that. It would make it seem as if she is going to have a better time without me."

"Exactly!" Zack exclaimed, "And the whole 'meeting new people' part. I mean seriously Greg; don't you know what that is code for in women speak?"

"Care to fill me in? I don't speak that language," Greg said in confusion.

"You practically said that you're excited to meet new women! You hit straight on her insecurities."

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant new people as in just new friends in general. I would never be looking for another girlfriend when I already have one that I care about."

"That doesn't mean she got that though," Zack interjected.

"Well she should have! Wait, so you're telling me this whole fight was just a big misunderstanding?"

"Sadly enough, most fights between couples do start with just a minor misunderstanding."

Greg groaned in frustration, "So I've wasted the past few days locking myself in my room when all I needed to do was to talk to her and explain things?"

"Basically. The biggest problem is that up until now, you had no clue what you did wrong. Now that you do, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Greg stated honestly, "I do know a simple apology won't work."

"You better figure out something then," Zack said as he got up to leave, "because the longer this goes on, the harder it'll be to get her back."

"I know," Greg stated softly, looking at the mirror as Zack left.

_Slow down, slow down_

_Before today becomes our yesterday_

_Slow down, slow down_

_Before you turn around and its too late_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I tried to hold on tight_

_But there's no stopping time_

_What is it that I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

"What do I do now?" both of them wondered as Elise was sitting inside the shower while Greg stared at his reflection

_It happens in a blink…_

_

* * *

_**Blink - Revive**


	38. Make Up, Babies, Another Foe

**AN: Okay guys, here is another chapter. Yes I know, FINALLY! Enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the delays, three collabs, two regular fics, work, applications for Grad school..yeah...I'm sorry guys!**

**

* * *

Greg's Cabin**

Greg was still in his cabin, thinking of what exactly to say once he went to talk to Elise. He knew that just saying sorry wouldn't do it and that he needed to say something sweet and romantic to woo her back. Zack had left about an hour ago and still, Greg came up with nothing to say to his probably soon-to-be ex girlfriend. As the frustration mounted for Greg, he finally felt as if he should just give up and go and talk it out with Elise and hope for the best. As he got up and opens his door, there stood Elise, just about to knock, looking as nervous as he probably looked and definitely felt. Wordlessly, Greg stepped aside and Elise walked into the room, with Greg closing the door. Elise turned around and looked at him, with nothing coming out of her mouth. Greg, sensing that he should be the first one to say something, blurted out the first thing in his mind.

"I'm sorry," Greg said abruptly.

Elise cocked her head to the side and looked at Greg, sensing his sincerity. Once she found it, she nodded and walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things about OSU. I know it's a great school and you've been dying to go back to Ohio since your family moved to Boston."

"I have, but in the all the excitement, I completely disregarded your feelings. Elise, there is no other girl I want besides you. You're smart, sarcastic, witty, beautiful, and the best prank partner a prankster like me could ask for."

"So you're not angry about me being such a brat?" Elise asked as she slightly hung her head in shame.

"As long as you aren't mad at me for being a jerk," Greg returned as he lifted Elise's face up with his fingers on her chin.

"I think I can live with that," Elise said as she tiptoed and pull him in for a deep kiss, which Greg gladly returned.

**Classroom**

It was a couple of days after Elise and Greg made up that we find all the seniors in Social Studies, wondering what Miss Tut had in mind for a final project, which she had already announced she will be giving today.

"I wonder what kind of project she has in mind," Bailey asked Cody.

"If it's anything like our junior project, I think Zack may be in trouble."

"That's true. How pissed do you think London would be if we had to do something similar this year?"

"I think she do the one thing she never thought she would ever do, which is wanting to come back to school after she already graduated."

"Alright class," Tutweiller announced as she came into class carrying a big box, "everyone settled down. Now today, we'll begin our final project for Social Studies class. Now, like last year, you'll need a partner…"

"I PICK CODY!" both Woody and Zack exclaimed as they try to fight for position.

"Are either one of you sure about that? Remember what the project was last year."

"Oh yeah," Woody said as he loosen his grip. Zack however, was still holding onto his brother.

"Zack…" Miss Tutweiller warned.

"I don't care! If it's anything like last year, I'll be married to Cody if only to save myself from my girlfriend."

"Gee, thanks Zack. I so feel the love," Cody said sarcastically as he pulled his arm away from Zack's grip.

"Zack, go back to your seat," Miss Tutweiller ordered, which a grumbling Zack reluctantly did.

"Now, I know there may be some protests and fear of possible mutilation from this project," Tut began before hearing a chorus of grumbling from certain people who had significant others, "But I assure you that I have talked to all parties who may be offended by this and I've been given a seal of approval from each of them."

Before Zack could say anything else, Tutweiller looked at Zack and said, "Yes, even the assistant manager of the ship approves so no more excuses Zack."

Zack grumbled, "Easy for you to say. I have my life to worry about now."

"Now, for our senior project, we will continue the theme of being in a family by having each couple raise their own kids."

"DANGIT!" Woody shouted before earning a slap and a glare from Addison.

Ignoring Woody's shouts of protest, Ms Tutweiller cleared her throat and continued on her lecture.

"Now, each of you will be given one of these mechanical babies that will simulate what it's like to have a real life child. They will cry, fuss, need to be fed, changed, and everything else a normal baby would need. Also, there is a chip placed inside the baby that will record how well it's treated. By the end of the week, I want a report on how it felt to be parents and the lessons you have learned from this project. The health and condition of the baby along with the report will be the determining factors of your grades."

As Ms Tutweiller began to pair people off, most of the people were satisfied with the coupling. Cody and Bailey were paired off and not surprisingly; they had twins, a boy and a girl. Woody and Addison had a baby girl, which Addison quickly started to fuss over. Greg and Angie were paired off and they had a little boy to take care of. Jackie and Bob were also given a boy to take care of, which surprisingly red hair. Zack would have laughed at that if it weren't for the fact that he had absolutely no idea as to who his partner was until now.

"And Zack, you'll be paired off with the new girl, Maya Bennett. The two of you will have a baby girl to take care of."

Zack was aware of the new girl in class, but never really paid much attention to her. If he were the old Zack, he would have been on Maya quicker then bees were to honey, but he wasn't like that anymore. To Zack, he was a one-woman man now and London was all he cared about. As Zack took a look at Maya for the first time, he had to admit, she was definitely a 9 at the very least. With long, brown hair and a heart shaped face, the brunette was definitely a sight to behold. Yet, while Zack did appreciate her beauty, he did not feel anything in the way he felt every time he saw London. As Maya approached Zack, she held out her hand and smiled. Zack took it and shook it.

"I guess we'll be partners then," Maya said as she held the baby.

"I guess so. Sorry about the whole outburst earlier," Zack said with an embarrassing blush.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm just glad to see that you care enough about London to risk pissing Tutweiller off."

"Huh?" Zack said in confusion.

"Oh that's right, she never told you about me before. I'm one of London's only true friends from the society pages. While others like Chelsea and Portia only cared about London because of her wealth, I did my best to be genuinely nice to her. Even though she began turning into a selfish brat later on, I always knew it was just a desperate cry for attention so I never let it bother me. We've continued to be friends for years and we just recently got reconnected after she contacted me about her new boyfriend. After hearing all of your adventures on board, I was convinced to come on board and finish my senior year on the SS Tipton."

"Wow…" Zack said as he was shocked, "I guess I don't have to worry about London castrating me or making you disappear then."

Maya laughed at the thought of London making such threats to him or her, "No, you don't. When Ms Tutweiller talked to London about this project, I was just coming on board, which made me the perfect solution to any dilemma London would have on the subject."

"Well in that case, it's very nice to meet you Maya," Zack said with a grin before adding, "So got any good stories about my girlfriend's youth I should know about?"

Maya just shook her head and laughed, "I'll only tell you if you promise to never repeat it to anyone else, not even London. She may forget I'm one of her close friends and really make me disappear."

"My lips are sealed," Zack said as they continued to talk and began to become friends as class went on.

**SS Tipton Lobby**

It was a couple of days since the project began and Zack was currently manning the front desk for Mr. Moseby as he did his round of the ship. Maya was taking care of little Zoey while Zack was working. Even though he would never admit it a couple of years ago, but Zack now really could see himself as a father now. Albeit he would rather have London as his wife, Maya did do a good job as a fill in. Maya became a quick friend with him and the rest of the gang and with the sassy attitude of hers, she did seem like a light version of the old London Tipton, which meant she fit right in with their group of hooligans as Moseby likes to call them. As Zack was working on some paper work, a teenage boy walked up to the desk and ringed the bell.

Zack looked up at a teenage boy who was black, stood about 3 inches taller then Zack, wore a regular t-shirt and jeans, with a Boston Red Sox cap on his head, and what seem like a grin on his face.

"How may I help you sir?" Zack asked politely.

"Yeah, my parents made a reservation for me to take the cruise around the country. The reservation is under the name Drew Jones."

Zack almost stopped cold as he typed on the computer to find the reservation, not believing the name that he not heard of since they first came to Boston. He quickly steadies himself, realizing that Drew had no idea who he really was and probably had not seen the name on his name tag yet to figure it out.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked as he sensed the pause of the person working behind the front desk, noting that there was something familiar about him.

"Nothing," Zack said as he frantically try to find a reason for his discomfort, "it's just that I'm surprised that a Sox fan would be coming on board in Yankee territory."

Drew grinned, "Yeah, I had to visit my aunt in New York before going on this cruise that my parents booked for me as a graduation gift. You a Yankees fan?"

"Nope, I'm part of the nation as well. I cannot stand those damn Yankees."

"Good to hear, sadly we aren't do so hot this year so far. Too many damn injuries."

"I know what you mean. At least the Celtics are in the playoffs this year."

"You give them any chance against the Cavs?"

"Hard to say, but the Cavs did lose to Orlando last year though."

"Yeah, but they don't have that big body like they do now with Shaq. I'm just hoping for the best."

"Me too," Zack said as he handed Drew his room key and paperwork, "Well enjoy the cruise on the SS Tipton."

"Thanks, the name is Drew by the way. What's yours?"

"Zack."

"Huh," Drew began to think as he looked at Zack, "It's funny, you look just this guy I knew way back in middle school named Zack as well. Same blonde hair and had a twin named Cody. Never knew what happened them after one year in high school."

"Probably moved some where else," Zack answered, not wanting Drew to realize he was talking about the same Zack.

"Probably," Drew said and then shook his head out of the thought, "Anyways, nice meeting you Zack."

"You too, Drew," Zack said as he waited until Drew was out of sight before calling his brother and telling him to come to the front desk immediately. Two minutes later, Cody ran towards the front desk at the same time as Mr. Moseby getting back as well.

"What's the emergency Zack?" Cody asked as he got there.

"DREW'S ON BOARD!" Zack shouted in a whisper before turning towards Mr. Moseby, "What is it with this ship and attracting people who don't want coming on board?"

"Maybe it's karma for all the years you tormented guests of the Tipton," Marion said with a roll of the eyes.

"I'll have you know that because of Cody's culinary skills and my work this year, we've gotten more passengers on board than any other year since the SS Tipton started becoming operational."

Marion shook his head, "I should have known better then to give you those statistics to review. In any case, Tipton Industries can't just say no to people who are not banned on any security list and are willing to pay money for a cruise."

"You could have still warned us about things!" Cody cut in.

"And what would be the fun of that?" Marion asked with a smirk, which earned him a glare from both Zack and Cody before he continued, "Plus, I know you two well enough to know that with the people you have by your side, you can handle anything thrown your way. I mean, Zack you took on Wilfred Tipton and won for crying out loud. I would think small fries like Agnes, Theo, and now Drew would be nothing compared to him."

"To be quite honest," Zack began, "I rather take on London's dad for another 10 more rounds before ever facing Agnes again."

Marion shook his head, but silently he was agreeing with Zack, "In any case, you never know. Drew was always just a bully with an attitude problem. People like that can change, so just give him a chance." With that little nugget of wisdom, Marion dismissed Zack from his duties and took over the front desk. As the twins walked towards the Sky Deck to meet up with their friends, Cody looked at Zack and wondered.

"Do you think Moseby is right?"

"I hope so broseph because I don't want to spend the last few weeks we have on board dealing with this kind of mess."


End file.
